Eternal Love and Dysfunction
by GlowFire228
Summary: Some say its a thin line between love and hate, but for Taryn and Seth, its an all out war. They've known each other for years and can't stand the sight of each other. But when their paths cross once again, especially in the WWE, there may be more than just hatred as repressed feelings of passion begin to show.
1. If I Never See You Again

_**So I have deleted my story I'd Never Thought Love Was there, because I decided to focus only on Taryn and Seth as I have more ideas for them. As for Ariel and Roman, they will still be a part of the story however I'm doing only one OC pairing at a time. I honestly like Taryn and Seth more. So if anything, I'm rewriting everything from in the beginning.**_

 _ **Hope you like this new story rewrite.**_

Taryn Huntley was waiting for her sister, Ariel and Kristen as she closed her locker door, stepping outside into the warm summer air. Graduation was coming in a few short weeks and she was glad to be done with this school. If she could speak for Ariel she would say the same thing.   


Of course that is if she wasn't too busy with having a huge crush on Roman Reigns, the guy who she only said was "her friend". Honestly, Taryn was happy for Ariel as she was with her boyfriend of her dreams, Stefan. They had dated since sophomore year and Stefan was indeed the most intelligent guy there was. He was born with wealth in his family but Taryn didn't care for his money. In her eyes, he was indeed perfect.

Even though she had her sisters and her boyfriend who she dreamed of marrying, coming to this school was a living nightmare. She had bullies but there was one bully in particular who she hated more than she hated anyone in her life.

"What's up, troll face?" He sneered, bumping her shoulder as he made her knock her books down, him and his girlfriend and their few friends laughing at her.

His name was Seth Rollins.

The sound of that man's voice made her want to slit her own damn throat...and his as well.

Seth Rollins has made her life a living hell ever since she first came to this school. No, scratch that.

It was _**worse** _ when they were next door neighbors.

It all started off when it was the first day of school and it was freshman year. Seth of course was a junior and Taryn was a freshman. He was also a little older than her and he would either call her a "runt" or a "rookie" and make fun of her height because she was 5'2.

He would always find the time to make fun of her, pull pranks on her, or send his girlfriend out to make her life a living hell. She was already bullied enough by so many people but Seth Rollins was the one person she hated to her core and to the point she wished she could put a hex on him.

He would call her ugly, a troll and many other cruel names that you could even think of and Taryn would fire back at him, not letting his insults get the better of her.

Taryn thought she was pretty. Maybe not gorgeous but still pretty. She was black mixed with Puerto Rican and she had beautiful brown eyes and had a caramel complexion, just like her sisters. Ariel was the middle oldest while Kristen was the oldest of them all, calling herself the "leader" to which she would joke about.

Kristen was on the cheerleading team as the captain and she was valedictorian. Ariel was into science clubs and volleyball, not really into the girly stuff.

As different as the sisters were, Ariel and Taryn were the closest as they had the one thing in common that they loved to do and loved to watch ; Wrestling.

They would come home, waiting for it to be 8 o clock as they would watch WWE RAW and Smackdown on their Grandmother Lucia's farm, to which they loved being on as well. They stayed over there more than they did with their mother, hence their father had been in and out of their lives, more so out if anything to the point where their resentment towards him built up every day.

Taryn of course was kept to herself, her love for comic books and art was her dream and she would come home to find her Pomeranian puppy, Oreo, barking and happy to see her.

Growing up poor, the sisters didn't have much and they knew their mother was dying of Polio. So they would do whatever they could do support her, even making sure she would go to her doctor appointments and getting plenty of rest, despite trying to keep up with school. Well, in this case Ariel and Taryn would as Kristen was out most of the time anyway, busy with school and going to parties and clubs. But she knew she loved Mama and just had abnormal conditions of showing or expressing it to her.

Anyway, she picked up her books, flipping Seth Rollins off and his girlfriend, Zahra Scrieber as she jumped into his arms, making out with him.

"Both of you need to go to a clinic with the diseases y'all carry from kissing each other.." She rolled her eyes in disgust as she walked away.

"Bitch!" Seth called her. "Keep walking, you fat bitch."

It was then that Taryn dropped her books and headed right into Seth Rollins as she tackled him, attacking him as Zahra went right at her, grabbing on her hair. Of course, Taryn was snatching onto Zahra's hair as well as Seth's, trying to tear both of her eyes out if it was even possible.

Ariel and Roman were walking from the corner of the school and saw the chaotic scene unfold as they ran over, trying to pull them apart. Seth had scratch marks down his face and bits of his hair pulled out.

"I might need a rabies shot, because she fucking bit me!" Seth snarled, picking himself back up.

"Seth, shut the fuck up!" Roman glared at him.

As Taryn was about to speak, Ariel glared at her.

"Don't even try it. You don't need to get suspended, it's almost the end of the year."

"Oh fuck that, he deserved it." She huffed angrily. "And who else wants some?"

His friends Ambrose, Antonio Cesaro, and Corey Graves all backed away, not wanting any part of what the two of them were fighting on about. Maria Kanellis, AJ Lee and Naomi all saw what happened and already knew once again, it was Taryn and Seth's drama that brought on about this matter. If there was a number of times as to how many times Seth and Taryn have fought, it would go from right back when their parents were introducing each other as Taryn's family moved into the new neighborhood and from that point on, the hell began.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" They both said in unison to each other, as Roman and Dean tried to calm their brother down. They all went their separate ways as Zahra and her friends glared at the sisters as Ariel had balled up her fist, mouthing "Don't fuck with me, bitch."

Zahra knew how to push buttons and then some but it was clear that once again, despite Ariel and Roman, Seth and Taryn would always be at each others throats; Either physically or verbally.

"Damn, can you ever leave him alone?" She shook her head, chuckling at her sister as she fixed her hair.

"That blonde dumbass skunk started it!" She growled. "I swear I wish I could just set him on fire!"

Just then, her cell phone rang and smiled, seeing it was Stefan. Ariel rolled her eyes, because she didn't like Stefan from the get go.

"I wish you could just give him a chance." She sighed as they were walking home from school.

"Honey, me giving Stefan a chance is like drinking spoiled milk. It will never happen."

"Never say never." She smiled. "Besides, I'm giving you and Roman a chance."

"Well Roman is not a stuck up arrogant asshole who is a misogynist, unlike that creep." She rolled her eyes, remebering the times that Stefan would make fun of her weight and she had gotten suspended a couple times because of him for trying to kill him.

"I would have killed him but noooo you love him." She mocked her sister, doing the girly move of batting her eyes.

Taryn laughed as she flipped her off. "That's because I do. He's the perfect guy and the perfect man of my dreams."

"Yeah, he's about as perfect as enjoying a fresh cup of hot coffee in hell with the likes of Satan."

"If anyone is Satan, its that fuck boy, Seth Rollins." She carried her backpack over her shoulder. "I'm glad this is our last year because I never want to see him again."

When they got home to their house, Seth was already getting out of his car, as he and Zahra walked hand in hand.

"Herpes live right next door, everyone!" Taryn shouted, referring to Seth and his girlfriend.

"Tammy Hilton!" She heard her mother look at her in a stern manner.

Taryn chuckled a little. "Just kidding..."

Ariel knew she wasn't but Mama decided to let her slide this one time.

"I have mail for the both of you." She kissed her girls. "Where in the world is Kristen?"

Their mom sat down, coughing as she drank some hot tea. Her condition was starting to get worse but she kept up the facade that everything was fine.

"Well Kristen is at a meeting as valedictorian for the graduation speech for the next coming weeks."

They both teared open their letters and they read over it carefully.

"Oh my god..." They both spoke quietly.

"What is it, ladies." She looked up, putting the TV on mute.

"We have both been accepted into wrestling school!" They both hugged each other, laughing and cheering.

When they finally got the chance, they applied for the Wrestling School online. It would be a start as they would go into NXT and then finally making it on the WWE roster.

Their mother was concerned of course. Wrestling school with its tuition was very expensive.

"Mom, before you say anything, trust us. Me and Taryn have saved up enough money working horrible jobs might I add." Ariel shivered. "But this is our dream. We can do this."

"What about college and-"

The girls together did the puppy eye thing and their mother sighed. If their grandmother was here with them instead of out on the farm, she would side with the girls as well.

"Well..if you really want to go to this school." She took the letter from them, reading it. "Go for it. As long as you two still have school as y'all choices."

The girls laughed happily as they went upstairs to the kitchen to celebrate with milk and soft baked chocolate chip cookies their mother would always make for them.

 **5 YEARS LATER**

Taryn was well known on the WWE roster and so was Ariel. They haven't won any championships yet but they were gaining respect from everyone and even made some new friends, at least gained some more.

Of course, they always had jealous females and they could never trust the divas, but the ones they had trusted more than anyone was AJ Lee, Naomi, and the one friend they have known the longest; Maria Kanellis.

They had a singles match tonight. It would be Taryn vs Tamina and Ariel vs Charlotte from NXT. They were both really excited to be able to have their own singles match, seeing as how they would always be tag team partners so with them having a solo match was working out for their benefits.

Taryn smiled, knowing that her husband of two years, Stefan Hilton would finally come to her match. She knew he was busy, seeing as how he was a corporate high powered attorney working on criminal case after criminal case. They lived in a beautiful condo out by the ocean, which was very expensive.

Granted, Stefan gave her very much heavy criticism of her gear, her clothes in general and would often "mock" her career but she believed he was joking and would do it with love. He was the perfect man for her and nothing could change her viewpoint on that.

Everyone had thought they were getting married too soon, mostly Ariel and her grandmother and pretty much all their friends, as they decided to elope and have a small wedding but Stefan didn't want to wait. He wanted to have his prized possession.

She was glad to have some time with him and he wouldn't come to any of her WWE shows. She was glad when he gave her a call, saying that he could come up there.

"Taryn..may I speak with you for a minute?" Hunter asked as Taryn was fixing up her ring gear as she walked into the offices, where Stephanie and Vince McMahon were sitting.

For some reason, she felt like she was in trouble back in high school all over again.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked as she sat down, putting her long black hair in a ponytail.

"Well actually. It's just a concern." Stephanie spoke. "Well, we want you to improve more in your matches and with that, you'll need the proper experience and to be able to gain a measure of the attention from the crowd."

"OK..well what can I do? I'm on the road 24/7 and with as many injuries I've had, I still go out there." Taryn convinced them.

"It's nothing you did wrong. It's whats best for business. Best for the company's image." Hunter explained. "So, we are giving you a mentor and believe me, he's got quite an experience."

Taryn thought it over and it sounded like a pretty good idea. She was already a "fan favorite" to the WWE universe and she wanted to draw more to the attention of that.

"Whose my mentor?" Taryn couldn't help but smile. Working with the older veterans would be a dream like HBK or even Road Dogg or maybe even Natalya.

As the door open though, they all smiled except for Taryn.

"Oh hell no.." She thought in her mind, ready to explode. This couldn't be happening right now.

Low and Behold, it was Seth Rollins.

He was going to be her mentor.

* * *

 **So...how did I do? REVIEW**


	2. Trust No One

_**Thank you to everyone for following and reviewing. I apologize for the grammatical errors in the first chapter. I have to look over my chapters before I review them more often. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **Also even though in real life, Zahra is not with the WWE/NXT anymore, in this story she is a wrestler and is on the WWE roster. Just FYI**_

 _"This is bullshit! This was a load of crap..."_

Taryn kept thinking of that over and over in her mind. She was about to scream to the high heavens . However, the last thing she wanted to do was get suspended by her boss and cost her career because of the fact that Seth, that fucking idiot would be her mentor.

There was no way they were letting this happen.

"Umm..with all due respect, Ms. Stephanie and Mr. Mcmahon... but are you sure that its a good idea?" Taryn really wanted to question their job skills but it seemed as though they already knew what they were doing.

Seth smirked at seeing Taryn's discomfort about this position. He wasn't thrilled to be mentoring her either, but he knew he would gain some ounce of revenge by making her life a living hell.

She looked different though; Seeing as how her hair was darker and she was curvy in all the right places, along with the fact that she started putting on some makeup, green of course, with a cat eye design and she had green mixed in with her black hair. Her in ring persona was that she was an wicked outcast and the WWE creative board loved her idea and decided to go with it.

"We believe its a great idea!" Hunter quipped, excited. "I know you two don't get along with each other and everyone is pretty well aware of that. However, this will be perfect for the WWE. Especially for the up and coming story lines."

It was almost over a year since Seth turned his back on his brothers after WWE payback and was now the golden boy of the Authority. Of course off screen, Seth, Roman and Dean were still brothers but they now had solo careers. Right now Seth was Mr. Money In The Bank thanks to Kane's help at MITB (Money In The Bank.)

Taryn was only 26 years old and she had yet to earn any championship opportunity. She felt as though she was being ignored sometimes but she knew her chance would come. She's been busting her ass ever since she came up to the roster and has proven herself time and time again that she was not a diva, but a female wrestler wanting to be taken seriously. Her and her sister Ariel both trained morning and night and out on the road with only one day off a week. Even despite the criticism from the other divas and the mocking from The Bella Twins, Paige and Alicia Foxx, she refused to let any of them get inside her head.

She just wanted to be accepted and she never had that feeling in high school. Her sisters were more accepted than her and with being in the WWE, she wanted to just prove herself and who better than the Authority, despite the despicable acts they have set on.

She never trusted the Authority and have gotten into serious arguments with them, but not to the point as she knew they needed her...well in this case they needed Seth more.

"I'm sorry..story lines?" Taryn was confused but Stephanie ignored her.

"Let's be clear about this. The chemistry you two have-"

"Ok with all due respect, there is no chemistry at all!" Taryn explained. "I mean honestly, Miley Cyrus and I don't work well together."

"It's Seth, you dumb ass." He rolled his eyes.

"Well you look like Miley Cyrus." She retorted, ready to smack him.

"Both of you, quiet." Stephanie warned them. "Don't interrupt me again. And Let's be honest Rollins, you could use the mentoring as well."

Seth scoffed at the opinion of the Authority, in disagreement with that statement.

"Ok, hold on a second. I am the future of the WWE. I am in line to be the next WWE World Heavy Weight Championship. I have been wrestling in the indies for years.."

"All the more for the both of you to get your attitude in shape." Hunter straightened them both out, seeing as they were glaring at each other. "There have been complaints from your other co workers about your recent fighting backstage. This isn't the first time you two have caused trouble. Now this is the solution to fix this and Taryn has her match next. You two need to improve as wrestlers so either you fix it or we will, damn the fact that you two are the top WWE superstars."

"Bottom line; Either get it together, or don't come back." Stephanie warned them. "Now, get ready as Seth you will be accompanying her to the ring tonight for her match against Tamina."

"I'm not doing it." Taryn was defiant as she crossed her arms. She was not going to work with this arrogant jackass. "I'm not here to kiss ass, I'm here to gain respect."

"And you are also here because you have a job to do. Now both of you, get to it." Hunter glared at them both.

There was nothing else to say as Seth and Taryn both left the office. From the moment that they have stepped into the WWE, their hatred for each other rekindled and they started fighting again. It got out of control to where they almost hurt one of the audience members as they were fighting in the crowd. Taryn did more of the attacking than Seth and at times, Seth would have J&J security attack her or pull pranks on her, ones that were pretty cruel and embarrassing to where she almost ran him over with her rental car as she was driving to the airport that night with her sister, Ariel.

They were walking into the hallway as Taryn pulled the hood over her head as her gear sported a black romper with furry knee high boots and her skeletal gloves.

Seth was wearing an "Authority" shirt with his leather pants and gloves, carrying his briefcase.

"Just so we are clear, I don't need any help from you." She stated as they made their way to the entrance as the Divas match was about to start.

"If you didn't need any help, you wouldn't be a jobber in your matches. It's clear you suck at wrestling." His arrogance coming into fruition.

"Honestly do you ever stop breathing?" She was close to pulling her hair out.

"Do you ever stop running your nagging mouth?"

"Damn it, Colby Lopez I am not in the fucking mood with you!" She snarled, saying his real name, looking up at his 6'1 frame. "I swear to God I am going to-"

"Oooh what are you going to do, nag me some more?" He mocked her angry face. "Come on little troll,

Taryn had enough as she just kicked him in his shin and walked away.

"Ouch!" He held his leg. "Damn, that troll can't take a joke."

* * *

"So it turns out, Seth will be accompanying me to my match tonight." She grumbled as she met up with AJ Lee, Naomi and Maria Kanellis. Ariel went up and hugged her sister from behind.

"Ooooh I knew you two was in a love connection." Ariel teased

"Oh God just shoot me already." Taryn whined.

"What's the big deal? Seth is actually pretty cool and he's cute too." AJ smirked, having a slight crush on all the past members of the Shield even though she was married to CM Punk, who retired.

"Puppies are cute. Babies are cute. Seth Rollins face is what makes babies cry and puppies die" She shook her head, disgusted.

"I swear you know Mama Lucia would laugh at you right now if she had the time to come here tonight." Ariel pecked her cheek.

Taryn and Ariel both sighed, thinking of their graduation day when they and Kristen visited their mom at the hospital, seeing as she was on her last dying breath as they knew it was time for her to go. The funeral was hard to even sit through but their Grandmother Lucia helped the girls through it. Taryn didn't know how to process it.

Anyway, RAW had finished going off of commercial as it was time for the Divas match. Tamina Snuka was out there first, accompanied by Naomi as they were playing a heel role.

Then "Sleigh Bells; Demons" was playing through the speakers as smoke started appearing and then Taryn came out, doing a loud screech as the fireworks popped off into the arena.

"Her opponent, she is from Santa Monica, California. Making her way into the ring, accompanied by Mr. Money In The Bank, Seth Rollins. Weighing at 115 pounds; Taryn!" Lillian Garcia announced.

"And as we can see, Seth and Taryn are apparently here together tonight." Michael Cole discussed.

"I mean, don't those two hate each other." Byron Saxon questioned, chuckling at how many times those two have fought.

"Well Taryn is going to have to get over it. I don't even know why she likes to cause trouble, her and her sister. They have both caused trouble ever since they stepped foot here. Taryn is lucky to be assisted by the man, who will be future champion.!'' JBL praised Seth.

"Honestly, Taryn has been making it pretty damn well on her own so she really doesn't need any assistance." Michael argued. "And to be fair, Seth's the one who started it."

"I can agree with Cole here on that one." Byron added his two cents.

Taryn slapped high fives with the young fans as there was a mixture of boos and cheers, mostly cheers for Taryn. She looked at the front crowd and saw that Stefan wasn't even here.

"Maybe he's running late.." She assumed.

But she had to focus as she was up against the most dangerous diva there was and that was Tamina. Even though her and Naomi were best friends outside the ring, she was still a heel and Taryn definitely had to keep her eye on them.

The referee signaled the start of the match and rung the bell as Taryn and Tamina started to get into a headlock position with each other, with Taryn getting the upper hand as she elbowed Tamina in the face. As she ran for Tamina to do a clothesline as she bounced off the ropes, Tamina kicked her in the face. She tried to pin her but Taryn kicked out. It was then that Tamina tried to put her into a sleeper hold, as Taryn was struggling to get out of her grasp, despite the cheers coming from Seth.

Eventually she was able to get out of it but got knee'd in the stomach by Tamina. Naomi tried to get up on the apron to distract the ref but Taryn punched her, knocking her down. Tamina then tried to go for a Samoan drop but as for the pin, Taryn kicked out.

15 minutes into the match and pretty soon, Taryn gained the momentum and went into full attack as she hit Tamina with every ounce of strength in her moves. The crowd was right behind her as she was gaining the upper-hand and getting right into Tamina. Naomi tried to go for distraction once again and this time it worked as she yanked Taryn's hair, knocking her down.

Tamina was ready to end the match as she went for the Samoan Splash but then she hit the mat as Taryn rolled out the way doubled over in pain from the hardness of the mat. She then locked Tamina in her submission hold as she put her into the "Straight jacket" (Inverted sharpshooter with double chickenwing).

Within those seconds, Tamina tapped out and Taryn had the victory as she stood up, the ref raising her hand.

"Here is your winner by submission; Taryn!" Lillian announced as she smiled

Tamina rolled out the ring as Naomi helped her, the both of them glaring at her. Taryn still didn't see any sign of Stefan during her match and wondered where he was.

She didn't think too long as she felt her head being knocked over by a briefcase thanks to Seth Rollins. Taryn fell over as she rubbed her head in pain.

"Wait a minute, who is that?!" Michael Cole asked as they saw a dark haired girl running down the ramp, covered in tattoos and in a sexy new ring gear as she pulled Taryn up.

"Finish her!" Seth told the girl.

Taryn opened her eyes to see it was Zahra Scrieber, the newest WWE diva on the roster. Zahra did her finisher on her and the crowd booed as Seth and Zahra kissed each other over Taryn as she was down.

"I knew it...I knew it was another trick.." Taryn's voice said over in her mind.

They both left the ramp as they both mocked and made fun of her as Taryn sat up, rubbing her head while the ref checked on her to see if she was ok physically.

Taryn knew she would be ok, as she stood up, exhausted and in pain.

This wouldn't be the first time and this sure as hell wouldn't be the last time.

She had a feeling the Authority was part of this. This whole mentoring thing had to be a set up and she was indeed correct as Stephanie and Hunter came out and hugged both Zahra and Seth Rollins.

This wasn't over. This was FAR from over.


	3. Don't Mess With The Crazy One

Taryn walked backstage, her back was killing her as she went to the Divas locker room. She grabbed her things as she prepared herself to be out on the road yet again. It would be a long six hours but she grabbed everything she needed as she headed down to wait for her sister in need.

She saw Seth Rollins smirking as he walked by her, to which Taryn wanted nothing more than to smash his face in with her fist.

"And rule number one as your mentor; Always keep your guard up." He pointed out to her, after the incident that happened out there with his girlfriend and him attacking her.

Taryn stood up, shaking with rage. "What the hell kind of stunt was that?! Did you and The Authority plan this? I bet you did, being the weasel you are.."

Seth shrugged, not admitting his guilt or innocence. "It was just an idea thrown in by the WWE creative Team. Me and The Authority decided to keep you out the loop for that time but as for my lovely girlfriend well...that was my idea. You had it coming anyway."

"This whole mentoring thing has to be a stunt then." She said, hoping that was true and that she wouldn't have to deal with him ever again.

"Oh no, that much is real. I'm your mentor on screen and off screen, but since I'm the Authority's favorite, they can easily let me get away with anything I do to you and you can't do shit about it...troll."

And with that, he shoved her back into her seat as he went over to see his girlfriend, Zahra. She jumped into his arms as they passionately kissed each other.

Taryn just wanted to go back to her hotel room and talk to her husband. She hoped maybe hearing his voice would ease her mind of some sort, given that he didn't even show up tonight for her performance like he promised.

 **...**

"Well, you can't be surprised, sweetie. Seth is a villain. Why the hell do they have Zahra though? She's just a model." Ariel groaned as she licked the back of her spoon, eating her ice cream.

Taryn just paced the floor over and over again, the anger radiating off her body to where even her sister was getting a little concerned. She was tuning out everything her sister was saying

"Look, You'll get your retribution on Monday, I promise." Ariel walked up to her little sister, helping her to stop pacing back and forth as she had been doing for the past 2 hours.

"I want more than that. It's not enough, believe me." She went into the bathroom as she turned on the hot water, taking off her clothes to get into the shower.

She washed her hair and her face as she was only in there for 10 minutes, as her cell phone started to ring, seeing the caller id as her husband Stefan. She smiled happily.

She answered the phone. "Hello my snugglebunny."

Ariel made a throwing up noise, knowing that it was Taryn's nickname for Stefan. She ignored her of course, hearing his voice.

"Hello there. So when are you coming home?"

"Well hopefully by next week-"

"It can't be this Wednesday? There is a banquet done for the charity of my company and we are having dinner with my family on Sunday."

"Right..your family." Taryn hiding the dread in her voice. If there was one thing about having dinner with Stefan's family, it was like going a poor person going to a wealthy person's house, as to which they turn your nose up at you and disregard the fact that you are now part of the family.

Stefan and his whole family had nothing but a silver spoon in their mouths. When Stefan introduced Taryn to the family and as she got a little bit more comfortable telling them that she had grown up poor, his older sister Alice Hilton took an immediate dislike to her, her personality and her whole appearance even though she wore a simple blouse, jeans and heels. They hated her tattoos, even though it was a tattoo name of her mother on left wrist and on her upper right shoulder of her back was a humming bird decorated with red roses. She didn't have too much and she kept her hair in a neat ponytail.

Of course the fact that she was poor was why they were disgusted by her all together and treated her as lower class and Stefan would always side with them, especially with her career.

Ariel came with them one time and had a blast annoying and insulting all the members of the family with no problems. As she said, they were stuck up arrogant demons.

Of course Taryn believed that with given time, they would come to really love her. Alice on the other hand, just hated her; Plain and simple.

Anyway, Stefan was on the phone, very excited as he went on and on about the dinner they would be having with his parents up in the Hamptons.

"I don't know sweetheart. Maybe we should have some alone time. Just me and you for a change..?" She hoped for a quiet evening alone with her husband, who she loved so much.

"My family is important to me. Don't be selfish, Taryn. Its getting to be part of your habits and I'm tired of it." Stefan chastised her.

Taryn sighed softly. "I'm sorry. I know how much your family means to you."

"Thank you." She could tell he was smiling on the other end. "Anything else you wanted to call me about?"

"Well yes I do." She finally was allowed to speak. "I was wondering why you didn't show up tonight for my match? You said you would."

"No I didn't. If I did, it was only to pacify you. You know I don't do that circus crap."

Taryn felt like someone shot her in her heart. She was so use to her husband being the way he was but she still loved him. He had a good reason as to why he didn't want to come. He's told her before that if she really improved in her acting and matching skills, then he would maybe come.

In the meantime though, he completely dismissed their discussion as he went on to talk about the case he was dealing with at his corporate office.

"Can we just do something..just me and you please.."

"Taryn.." he started to get angry.

Taryn immediately got quiet. She didn't want fighting in their marriage. If there was any kind of fighting, it would be bad. That wouldn't be a good marriage at all.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. " I shouldn't be so selfish. Your needs are more important."

"Thank you.'' He stated. "Now get home. Don't waste my time with anymore of this WWE nonsense. Get back into the real world already."

And he hung up the phone as Taryn set her cellphone back on her nightstand.

She heard a soft knock on the door as she looked up to see Naomi and Ariel.

"You did a really good job out there tonight." Naomi smiled a she went over to hug her.

"Other than me wanting to kick your ass for the distractions." Taryn giggled.

"Hey, its my job to be the bitch, remember?" She winked as Taryn grinned, even though it was a facade'

"Are you alright?" Naomi frowned, noticing something was wrong.

"Her douche bag of a husband didn't show up tonight." Ariel decided to put her two cents in. "Still don't know why she married him. I called out during the ceremony several times."

"Ariel, will you shut up!" Taryn hissed to her older sister. Jesus, she was a pain. Just because her and Stefan didn't like each other, doesn't mean she had to insult him at every turn.

"Why didn't he show up tonight? Didn't you say he had a off day tonight?" Naomi was confused.

"It was business. It's ok, I'm fine. I know he's a hardworking man. He's not even a wrestling fan anyways." She stood up as she went into the bathroom, grinning. "I'm going to go take a shower and then we can start driving."

"Yeah, we have a 6 hour drive ahead of us ladies and I wanna stop and get some food. I'm thinking Sushi everyone?"

Taryn closed the bathroom door as she started on her shower, just standing under it not saying a word.

She would try to talk to Stephanie to see if she could have Wednesday night off so she could be with her husband. She wanted to make her husband happy and to love her as much as she really loved him.

In the meantime though, she was already having her thoughts spinning as she formed a plan to get payback on Seth Rollins. He was a bully and she would make sure he would be the wrong woman to fuck with.

* * *

Seth Rollins and his girlfriend of 7 years, Zahra have been dating. They were pretty much their front to back and back to front whenever it came to just about anything. They were living together in Seth's condo. It was smooth and easy going, despite a few bumps in the road.

They finished having sex as a celebration for Zahra being on the WWE diva roster and for the plan to humiliate Taryn. They have been enemies with Taryn since the first time she came to school. Seth just got a kick out of making her life a living hell.

However, he ad been slipping up a few times with his WWE performance so the authority had to assign them as mentors for each other. In this case, since Seth had more experience in the Indies Wrestling, Seth would be the one mentoring her. It would be about 4 months with her.

He had to train with her and travel with her, to which he knew would be a serious pain in the ass but he had to do it, as it would only help with his performance in the WWE, not that he needed much help anyway. he was Mr. Money In The Bank, in line for a shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. His brothers, Dean and Roman were already going to come after him for the title soon. Right now, script wise, he was in a feud with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.

"I'm pretty sure that I'll be next in line for the Divas title." Zahra smirked confidently.

"Oh there's no doubt about that, babe." He kissed her neck. "Not only that, Stephanie and Hunter are already planning to place you in line for the Divas title. "

"Awe thank you babe." She smiled as she kissed him once more. They fell back on the bed, relaxing.

"You think Taryn is going to try something?" She asked him as Seth blew it off.

"She won't do shit. She was always a pushover since freshman with everyone except me of course. The thing is, I know Taryn's weaknesses and I know how to push her buttons.

"She knows how to push yours too." She threw that comment out there. Seth got annoyed in that second.

"Well its not going to happen." He huffed as he got up, getting dressed as he decided to go downstairs to work out.

As far as he was concerned, especially in the WWE, he always had the win over Taryn; Simple as that.

* * *

 _ **THURSDAY: SMACK DOWN**_

Seth was scheduled for a match later on tonight against Adrian Neville. He did his set of push ups as he slipped on his black leather gloves. He had J&J security with him. Taryn was given the night off as he didn't know why but he didn't care. Ariel of course would team up with AJ Lee against their match

Seth saw Ariel walking by as she smiled, giving him a hug. Out of both of them, Seth actually liked Ariel and was a pretty cool chick. Of course, she couldn't say the same for her and Zahra, since they both despised each other.

"hey Sethie!" She smiled, rubbing his head.

"Hey there, sweetheart." He chuckled. "Still teasing the big man, Roman?"

"Noooo.." She bit her bottom lip, her hazel brown eyes being playful.

"You two need to just go out already." He stretched his arms.

"Just like you and Taryn need to.." She left that comment in the air as she ran off before he could even respond.

"I'm going to get her for that..." He shook his head. He had to focus tonight if he wanted to beat the NXT Rookie.

Leave it to Ariel to be playful and weird.

Anyway, he went over to the gorilla as J&J security was getting ready to out to face his opponent for tonight

 **...**

Seth was getting right in the middle of his match, just about 30 minutes. He loved that he was getting some serious heat from the crowd, especially as J&J security were distracting the ref and also getting involved with beating up Neville.

It was then that Seth was able to plant his finisher right on him; The Curb Stomp

The ref counted for the pin.

"1...2...3.!" The bell rang, signaling his victory.

His music played as his hand was raised in victory.

"Here is your winner; Seth Rollins!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Before he could step out the ring though, the lights went out. Everyone was trying to figure out what was going on at this time.

Wasn't long before Seth saw J&J security knocked out on the floor and saw someone standing in the ring with him. They were about 5'2 and were dressed exactly like him; Except they had on his old Shield gear.

Seth didn't even have time to process what was going on as the assailant attacked him with a steel chair. They hit his midsection and then proceeded to hit his back over and over as the crowd cheered on and on.

The assailant hit him over his head and then proceeded to do their finisher on them, which had him slammed his face into the mat.

Seth was in serious pain as he rolled over. However, he squinted to see it was those eyes that were familiar; Even with the fake beard and the two toned wig.

"What the.." He groaned, coughing.

The assailant pulled off the disguise and smiled.

"Oh my god, it's Taryn!" Byron announced.

Taryn breathed hard and heavy, the rage in her eyes, looking down at Seth as she laughed maniacally.

She blew him a kiss as she tossed the chair on him, walking off as her music played. However she grabbed the mic from Lillian.

"And Seth.." She spoke. "That is what payback feels like! But I'm not far from done with you yet! I plan to take you straight into the depths of hell!"

And she dropped the mic as she stalked right off back into the crowd with everyone cheering louder than ever in the arena.

Seth was in pain, that much was true; However, he knew this feud was only going to get more chaotic.


	4. Haunted

A week later, Seth was still in pain with his back after his recent attack from Taryn, who disguised like him just so she could sneak up on him after his match. The whole WWE universe was really liking the feud. Hell, even the Authority was approving with what had happened.

But of course, they were too blind to know that not everything was scripted and that Seth and Taryn really hated each other. Or more in this case, Seth just loved to rile her up, get on her damn nerves until she snapped off and when she was close to killing him.

He had no idea how this whole rivalry got started but for some reason, it just wouldn't stop.

However, he was the architect for a reason. He knew exactly how to push Taryn's buttons to make her go off. What she did was clever, he would give her credit for that. But she wouldn't have the final say so in this feud.

To make things even more stressful, as her mentor he would not only be traveling with her in a couple days, but he would also be going with her to photoshoots, as well as WWE charity events and fan signings. They knew for the sake of their careers they would have to be neutral with each other, despite the hatred that was seeping out of them, ready to tear each other apart.

Meanwhile, he was with his brothers Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns as they were together at the Crossfits. Even though the Shield had broken up about a couple months ago, the brotherhood backstage was still strong and it was why they had great chemistry in the ring.

They were working out for awhile until Seth heard his phone blasting Slipknot and sighed heavily, running a hand through his beard when he saw it was yet again, Zahra blowing up his damn cellphone. He put it on silent and got right back to his workout.

Him and Zahra have been on the rocks as of lately; With him being on the road a lot, she was seriously bitching about it. Then when he would make time for her, that was when she would bitch about it not being romantic enough or that he was spending too much time with Reigns and Ambrose. They couldn't even train together without her being so distracted with taking selfies or being on Twitter or Instagram. He wanted her to be serious about her career but it seemed that all she cared about was being famous on Social Media.

"You good, man?" Roman asked when he saw how irritated Seth was.

"Yeah never better." He mumbled, wrapping more tape around his fingers as he was getting ready to start on the pull-ups.

"Look, we know somethings going on." Dean huffed. "So spill it, man."

"Its just Taryn and shit.." He lied partially. "Just the usual bullshit she does and I'm fed up with it."

"Hey, she's a psycho but what can you do?"

"Well, her and Ariel are two peas in a pod. In this case, I like the one I'm with though." Roman grinned proudly. It was confirmed that Ariel and him were actually dating as he confirmed it in an interview. Ariel was nervous to tell her sisters but they were actually happy for her, especially Taryn.

"Well congrats man, you know she's a pretty amazing woman." Seth pounded a fist with him. "And she knows how to wrestle, unlike someone I'm mentoring."

"Dude, be honest; The only reason why you hate Taryn is because she's not around you." Dean snickered.

"Stop talking like a dumb ass, Ambrose." Seth rolled his eyes, putting his headphones in as he was about to start lifting the weights.

"You know I'm right." Dean called out to him, mocking him as he made kissy faces. Roman and Dean wouldn't admit to Seth as they didn't want to sound like assholes, but they really didn't like Zahra. She was too stuck up and more into herself than actually wanting to be a wrestler and wanting to take her career seriously.

"Lets face it; Those two have been fighting since freshman year back in school and still going at it? I mean, its starting to get on my damn nerves." Roman started to bench press.

"But its pretty funny too." Dean chuckled as he started to work on his punches. "I mean, everyone knows how weird those two are."

"They should look at the Tumblr and Fanfiction." Roman grunted, sweating. "God knows I don't wanna look at it again; At least not what they have on all three of us."

The guys busted out laughing while at the same time Seth was on the phone, this time with Zahra.

"Zahra I'm busy right now...no I haven't forgotten about our date for the last time...will you stop it already for fucks sake!" He snarled, trying to keep his cool around other people.

"You are such a fuck up boyfriend, you know that? God, I ask you to do one simple fucking thing-"

"You have asked me to do several things and at the end of the day, you bitch and moan about it." He huffed, already annoyed with everything in sight.

"Well you are acting like a bitch right now so call me back when you have finally gotten the tampon out of your ass!" Then the call ended with a click, leaving Seth with yet another migraine.

"I swear this woman..." He grumbled, putting his headphones back in, just ignoring everyone today.

...

Taryn was enjoying to be back home in Santa Monica, California. It was beautiful with the trees and different cities. Most of all, she loved to be home with her husband.

However, it seemed as though all he was in love with was working on his different criminal cases.

Taryn thought to get his attention as she went up to him in his office, sitting on his lap. She had even decided to wear a sexy black and red bra and panty set with black stiletto open toed heels. She even sprayed on some peach body spray.

"Hey baby.." She said seductively. "Notice anything..."

"Yeah." He was typing on his laptop, side eyeing her. "I notice you don't have dinner ready."

"Well..I'll make sure its ready. I just want you to know if you have seen anything else."

It was then he had gotten a phone call and he pushed her off his lap as he answered it, smiling as he heard from his best friends; His golfing buddies.

Taryn stood up, as she saw their dog...well her dog, Oreo who was a Pomeranian puppy barking at Stefan.

"Will you take care of this mutt right now?" He rolled his eyes as he moved away from her. "And have dinner ready! I'm hungry and I've been working twice as much to support us. Now get to it!"

Taryn sighed, knowing that her husband would be on the phone for another 20 minutes. It was then he came back to her, thinking there may have been some glimmer of hope that he was noticing her and her seduction.

"Oh and Taryn?"

She smiled brightly, looking at him. "Yes, my love?"

"Put a robe on; You're embarrassing yourself with whatever it is thats hanging out of your ass. It's not attractive." He pointed out to her big round ass.

Taryn swallowed hard, feeling shame all over as she slipped on her robe, deciding not to even say a word about how much he's hurt her feelings as she prepared their dinner.

...

After their dinner with Taryn being ignored the rest of the night, Stefan stood up as he tossed the dishes, knowing that Taryn would have to clean them up.

"Now Taryn. You need to take your medicine as we are going to my parents tomorrow." He opened the bottle of pills, setting two down in front of her.

"No.." She shook her head. "Please Stefan, I don't feel good when it comes to those."

"This is not up for discussion. I know what's best for you. Now take them." He demanded, trying to be nice.

"Stefan.."

"Don't make me take you down to the basement, Taryn. You are my wife and you will do what I say. I'm doing this because I love you."

Taryn closed her eyes; She thought of sleeping in the basement and she didn't want to sleep down there again. She took the two pills and swallowed them. Stefan had been making her get on medication...ever since what had happened back then.

He sighed, pulling her close kissing her forehead.

"I don't mean to be hard on you, love. I just know what's best for my wife." He stroked her cheek. "Now let's go upstairs so we can have some time together before we leave tomorrow."

She smiled as they headed upstairs, ready for the love making that she was aching for. That she had been dying for centuries.

 **5 minutes later**

Stefan was sweating and out of breath, his 6 pack flexing as if he had ran a triathlon. Taryn on the other hand..wasn't sweating at all...nor was she even the least aroused in those 5 minutes.

Thats all there sex life took; Five minutes

Stefan was just sticking it in and thrusting her; He didn't eat pussy but she gave him a blow job. He didn't do tongue kissing or doggy style or any other positions. He did the missionary position and that was all he needed. The foreplay was out the window and as soon as he came, he was satisfied, not even caring that his wife had an orgasm or not.

"I must say, I am the master of sex, am I not?" He chuckled, folding his hands behind his back.

"Yes...you are..you really are baby..." She smiled, lying to him. She felt guilty for lying to him but she didn't want them to fight. They have never had one fight in their marriage and she knew if they fought, he would get angry. It was something she did not want to do.

She rubbed her pussy, knowing it was hurting her but she turned over, going to sleep as Stefan started snoring.

So much for passion tonight.

...

 _"Freak!"_

 _"Creepy bitch!"_

 _"Porky Pig!"_

 _It was all they kept saying to her as they threw more things at her, not caring that she was crying, begging for them to stop. Taryn suddenly saw a young girl being bullied by a couple guys and girls. She went over to them._

 _"Leave her alone!" She pushed through the crowd, shouting at them. "Leave her the fuck alone, you jackasses!"_

 _It was back in her high school and as much as she screamed for them to stop, they threw so much at the girl, even going as far as to spitting on her._

 _However, everyone stopped their torture and cruelty when they saw one of the bullies, who was a blonde girl had been stabbed right through the stomach. The young girl who was bullied had a pair of scissors, dripping with blood. Everyone screamed when they saw the blonde falling to the floor, blood pooling around her. The young girl stood up, turning around to face Taryn. Her jaw dropped in shock and horror._

 _She realized it was her! Taryn was looking at herself..._

Taryn woke up, breaking out in a cold sweat as she turned to look at her husband who was snoring. She picked up Oreo as she rubbed his furry head, licking her palm, whimpering softly.

"Never again...not ever again.." She whispered to herself.

She wouldn't allow herself to go back to that nightmare...not if she could help it.


	5. The Split Side To Things

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing the story. Now I'm very determined to finish this story as soon as I can, even if I get small reviews from time to time, if you have been reviewing the story, giving me your honest opinion on it then you have all my love and support on this.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone. Well enough of my chit chat, let's get this going.**

 **...**

They made it up to the Hamptons. They finally arrived to Stefan's lavish family mansion. They pulled up to the driveway as Stefan parked the car, turning off the ignition as they both stepped out of the vehicle As usual, Taryn would never get sick of the view. It was admiring of course, so you couldn't blame her.

It was beautiful, as the place was smelled of money, wealth and everything that was practically born of gold.

Something Taryn never had in her family growing up. Of course, she was lucky to have a man such as Stefan in her life. She needed him. She couldn't live without him, breathe without him. He was her whole life, even if the self esteem was shrinking down because of him.

Of course she made sure she was dressed in a classy manner; She was wearing her a long sleeve light blue lace dress that stopped short at her knees and with cream colored heels to go with it. She low keyed her makeup as she wore some peach lip gloss and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, trying to hide the green streaks in her hair.

"It's a beautiful sight, I must say." He smiled at her as he held her hand. He was wearing a fresh Armani suit as they strolled through the walkway.

"It is." She confessed to him. Her heart felt as though it was going to burst through her chest. She was always so nervous to see his family and she wasn't sure why. She knew it would always have the same outcome every time.

"We better get inside. I know Alice and everyone are going to be happy we are here." He hurried her inside, ignoring the look of disdain on his wife's face.

They walked inside the luxurious mansion as Stefan greeted himself to the family, with Alice of course, snarling at Taryn. This woman had a serious hatred against her so badly that Taryn could already feel a hole burning right through her chest with the intensity that was coming from it.

"Oh look, its the poor girl." Alice sneered, her high class friends snickering. "You got anymore rags that you want to bring along?"

 _"I swear I don't understand what her problem is.."_ Taryn wondered as they headed to the dining hall to prepare themselves for brunch.

Taryn shut her down completely, ignoring her as she kept a smile on her face as she greeted Mr. and Mrs. Hilton. They of course, didn't like her either but didn't have much of a hatred like Stefan's siblings had towards her.

Of course, Ariel would have such a field day with making fun of Stefan's family, especially Alice. They've had their share of fights with Ariel that crazy and angry enough to beat the hell out of her and ask questions later.

But that was another story to tell another day.

An hour later, the brunch was excruciating; Stefan's parents would love to insult her wardrobe and of course, her choice of career.

"So, Ms. Taryn.' His mother sipped her glass of wine as the classical music played in the background. "What are your plans after this whole...WWE thing..is over?"

"Well honestly, I do a lot of outside work. I'm not sure if Stefan told you but I am also working on music. I am an R&B singer." She smiled, proud that her voice was recognized and she was able to work with many different artists who were talented and just as inspirational as anyone else. When she wasn't on the road, she was in the studio working on her album. Her musical mentor of course was her favorite; Mary J. Blige.

"Awe, well that's adorable." his mother brushed it off.

"I'm sorry but what is that suppose to mean?"Taryn inquired.

"Oh honey, don't be so sensitive. She's just saying that its a nice little hobby is all." Stefan ate his food, drinking his champagne.

"I mean, she could be doing more than just wasting time with her voice you know. I mean, there are other things that are much more important." His mother commented.

Taryn felt like sinking lower in her seat, her cheeks red. She just ate, her head hurting and drinking more champagne to keep herself maintained.

"Well now let's move on to more important things for the matter. Like my career, which of course is real and not acting of course." Alice snickered, which made everyone laugh at the table.

"I, of course have been able to successfully close a deal. My fashion company is now worth a quarter of 40 million dollars." She smiled proudly as everyone clapped.

"I'm very proud of you, sis. You always knew what you were doing." Stefan toasted to her, making Taryn feel even more low.

"Well of course, I didn't go to community college, much less for Taryn and well her sister of course..." She flipped her blonde hair back, sitting down smirking.

"Oh yes, you went to community college Taryn, I almost forgot." Stefan's father shook his head. "What a disappointment."

It was only 15 minutes and Taryn felt like she was going to throw up. She just wished that her husband could be more understanding with her career. She worked just as hard, even if she didn't go to Harvard like him and the rest of his family. She busted her ass to make time to go to school and to go to wrestling school as well. And she did more than WWE but the point was that her career was more than bodies hitting the mat; It was a passion she loved. It was a dream she had accomplished. She was a role model for all young and up and coming divas. She came to the WWE to make an impact and be successful with her sister. Her sister was the reason why she wanted to wrestle.

She excused herself to the restroom as she headed up the huge staircase, going up to the hallway. She made it to the bathroom as she had to catch several breaths. Stefan made her take another pill as she felt herself becoming light headed. She shook it off, calling herself weak.

"Get it together, woman." She gave herself a pep talk. "This is for your husband and you're already embarrassing and being selfish. Get it together."

She ran some water over her face and then she sighed, taking the small razor blade out of the pocket of her small purse. She rolled up her sleeve as she pressed the silver blade to her wrist, letting it kiss her skin, the blood leaking out once more, just like the other few times.

After she finished, she ran the cold water, letting the blood wash off and then onto her wrist, biting her lip in pain as it stung. She patted her wrist dry as she wrapped the bandages back up.

She told herself that she wouldn't do this anymore but of course, it all became too much for her; The nightmares, Stefan's family and the basement...

He took her there as punishment one time. She never wanted to go there again...not after what they had done...not after-

There was a loud banging on the door that tripped her out of her thoughts.

"Hurry up already!" She heard the wicked voice of Alice.

She quickly cleared her evidence, putting her razor blade back in her small purse as she bandaged herself back up, rolling down the sleeves of her dress.

She opened the door, smiling at Alice. "It's all yours."

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice sneered.

"I'm going to go back downstairs to my husband." She replied in a simple manner.

"So what were you doing in there? Rubbing one out? Fingering yourself?"

Taryn said nothing at all.

"Oh I get it." Alice's face twisted up with a smirk. "You were probably in there snorting coke. Just like your dead mother use to do, I bet."

Taryn didn't say one word as she decided to walk back down the steps.

But not before Alice snatched her arm and threw her against the wall.

"I was talking to you!" She spat out at her. "Don't think you're not going to get away with what you are doing with my brother, you gold digging creepy bitch."

Taryn tried to escape but she was shoved back into the wall, a lot harder than it was.

It was then her mind snapped back to what happened in her past time.

"Freak...Loser...creepy..." All the kids laughed at her. They just wouldn't stop laughing.

Taryn then threw Alice off of her as she slammed the blonde woman up against the wall, choking her. Alice tried to get away from her but in this state, Taryn was a lot stronger than her.

"Don't you ever touch me again..." She suddenly spoke in the voice of a 5 year old. "Because I know how to hurt people...and you wouldn't want me to hurt you.."

 _"Kill her...Kill her...make her pay...just like we did with all of them..."_ The voice told her.

It was then that Taryn snapped out of her zombie state, seeing as how she had Alice in her grasp, choking her as her blue eyes were widened with fright, whispering "Please Taryn...please..."

Taryn, horrified let go of her throat as Alice coughed, trying to catch her breath, rubbing her throat.

"Oh my god, Alice are you ok?" Taryn went over to her but Alice backed away quickly, almost tripping on her heels.

"Stay away from me. Just stay away!" She warned her as she hurried downstairs.

Taryn was confused as to what just happened but thought nothing of it as she headed down the steps, humming softly.

* * *

It was Monday morning at 8:00am as Seth had picked up Taryn to go to the photoshoot for the WWE. Of course, Ariel and Roman were with them, as they held hands coming into the vehicle.

"You are a germ." Taryn scoffed, crossing her arms.

"You are a giant pain in my ass and I've really had enough of your shit." He growled, turning on the radio.

"Why don't you take a damn Midol, you skunk." She hissed.

"Guys can we chill out today please? It's 8 in the morning and we all need coffee if we're going to deal with you two talking sexual to each other." Ariel joked, making Seth and Taryn twist up their faces, to which Roman and her laughed.

It was about an hour later but Taryn had gotten a text from Stefan, saying that he would be there for her photoshoot.

After they had arrived to the set, they had gotten Taryn and Ariel, as well as the other divas ready for the photo shoot for the theme, which would be springtime.

"I can't believe you invited that dumbass." Ariel rolled her eyes.

"He's my husband and your brother in law, Ariel." Taryn reminded her as she poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Well not if he disappeared." She smirked evilly. "As well as his whole family."

"You know Roman won't allow you to go to jail."

"Well he hates them too. He can come with me. And no one would find the bodies as they will all be up in Mexico."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Taryn inquired as they sat in their seats, getting their hair pressed and curled by the hair stylists.

"Don't be questioning my methods." Ariel scoffed.

They were happy that Tuesday they would be spending the day with their Grandmother Lucia out on her farm with their older sister Kristen. They haven't hung out with her much due to her fashion line jump-starting for the Victoria Secret company as they were combining to work together. And they really missed their Mama Lucia's home cooking.

"You should have brought Oreo." Ariel suggested as they added the pink lipstick on her lips.

"You know he would get in a lot of trouble." She giggled, as they put the blush on her cheeks.

After they were finished getting ready, they saw the guys getting ready as they were doing a fitness shoot for the WWE cover.

Roman winked at Ariel as she was posing in the background in her blue crop top and white pair of jeans with the blue rose in her hair, just laughing and smiling as the pictures were being taken.

Then it was Taryn's turn as her and Seth exchanged glares. Seth was pissed with Zahra as she didn't show up for training last week, saying she was sick but all she was busy doing was shopping and hanging out with her friends, partying.

Seth couldn't help but look at Taryn's outfit as it consisted of a long sleeve white crop top and matching split pink and white shorts with casual wedges as she sat on the chair, pretending to enjoy the weather as if it was real.

Out of everything though, Seth had noticed her lipstick; It was a black cherry lipstick. It looked so good on her full lips and then her dark hair matching her skin tone. She was really looking..well...what was there to say about the way she was handling the photoshoot.

Then she slightly bent over to do a pose with a chair, even though it was far from sexual. However, the way her ass poked out he was just glued to what she was doing.

"Seth..SETH!" The man called out to him as Seth quickly headed over there, seeing that it was his time to start on his Fitness Cover.

"Focus already, you idiot. Not on this psycho." He huffed, getting back into his groove. He was the architect and just because Taryn was doing an "OK" job with the photoshoot, doesn't mean he had to stare like an idiot. there was nothing great about her that made her worth staring.

Of course his eyes kept thinking about that lipstick she was wearing and how those lips of hers..good god.

"I need coffee. It's just the heat today..." He shook his head to dismiss those crazy ass thoughts of his.

Thank God for Monday Night Raw tonight.

But of course, not before pulling one more stunt on Taryn; He hadn't forgotten about the whole chair thing of course and he was going to make sure of that.

* * *

Of course in the middle of RAW, Taryn was caught into the prank in the worst way possible. Seth had set up a trap to where green paint would squirt all over her ]from her locker, messing up her outfit and having to shower again.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed, scrubbing herself off in the shower.

Her friends, AJ Lee, Maria Kanellis, Rosa and Naomi tried to calm her down, given that her sister wasn't helping much except saying that it was his way of saying that he loved her.

"BULLSHIT!" She screamed. "I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Ok ok, take it easy honey." Natalya, the veteran tried to talk some sense into her.

"How can I take it easy, he ruined my damn ring attire." She snarled. "And he also showed a video of it to the WWE Universe!"

"Yeah that wasn't a good look." Aj agreed.

"It's ok. Listen I spoke with Sandra, she'll have a new ring attire for you." Naomi tried to soothe her.

Taryn sighed as she finished her shower, getting all the green paint off her skin, thankful that her bandages were waterproof to where they wouldn't come off, revealing her previous cuts.

It was then after turning off the water, she dried her hair, smirking to herself as she wrapped her towel around her.

"Oh if Seth wants a fight. He's going to get one." She told herself as she went to her locker room.

"What does she mean by that?" Naomi inquired.

"That Seth is really about to get his ass kicked." Ariel made it obvious, following her sister.

* * *

Seth was out with the WWE Universe, showing off Zahra as it was suppose to be done in the script. She was enjoying, parading herself in front of the fans, not really caring for the business but it was good publicity. Who else better than Mr. Money In The Bank himself.

They played the video over and over again of Taryn being humiliated, squirted with the green paint as she screamed her fury.

"And that's what happens when you disrespect me! I am the future of this company! My beautiful girlfriend, is the future! We rule the WWE!" He made it clear to everyone who booed them intensely.

"And there's not a damn thing that neither any of you or anyone back there can do about-"

 _You drink the wise blood_  
 _Theyre gonna hear about it_  
 _Youll be taken down,_  
 _Brick by brick by brick_  
 _Burn the orphanage,_  
 _Youre gonna pay for it_  
 _They will purify,_  
 _Block by block by block_

 _Demons_

The crowd cheered when they saw the entrance video of Taryn as she came out. She was wearing a dark purple crop hoodie with matching black pants and her black boots. She also wore her gloves too as she walked down the ramp, all business on Seth and Zahra. She grabbed the mic as her music stopped, climbing into the ring.

"Aww look whose here? Its the green haired freak-" Zahra mocked her as Taryn smirked, pushing her hand away from her hair.

"You know Seth...we've had a lot of history." She chuckled. "Real twisted history."

"But the thing is; History can change." She spoke. "And with that being said, I'm done with the games and I'm done with this crap!" She glared at him. "So instead of these bullshit ass pranks you do and of course, with me nothing more than to destroy your little hooker."

Zahra snarled at her , ready to punch her but Seth held her back. He also tried to ignore the black cherry lipstick she was sporting as well.

"I want a match." She smirked, looking at them. "At Hell In A Cell in the next month."

"Well too bad honey. I do it on my time and that-" Taryn cut Zahra off, not even pressed with her usual dumb ass rant.

"Oh no honey, I wasn't talking about you. You're not ready to deal with me. I'm talking about Mr. Money In The Bank, The so called Future of the WWE. The Shield's Architect. The Man; Seth Rollins."

Everyone cheered as Seth was stunned by what she had just said. However, being the cocky arrogant one, he laughed.

"Oh yes, typical Taryn. Always demanding and stomping around. Reminds me of a troll, you know." Seth laughed with Zahra. "Now if your done with playing kid games, we have adult things to handle."

It was then he stopped when he saw Stephanie Mcmahon come out as her music played.

She smiled at the both of them.

"Normally I don't condone a man fighting against a woman." She confessed. "But whose to say that a woman can't fight a man in the ring? Let's see whose superior than the other."

"Wait what?" Seth looked at Zahra and back at her.

"It will be official; It will be a Hell In A Cell Match next month; Seth Rollins VS Taryn Hilton!" She announced to everyone

Seth and Zahra started protesting against it, trying to say that Seth couldn't compete.

"Are you hearing what I'm hearing?!" Byron asked his commentators

"I think things just got interesting!" Michael Cole laughed, stunned by Stephanie's announcement.

It was then that Taryn grabbed Zahra and tossed her out the ring, with her hitting her back as she jumped on Seth, scratching on his face and punching on him as they rolled out the ring, with the refs pulling them apart, with Zahra holding his briefcase for him.

Taryn licked her lips, laughing manically.

"You can't run Seth!" She screamed at him. "Bullies will pay!"


	6. Lost Ones

**Ok guys, new chapter! Lets get moving with this!**

...

Everyone couldn't believe it. Not the WWE universe and not everyone backstage. Stephanie McMahon, as well as the whole Authority had approved of the match of Taryn VS Seth at Hell In A Cell in the upcoming weeks.

With the shocking announcement, it was all over , and spread over the radio and on Wrestling websites. It was that serious between the two of them and Taryn was more than happy to finally show the world, especially to Seth that she was ready to take him to hell right with her.

Right now, she was with her sister Ariel as they were on their way to the nail salon to see their older sister, Kristen. Kristen was the model type and the cheerleader, loving the make up and fashion. Taryn and Ariel loved fashion but they had more of a nerdy and tomboyish personality.

It was their few days off that they had until they had to prepare for Smackdown next week. Of course, they had to also do WWE Live events, going to charity events and other places and there was no break in between on that.

Other than the WWE, outside the ring, Ariel had opened a shelter for all homeless animals that were abused and would do art for a living. Taryn hosted a center for young teen moms that were pregnant and abused, wanting to give them a second chance to start new and to give them a positive outlook on life and to better themselves. Along with that, she has been working on her music, collaborating with different artists.

She was working on her lyrics when she wasn't too busy in the ring and working on her vocals, to which she would do in private. Only her sisters and grandmother heard her sing and that was it. She sung for Stefan one time and thought she needed more work, to which as he would joke, sounded like a cat dying in heat.

Anyway, as much as they loved to travel, being in Santa Monica California was there home and they always loved to be here no matter what.

As they were on their way to the nail salon, they stopped by Dunkin Doughnuts, with Ariel buying them a french vanilla cappuccino.

"I already miss my superman." Ariel pouted as she stopped at a red light. Roman was doing at a WWE live event and was also doing a radio interview for his upcoming match at the Pay Per View.

"You see him 24/7. Hell, you are practically having his dick inside of you." Taryn giggled, which made Ariel flip her off.

"You need to get some dick yourself, such as Mr. Seth Rollins." She wiggled her pierced brow which made Taryn choke on her hot drink.

"I would tell you to kiss my ass but I know you're going to turn it into something nasty." She shuddered. "Besides, I don't want to talk about anything sexual. Just want to spend time with my sister."

"I'm just speaking the truth, babe." She turned the corner. "You and I both know that Sissy girl doesn't have a dick. He has a vagina. And you are grumpy about 24/7 because point blank; He doesn't know how to fuck."

"Shhh, do you mind not exploiting my sex life to the fucking world?" She snarled at her older sibling.

"I'm only speaking to you because I love you and I don't sugarcoat shit. He's a fucking jackass. Hell, I tried to stop the damn wedding."

"Which didn't work, you dumb ass. I swear I'm not going to forgive you and AJ Styles for that." She sipped her drink as she put it back in the cupholder.

"Love you honey." She blew her a kiss as Taryn ignored her, putting on her headphones.

As she turned on her heavy metal, her face twisted up as Ariel looked her way.

"Whats wrong?" She wrinkled her nose.

"That son of a bitch switched all my music to opera music! Oh my god, I'm going to tear his fucking lungs out!" She screamed, hitting her hand on the dashboard.

"Hey Hey!" She glared at her hot headed sister. "Wait until Hell In A Cell."

"Well I'm ready for it. Right now, I want all my damn music back!" She threw her Ipod on the floor, crossing her legs.

Ariel snickered quietly, thinking to herself.

"Man, its only a matter of time before those two hook up and she divorces that piece of shit." She smirked to herself.

They finally made it to the spa resort as they saw Kristen step out of her yellow Mercedes. She had on her usual 10 inch stiletto heels as she hugged her sisters. Her dark hair had on blonde high lights and she had yet another tan and wearing her unique designer dresses that she had made.

"How are my little sisters doing?" She grinned, kissing both of their cheeks.

"Well I'm hungry and ready to get this pedicure over with." She rolled her eyes. "You know I don't do salons. I like to do my own at home because half the time they mess your shit up and charge you extra."

"Trust me, you guys are going to love this one. Ariel, stop being such a stick in a mud." She stuck her tongue out as they headed to their appointment, ready for the massages and pedis of a lifetime.

...

After an hour of massages, facial scrubs and foot rubs, the three women stopped to grab sushi and then Ariel and Taryn decided that they should all go see their Grandmother, or in this case, Mama Lucia.

Mama Lucia had owned a farm and was known for her famous home cooking that she loved to fatten the girls up. Of course, they knew that Ariel and Taryn were wrestlers so she had to restrain herself from giving them too much to eat. Kristen of course, was not a farm person and couldn't stand the sight of having to deal with the smell of barnyard animals.

"Remember when that pig kept chasing you around on the farm?" Taryn giggled as Kristen scoffed, tossing her hair back.

"Don't remind me of that thing." She shook in udder disgust.

"That thing, is why you love bacon." Ariel whispered.

"Well that's all they are. And I don't eat bacon anymore, guys." She was careful trying not to step on anything that was brown in the field as they walked up the pathway to her country home.

"I hope I don't step in cow poop. I'm wearing my heels and they cost 4,000 dollars." Kristen stated as she was careful not to step on anything that looked weird.

"My question is, why in the world would you even want to wear them, out in a farm of all places." Ariel said as all three of them made it over to the grass, walking up the wide cobblestone pathway.

"Honey, the art of working in fashion is that you have to be the fashion. I have to look fabulous everywhere." She flipped her hair back, tugging onto the thin jacket.

"Honestly, I knew why they called you the diva of the universe." Taryn joked as they all laughed, making it up the steps to their grandmothers house.

It was then they knew their grandmother was making dinner. The smell of breaded catfish, mac and cheese, and peach cobbler crumble was making them hungry. Taryn and Ariel, the main ones ran up the steps in a hurry.

"Mama!" They shouted as they opened the door, with her Shepard dog, Allie slipping on the porch to rest herself comfortably.

Mama Lucia laughed, seeing her beautiful granddaughters as she hugged them, with the food cooking on the stove and she was working on her knitting, since she already did her gardening for the day. Grandma Lucia was a heavy set woman, who was 57 years old. But from how she ate, worked on the farm 24/7, and even with the gray tendrils of hair in her dark brown hair, with barely any wrinkles to show, you would have thought she looked as though she was 30 years old.

"Its so good to see my mis hermosas rosas." She smiled, calling them her beautiful roses.

"Its always good to see you to, mama." They all pecked her cheek.

"Where's that Samoan lover of yours." Mama Lucia winked at Ariel, who blushed embarrassingly.

"Mama!" Ariel shrieked.

"Oh chile please. I caught the both of you doing it like a bunch of horny ass teenagers in the barnyard." Mama snickered as the girls sat at the table.

"We were not having sex!" Ariel protested.

"Close to it, until you saw me and that's when Roman looked so small, compared to his height." She giggled as she started whipping the cream for the cobbler in a bowl.

"Blame Roman and his hormones.." She blushed again. "Ok moving on, lets eat...please."

"Speaking of hormones.." She started getting the plates as Ariel and Taryn pitched in to help. "Thank god Sissy isn't here."

"It's _Stefan_ mama." Taryn sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Well whatever the hell that thing is...I swear..." She started chopping up the vegetables to make a salad, very sharp with her knife as she spoke in Spanish.

Taryn knew for a fact that whatever she said in Spanish, she knew it wasn't good if it involved Stefan.

"Mama, he's not so bad. He's incredible."

"Yeah he's incredible and loving; Just like maggots." Ariel sipped some peach tea lemonade that was homemade, courtesy of Mama.

"Oh god, hush it Ariel." Taryn hissed.

"I'm not going to accept him for the simple fact he called me a voodoo witch." She snarled.

"He sent you flowers." She tried to make the excuse for him. Of course she knew better for the simple fact that her Grandmother wasn't buying any of the bullshit her sorry excuse of a husband was trying to sell.

"You mean YOU sent the flowers. You have no business apologizing for him. If he wants my respect, he will apologize like a man should; On his own."

Her family could be so stubborn of her husband. Some things never change.

They finally sat down to eat as Kristen of course, would just drink the tea, not even touching the food.

"It contains too many calories mama. I have to keep my weight up you know." She said casually, only eating the salad and sticks of bread.

"You suck. If you don't want your food, give it to me." Ariel said, swallowing down the mac and cheese, wanting to go for seconds.

"I'll make a plate for your Samoan boyfriend. I know he loves to have my cooking. Well, I know I don't compare to his mama."

"Oh stop it mama. I love you and his mama's cooking all in one." She smiled. "And I know Roman feels the same way."

Mama chuckled, knowing she was fattening her girls up with her food that she always made from scratch. But she made it with love ever since they were little girls.

It was a special family dinner as the girls all talked about what was going on with their lives as of today. Kristen spoke of her own lingerie brand was selling rapidly, bringing in more of her fortune and that she would be part of the Victoria Secret Fashion show. Ariel and Taryn talked about their matches at the Pay Per View. Ariel was fighting against Charlotte for the divas championship whereas Taryn would have her match against Seth Rollins inside a steel cage.

"Speaking of that boy, you two are still fighting?" Mama shook her head as she ate some greens. "I swear you two have been at it since the freshman year in high school. It doesn't end, does it?"

"I'm sure it will in many ways." Ariel pretended to cough as she threw in that statement.

Taryn had to fight the urge to flip off her sister but instead she simply put it nicely. "I just hate him. There is no feelings involved." She said mockingly. "I hate him because he's an egotistical donkey and I want to kick him in his face over and over again. He makes me so angry."

"Exactly! You two set each other off its only a matter of time until those clothes rip off and-"

"Ariel Winter Huntley" Mama gave her a stern warning as Ariel whispered sorry. Of course, Mama winked at her, indicating that she would be right.

Taryn just kept quiet as she ate her food.

 _"He has to be destroyed. He has to be done. Everything he has done to you...he has to lose..."_ The voice in her head told her as she rubbed her temple. She was happy she wore her long sleeve shirt blouse so they wouldn't see the cut.

It seemed as though the voice in Taryn's head kept growing louder as Mama looked at her with concern, seeing that her granddaughter was spaced out.

"Taryn? Baby, are you alright?" She looked at her, worried.

"Yeah mama I'm fine."

All of them looked at her carefully as Taryn scoffed, not wanting them to have a panic attack.

"I'm fine, ladies I promise." She smiled at them.

They were not aware though that Taryn was rubbing her wrists under the table, aching for another cut. Another release.

 **...**

Seth was proud of the fact that not only was he a WWE wrestler and Mr. Money In The Bank, in line for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, but he owned his own Wrestling Academy with one of his buddies from the Indies called Black and The Brave. It was designed and created to inspire those who wanted to train to make it into the WWE. It was a stepping stone if you wanted to call it that. He was proud that so many people were wanting to make their dreams come true and to have that passion and desire for the career that he's worked hard for.

He was one of the teachers there and everyone had pretty much admired him and respected him, especially with the fact he trains himself. He had a match against Taryn coming up and he knew it meant that he had to seriously get down to it. Of course, he wasn't worried. He believed this would be a cake walk.

It had been so long since WWE had a battle of the sexes match but he was up for it. He wanted to actually embarrass the hell out of Taryn for his enjoyment.

At the same time though, he wasn't completely focused for the past couple of days. Every time he tried to distract himself, whether it was with his girlfriend Zahra or with one of his students that needed help with new move sets in the ring, all he could think about was Taryn and that outfit in the photo shoot.

"Hey Seth! I need some help over here!" One of his buddies called to him.

He hopped out of the ring as he immediately got pissed from what he saw.

Zahra and another girl was fighting as Zahra was calling her every nasty name and the girl was one of Rollins students, nervous as she was for even coming to class.

"Hey, knock it off, both of you!" He helped to pull them away from each other, holding Zahra back. Of course, Zahra would run over to the girl, trying to get more hits in as Seth had to pry her away from her.

"You psycho bitch!" The girl screamed at her.

"I'll kick your ass again, you stupid whore!" Zahra screamed at her as she was kicking and screaming in Seth's arms. Of course, Seth was stronger than her.

"Enough! Shut up, Zahra!" Seth yelled at her.

He pulled her outside as everyone watched what had happened. Seth was at the end of his damn rope with Zahra and this was the final strike.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you lost your fucking mind?" His temper went off.

"She's the one that started it! I was trying to teach her moves and then she said she wanted you to teach her. She had the fucking nerve to tell me that I had no experience." She crossed her arms.

"Because you don't! You're not the fucking teacher, Zahra. You're already in deep shit with the Authority and I've had to save your ass more than once. Then, you come late to practice and you have been starting fights ever since and you don't even want to learn what the hell I've been teaching. All you do is fucking drink and bitch at me for every little thing." He barked at her. She was even surprised at the fact that he was raising his voice at her.

"Look, I have been trying. I just-" She was cut off mid sentence by Seth, who have already heard the same dumb excuse more than once that it felt like she had rehearsed it over and over again.

"No you haven't Zahra. You've told me that several times and you never want to take anything seriously, especially your damn career. So to keep it simple; I'm done with it and I'm done with you."

Zahra felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on. He couldn't be serious, could he? He had to be joking.

"Are you breaking up with me..." Zahra wanted confirmation to what he was saying, just so she knew she wasn't going crazy.

Seth sighed heavily as he shut his eyes, opening them back up.

"Answer me!" She screamed at him, the anger in her eyes. She felt betrayed and was hurting to her core.

"Yes. I'm breaking up with you. I can't take anymore of this Zahra." He ran a hand through his face. "Its exhausting and I can't deal with anymore of this."

"Are you fucking someone else?" She snarled, throwing the accusation in his face.

Seth was beyond insulted but he was in a professional setting. "No, I'm not. I don't want to deal with this drama anymore from you. I've given you several chances. We're just not meant for each other, anyway."

"This is bullshit!" She screamed. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Seth just shook his head, knowing she would never change. She was going to throw a fit, whine and bitch and call him a sorry excuse of a boyfriend.

"Zahra, look. I'll make sure to find someone who can help you train but it won't be me. I'll even make sure to have your things ready when you find another place to stay ok? I'll even-"

Seth couldn't even finish his sentence as he felt a brutal slap hitting his cheek hard across his face, that it even left a mark.

"What the hell?" He glared at her, holding his cheek.

"You're a stupid piece of shit! This isn't over, you bastard! This isn't over by a long shot!" She screamed at him as she stalked off, going to her locker to grab her things as everyone had watched the scene before them.

"You alright man?" One of his buddies had asked, seeing the big blow up that was witnessed by so many other students.

Seth just dismissed what happened, knowing he had to get back to work. He wasn't going to let Zahra's drama get in the way of doing what he loved. He knew it would hurt but at the same time he was glad to be free of the drama. Free from her.

He nodded as he headed back inside, calling all the students to get in the ring to practice new move sets to teach them.

* * *

"Alright, good job Taryn!" the producer said as Taryn finished singing her lyric for one of her new singles. She has been working hard on her album and it was about four hours as they have practiced and rehearsed.

She smiled as she saw she was getting coaching with Ne-yo.

"You're on your way there, sweetheart." He smiled at her. "Just keep it up and try not to strain your voice so much. Just have to be relaxed, got it?"

Taryn nodded as she pulled the headphones back on.

"Alright, let's hit that beat one more time."

As the music started to do its tempo, Taryn started to sing in Spanish softly as the intro before she began the first verse.

Stefan was here with her for support with their dog, Oreo but of course, he was too busy on his phone making important call meetings. But he would lazily give Taryn a thumbs up, even though she knew he wasn't interested at all.

She closed her eyes and continued to sing her heart out, pouring her soul into the written lyrics she had come up with.

Of course she felt stinging from her wrists as she twisted up her face a bit, hissing to herself. It made all of them stop the music completely, seeing there was something wrong with her.

"Taryn...Taryn are you alright sweetheart?" Brandi, her manager asked her with concern.

Taryn blinked for a few minutes and with what she saw was a figure that she had recognized and was covered in blood. She started to faint as a few people went into her office.

Taryn sat down as her manager who gave her a glass of water. Of course, Stefan showed up about an hour later.

"Taryn, are you alright?" He looked her over.

"Where the hell was you at man? You should've just stayed with your wife." Ne-yo shook his head in disgust with her idiotic husband.

"I had business to take care of. Something you know nothing of. What the hell kind of name is Neyo anyway?" He shook his head in arrogance, to which Neyo looked like he wanted to smack the shit out of him.

"Ok guys, stop it." Brandi told both of them.

"I'm fine everyone, I promise." She sipped her water.

"See, told you she was fine. Now take your pills honey, they'll make you feel better." He pushed a pill into her hand as he side eyed her a look that told her to do it.

She swallowed the pills as she drank the water. For the past few weeks, she's been taking the pills and all she had been experiencing were faint spells and dizziness.

She just dismissed it as one of the side effects. The medicine that Stefan was giving her was helping her. She had been under a lot of stress lately and she used it to make Stefan happy. Its all she ever wanted for him.

"Ok, now get up honey. We don't have much time. We have to get to that fertility clinic soon." He tapped his watch impatiently. "Now stand up and brush it off and get back in there."

Taryn nodded slowly as she stood up, scared that she wasn't able to hold herself together. But somehow she did and with that, she went back in the studio and back to work.

* * *

It was another late evening as Seth was watching TV. Zahra of course, had nothing to say to him as he helped to pack her stuff in her car. He would even offer to help her look for another place near the WWE training facility so she could become a better wrestler. Of course, she basically told him to fuck himself and drove off.

He knew it would be weird but he was slightly getting horny. He was a man with needs and he couldn't help with what he was doing as he flipped through the channels, going into some soft core porn.

"Dean would make fun of me right now for even watching this." He chuckled to himself. Kevin was sleeping at the foot of his bed and saw a guy and a girl making out on the bed. The girl had large boobs and she was pulling out the guys dick through his jeans, stroking it.

He started stroking his cock all of a sudden, already getting semi hard as he closed his eyes. Sex with Zahra was pretty basic but when he was in the moment, he just continued stroking his cock, ignoring the moans coming from the TV, drowning out everything else, including his day with Zahra...

 _He moaned, his head going from side to side. He didn't know what was happening. His cock felt incredible, damn near felt like heaven. It actually was heaven with how he was feeling right now._

 _"God...what is going on with me.." He was confused yet excited all at once._

 _He opened his eyes as he couldn't believe it. He was actually seeing it for himself. It was no one other than Taryn in his bedroom. But she was doing much more than just being in his bedroom late in the evening. She was actually sucking his cock!_

 _She had on that infamous black cherry lipstick as she was deepthroating his cock, swallowing it down like a pro. He started to fuck her mouth with his hips, grunting and moaning as her tongue would flicker on the head of his penis._

 _"Oh...fuck...fucking...shit!" He grunted as she sucked harder. He found himself running his hands through her dark hair. He saw the way she would look at him with those eyes. That eyes that burned of passion and fire whenever she was angry._

 _The only thing was that it turned him on even more._

 _He felt her soft hands rubbing on his ball sack as she sucked him more, taking more of his cock down her wet and willing mouth._

 _"That's it...good girl...right there babe." He trembled, almost on that edge, ready to shoot his cum down her throat._

 _He sat up as he found himself fucking her mouth more and more, hearing her gagging but also hearing the wet popping noises coming from her lips, with Seth not even caring if he gotten lipstick stains on his boxers._

 _"Fuck, I'm bout to bust! Holy shit..." He threw his head back, falling back on the pillow as she continued to blow him._

He woke up though, the porn had ended and he groaned, seeing that there was a large cum stain on the center of his boxers. He sat up as he removed his boxers, heading into the shower.

What the hell was he thinking? Of all the women he could have dreamt about, he dreamt about the woman who he hated more than life itself. He knew that dream was nothing more than a nightmare. It meant absolutely nothing at all. That's all he kept telling himself at the end of the night as he started washing himself off, trying to forget about the dream, blaming it on lack of sleep.

* * *

It was two in the morning as Stefan was sound asleep, right next to Taryn. They had made love earlier. Well in this case, Stefan being rough with her, cumming as usual and it only lasted for 5 minutes, with him getting his pleasure and then going off to sleep. Ever since the fertility clinic, with Taryn having less chances of being pregnant, Stefan has been treating her worse and worse, blaming her for the fact that she couldn't conceive right now. They believed they could keep trying but the doctor he trusted always blamed her and with Stefan sticking it in every 10 to 15 minutes , hoping it would get her pregnant, she would always come up negative.

He was seriously pressuring her to get pregnant and to make a baby. She wanted to be a mother so badly, and she knew everytime she couldn't get pregnant,. she was a disappointment in Stefan's eyes.

She got up quietly as she kissed the top of Oreo's head, slipping on her robe as she made her way down the large staircase. It was nice that they lived in a mansion but it wasn't the dream home that Taryn had in mind. Of course, she wanted to make Stefan happy and to love her as much as she loved him.

She looked across the door to the other room, which was the basement. She sighed heavily as she opened the door, heading down to the basement. She bent down as she removed the white sheet as she fell down to her knees.

She ran her hand on top of the folded baby blanket as she shut her eyes, thinking of the memories. She continued to blame herself to this day, no matter how hard she tried to forget.

She picked up the blanket and held it close to her.

"I hope one day you will forgive me...I am so sorry...I really am..." She whispered softly.

She continued to hold it anyway, singing a lullaby, despite that the baby blanket was covered with dry blood.

She wouldn't forget, no matter what had happened.

* * *

 **A/N: Taryn's dark past is revealed in the next chapter !**


	7. When The Night Calls

**Ok guys, new chapter! Lets get moving with this!**

 **Warning; The next scene contains graphic violence and intensity that can be pretty psychological. You have been warned.**

 ** _8 years ago..._**

 _"No...No please...stop...please stop it..." Taryn cried, her tears spilling all over her cheeks as he forced himself inside of her again and again, ignoring her cries, his whispers of threats as he said that this is what they wanted. That she asked for this. That she begged for it._

 _It wasn't true. She was innocent. She just wanted it to be over. No one was here to save her. No one could help her in her time of need._

 _She was all alone with the monster. That monster who was her father._

 _A man who continued to rape her and would promise to kill her if she ever spoke a word about it._

 _After he had finished, he left her there in the basement to recover. But all she did was close her eyes and shut out the world. Her sisters were not there and neither was her mother. The pain in her vagina increased as well as the blood and torn skirt she was wearing was destroyed as well as her clothes. Bruises and marks on her shoulders. He ignored her pleas like he always did. He ignored everything of her. He took her and everything that was precious to her.  
_

 _So there she was; All alone._

 _A young woman who was left alone in the dark.  
_

 _..._

 _She had went to the doctors three days later, hiding all her emotions inside ever since he attacked her again. He would do it whenever he came to visit, when he got her alone. She already hated him for always hurting her mom and abandoning her sisters. She had high hopes that he would change and that she could forgive him and that one day they could repair their family._

 _She was wrong. Dead wrong. He betrayed them. He betrayed them all. That was something that she would never forgive him for._

 _The doctor came back as she sat down with her. She had to get a blood test taken and she went in secret. Ariel was over Roman's house and Kristen was on a school field trip for the cheerleader tournament. Her mom and that sperm donor got into another fight so she kicked him out and he locked the doors._

 _Good riddance._

 _The look on the doctors face was kind;reassuring. However, Taryn was still having her nerves scattered. Why was she looking so concerned?_

 _"Taryn...did you know that you were pregnant, sweetheart?" The doctor asked her gently._

 _Taryn's eyes popped open. Her heart felt like it had exploded. Was she hearing her right? This couldn't be true, could it? It had to be a mistake. It was a mistake._

 _"No...no..." She shook her head, trembling._

 _"Sweetheart, its ok. I know its scary with being 16 and all but trust me, you will be fine. If you want to, we can..."_

 _"No. You don't understand. It will never be ok!" She ran out the room and down the hall, almost tripping over her feet as she ran out the doors into the cool air. It was then she burst into tears._

 _Pregnant. Her as a young mother, not even close to graduating yet. Her father did this to her. She was carrying her fathers baby._

 _She couldn't let anyone find out. She was already 16 and too young to have a baby. Everyone would bully her even more, even though it was already a done deal. But most of all, her sisters and her grandmother would hate her. They would be so ashamed of her. Would even blame her for the rape that happened._

 _But mostly, they wouldn't even believe her._

 _She knew she couldn't let anyone find out about the baby. As much as she dreamed of being a mother, the fact that her father had impregnated her was by all means a disaster and would only further the damage._

 _She had heard the stories of where girls went to go get illegal abortions. Since she didn't have enough money for a regular one, she knew that was the only thing she had to do._

 _She knew of a man who ran the illegal abortions and as she wiped her tears away, she forced herself to go ahead and go through with the procedure._

 _..._

 _She hid her pregnancy very well, even though Ariel and her mom were quite suspicious of her as well as her friends. She was MIA for awhile, not even Seth was bothering her. But they were the least of her worries._

 _It was a cold evening and it was raining. It was going on 8' o clock in the evening as she walked about a block down the street, going into the alley where she found the backdoor entrance. She knew this had to be the place. Everything in her wanted to throw up and turn back. To just raise the baby on her own. Maybe even give the baby up for adoption._

 _But she found herself knocking on the metal door and then there stood the man who was old enough to be her grandfather. She furrowed his brows as she realized that this man was also one of the football players fathers or uncles.  
_

 _She just wasn't sure exactly who. if only she could remember at this moment._

 _Of course she couldn't let that process with the man grunting at her impatiently._

 _"Well what the fuck are you standing there for, you stupid little girl? Get in here!" He growled, spitting out some tobacco on the floor.  
_

 _Taryn timidly stepped in, wrapped her arms around herself, even though she was wearing a jacket. She was fully clothed but the man eyed her up and down like she was steak fresh off the grill, ready to be torn into pieces._

 _"Well..what's your name then, sweet cheeks?" He smirked._

 _"T-Tammy..." She used her alibi name._

 _"I like that name. You are awfully a sexy little thing for a 16 year old. Sure you don't mind that a 50 year old man like me likes to have a look at you.." He grinned in a wolfish manner._

 _Taryn was already uncomfortable being in the area. It was run down, dirty. It smelt of rotten diapers and other things that have passed its expiration date and the furniture was torn up._

 _"Can we just, do this and get it over with please.." She swallowed hard, wanting to just leave already. She didn't want to be in this place, with this pedophile of a man and just wanting to get away from here._

 _"Got the money?" He crossed his arms as he lit his cigarettes._

 _"God he has a fat gut and he smells like a damn sewer and cigarettes." Taryn almost threw up as she counted the money she had in her hand. She had stolen it from her job to which they didn't pay her enough with her not working that many hours due to school. She gave him the 150 dollars. He counted it, while still eyeing her shape. Taryn hated the fact that she was curvy already. It was bad enough that she had really big breasts and puberty hit her earlier than she expected._

 _"Well let's get down there. My nephew will be waiting for you." He sat down as he counted the money again, licking his fingers._

 _Taryn stood there as she waited. the man look up, frowned and quickly got annoyed._

 _"Get the fuck down there! You're not fucking deaf! There's a basement down there so get ready. Its like a doctors office." He barked at her._

 _With that, Taryn pushed her feet to go down the steps. With every step she took, the steps creaked, making an eerie noise. Her conscious told her to get out. To just run and don't look back. Her feet however, went the opposite direction as she made it down the basement._

 _She saw the torn bed as there were different tools used for the procedure. The door flew open and there she turned around, not expecting who was there._

 _"Alex..." She gasped._

 _It was Alex Riley. He was the star quarterback for the football team and was the most popular guy at her school. And with him and his girlfriend Angelina Love, as well as their friends, they would bully her to no ends. They would pick on her and her sister Ariel but Taryn would get the brutal ending of it all.  
_

 _"Well Well." He grinned, slipping on his gloves. "Hey Taryn."_

 _Taryn swallowed hard, her nerves jumping all over again. This couldn't be real. Alex was part of running the illegal abortions?_

 _She didn't have time to even think as his uncle came down the steps._

 _"Get stripped and lay down. This will get pretty damn messy." He ordered her._

 _Taryn slipped into the bathroom, ignoring the broken toilet with the remnants in the bathroom. She knew this wasn't Alex's real home, but was only a place they did for the abortions. Other than that, Alex was about as rich as anyone, maybe even more than Donald Trump._

 _She found a robe and slipped it on, keeping her shirt and underwear on as she came out 10 minutes later. She laid down on the bed, ignoring the rotting smell that came from the mattress and bed sheets. She saw the items that were laying out beside her. There was a wrench, a hanger and alcohol._

 _She held her legs open, hoping they would help to at least numb the pain. When she looked at Alex, she saw a smile coming from his face that made her stomach feel uneasy._

 _His uncle had the wire hanger set and ready, even though she knew this would be dangerous._

 _In about that split second, Taryn realized that she couldn't go through with this. Even though it was under excruciating circumstances, this was still an unborn baby. A human life at stake. She couldn't kill an innocent life that didn't ask to be brought into this world._

 _She didn't have a back up plan. But it would be much better than where she was right now._

 _It was then she sat up , closing her legs. "Guys I-I can't do this. I can't..."_

 _"What the fuck do you mean you can't? You're here and you paid us." The man growled._

 _"I-I know!" She agreed, not letting fear show in her voice. "But I just can't do this. Please, you can keep the money I just want to to leave."_

 _As she got up to grab her things, the man slung her down on the bed as Alex went over to her._

 _"You don't get much of a choice here. You fucking owe us." Alex hissed at her as Taryn's eyes widened._

 _"What? What are you talking about?! I told you you can keep the money and that-"_

 _She didn't get a chance to finish her statement as the man punched her straight in her throat, making her head dizzy, as she coughed up blood._

 _"Raise her gown up, lets do this!" Alex ordered._

 _"No! NO!" She screamed as she kicked, trying to get away. Of course, that's when Alex had his two friends coming in from the other room for assistance. His friends, Greg and Billy from the football team were holding her down as Alex grabbed the wire hanger as they ripped her panties off. Billy had the camcorder, smiling as they filmed the horrific scene._

 _"No! Please!" She screamed as Greg covered her mouth as Alex shoved the wire hanger right into her vaginal area, tearing out the flesh and her unborn inside her womb, killing the fetus._

 _The pain was indescribable. It was as though she was experiencing hell all over again times a thousand. They continued the brutal abortion as they held down her arms, her legs as Mike would recklessly and carelessly tear the inside of her womb, blood was coming out from her, making her pass out from the pain but experiencing every feeling of it as they killed her baby._

 _It seemed like hours but it was finally over. She thought she could leave, even with her bleeding everywhere._

 _"Now its time for the final down payment." Alex unbuckled his jeans as they all did too._

 _"No...please just leave me alone..." She wailed, tears and snot coming from her face. "No..."  
_

 _As much as she cried, they never stopped as they forced her to suck their dicks and as Alex choked her as he shoved his dick inside of her, another forcible rape that she had to deal with. They all took turns as they didn't care the blood getting on them, how much pain she was in. They all had their way with her and Mike went as far as to shoving it inside her backdoor as she screamed the worse._

 _No one could hear her. They didn't care about the fact that she had a baby killed inside of her. They all mocked her as she continued to cry. They filmed her. Even Alex's uncle had his way with her as he would beat her with a belt, whipping her._

 _It seemed like an hour passed as the hell was finally over where she was unconscious. They picked her up, dragged her out into the cold as it was pouring down rain. They didn't want to get caught so they took her down to an alleyway, destroying her stuff._

 _"You had it coming, you stupid bitch. You had it fucking coming." Greg said as he spat on her face, kicking her in her ribs before they all left her alone in the pouring rain._

 _It seemed as though God had ignored her and left her to die until someone who was nice enough, walked by and called 911 on the poor girl._

 _Within minutes the ambulance was called and then she hooked on a stretcher, heading right into the emergency room._

 _"We need to get her to the room, immediately!" One of the nurses said as they tried to help Taryn regain consciousness._

 _"We have to call her family..."_

 _"No..." She spoke weakly, almost fading away. "No family. I have no family..."  
_

 _She couldn't let anyone know about this. No one could find out about this._

 _It was only about two hours later as she woken up, the IV in the arm as she felt so numb. The blood was gone but she still felt pain inside, knowing it would take a while to heal._

 _A nurse came in, offering her a glass of water and a painkiller to take._

 _"You lost a lot of blood but you will be just fine Ms." She wondered what her name was._

 _"My name is Tammy." She used her alias name. "How's my baby..."_

 _The nurses head looked down with shame and sadness._

 _"What's going on?" She knew she didn't want to hear the truth. But this had to be a dream. Her baby was still with her right? Even despite the horrible pain she had gone through tonight._

 _"I'm sorry...but the baby didn't make it..." The nurse sighed heavily. "I'm terribly sorry..."  
_

 _Taryn became quiet. She stared off into space as she faced the wall, ignoring everything else. The nurses on call, the patients next door screaming and shouting from children crying. She could only hear the silence._

 _"Please leave..." She told the nurse quietly._

 _As the nurse left, Taryn's eyes were filled with tears. She knew she wouldn't leave until the next morning but she didn't give a shit. She took the IV out from her arm and bandaged herself up. She slipped on her clothes and she grabbed her things, despite how wet and damaged they were._

 _She waited until no one was in sight as she made her escape and then she went into the nearby bathroom of the hall, climbing out the window, wincing with pain._

 _It took a minute but she made it back home and back into her room. Her mother was in her room sound asleep and Ariel was still at Romans and wouldn't be back until the next morning. Kristen wouldn't be back in three days._

 _Taryn found her room and Oreo, her puppy noticed she collapsed as she fell on the bed, still bleeding. She found a soft blanket as she wrapped herself around it. It was a blue blanket with a cute Winnie the Pooh style on it, not even caring if blood was on it. It was the simple fact that it was the blood from her dead baby._

 _One that she knew she would never get back ever again._

 _The next day at school, she was able to heal and Oreo whimpered, worried about his owner as he slept in the bed with her._

 _She was in the bathroom and washed her face after using the facilities, just wanting to get through the rest of the day through class. She was going into her backpack to take more painkillers but then she ran into the most two faced bitches ever. It was Monica and Alex's girlfriend, Angelina Love._

 _Angelina was the head cheerleader and the queen bitch who ruled the school with an iron fist. She tortured and bullied and mocked everyone in her path and suffered no consequences because almost everyone was scared of her except Ariel and her few friends._

 _Of course, Taryn was all alone in this case with no backup._

 _They blocked her exit as she huffed, rolling her eyes to get past them. Of course, Monica shoved her back into the sink, hitting her head against the mirror as the mirror cracked._

 _"Well looks like the freak is here once again." Angelina smirked as Monica laughed._

 _"What the hell do you want now, Angelina?" Taryn coughed. "I'm tired and I just want to leave..."_

 _"Bitch, no one cares if you're tired. We have a few things to discuss. Speaking of." She pulled out her smart phone as she played a video, with both of them laughing._

 _"How's this for an up and coming porn star." Monica grinned as she showed the video to Taryn. She wanted to throw up all over again like before and for the past few weeks now._

 _It was the video of Alex Riley and his buddies all doing a train on her, with his uncle raping her and beating her, and with the procedure of the abortion._

 _"You bitch! This isn't-" Angelina kicked her in her midsection. Taryn held her ribs once more, whimpering and crouching in pain._

 _"Don't even try it, you creepy loser." Angelina hissed, pulling her up by her hair, damn near pulling out the tendrils of her hair._

 _"Just so you know, we have more money than your pathetic little broke family and of course, no one will ever believe you. So its best you keep your mouth shut." She warned Taryn. "Because if you do tell, it would be a shame as to what would happen to your sister Ariel. Maybe the guys would like to play with her too."_

 _"Or perhaps your whore of a mother. She's going to die with that cancer eating away at her so might as well right?" Monica joined in._

 _"Like mother like daughter." They laughed as they both cruelly left her alone, with Monica spitting on her as they walked out, cackling._

 _Taryn wiped the spit from her face as she laid there on the bathroom floor tiles._

 _All she ever wanted was to be loved. To be accepted by everyone. She may have been a nerd, an outcast, but she was still someone who just wanted to belong. She never asked to be treated this way. No matter what she had done, she just wanted to have someone love and appreciate her._

 _Of course, with everything that happened leading up to now, especially with the rapes and the death of her unborn baby, it was all shattered._

 _And just like that mirror, her sanity cracked and everything she was of now was gone._

 _Her eyes stopped with the tears and pain. It was time for retribution._

 _It was time for them all to go straight to hell._

 _Taryn smiled, knowing just a way to get them all back, one by one._

* * *

 _It was the next night with Alex and his friends all had a couple beers and played pool at his house. Greg was whistling as he walked down the street to his car, heading home. Unbeknownst to Greg, Taryn found a way to break into the car without setting off the alarms and being seen._

 _Earlier, she created a former split side to add to her disguise. Being the nerd that she was, she created a mask of half Satanic Face and Half sugar skull design. She dyed her hair completely dark purple and she sat in the backseat, playing with a purple rose and wearing dark black cherry lipstick to her disguise as to wearing all black clothing._

 _She was quiet, snacking on granola bars to pass the time. She shut her phone off and she even went as far as to cutting off the brakes to his car. She brought her dog Oreo as she commanded him to make sure he would be a distraction for what she had planned._

 _She heard him coming in closer as he hopped in his car, with her hiding down in the backseat. He was playing some dumb ass hip hop music as he was drinking a beer he had brought with him._

 _"Worthless idiot.." She thought to herself._

 _It was then she peeked for a second to see that he had been taking a drive into a nearby corner, hoping for a shortcut when her dog Oreo popped out, barking at him._

 _"What the fuck?!" He had lost control of the wheel as he was directing himself into the woods. It was then that Tarn popped out where he lost more control and he crashed himself into a large oak tree._

 _As he woke up, he had slight injuries, but he was still alive. He opened the car door, sliding from the airbag that had been exposed as he fell on the ground. He was coughing up some blood. Greg saw the other side to his backdoor opened as he looked around in the darkness, confused._

 _"Gregory..." He heard a soft female voice call to him. "Gregory..."_

 _He squinted as he saw a figure in his direction. The figure was about 5'2 and was curvy. Really petite. They even had really long hair. Although they couldn't make out the face though._

 _"Who the hell are you..." He tried to get a better look._

 _"Come on Gregory...you know its me, baby; Taryn." She enticed him. "Come on. I liked what we did the other night...let me show you how much I can give you..."_

 _Greg smirked as he unbuckled his pants. "I knew you wanted more of this dick, you fucking slut."_

 _"You're right. I do." She cooed as he walked over to him._

 _Of course, he was in for a rude awakening as she had a bucket, dumping him with a ammonia. His skin felt like it was on fire and that it was tearing off his flesh._

 _"Ahhh fuck!" He screamed, running after her as he rubbed his eyes of the burning chemical. "You stupid fucking-"_

 _He didn't even have time to curse at her as she swung him upside the head with a crow bar._

 _Blood was seeping from the side of his head as he woke up, finding himself tied up._

 _Taryn didn't say a word as she flashed a smile._

 _"We're going to play a little game." She held the crow bar in her hand. "First things first, you're going to have to assume the position."_

 _"What...you bitch are you-"_

 _It was then she grabbed a handful of dirt and worms and shoved them in his mouth, making him gag._

 _"Shut up! You shut the fuck up!" She snarled. "You don't get to call the shots here, I do!"_

 _She tore off his pants and with no hesitation, she went into her bag she brought with her as she grabbed a tire iron, grabbing a lighter as she let it heat up for a few minutes. As Greg was still trying to cough up the worms, he screamed as she shoved the tire iron straight into his asshole._

 _"You screaming now but no one will hear you..isn't that what you told me?" She spoke in a cold voice, not even caring as blood was coming out of his ass as she raped him, sodomized him with a rusty tire iron._

 _"Say you like it. Say I'm your bitch!" She demanded._

 _"I-I'm your bitch. I like doing it. I like having it up my ass.." He sobbed as she pulled the tire iron out, his blood on it._

 _"Now suck it, bitch!" She grabbed him by his blonde hair as he sucked it, licking the blood clean._

 _"Oh I'm far from done with you, you sick fuck.." She stared up at him. Greg went from a bully to a little bitch as he could see the figures face. He didn't know it was Taryn or whoever it was, given the face paint and different eye color. But he knew whatever the woman was planning was going to take a turn for the worse._

 _She then dumped barbecue sauce all over his penis and on his body. She had then pulled out a whistle as she blew into it. There were three hounds that came out, one that she borrowed from a neighbor. They hated everyone but loved Taryn as she would always come in from work, having meat for them to eat on since she worked in a deli._

 _The three hounds growled at him as well as Oreo growling at him too. As small as he was, he was vicious and loyal to his owner._

 _She said only one word that they knew they would understand._

 _"Eat." She commanded._

 _And in that moment, Greg was lunch for the hounds as they bite and chewed on him, with the hounds biting on his penis and Oreo chewing on his ball sack. They tore and chewed on everything else of his body._

 _Taryn smiled as she watched him suffer, the way she had back in that room._

 _As soon as they were done, he was passed out from the pain, unconscious._

 _She grabbed a can of spray paint and wrote on his chest "I AM A RAPIST." and then she kissed a purple rose she had, laying it on his chest, grabbing her things as she left him there in the woods to suffer. It was a good thing she wore gloves so no one would find the evidence._

 _But even then, she was doing her own brand of justice._

 _Now that Greg was down for the count, she had four more to go._

 _It was the next morning that Greg was found in the woods and he was in the hospital. He wouldn't talk about what happened but there was no need as he was in a coma, not even sure if he would make it._

 _Taryn smiled, hearing the news. With the condition he was in, according to the doctors, it was either leave him on the machine or pull the plug._

 _When the news hit about the parents pulling the plug, Taryn chuckled, feeling her dark side taking over._

 _Now she moved onto the next victim; Billy._

 _She tracked down Billy's whereabouts from football practice and until he arrived home. He was all alone, which was perfect for what she was about to do._

 _She waited until he went up to the bathroom, as she noticed he was drinking a beer. It was so easy to break into his house without being seen._

 _"These people have the worst security system ever.." She scoffed._

 _While he was in the bathroom taking a leak, she slipped a drug called LSD into his beer. She then hid behind the wall as she waited until he went back over to the sofa, sweat damn near dripping off her face, slightly smudging her colorful artistic face paint.  
_

 _One swift of the contaminated LSD drink and soon, he would be drugged up and hallucinating._

 _It was then that Taryn had a music box as she set it on the nearby table and it played "The Itsy Bitsy Spider."_

 _Billy looked around the room, unaware that the drug was taking effects in his mind as he started to laugh a bit, standing up to follow where the noise was coming from. As he walked around, he saw a few baby toys scattered around. He bent down to pick up one of them, not sure as to what was happening. He picked up a toy rattle and looked at it closely._

 _"Is that blood..." He eyed it strangely, seeing double._

 _Well he was seeing double with the drug as Taryn came up to him as she strutted over to him._

 _"Hi Billy.." She giggled, playing with her pig tails._

 _"Whoa...what kind of shit is this." He blinked twice, not sure if he might have drunk too much._

 _"I know you seem a little freaked out...its ok.."_

 _He started backing away, seeing the woman with the half satanic face paint and sugar skull face paint split up._

 _"Yo...are you the angel of death or something...damn you look short to be an angel.." he sneered, gulping and coughing._

 _"Yeah..well you're too stupid to even exist on this earth. Let's fix that, shall we?"_

 _She then had a taser as she shocked him right on his neck, which made him fall down on the floor. She kicked him in his back._

 _"Get up...Get up!" She ordered him, losing patience._

 _He groaned, on his hands and knees as she kicked him with her boot, attaching a leash over to him as she dragged him over to the bathroom in the toilet bowl. She picked his head up, dunking him in the water as she flushed.  
_

 _"You know what's down there, don't you?" She asked him._

 _He coughed, sputtering out the water._

 _"Answer me!" She growled at him, pulling him up by his brown hair._

 _"Piss...shit.." He coughed up more water as she dunked his head back down, with her flushing him._

 _"Good job. Now mind if I use your words? They seem to be your favorite of the bunch." She dunked his head once more. "You have been a shitty and pissy ass person, who doesn't deserve to live. You thought you could get away with what you did but you haven't. Now you need to pay."_

 _The more she flushed, the toilet started backing up, with feces and urine coming up the surface. unfortunately for Billy, he had swallowed some of it._

 _"Looks like you are going to have to go for a swim huh?" She chuckled as she dunked his head in all the way as he was flailing his arms around, trying to breathe in for air. No one was home and his parents were out of town. He was all alone now, suffering at the hands of Taryn, who of course he didn't know was her thanks to her disguise._

 _She pulled him back up._

 _"Now...say your sorry." She stepped on his chest as he wheezed, coughing up the dirty water._

 _"I-I'm sorry..." he coughed._

 _"Hmmm.." She pulled out a letter opener. "That's not good enough, sorry!"_

 _She stabbed a knife right through his genitals as he screamed, with her kicking him in his jaw in a blunt force._

 _She kicked his jaw twice as she pulled down his pants, severing his genitals and then shoved his flaccid penis into his mouth, not caring for his screams or the fact that blood was getting everywhere._

 _"Record your message, you fucking bitch!" She kicked him again. "Repeat your misdeeds."_

 _"I...I...I raped a girl and killed a baby...he screamed out in pain, holding onto his balls and his bloodied crotch._

 _"Good." She stopped the recording. He didn't even have the energy to fight back, from bleeding too much from the combination of the toilet bowl drowning. She let it overflow as she closed the door, playing some music as he screamed and bled out, going to shock. She went into his kitchen and sipped some tea, humming as she went back to the bathroom, leaving a dark purple rose with a kiss on it._

 _She escaped into the night, leaving no traces as she took the plastic off her shoes and had her things with her, heading into the dark path of the shortcut to get back to her house._

 _As usual, the very next day, Billy was lucky to be alive but of course, with him being traumatized, he would scream and go insane. His parents were so embarrassed that they took him to a psychiatric unit. By then at this point, there were rumors that he killed himself._

 _"Another one bites the dust.." Taryn sung chuckling again to her victory._

 _However, there was more work to be done before she got to the final point of her victims._

 _Who else deserved it more than the two bitches; Angelina Love and Monica._

 _The following night, the two girls were having a sleepover. With given that Taryn was able to know where their outbox was to the power outage. She grabbed the pliers as she opened the box, and after looking at the wires carefully, she first cut off the security system. Then she snapped off the lights and any connection to 911.  
_

 _She looked at the music box in her hand as she grabbed her next batch of items to prepare for her revenge._

 _She made it inside the house, with of course, getting past the guard dog as she fed the dog some meat she had picked up from the deli. He was distracted and she also dipped the meat in special powder to make him fall asleep for the next 3 hours._

 _She crept inside the house, quiet as a mouse and it was dark to where the girls wouldn't be able to find her. It was then she started working on the items she had gathered and prepared to work on her task.  
_

 _After she was finished, she first spotted Monica, the thin brunette with the glasses and of course, Angelina's right hand woman._

 _A dumb bimbo in this case._

 _"Hello...Angelina is that you?" She asked stupidly, knowing Angelina was upstairs looking for candles. She ordered Monica to go down in the basement to get more batteries for flashlight and Angelina would call her dad about the power source having a problem._

 _When she least expected it, Taryn was behind the wall, a rope in hand as she was able to quickly but accurately tie a rope attaching the bucket that would be filled with the most disgusting creatures ever.  
_

 _Earlier today, she collected filthy sewer rats and then she drained their blood. About 10 of them to be exact. Then she had mixed it up with some maggots and roaches she bought at a store. She made sure the roaches were dead though. Even as a dark woman, she still hated bugs._

 _She then turned on the music box for Monica to hear as she heard the footsteps coming closer to her._

 _Angels are pretty; Angels can fly, and here is the angel that will make you suffer and cry._

 _You gots no remorse, you have no love. All you ever do is cause for the misery._

 _If you know you lived once, you won't enjoy this one._

 _Because now here's the one ticket that's going straight to hell"_

 _"What the hell.." She looked around the room. "This isn't funny Angelina! Knock it off, you silly bitch."_

 _"You're right...its not funny." Taryn came around the corner. "But this is."_

 _As Monica flashed her light, she screamed, seeing the satanic face paint Taryn was sporting. She didn't get much of a chance to take it all in as Taryn pulled the rope, with the maggots and blood pouring down on her._

 _"Ahhhh!" She screamed horribly, trying to get the crawling maggots off of her. Taryn had the music box and smashed it upside her head, knocking her down._

 _Taryn stood over her as she grabbed a handful of maggots, shoving them into her mouth, happy that she wore gloves for this occasion. Monica coughed and tried to fight Taryn off of her but then, Taryn pulled off her glasses, broke them in half as she shoved them into her eyes, making her scream as she couldn't see anything. Taryn learned to study the eye in anatomy and physiology so that it wouldn't hit any severe vital organs to where it wouldn't kill Monica, but it would still injure her, causing her permanent blindness.  
_

 _Blood was coming from her eyes as Monica started to vomit, feeling weak and shivered._

 _"Hmmm.." Taryn looked her over. "Final touches as I always say."_

 _She pulled out her butterfly knife as she started to kick her over, pushing her head down into the carpet floor where she carved the word BITCH into her back. Monica couldn't even scream anymore as she started to have spasms and seizures._

 _It was then that Angelina came down the steps, giving Taryn a chance to leave out in sight for the second._

 _She flashed her light and dropped it, seeing Monica having a seizure._

 _"What the hell is wrong with you?" She went over to Monica. "Answer me, you stupid-"_

 _Angelina screamed when she saw Monica turned to reach out to her, maggots all over her body and her eyes were damaged with her glasses stuck to her._

 _"Hello there, Angelina." Taryn spoke softly._

 _Angelina turned around, only to be met with a lead pipe to the face. She then started whipping Angelina, punching her and beating her with anything she could find, as well as using a whip she bought at the store.  
_

 _"Take off all your fucking clothes, bitch." She spoke in a deep voice._

 _"I'll kill you, you bitch!" She attacked Taryn, but it was a dumb move on her part, as Taryn gained the upper hand, kicking her in her ribs, making her unable to breathe or move at all. She handcuffed her as she grabbed her blonde hair, dragging her up the steps to the bathtub and threw her in there._

 _"No...No please no..." She coughed, begging. "Whoever you are...I don't know you but-"_

 _"Oh but you did. You destroyed me. Humiliated me. Now? Its time I return the favor." She tossed her signature purple rose with a lipstick kiss, turned on the hot shower and closed the curtain. Of course, what Angelina didn't know was that earlier, as she had left out earlier to go shopping, Taryn changed all the water supply in the house to Hydrochloric acid. Luckily the parents were away for the weekend.  
_

 _"Get yourself all cleaned up." She smiled as Angelina screamed, with it echoing throughout the halls of her condo._

 _"Almost done. Just almost there." She smiled wickedly._

 _Next up; Alex Riley and his uncle._

* * *

 _Taryn had played it off to Ariel and her family that she was fine, with not even Seth bothering her...well he still annoyed the hell out of her but she had much bigger fish to fry._

 _Alex wouldn't even see it coming. He wouldn't see her coming. Not for what he had done._

 _As usual, she went on about her day, going to work and going to school. She could easily hear the students talking about Angelina Love's disfigured face and body. How even Alex couldn't look at her sometimes. She would have to go under serious plastic surgery to get her entire skin repaired. It would take awhile though, but she really was hideous to look at. Everyone wondered what happened but even Angelina couldn't figure it out herself. She just know her skin was badly disfigured and burnt.  
_

 _Now Alex and his uncle were up next to receive their comeuppance  
_

 _It was later in the evening and Alex was at his house. She noticed that his parents were working another late night shift, with his mom being the chief staff of the hospital and his father was a lawyer. She snuck past the security as she made it inside. With Alex's uncle fast asleep, she still had vivid memories of what he did to her, being part of the gang rape and the abortion. One that destroyed her whole life in the making._

 _That sick motherfucker had to go, no questions asked._

 _She went up behind him as he was passed out drunk. That was a good thing._

 _She saw outside there was a pool they had, with them being rich of course._

 _She made it outside to the back gates and opened the case she had hidden when she broke into their home earlier. It was ventilated so the fish were safe._

 _Given that there were over 50 rod mounted baby piranhas that she had been able to buy for 60 dollars. She had ordered them from a pet store and knew a guy who would deliver them secretly without Alex or his family knowing about it. The guy had dressed up as a pool cleaner and put the piranhas behind the deck._

 _They were the most vicious and they had a taste for blood as well, which made her plan even more easier to accomplish._

 _Anyway, she released the piranhas into the pool as they swam around, with her being careful as they jumped and swam around quickly, searching for food._

 _"There there my beauties.." She smiled. "Dinner will be ready for you in just a moment._

 _For some reason, she remembered how Alex's uncle came to class one day and was told of how he was a life guard yet he didn't know how to swim. Stupid, but it was perfect for also remembered his name, Mr. Lowe.  
_

 _At least she would say his name for the last time of course._

 _She went up behind him as she could hear music blasting from Alex room so no one would hear his uncle for what was about to happen next._

 _She stabbed him right in the back, literally as he screamed out in pain. He turned to see the short woman who was in her disguise._

 _"Come catch me, fucker!" She laughed as she skipped her way down the hall._

 _"Ahhh, you little bitch!" He grabbed his gun, going after her._

 _"I'm over here!" She said in a sang song voice as he tried to follow where she way._

 _He kept stepping over baby toys and other things she had laid out._

 _"You are a bad man, Mr. Lowe! Bad man! Bad man!" She sang in a little girl voice._

 _"Damn it, you little fuck! When I find you, I'm going to rip your fucking head off." He had his gun with him._

 _He grabbed his phone to call 911 but there was a disconnect line._

 _"Come follow me outside! I wanna go for a swim!" She clapped happily as he saw her. He fired his gun but she made it out the way, as he missed the target._

 _"Damn it..." He scowled as he headed outside._

 _He looked around in the bushes and everywhere else, but he couldn't find her._

 _Was it the effects of the alcohol, perhaps? He did have a 6 pack of beer, but he knew that bitch, that weird woman that sounded like that Tammy girl was here._

 _Something caught his eye as he spotted the music box in front of him, he picked it up as it started to play the Itsy Bitsy Spider._

 _Along with that image and feeling more paranoid and scared, he saw the pool filled with fish._

 _"What in the fuck is this..." He was dumbfounded._

 _"Let's dive in!" He looked back to see Taryn smack him with a candlestick holder upside his head, with him loosing his footing as he slipped into the pool, crashing in the water._

 _With blood already coming out of his back, the piranhas smelt their dinner as they took a meal on the flesh as he screamed, flailing his arms around, crying for help._

 _But no one could hear him, especially not Alex as he was playing his Xbox._

 _"Thank god this happened because let's be honest." She looked at his skeleton. "Your time was running out anyway."  
_

 _After she left her rose, she grabbed her metal baseball bat as she went right on upstairs. She banged on the door to Alex's room._

 _"I'm busy, come back later." She could hear the game station being played. She banged on the door once more._

 _"Maria, come back later, damn it." He thought it was the maid._

 _Taryn kicked the door down as she went up to Alex and started beating him with her baseball bat. She swung at his chest, his face, his legs and threw his Xbox at him._

 _"Aggh! Ahhhhh fuck!" He screamed. "UGH GOD! What the fuck is going on!"_

 _She said nothing as she continued her assault on him. Within minutes he was bloodied and bruised._

 _"No wait wait!" He sobbed. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He cried. "I'll give you money, whatever you want, just don't kill me! What do you want?!"_

 _"You. To suffer." She swung at him once more before he then passed out from the pain all together._

 _His bones would be broken and even though he wasn't dead, he would be suffering severe injuries for awhile and not get into football with that scholarship. He would heal in time but as for him playing football and other sports, he could kiss that all goodbye for awhile.  
_

 _She each left a purple rose on his chest and on the skeleton of his uncle. It took a minute but she called her "guy" to get all the fish before the parents came back home tonight. He promised he would be on his way to get to it._

 _She grabbed the skeleton out the water carefully as she sat him on the chair, blood still on the bones. She put the purple rose in his hands and then she left the scene, once again taking the plastic off her shoes and the gloves off her hands. She went out to the lake, disposing of the evidence and of her clothes._

 _She only had one more person to confront. One that was sure to end this once and for all._

 _She knew just how to do it as well._

* * *

 _Her father had a tiny little home he owned, his own private space. Of course, he went and left to go see her mother and to steal from her, belittle the girls and everything of sadistic and cruel nature._

 _Taryn in this case, cursed that she was developed early at the age of 13. And with the age of 16. she suffered at the hands of her fathers rape more than once and with her first pregnancy._

 _It was time for the final curtain call._

 _She had prepared herself to dress in a sexy outfit to entice her father. It was all part of the final plan.  
_

 _She grabbed a key under the mat. She made it inside, ignoring the weird smells of sex and drugs._

 _She was wearing a low cut bra top and skinny jeans with heels. She had worn her glasses and her stylish hair up in a ponytail, wearing some perfume._

 _She heard the door unlock as she saw her father, coming from the auto shop. He was stunned to see Taryn in his home as she was normally at home with her mother._

 _"What are you doing here?" He grunted, putting out his cigarette. "Shouldn't you be in school?"_

 _"Aren't you happy to see your daughter? I mean I would have thought since..." She blew a kiss at him._

 _It was then he growled as he pulled her up, slamming her against the wall. "Listen bitch, I call the shots here. If I want your pussy I can take it at any fucking time! I don't need some-"_

 _"Relax, father. relax." She talked to him in a baby voice. "I wasn't telling you want to do. I was saying that I want to return the favor. Don't you like what I'm wearing?"_

 _She turned around as his eyes watched her breasts down to her butt._

 _"Let me show you what I've thought about ever since you took my virginity..." She grabbed the big mans hand as she led him back to his bedroom._

 _She pushed him right on the bed as she started kissing him, trying to keep the vomit going down. She had to get him distracted enough for what she was about to do. She then placed the handcuffs on him, winking at him as he growled sexually.  
_

 _"Man, you definitely are a whore like your mother and sisters" he chuckled, watching her to a sexy dance as she took off her glasses and loosened her hair._

 _"Mmm..." She gave him a fake smile as she handcuffed his ankles to the bedposts._

 _She climbed back up onto him as she continued to entice and kiss him. Her father closed her eyes, sticking his tongue down her throat and she was so tempted to just rip it out of his mouth._

 _Of course, the distraction worked as she pulled out her switchblade and stabbed him right in his shoulder._

 _"AHHH!" He screamed as she wiped the back of her mouth, spitting on him._

 _"You sick fuck!" She spat at him as she got up. "You really think I would enjoy that?! After everything you did to me?!_

 _She reached under the bed as she grabbed the lighter fluid._

 _"I've put up with this for so long. You've made my life a living hell. Now, its time to return the fucking favor, you sick sperm donor bitch!"_

 _She started pouring the lighter fluid all over his body as she laughed at him, while he tried to break free from the handcuffs, groaning at the knife that was in his shoulder._

 _She then grabbed the matches, not caring if blood was all over her as she struck the first one, igniting a spark. His eyes widened with fright._

 _"You wouldn't do it, Taryn." he stated rather calmly, hoping she would chicken out. "If you do, then you'll know what happens.."_

 _She looked at him as she went over to him. "Actually...I'm pretty content with what happens."_

 _She walked over to him as she struck the match. "Let this be a lesson to you; No means no."_

 _She pecked him on the cheek as she dropped the match on him, the flames were rapidly spreading over his body as her fathers body was bursting into the flames. She was walking away as he screamed in pain, crying for help._

 _She watched him as he suffered with the burns. She left the house through the backdoor as she had her things with her, heading home and never looking back._

 _About three weeks later, her father was bandaged and taken to the hospital. He suffered from 3rd degree burns but he survived. He was in the hospital for awhile though and would be stuck in the Intensive Care Unit for a while._

 _Taryn laid in her bed, holding the baby blanket in silence as she watched her sister sleep as well as everyone else._

 _Oreo went up to her as she held him, with her stroking the purple rose in her hand._

 _"We did it...I did it baby.." She spoke to the baby blanket. "Mommy did her job..."_

* * *

Taryn the baby blanket as she wrapped it back up. Of course, Stefan found the baby blanket and demanded an explanation. She confessed she had an abortion and would promise to keep quiet about it as he knew this would embarrass his family name. She thought he would be truly understanding, but all he cared about was his family name. So of course, he felt like she owed him.

Now he would remind her of her mistake. She was glad she didn't tell him the whole story of what really went down and that was fine. No one needed to know the real truth.

She loved her baby and would do anything to bring the baby back. But it was too late.

It was then those that bullied her, humiliated her got what they deserved. Which is why Seth would be the next one on her list to feel her vengeance.

Her innocence of love and being wanted was gone and with bullies, she would get rid of them and destroy them.

She knew Seth was like the rest of the guys who treated her cruelly and horribly. He was no different than the rest of them and she was going to take him out.

The night had called for her as the darkness took over her.

She knew she had to win Hell In A Cell.

She just had to.


	8. Hidden Thoughts and Actions

**Ok everyone, new chapter is here.**

 **I hope I didn't freak anyone out with my last chapter. I know how dark and intense that was but don't worry, there won't be too much of that :)**

 **Enjoy the next scene. Shout out to everyone for reviewing!**

 **...  
**

Taryn had been in the gym working out, training and preparing for her match against Seth. The word got around that Seth and Zahra had called it quits. A part of her didn't care much for the couple. Hell as far as she was concerned, she hoped those two would rot off in hell.

She could say the same for Zahra, but as for Seth. She had a different feeling about him.

In some strange way, maybe even feeling sorry for him.

"What the hell am I saying?" She shook her head, turning on the treadmill to get back to her workout. She had about two more weeks to prepare for her Hell In The Cell match and she had to stay focused.

But last night, she just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Her dreams would haunt her every night. She truly felt like she deserved it but at the same time, she hated how things turned out this way. It felt like an silent epidemic that she was going through.

Taryn never meant to hurt anyone. She especially never meant to hurt Alex Riley, who was in NXT now as a commentator. Of course, her mind just slipped at the time and her whole world crashed, just having the thirst for revenge.

But she forced herself to not let her mind start feeling guilt. They were the ones that raped her, abused her and with her father in the ICU, no one had even suspected it was her.

The only regret was that she knew for sure she could never have another child ever again. At the same time though, she had high hopes that one day, her and Stefan could have a baby, and that she could be a mother again but the right way. Then again, the pressure with Stefan to bear a child was getting harder by the minute. Her mind was on the tipping point and she just wasn't sure how long she could hold on until she started to break again.

She just wanted to forget about what happened to her. She prayed that none of her sisters and her grandmother found out about this. It would kill them. And not only that, her mind told her that no one would believe her, that no one would even help her or deem her as creepy and psycho.

Even though she didn't care much about being an outcast back then, she often felt like an outcast in the WWE, even with being the top Diva in the company. Even with the fans and gaining so much respect from almost everyone, she still felt a sheer ounce of loneliness.

She rolled up her sleeves as she looked at the bandages around her wrists from when she cut herself this morning. Her husband gave her the worst brutal lecture of how she wasn't doing the job as a wife should, which was make him breakfast the right way. So as punishment, he broke her laptop and now she would have to dig out her own money to buy a new one.

As soon as he left the house, Taryn found herself grabbing the blade as it made contact with her wrist, with her dog Oreo looking on as he whimpered, in a sense begging for her not to do it.

She was doing about 10 laps on the treadmill but then she saw Seth walking in as he peeled his shirt off. He was getting ready to do some bench presses and Taryn slipped her headphones back in, ignoring him. She had to do her music player all over again ever since he sneaked in and messed with her music player.

Of course, her curiosity got the better of her as she did a side eye glance, peeking as Seth was shirtless, working out as he did his pushups, starting to sweat already. She had never seen Seth without his shirt off except in the ring, but she had given it better view notice as to how he always kept his body more fit than any other athlete. He was practically ripped, as some would call it. He didn't sport any tattoos except the one on his wrist and on his back.

They weren't big and she noticed they were a Chinese Symbol down to his back. Anyway, his muscles were flexing as he also had his hair down, just pushing with the weights, giving it 100 percent.

When she continued to stare, all she kept doing was trying to find ways to breathe again. As he looked up, she looked away just going back to her workout as she continued running. She cursed herself for even looking at Seth that way. She made the excuse as to not getting enough rest last night and she left it at that.

...

Seth was trying to focus on his workout as he did more bench presses but all his eyes kept doing was watching Taryn's ass bounce up and down in those printed Guns and Roses leggings she was sporting, along with the red bra top she was wearing as she was working up a sweat, training for the match as well.

Her ass was toned and it was perfect and bigger than most of the girls he would check out in the Divas locker room while he was dating Zahra at the time. He watched for a few minutes as she got off the treadmill and then she started working on her squats, her music in her ears.

Seth tried not to pay attention but his eyes kept being focused on the way her ass would continue to bounce up and down and she wasn't even trying. He even looked at the tattoos that she had on her back. They weren't crazy like how Zahra's was but they were moderate and to a minimum. He didn't like too many tattoos on a woman as he found it unattractive. Taryn of course, was a different story.

He found himself imagining what her ass would look like in a thong, and then his mind fell back to the erotic dream he had of Taryn blowing him, giving him the most glorious head ever. It drove him crazy and he had to take a cold shower to erase that memory, despite that it would creep back into his mind.

He stopped his workout as he went out to the hall as he took a minute to get some fresh air, trying to regain his composure. Where has his morals gone? Him and Taryn have hated each other for years since freshman year in high school. They have pulled pranks on each other, fought on each other, insulted each other and practically made each others lives a living hell. He actually started to crack a smile at the one time Taryn had cussed him out in Spanish when he purposely threw a football on the back of her head.

Which resulted in her kicking him in the nuts and the both of them scoring detention. But even then, she spoke that language beautifully and it was one hell of a fucking turn on.

He had no idea what she said to him in Spanish but the way her lips were flowing, her eyes and how they sparked so much anger and close to killing him, just made his dick stand up at attention.

Which was NOT a good idea ever since last night.

He ran to the bathroom as he tried to think of other thoughts besides the sexual ones he's been having of Taryn.

 _"Come on, Come on!"_ He scolded to himself. _"Think of...fuck...think of Paul Heyman naked."_

He almost became physically ill at the sight of the image but it worked as his dick got soft again. He stepped back out as he could see Taryn on the phone. He had a feeling it had to be her husband, Stefan.

He's seen the guy more than once and given the way his personality and how he was, he didn't trust the man and he barely knew him. But just the feeling of him all together just didn't give him a good feeling. Stefan was known to be the biggest corporate lawyer in all of Santa Monica, California. He had an impressionable reputation and had the wealthiest family.

Still, given with what he has done he didn't trust that man. He just couldn't figure out why as he seemed to be a decent guy and obviously perfect for Taryn.

He was getting ready to grab his things when he could hear Taryn talking some more.

"I promise I'll take my meds...please don't be mad at me, snuggle bunny...I promise I will I just forgot I'm sorry...please don't yell at me..please I'm trying my hardest." He could practically hear tears at the base of Taryn's voice.

"What the fuck is he saying to her? What medication?" He was suspicious. He looked away when she ended the call and saw she went down the hall a little further. He eyed her once more as she saw that she was taking a handful of pills that Stefan prescribed for her.

Just to figure out what was going on, he decided to casually walk up to her.

"Hey troll face." he smirked as she jumped, putting whatever it was back in her bag.

"Don't do that, you stupid shit." She snarled.

"So, is that candy you are eating or I'm just taking a guess that's one of those pills to make you stop talking for the rest of the day?" He knew he was being a real dick to her. He couldn't help that side to him.

"It's nothing. I just have cramps alright." She muttered as she walked off.

Now he definitely knew something was off with Taryn. She would snap off at him, tell him to fuck off. But with her being quiet and brushing him off with no comeback. Something was off.

He had a serious bad feeling about this.

But he just hoped he was wrong about this. He really hoped so.

* * *

During the shows of RAW and Smackdown, Taryn and Seth have had their respective scripted feuds and as usual fighting each other by no means to an end, letting the crowd eat it up completely.

The Pay Per View was coming in about one more week on Sunday and everyone was excited for their matches, especially with Taryn and Seth's being the main event match of the night.

They were in the rental car as the fans had stopped them a few times after the show, wanting their autographs as they stopped to sign a few and even took pictures with them before the crowd got too crazy.

"Ok, see you guys. Love you." Taryn smiled as Seth pulled off, heading to the next city.

It was quiet for awhile as Taryn stared out the window, into the dark night.

"You...want something to eat?" Seth muttered as he pulled to a stop light.

It seems that Taryn didn't even hear him as she kept trying to call her husband, who was having voicemail after voicemail.

"Hey babe its me again..." Taryn sighed, speaking into the automated voicemail. "I know you must be tired, working hard and everything but I just wanted to tell you I love you and I miss you. I umm...hope you saw my match tonight when I was fighting Sasha Banks and all...well...bye."

She hung up the phone as Seth had to force himself not to say anything stupid or insulting. It was clear she was missing her husband terribly. At the same time, he hoped he didn't call her back tonight.

"So..what do you want to eat tonight?" He asked her once more.

"I can't eat anything. Stefan wants me on a strict diet." She sipped her bottle of water.

 _"Is he fucking nuts? What diet?"_ His brain told him, seeing that Taryn didn't even need a diet.

He decided to focus on the road as he continued his drive into the night.

"Maybe we could listen to some music." He suggested, trying to break the tension between him, the bastard side to him wanting to just throw an insult her way, get her riled up and upset.

He turned on the radio as some Spanish music began to play. Taryn's eyes began to perk up, knowing it was actually one of her favorite singers by the name of Arcangel.

"Contigo quiero amores De muchos colores Tu boca sabe a sabores Fresa, mango, piña Que ricura niña ay ay ay." Taryn sang along to the lyrics of the song.

Seth couldn't help but be a little impressed by the way she spoke the lyrics smoothly, and she had one beautiful voice as well.

"You actually know what he's saying?" Seth looked at her, trying to hide the fact that he was impressed by her knowing of the second language.

"Well obviously, Einstein. Otherwise I wouldn't be singing it." Taryn stated the obvious.

"Well I don't know Spanish like that, unless its tacos or something. Shit, I thought thats what he was talking about." Seth made a face, shrugging his shoulders.

Even though Taryn rolled her eyes at him, she hid the snickering as Seth actually made her laugh with his cheesy joke.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?" He bugged her once more.

"No Seth I don't." She got annoyed. "If you ask me once more, I'm going to knock your teeth out with my damn shoe."

With that statement, Seth actually started laughing, which had Taryn puzzled.

"What?" Taryn twisted up her face.

"You know I decided." He smirked at her wickedly. "I'm not going to call you a troll face anymore."

"Thank you.." Taryn looked at him oddly.

"Because your new name will be known as chibi face." He laughed as her face twisted up more, snarling, ready to tear his face off with her teeth.

"Seth Rollins I am ready to punch your eyes out and every part of your anatomy! I am _**NOT** _ a chibi!" She yelled at him.

"With the face your making, its actually quite funny right now." He started mocking her and her voice. "I'm Taryn and I get angry over every little thing to where I get so angry, my face gets puffy and red like a fat chibi."

"I am really going to kill you right now, you arrogant stupid head!" She lunged at him as they made it to a stop light

They pulled to a stop light and with that minute Taryn started to smack him and hit him with her water bottle.

"Ow, ow crap! Ow damn it woman! Get off your period already!" He snapped at her. "OWWW!"

He caught her hands in time as they made eye contact, with her breathing heavily in anger as well as he was. Seth liked to bully and joke on her but that shit flew out the window when she started putting his hands on him. Even if he deserved it.

"Let me go!" She screamed at him.

"Calm down and I will." He eyed her, holding onto her wrists.

"Seriously let go!" She struggled, biting the inside of her cheek as her wrists began to bother her, the cuts still not healing all the way. She had been losing blood over the past few days and thought for it to be nothing as all she had been doing was wrapping them up with bandages to keep the blood from flowing all over again down to her hands.

She prayed the blood wouldn't seep through her jacket.

She bit his wrist as he cursed, pulling away from her as she hopped out the car, calling for a cab.

"Taryn, get back in the car!" Seth called out for her as he rubbed his hand to where she bit him.

"Fuck you Seth! You don't have control over me!" She made it into the cab as she went to the airport without him.

"Fuck!" He banged his hands on the steering wheel, trying to make sense as to what just happened a moment ago.

He knew he should have followed her even though they were going to the same place anyway, but he forced himself to give her breathing room for the moment.

Maybe it was for the best that they needed to be separated so that he could prepare for the match that was coming up Sunday.

...

"Yes thats it baby! Fuck me harder!" Stefan cheered on his mistress as she was bouncing on his dick, moaning as he was close to cumming. She had her face in the throes of an orgasm, sweat covering their bodies as they were in her bedroom, fucking each other for hours.

He slapped her ass once more as he sucked on her nipple, her pussy was tightening around the shaft of his dick as he was on the verge of cumming. He pounded inside of her a few more times as he fucked her harder and faster, being passionate with her.

Finally, they both have reached their breaking point as he erupted inside the latex condom as she moaned, cumming hard as well as he bent down to lick on her pussy.

"So you won't eat your wife's pussy but you'll eat mines anytime right?" She grinned proudly.

"Damn right. You're everything she's not; Beautiful, smart and fucking sexy." He kissed her hand.

"So will she be taken care of yet?" His mistress pouted as she tossed her hair back, climbing up on his lap as she slipped on her silk robe.

"Trust me babe; The more she keeps taking those pills I force her to take, she'll eventually go into shock. Then, everything she owns will be mines." He grinned. "It will look like an accident and I'll get away with it Scott free."

"And I'll be all yours right?" She purred.

"You're already mines baby." He pecked her cheek. "After all, I didn't buy you that sapphire pearl necklace for nothing on your birthday right?"

"Which was suppose to be for her..." She pointed out, to which they laughed as he poured a bottle of champagne.

"But what if it doesn't work. What if she decides she ups and leaves you?" She shrugs, almost laughing at the frown on his face."

"Trust me. I have Taryn wrapped around my finger. She will never leave me. Not by a long shot. She needs me. She so damn pathetic as to where I've been using her all this time because I've manipulated her into thinking she won't be able to live without me."

"Well, your plan better work babe." She slipped on her robe. "Now you can either take a shower and get dressed or come with me."

"Glad to do so." He smiled, following her into the steamy bathroom, continuing their forbidden affair.

* * *

 **Special Shout out to iiCraziichic to introducing me to the sexy Spanish singer, Arcangel to help with this chapter.**

 **Thank you, love you honey :)**


	9. That Wasn't Suppose To Happen

Taryn woke up the next morning, as she spent the night on the couch with her sister. Despite having to hear sex noises from her room where she shared it with Roman, she was able to sleep soundly through the night.

Well not completely though.

It was only 5 in the morning as they were asleep. Taryn had been able to slit her wrist some more and had taken more of the pills that Stefan had been making her take. She just kept sweating in her sleep, her nightmares coming to her over and over again ever since the incident happened back in high school.

It was now 9 in the morning as she had decided to go to the liquor cabinet as she poured herself a shot of vodka, downing it. It was so cliche, to have a drink early in the morning, but perhaps it was all she could do to keep herself from going crazy.

Hell, she already thought she was losing her mind; The hallucinations, the bad dreams. She just had a feeling it would all blow up in her face.

But at the same time, she knew what she did was justice and she had every right mind to do what she did.

 _"They forced you to do it! They forced your hand! You don't have to feel sorry for shit!"_ The voice in her head told her so. As usual, as much as they would love to.

As she heard the door unlocking, she poured the rest of the alcohol down the sink as she saw her sister come out in her robe, her hair messy from having a bit of a wild night with Roman.

"Hey there, honey." She smiled, hugging Ariel. "I didn't realize you were going to be here tonight? How'd you even get in?"

"I have my ways." Taryn smirked. "That and I told them that you were pregnant."

"Well not yet but we're working on it." Roman came out the room, grinning, shirtless and barefoot wearing only his gray sweatpants. Ariel swatted him upside his head.

"Damn it Roman, hush up about that." She giggled. "That's suppose to be a surprise."

"Ain't no surprises with how you were begging for me last night, baby girl." He winked at her, making Ariel roll her eyes as he went to make them a cup of coffee.

"Well you two have been quite busy I see." She smiled, trying to be happy for her sister. She knew Ariel and Roman were very serious on having a baby and hide the fact that she was also saddened and heartbroken that she would never be able to have a kid of her own, especially with her husband.

"Roman is just a nasty man." She plopped herself on the couch, playing with the tendrils of her blue dyed hair.

"Well you are just as nasty as he is." She giggled, as she was also wincing, rubbing the sides of her head from the impending headache she was starting to recieve.

"Why aren't you in your hotel suite? Aren't you suppose to be traveling with Seth today?" She asked.

"Yeah. Like I would ever want to travel with that arrogant son of a bitch. He had the nerve to call me a chibi. Can you believe that?" Taryn growled in annoyance.

"Awww your lover gave you an adorable nickname." Ariel grinned, teasing at her sister's torture

"Oh god not you too." Taryn whined. "Bad enough Natalya, Naomi and AJ find it cute but now you? Give me a break, it was an insult. Chibis are fat little anime creatures and I am neither of those."

"Oh stop it. You know when Chibi's get angry, they become adorable." Ariel stated, knowing they were both anime fans.

"Yeah well, I am not adorable when I am angry. I am ready to cut someone's balls off."

"Hey, stay away from mines. I need those." Roman intervened into the conversation, giving them each a cup of coffee.

"As long as you treat my sister right, then you're good in my book, Mr. Reigns. Or Should I say, the future WWE champion?"

The news have been blowing up about the Roman Empire being unstoppable. And with him and Seth feuding on screen, it was sure to get better from there, especially with the WWE Universe wanting this match to happen sooner rather than later.

"I know you are ready for the match coming up this Sunday. Everyone is coming." Ariel smiled, talking about her sisters proudest moment. It was a battle of the sexes match and it would be inside a steel cage. It was one of the most dangerous matches in the history of the WWE. The injuries were severe and almost career ending.

"Trust me, I'm ready for it. You know this isn't the first time you and I have been in some life threatening matches before." Taryn went back to the day they first started in the WWE, then from feuding with each other and then fighting for the Divas championship which had become the Women's Championship over the past couple of weeks now, turning the Divas Division into an all out war for the title. One of Taryn's dreams was to become a Women's Championship but as usual, she was often over looked.

She hoped that this match on Sunday would turn into a positive outlook for the Authority, even if they were babysitting Seth Rollins, their golden boy. She was already disgusted with the way he would often look at her and then had the audacity to be nice to her even after insulting her several times. She wouldn't fall for his bullshit. She didn't before and she wasn't going to start now.

"Yeah but not in a steel cage. I've been wanting that opportunity since I first stepped in the WWE, practically busting my ass left and right to get to that position. But I know you have been learning what I taught you and I wouldn't dare take that from you." She hugged her baby sister. "I'm really proud of you and mom would be too."

Taryn held the tears in, giving her sister a fake smile. She was also hoping she wouldn't smell the alcohol on her breath too from earlier.

"Um, I'm going to head to the hotel suite to pack and you and I can meet in the gym to start our training and then we have to make it to our interview." Taryn was in a bit of a rush to get out the way as she left Ariel behind, confused.

"Wait, Taryn are you ok-" She didn't even have a chance to ask what was going on before Taryn had disappeared, the concern starting to grow.

"Is she alright?" Roman wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm not sure. But I'm praying she will be." She sipped her mug. "But I just have that instinct there is something she is not telling me."

...

Seth had been calling Taryn's phone non stop and it would be a voicemail every single time. He knew he screwed up last night and he wanted to try to make some kind of amends. Even if they hated each other, more so Taryn in this case, they were still coworkers. He had enough of the drama and he just wanted to just train to prepare for their match.

He had a feeling that Taryn would be with Ariel today so he just gave her some breathing room and went to go on about his day so he would be able to make his flight back to his home town.

His cellphone starting blasting Parkway Drive as he answered the phone.

"Taryn?" He hoped it was her.

"Wrong."

He sighed, already knowing it was Zahra, his ex.

"What is it now, Zahra?" He grabbed his things, packing up his suitcase as he went to the elevator to go pay his tab for the hotel.

"We really need to talk." She suggested.

"Last time we talked, you slapped me and told me to go fuck myself. So I don't see what else we need to discuss. I'm not changing our mind about the break up."

"Baby, you couldn't have meant what you just said." She pleaded with him. "You were just angry that's all. We always have fights like this and then we get back together. Remember how it use to be?"

Seth stepped inside the elevator, sighing to himself. He didn't want to have this conversation with her but he knew it would come up eventually. Especially given their relationship had gone straight to hell. It wasn't the same like it was back when they first started dating in freshman year. Things were different now and now Seth wanted different things.

"Yeah I remember how it use to be." He confessed, reminiscing of all the good times they shared together. "But they were short lived, Zahra. Maybe one day we can be friends but I can't deal with this. I can't deal with you and how you are never serious in life. You keep bullshitting and lacking and I'm tired of it and I'm tired of you treating me like a failure. I'm done with this."

"Seth, you can't just abandon me like this!" She huffed, trying to keep the tears from spilling. "You are practically saying fuck me, ripping my heart out from my chest and stomping all over it. So who the fuck is she, huh? Another one of your whores? Wouldn't be the first time you cheated."

Seth pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did he answer her call? He should have just put his phone on silent.

"I'm done. Goodbye, Zahra." He hung up, silently cursing to himself. Zahra was a bit bi polar and whenever she didn't get her way from him or if he wasn't falling for anymore of her excuses, she would pull up the cheating card on him.

He couldn't let Zahra be a distraction for him anymore. Now was the time to focus on his career. It was the time for him to get the spot light. That of course, after he was through with Taryn this Sunday at Hell in a Cell, he would go back to his mission to becoming the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Alright, that's all the time we have for today. Thank you for joining us, Taryn and Ariel. It was a pleasure speaking with you." The man shook their hands after they ended the radio interview. They were asked several questions; About their feuds, the Divas Division and their home life and WWE life.

Taryn looked at her phone to see if Stefan had called her but there were no signs of it. All she saw were calls from Seth.

"He can kiss my ass." She scoffed as she shoved the phone back into her pocket.

"Let's grab some food, I'm hungry." Ariel walked through the streets of Pittsburgh. It was a beautiful city, with just a bit of a breeze blowing by.

"I'm so nervous, I can't believe that my match is in TWO days." Taryn walked into the cafe with Ariel as they ordered their food.

"Girl, you know you can do it." She winked at her baby sister. Of course, she was a little concerned with Taryn's appearance as it seemed the more she ate, the skinnier she was becoming. It was as though she was losing weight rapidly.

"Maybe I'm just seeing things." Ariel thought to herself, grabbing their food after they paid for it.

It was then that Seth and Roman had walked in, with Dean Ambrose trailing behind him with his girlfriend, Renee Young.

"Hey guys!" She smiled, hugging them both.

"Hey there." They hugged her as Taryn glared at Seth as he glared back.

"Taryn, we need to talk. Seth stated.

"There's nothing for me to say to you, so back off." Taryn stepped past him, ready to sit down to eat.

Of course, Seth wouldn't let that happen as he grabbed her hand, trailing her right outside the cafe.

"What did I say about you putting your damn hands on me?" She snatched away from him.

"Damn it Taryn, I've been calling you nonstop." His voice sounded frustrated, angry.

"In case you forgot the memo, I don't want to talk to you. So why don't you go back to hell to where you came from?" She glared at him, that fire coming right back into her hazel brown eyes.

Seth inwardly groaned, liking that spark coming from her eyes. But he had to focus.

"You can't keep running off like that. You know shit happens late at night." He warned her, trying to break through her stubborn nature.

"I'm a big girl, Seth. I've been taking care of myself since day one." She crossed her arms, hiding the folds of her cuts on her wrists.

"I don't care. You can't keep running off like that. I'm still your mentor." He grabbed her hand. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I don't need anything from you Seth. My husband protects me." She rolled her eyes.

Of course, Seth didn't give a damn about her husband, who seemed to barely pay her any attention as of lately whenever he's around to see Taryn.

"Well he's not here right now but I am. I want you to stop always fighting with me. You think I actually like fighting with you?"

"Yes!" She looked at him incredulously.

"Believe me. I would rather do other things than fight with you." He eyed her up and down. "Many many things..."

Before she could wrap her mind around what he meant by that, Ariel and the rest of the gang came out, ready to go.

"Come on guys, we gotta head to the next city before Ambrose stops at a strip club." Roman laughed as Renee made a stink face.

"Eww, Dean!" She pouted.

"I don't do strip clubs...only on my birthday and when I win a championship!" Which that statement earned him a punch in the arm by Renee.

"Well, let's go then, chibi." Seth smirked at her as she scowled at him.

"What did I tell you about calling me that, you jackass!" She barked at him.

Seth knew he was pissing her off on purpose, loving the way her eyes would show that fire. To which, deep down it had turned him on more than anything else.

* * *

 **SUNDAY: HELL IN A CELL**

It was the night of all nights as Taryn felt adrenaline pumping and her heart was racing. She saw Stefan on his phone as he appeared to be laughing and joking. She had her ring gear on and ready. She was wearing a bra top romper that was designed as a galaxy blue and black sparkle.

Her hair was streaked in light green as they did her makeup. She walked over to Stefan as she kissed his cheek. He gave her a small smile but continued on his conversation.

"Hey babe.." Taryn smiled, trying to grab his hand. "Babe?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, can you get me some water, Taryn? Thanks, bye." He brushed her off.

"How about you get off the damn phone and pay attention to your wife?" Ariel stopped by, dressed as well for her match as she snatched the phone, hanging it up. Stefan stood up to glare at her.

"That was an important call, you ignorant woman! What the hell is wrong with you?" He glared at her.

"Are you serious right now?" She looked at Taryn and then back at him, trying her best not to knock his eyeball out. "Your wife is trying to talk to you and you're being a self absorbed piece of-"

"Ok girls its time." The pay per view was about to start as Taryn smiled at Stefan, holding his hand while Ariel tossed the middle finger his way.

The girls were excited to know that Kristen and their grandmother as well as their other friends would also be in the front row for their matches.

Ariel's match would be coming up after Roman and Dean's tag team match against the Wyatt Family.

"Make me proud, Taryn. Don't even try to disappoint me tonight." Stefan warned her as Taryn swallowed hard, nodding to him.

"I won't I promise." She smiled at him, to which he shook his head, muttering slightly.

"I still can't believe I'm missing a very important phone call for this." He scoffed.

"Babe, please this match is really important to me." She took his hand, hoping to talk some sense into her husband. She just wanted to make him proud and for him to notice how much hard work she has been doing in her career.

She saw Seth coming by as she hitched her breath. His gear was his leather pants, shirtless and he was in his black gloves, with his hair all wet. He had even shaved his beard, or trimmed it down. He was carrying his Money In The Bank Briefcase.

"Oh Seth...I remember him back in freshman year." He looked at Seth with disgust. "No wonder we hate him."

"Yeah...he's an arrogant fucking germ." She hissed, glaring at him, trying to ignore the water that was dripping off his pecs as he poured it all over himself to cool off.

"You need to remember your hatred for him, always." He turned to look at her, staring at her. "When he insults you or me, he insults us as a unit. As a couple. Do this for me. Do it because you love me babe."

She nodded as she obeyed him. She had to win this match and she was going to have Seth's head on a platter.

Her conscience was telling her that she was easily being manipulated and that she should do it because this was her dream match, not because it was for Stefan. Of course, her love for him overcame it all as she started to practice.

It was then that Becky Lynch called her to talk to her about some news she saw on Instagram, that Stefan had purchased a water bottle, adding a couple more pills to the drink as he shook it up.

"This should get her to have quite an episode." He smiled to himself.

About 10 minutes later, Stefan gave her the water to drink as she guzzled it down, smiling as he had to remind her to be careful with water dripping on his Armani suit.

About an hour later, Taryn watched in the back as Ariel and her partner Sasha Banks had won the match against Charlotte and Zahra. She hugged her sister, smiling at her.

"I am so proud of you." She smiled, hugging her big sister.

"Kristen kissed my cheek too and Mama Lucia." She smiled at her, wiping the sweat off her face. "Mama had a sign that said "My babies are going to kick some ass!"

They both laughed as Stefan gave Ariel a fake smile, to which she gave him yet another middle finger.

"I'm proud of you, babygirl." Roman came up as he kissed her cheek as she hugged her Samoan superhero.

They heard Taryn's name being called to the Gorilla, indicating her match was next.

"Get him, girl." Ariel winked at him. "And try not to..."

"Shut up, you moron." She hissed as she walked off, with Stefan looking at the both of them suspiciously.

Taryn took a deep breath as she said a silent prayer to her mother and to her unborn child, to which her wrists were starting to hurt. In fact, they have been hurting for the past couple of days but with the sleeves to her gear covering them, she was lucky the Authority and everyone else didn't notice.

Seth had entered to the ring first, with J&J security right behind him as Eden had announced him as Mr. Money In The Bank.

After he made his entrance and peeling off his shirt, he was jumping around like a hyper active rabbit, ready for a fight and to knock Taryn off her game. He already reminded J&J security not to do anything stupid and to follow his plan so that he would win.

He was inside the cage, just waiting for Taryn.

It was then that Sleigh Bells "Demons" started playing as Taryn's entrance began as the WWE Universe cheered for her, with her hands up, making the peace sign.

She smiled as she slapped high fives with the small fans and some girls who dressed up like her as she looked at the steel cage and then J&J security glaring at her. She blew them both a kiss as she got into the ring, her eyes dead set on her worst enemy.

In order to win the match, it would either have to be pinfall or submission.

This match was not only going to be intense and brutal, but this was downright personal. A feud that had started long back when they were in school and now it was time to hash it out to see who was the best.

The bell had rung as Taryn and Seth had each other in a headlock, trying to gain the upperhand. Taryn had used her elbow to knock him in his face as she did a clothesline on him. Seth had picked her up as he did a sidewalk slam on her. The match was just starting and they were already getting the crowd fired up.

During only 15 minutes into the match, Seth was actually impressed with how well she had trained and was able to avoid most of his moves and was able to counter them.

It seemed they were neck in neck with the match and that Taryn was close to winning, after both of them being frustrated with not being able to pin the other one for long.

When Taryn stood up though, she started spinning around and she dropped to her knees, shaking as she rubbed her arms.

"What's going on..." She looked at the ref and back at Seth, who was getting ready to do his finisher, but he had stopped, seeing how she had changed up.

She began to spit up blood as her body had started to convulse uncontrollably, her eyes rolling up.

"Oh my god, I think Taryn is having a seizure!" Michael Cole shouted.

J&J security were encouraging Seth to hurry up and pin her but Seth told the ref otherwise.

"Stop the match! Stop the damn match!" He shouted to the ref as the other ref had to put the X up, indicating that the match had to be stopped and that this was a critical emergency.

"Taryn! Taryn can you hear me?" Seth bent down to her as she couldn't stop the convulsions. The paramedics came out as well as the Authority, Ariel, Naomi and AJ Lee came out, rushing to her aid.

Taryn felt like her heart was stopping. All she could remember before she blacked out was Mama Lucia crying, Seth talking to her as he carried her as she was put on the stretcher, with Hunter, Stephanie and Ariel right behind her.

"Where the fuck is her husband?" Seth was seething was anger that he was nowhere to be found. They saw her sister Kristen with them and Mama Lucia.

"We'll meet y'all at the hospital." Seth told them.

"Seth, you have to stay back here, you can't-" Hunter suggested but Seth wasn't hearing it.

"No. I'm not going to leave her. You can punish me on Monday but I don't care. I'm coming with her." He stepped inside the ambulance.

"We're coming with you too! Let's go Roman, please lets get to her." Ariel was sobbing as Roman rushed out with Dean and Renee as well as everyone of their friends going to see if she would be ok.

Meanwhile, they had to keep Taryn stabilized and being able to control her seizure. It seemed she wouldn't stop and cried for someone to help her.

Seth, as badly as he was beaten up from the match, he held her hand.

"It's ok...its ok alright? You're going to be alright." He whispered to her.

As they removed her gloves, he was in shock to see there were cuts all over her wrists.

"Jesus Christ..." He whispered loudly. "Taryn.." He looked at her.

She was coughing badly, ready to fade out but all Seth could do was just talk to her.

He was praying this ambulance would get them to the hospital sooner rather than later.


	10. An Architect's Plot

Taryn was sleeping, not even dreaming. All her eyes could see was darkness. That's how she often felt like wanting to slip into. Wanting to escape from what was all going around her.

She wasn't sure what had happened. It felt like everything was slipping from her, nothing else could stop her from the black hole that was swallowing her up. She thought for a moment there, she had died.

She remembered her sisters crying for her, her grandmother crying for her. Her friends trying to figure out what happened.

Then that's when it hit her all together like a freight train.

She was suffering through a seizure and she didn't even finish the match with Seth.

Of course, none of that mattered anymore. Before she closed her eyes, she saw Seth staring down at her, looking as though he was afraid for her. Afraid with what was going on with her right now. The paramedics having to keep her breathing stabilized.

All she knew was that she heard Seth's voice. He was actually trying to help her.

 _"Just listen to the sound of my voice...I know you're scared. You're going to be ok, I promise."_ He soothed her, trying to stay steady for her.

For a second, she would have thought he would have left her there if he had pinned her and won their Hell In A Cell match. Of course, he had called the whole thing off and even though there were some slight boos from the WWE Universe, none of that mattered anymore.

She heard the monitor beep a few times as she stirred in her sleep, unaware that Seth was in the room with her. It was going on 1 o clock in the morning and he just didn't want to sleep. After arguing with the nurses and almost being escorted out the building, luckily his brothers Dean and Roman had come as well as Ariel. Ariel was not even backing down from a fight, as the nurses tried to calm her down.

At the same time, Seth just watched her, seeing that she was being monitored.

He couldn't stop that vivid image in his mind. There were so many cuts on her wrist that all he wanted to ask her was why?

Why was she hurting herself like this? How long had she been doing this? Why didn't anyone notice this? Why didn't her fucking husband notice what was wrong.

His eyes were getting sleepy, the darkness already showing under the rims, but his stubborn side just wouldn't give out. He admitted that he was thirsty so he went to go get a soda.

As he stepped out though, he saw Ariel and Roman rushing up to him, as well as her grandmother and Kristen, silent as her eyes were filled with worry and on the verge of breaking down.

"What's going on? What happened? How is she? Will she be ok?" Ariel kept firing questions at Seth and at one of the nurses, unable to keep the tears from flowing as Roman had to hold her, calming her down. She knew she was a nervous wreck. The whole family was.

"I don't know..." Seth told her quietly. "I'm waiting for the doctor now as we-"

"Hello, are any of you related to Ms. Huntley-Hilton?" The doctor came.

"Yes, we are, what's going on?" Grandmother Lucia was trembling, wanting to see her baby granddaughter.

"I understand all of you are upset, but you must calm down." She tried to soothe them all.

"To hell with that!" Dean gave her a dark stare. "One of our friends had a seizure and spitting up blood and you're telling us to calm down?! Fuck outta here!"

"Dean, stop it please." Renee tried to talk to him as he was losing sleep, worried about Taryn as well.

"I need to speak with one of you in private please...Mr. Rollins.."

"Just call me Seth..." He shook her hand.

"If I could get a word with you for a moment. I promise each of you will be able to go and see her, but right now she'll need some rest." The doctor was sad for all of them, especially with what was happening tonight.

"I'll get Ariel some coffee and we'll come right back." Roman told Seth.

"You damn right we'll be back. I'm not leaving this hospital without knowing if my sister will be ok." She wiped her eyes away, anger in her eyes and in her tone. "I'll call that piece of shit of her husband. I need to have a fucking word with him...where the fuck is he?"

Seth was in the hallway with the doctor as he rubbed his hands together, trying to keep himself together but barely. "What's going on with her? Will she be ok, Dr..."

"My name is Dr. Claire. I'm sorry I should have told you in the beginning. You were all so upset and highly emotional, not that I blame you." She went through the paperwork of her charts. "Taryn will be ok, Mr.."

"Seth Rollins, WWE superstar." He introduced himself as well.

"Yes thank you. What happened with Taryn tonight was not an ordinary seizure. She suffered from Hypovolemia Shock." She sighed heavily.

"What is that?" he asked, trying not to sound afraid for her.

"This happens when there is loss of blood as well as an increasing amount of dehydration. We also noticed a few things well..." She bit her lip before she continued, speaking quietly. "There have been a few cuts on her wrists. It seems that she has been doing it for awhile."

"Jesus Christ..." Seth was blown away, not sure of how to process this.

"Have you known about this?" She questioned him.

"No...I found out when they took off her gloves to do her blood pressure and to keep her stabilized." He told her, remembering how deep the cuts were, how some of them were still bleeding and that there were about 5 or 6 cuts on her wrists up to her arm.

"That may have increased and caused her shock. Also, there was a case of medication she was on, perhaps of diet pills and that was what caused her to thin her blood, and in that process which was making her sick. Do you know what kind they were?"

"No I really don't." He shook his head, remembering at the gym when he spotted her taking the pills and on the phone with Stefan.

 _"But I guarantee that fuckup, Stefan knows what kind they are.."_ He thought angrily.

"There are three stages to hypovolemia but right now she's at stage one. Luckily with enough blood and with fluids in her IV, she'll be OK. It may take her to about 3 weeks. But she's going to make it." Dr. Claire smiled warmly.

Seth blew out a sigh of relief, hearing the good news. Of course he didn't have time to process the news as there was screaming down the hall. As he ran down there with Dr. Claire, it was Ariel tearing out Stefan's hair as Kristen, Roman and their friends tried to pull away from each other.

"You son of a bitch! My sister cut herself because of you! You sick son of a bitch! She's in the hospital! It's all your fucking fault!" She screamed at him, trying to rip every part of his blonde short hair out, clawing at his face.

"Agh! You psycho slut! Get off me!" He yelled.

"Ariel, stop it." Roman had been able to pull Ariel off him. Earlier as Roman and Ariel went to get coffee and Mama Lucia and Kristen were with them, she demanded to speak to a nurse about Taryn's condition. It was one of Taryn's night nurses and had spoken to her family as well.

As soon as she was told that Taryn had been cutting herself, Ariel made a beeline for Stefan when he walked in through the hospital.

And in that result as of now, all hell was breaking loose.

"Let me go after him, Roman! He needs to pay for this! It's his fault my baby sister is in the hospital!" She screamed, kicking her legs.

"Ariel you have to calm down, babygirl." he tried to be firm and reasonable. He didn't blame her for attacking Stefan. He didn't like the bastard as much as the next person. But he didn't want her to ruin her career by having assault charges brought onto her.

"Fuck jail! I've already been there and done that. It's worth it, killing this piece of shit!" She screamed, trying to tear him apart.

Seth had to go over and break it up before security came and they would all be arrested.

"Enough! Roman, just try to calm Ariel down and take her outside." Seth had to be the peacemaker. The situation was already bad, there was no need in making it worse for all of them.

Stefan stood up, fixing his hair as well as his suit. In that moment, Seth directed his attention towards him, a stare as cold as ice.

"Pretty convenient that you just showed up out of the blue. Where the hell were you?" Seth decided to question him.

"Not that its any of your business but I had stepped out the arena to make a phone call to my business. I am a lawyer and its a real career and an important job. When I found out Taryn was hospitalized, I rushed out here right with everyone else. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to the doctor and make sure my wife is ok."

He was about to walk out but not before Seth blocked his path, pushing him back.

"You're not going anywhere, you jackass." He growled.

"Excuse me?" he glared at him.

"Why don't we discuss the fact of those pills you've been giving Taryn?" He questioned him.

"What pills? I don't know what you're talking about. My wife isn't on drugs and if she was, its because she was caught up in this ridiculous wrestling lifestyle." Stefan looked at him funny.

"No she isn't and its not because of wrestling, which also goes with her cutting herself. It's because of you. You did something to her." He shoved a finger at him, to which Stefan was arrogant to brush it off his Armani suit.

"Watch it. This suit costs more than your bank account."

"I don't give a damn about your stupid suit. I know you did something to Taryn. She's in the fucking hospital because of you." He glared at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and empty accusations won't get you anywhere. I love my wife and I do what's best for her. The only thing I gave her was diet pills because she wanted to lose weight." he denied.

Seth knew it was a bunch of bullshit. The whole story was straight up bullshit. He didn't have any exact proof and he didn't see Stefan do anything but he knew he had something to do with Taryn being sick.

"And why the fuck do you care with what's going on with my wife? Last time I checked, you two hate each other." He said smugly. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't want anything to do with you being here, so why don't you go home and fix up that stupid hairstyle you have right now? For God Sakes, you look even more ridiculous than how you use to look in high school." He scoffed.

"You know you can say whatever you want. I know you did something to Taryn and trust me when I say, you're going to fucking pay for it."

Stefan chuckled softly but there was no joy in it. "I don't take threats lightly, Mr. Rollins. And as far as I can remember, you don't give a shit about Taryn. I believe the last time we were all in school together. You called my wife a psycho creepy bitch, am I right?"

Seth was almost on the tipping point of ready to knock Stefan square in his perfect jaw, but he wouldn't let this idiot get the better of him. He may have had all the money in the world but he was still an arrogant pompous piece of shit.

It was true Seth had called Taryn some horrible names and made fun of her, even played mean and cruel jokes on her back in high school. But all of that was over now. The present was what mattered.

"We're not talking about what I've done in high school." Seth retorted. "We are talking about now. We are talking about your wife who you don't seem to give a shit about."

"I care about my wife very much. I showed up, didn't I? I should be on my flight right now but she's the one who had the seizure. She's the one who started making everyone emotional."

"Are you really fucking hearing yourself right now? How much of a-" Seth was this close to blowing up until the doctor came back.

"Hello...um..." She looked at the two men awkwardly. "I just wanted to tell you that Taryn will be out of the hospital in about two more weeks. However, she'll still need bed rest and sleep as well as making sure she is eating."

"I'll have my assistant check on her. I'll be quite busy as you can understand that." Stefan typed away on his phone.

"Mr. Hilton, your wife will need one on one time with you. It's important that you keep an eye on her."

"I just said I would. My assistant will be doing all the work. Now do you mind going away and buzz off. You're more annoying than the rat I'm talking to right now."

As Stefan was on the phone, pulling up personal nurses he knew of, Seth just watched him for a moment as Stefan turned around, glaring at him.

"What the fuck else do you want?" He snarled.

Seth chuckled as he patted his back, with a smile on his face. "Be lucky that Ariel got to you first. Because if I did...you wouldn't even be typing away on your little phone right now, just FYI."

Stefan snatched away from him as he walked off, talking on the phone as Seth looked back at Taryn's hospital room.

He would be damned if he let this bastard watch over Taryn. He would be into his own world that he wouldn't even want to care about Taryn's conditions. He knew he had to do something and fast before she got out in the next two weeks.

He smiled to himself. He was the Architect after all, so he was the master of planning and scheming.

He texted his brothers Dean and Roman to meet back at the hotel.

He had something to do and he had to move fast.

He knew this would also be hard, but he had to call Hunter and tell him of Taryn's secret, one he knew Taryn would hate him forever. But he had to do what was right. Anything to help her, even if she didn't want it.

As he got to the car, he dialed up the number to Hunter's phone.

"Hello Seth? How is Taryn? is she alright?" He yawned slightly woken up as he was with his wife Stephanie.

"Yes, she will be fine, Hunter. But that's not the reason why I'm calling you and Stephanie." He sighed as he got inside the Cadillac Escalade.

"What is it then?" He asked, concerned.

"It's still about Taryn.." He turned on the ignition. "But its something else...and I need your help for what I'm about to tell you..."

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

Taryn was feeling better than she ever did. Of course, she had gotten visits from Ariel and her grandmother and Kristen. Also, her twitter page was flooding with love and prayers from all of her fans across the WWE Universe, wishing her well, sending her gifts and balloons of love. It was then that the horror came back that people had known about her cutting. She had a feeling that Mama Lucia and Ariel knew.

Most of all, her husband knew and Seth knew about it now. She remembered when she was on the stretcher as the paramedics had to take off her gloves to get her blood pressure and her cutting was revealed and she remembered the look on Seth's face.

She heard a knock on the door and saw it was Stephanie and Hunter, both of them had gifts for her.

"Hello Taryn.." Stephanie smiled as Taryn smiled back, hugging her as well as Hunter hugging her as well.

"Hello." She smiled weakly. "I'm feeling a lot better. I'm sorry I ruined the Pay Per View. I know Vince is probably upset with me."

"Don't worry about it, you didn't ruin anything." Hunter reassured her. "Your health is more important. Besides, if anything the old bastard is still mad at me for marrying his daughter." He winked at Stephanie as she rolled her eyes, laughing.

"So after this week, I should be all ready to head back to the ring again." She smiled proudly, trying to hide her cuts.

Stephanie and Hunter looked at each other and then back at Taryn, an uncomfortable silence washing over them.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Taryn's heart was beating, her anxiety already shooting through the roof.

Stephanie knew she had to approach the topic lightly, not wanting her to take it the wrong way.

"Taryn, you know our top priority in this company is the well being and care of our WWE superstars and Divas, correct?" She explained, as Hunter had papers out in his hand.

Taryn nodded. "Yes, but what does that have to do with me? I'm ok, I promise."

"Well, we have gotten word from the paramedics that the cuts on your wrists were not ordinary ones, but ones of self harm. There is no reason to lie or hide it, as we can also see your wrists bandaged up. We were told that was what caused your seizure." Stephanie told her

"Stephanie, with all due respect. The cuts were not self harm. These were way back in my past. These weren't recent." She tried to lie her way out of it, but she knew it would only make things worse and bite her in the ass.

"Taryn, please don't be ashamed. We just want to help. Lying won't solve anything and we are sure that these were self harm. Now, what we decided is that you will have to be placed on three month suspension so that you can go to therapy and to be able to recuperate at home." Hunter handed her the papers to sign as well as explaining to her that the medical bills were paid for.

"But I was in line for a title shot. I thought I was suppose to be expanding my career. I can't be placed on the shelf, please." Taryn begged, trying to reason with her bosses.

"We're not saying that you can't be on the road. But you are dealing with stress at home and so much is going on in your personal life. We just want you to get better. I've known you since NXT when you first stepped in and we just want you to get better. You would be setting a positive example for all the girls who look up to you." Stephanie tried to reason with her. "Now please take our advice and attend the therapy session and get some rest. Seth was the one who informed us of this situation. He's trying to help. We all are. We're family and we care about you."

"We have a business meeting to attend to but take our advice and seek treatment." Hunter told her as they both left, leaving a heated Taryn alone with her thoughts.

She couldn't believe Seth! It was none of his business as to why she did what she did. It was her business and her business alone. She didn't need any help and she didn't need to be rescued and treated like a charity case.

She didn't want to lose her career, but she didn't want to be treated like she was an unstable freak. It was just like high school all over again. Right now, all she needed was her husband.

Who of course was nowhere to be found. She knew she would have to be taken care of by a physical therapist as she had to get better again if she ever wanted to get back in the title shot soon.

She got dressed as her grandmother was sweet enough to get her some clothes to wear. She knew she was going to have a very serious talk, wanting to know what was going on.

After she got dressed, she waited as the nurse would discharge her. She just wanted to be next to her husband whom she loved very much. She felt like she disappointed him when she fell sick during her match.

As she had her bags though, she stepped outside into the warm air.

"God knows how long its been since I've had fresh air, with me being cooped up in the hospital." She sighed heavily.

It was then the driver came by as he rolled down the window.

"Are you Taryn Huntley Hilton?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm she." She confirmed.

"Your husband asked to come and get you to take you back home. He said there was a surprise for you."

"Are you serious?" She shrieked happily. "I'm hopping in!"

She stepped in the car as they drove off. Its been almost three years since Stefan had done anything romantic for her and she couldn't wait to see what the surprise was.

The driver was taking a different route though as they seemed to be going a littler further than where Taryn would originally go. It was then they had finally stopped at a condo. It was a beautiful home but it wasn't as big like the home of Stefan's family as well his Stefan himself.

She exited the vehicle as she had her bags with her. She saw Oreo, her dog running down the steps as she was also surprised.

"Oreo! Hey boy..." She smiled, picking him up as the small dog licked her face lovingly. "Oh your daddy must have brought you along."

"Actually, your sister brought him here but either way, more the merrier." A familiar voice said to her

Her face fell as soon as she saw Seth, with Kevin in his arms. The driver then brought the bags up to the front step as Taryn was trying to register what the hell was going on, while also stepping inside the house.

Seth thanks the driver as he set the bags on the couch in the living room

"Where's my husband?" She was confused.

"Well he's going to be gone for the next couple of weeks. Gone on a business trip. And pertaining to doctor orders, you'll be under my care." He grinned wickedly.

"You are out your damn mind if you even think for one second I am even letting you be some kind of care taker. You can piss off with that, Rollins." She growled.

"Get mad all you want, but you have no choice. I'll be helping you during your therapy."

"I don't need any help from scum like you!" She hissed at him. "And where the hell do you get off telling the Authority my personal business?! It has nothing to do with you. You don't own me."

"I know I don't own you. But you need help and I got it for you. And with orders from Hunter and Stephanie, you are under my care for the next three months, especially with this contract they had come up with, with your husband signing it."

"That's bullshit. Stefan wouldn't do that. He hates you as much as I do-" She shut her mouth immediately as soon as he showed her the papers. She read over it twice and saw the signatures were from Stephanie, Hunter, and Stefan had signed his name on the dotted line.

Her hands were shaking in anger. It was bad enough she was suspended for three months and her title shot was on hold, as well as having no choice but to go to therapy and then her husband was out of town once again. Now she had to be put under watch by her worst enemy as if she was on Big Brother or something.

As she read the paperwork, it was either stay with Seth and to be her mentor as well as attend her therapy sessions, or she would still be on suspension even longer.

Seth just crossed his arms, a small smirk on his face. She ignored the fact that he was wearing a fitting Metallica shirt and sweatpants, barefoot across the carpet floor. Oreo paid no mind to the heated exchange as he played with Kevin.

"You are the biggest jackass ever! I really fucking hate you!" Taryn snarled as she pushed past him, heading upstairs.

"I'll have dinner prepared." He said, unfazed.

"Eat dick, you son of a bitch!" She screamed loudly, yelling more obscenities.

"Might I add, you sound really cute when you are throwing a tantrum." He yelled back at her, making her even more infuriated.

As he heard the slamming of the door, he waited for a few minutes before he texted Roman and Dean.

 _"Thanks for setting up the fake copy of the paperwork, Rome. Still wondering how'd you pull it off."_

 _-Seth *SEND*_

 ***BEEP***

 _"I have my ways, but it pulled through. I even made a few calls and set Stefan up for an emergency business meeting that he'll be gone for a little while as well as other things to keep him away. As far as he knows, he thinks that Taryn is at home with that nurse_

 _-Rome_

It was then Dean texted back.

 _"Did she fall for it?"-Dean_

Seth smirked as he texted back.

 _"Oh she did. She believes that her husband signed her away as well as Stephanie and Hunter. They don't know she's under my care yet and I want to keep it that way for awhile._

 _ ***BEEP***_

 _"I have to help her guys...I just have to. Don't ask why."_

He got a beep back from both of them.

 _"Just be careful with her. It's taking everything in me to keep Ariel from killing Stefan and I'm close to helping her kill him too._

 _-Rome._

 _"Not only that, you know Taryn hates you to the extreme. Don't be surprised if she eventually winds up breaking her foot up in your ass_

 _-Dean_

He could already hear the smashing of Taryn throwing things in the guest room as she was yelling a lot of obscenities and insults about Seth, enraged at being placed under his care.

"It will be worth it though.." He sighed as he looked up the stairwell.

He knew he would be in for hell the next few months, but he would do anything to keep Taryn healthy and to get her better.

He wouldn't let it happen again. Not like the last one.


	11. A Little Friendly Challenge

It took about maybe 30 minutes to an hour for Taryn to calm down. She wasn't sure how in the hell she had gotten stuck in this situation, let alone be stuck with Seth Rollins of all people. that man took pride and joy to making her whole life a living hell. She couldn't let this happen. She was a human being and she had rights, right?

She immediately called up her sister, Ariel as the phone rang. Taryn was tapping her foot rather impatiently as there were only a few rings that went through until she finally got through to her sister.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling? Are you out the hospital?" She asked, her voice and everything of her body language showing concern, ready to jump at her sisters beck and call.

"No I'm not at the hospital. But that bastard Seth Rollins, kidnapped me and now Stephanie and Hunter have practically signed my life over to this Lady Gaga demonic spawn to watch over me. I'm practically being held against my will here." She panicked.

"Oh. Yeah, sure you are." Ariel calmed down, glad that her sister couldn't see the smirk on her face right now.

"Ok, I don't understand what's so funny." She was really starting to get on her nerves now.

"Because Seth wants to take care of you and you're acting like a child. But I bet Seth finds it adorable, doesn't he?" She chuckled, to which only made Taryn more upset.

"Are you kidding me right now? This bastard is manipulative and he's evil and you expect me to let him watch over me? I need rescuing! Call the FBI, the Swat Team or something! My poor snuggle bunny is probably worried sick about me."

Taryn knew she was being overly dramatic but she was sure Stefan was worried sick about her.

"Yes we are all sure of-blehhh" Ariel made a retching noise through the phone as she busted out laughing again.

"That's not funny and I may have been asleep, but I heard shouting too. What did you do?" She questioned her older sister as she remember that even though she was medicated, her ears were still working as she could hear arguing and it sounded like Stefan and Ariel's voices when she was in the hospital.

"Oh no biggie." Ariel laid back on the sofa as she picked her nails. "Just clawed Stefan's pretty little face."

"Ariel..." She sighed heavily.

"Oh don't "Ariel" me." She rolled her eyes. "I had to hear it from Roman and Mama as well as almost everyone else. Well except Dean he was looking for a weapon but the point of the matter is, is that he had it coming. He's a rotten cold hearted bastard and the sooner you wake up and realize it, the better you and your sex life will be. Now go make nice with Seth and let him get you better-"

"Ariel.." She almost wanted to scream at her sister until Ariel stopped joking and got serious.

"Seriously, Taryn I don't want to hear anymore of it. I...I almost lost you that night when you were committed to the hospital. When I saw you have that seizure..then I found out you were cutting yourself...I don't want to see that again. I don't know the reasons as to why you cut yourself but we are definitely going to talk about this. All of us no matter what. Stephanie did the right thing suspending you just so you could get help. Please...take care of yourself. I don't want to cry like that anymore."

Taryn fell back on the bed, wiping her eyes. She didn't realize how much she hurt her sister when she passed out like that, much less alone scaring her as well as her friends.

It wouldn't change things about Seth and how she felt towards him, but she knew she had to get better for the sake of her family, her husband and for her fans all across the WWE and to continue living her dream.

"Ok...I'll try.." She spoke to her in a whisper. "But it's not going to be easy, you know."

"I don't expect it to. I just want you to also do this for yourself." Ariel sniffled, wiping her eyes as she smiled. "I'll stop by later to check on you."

She hung up the phone as they ended the conversation. Taryn sighed as she looked around the spacious bedroom. It wasn't small and it was beautiful, actually with the view of the ocean making it better. She looked at her wrists that were bandaged and she pulled out the photo of her sisters together as well as her mom and her grandmother.

She kissed the photo as she decided that it was time to stop acting like a petulant child and try the therapy. She wasn't sure what she would even talk about of her session as of next week, but she would give it a try.

She looked through her bags, grateful that Ariel had dropped off her clothes and even loaned her some of hers as well, happy that they had the same tastes. She loved Kristen's clothes but some of them were too flashy for her taste and too girly girly.

After looking and reviewing over the outfits, she made the choice to go with nice casual long sleeve floral designed romper outfit. She was beginning to strip down, taking off her shirt and about to unclasp her bra when there was a knock on the door and Seth entered, making her yelp and hide under the covers.

"What is wrong with you? Do you know the meaning of a closed door when someone is getting dressed?" She snapped.

"Relax I didn't see anything."

"It doesn't matter." She rolled her eyes, covering herself. "Just turn around until I'm dressed and don't even think about looking."

Seeing that there was no point in arguing with her, he turned around as she quickly finished getting dressed, moving the hair out of her face.

"Ok I'm fine, you can look now." She replied with a sigh.

Seth hide the grin as he turned around, trying not to laugh at the way Taryn ducked under the covers when she was almost in the eyes view of being naked.

"So..what do you want?" She crossed her arms.

"Well, if you've calmed down now." Seth folded his arms as well. "I'd figured maybe if you were hungry, since its getting late and all; I was going to order some Chinese food and then we can set up your therapy appointment for tomorrow.

"Ok." She shook her head, trying to fight the urge to curse him out. But she knew it wouldn't get anywhere. Per the Authority's orders, Seth was in charge of her health and so she had to put up with him for the time being. "I'm fine with Chinese food. Is that all?"

"Well not quite." He sat down on the bed with her as she sat away from him, her knees gathered up in front of him.

"Well what else do you want?" She mumbled, not wanting to talk to him but yet she was curious as to what he was asking for. God knows she was going to be stuck with him for how long until her husband came back from his business trip.

"I actually want to call a truce on this." He surprised her as her eyes widened, looking at him incredulously.

"Why..." She asked him.

"Taryn, we may not get along-" He started but she cut him off immediately.

"That's an understatement." She sneered.

Seth fought the urge to roll his eyes as he continued. "Just hear me out. And don't even try it with the insults, for once."

"Ok." She held her hands up in defeat. "You have the mic."

"Look, I'm not saying we have to like each other, nor do we even have to be in each others way. But think about this; If you and I just cooperate I'm sure you'll be able to get in the ring a lot faster and away from me. And not only that, you'll have all the time in the world to go back to your life. Just let me assist you a little bit."

"I'm not buying it." She looked at him, obviously suspicious of his intentions.

"Fine. Guess I'll prove it then."

He pulled out a Hershey bar as he smirked at her a little bit, knowing it was one of her weaknesses.

"Whats in it?" She took the chocolate bar from him.

"Come on Taryn, I'm not like how I was back in high school. It's actual chocolate." He waved it slowly in front of her. "You know you love chocolate and you can't deny that."

She took the candy bar from him as she opened it, biting into it. "Thanks." She muffled.

It would be nice if for once they wouldn't fight. Maybe during her healing, they could learn to put their differences aside for the moment. But she still didn't trust him. He was Seth Rollins; He was egotistical, arrogant and just down right annoying.

He was also a jackass but that was just the icing on the cake.

"So..how about it? Chinese food tonight?" He gave her a slow smile.

"Ummm..how about we cook inside tonight?" She looked up at him, rather shyly. "I mean, I do know how to cook."

"So do I." He grinned. "Just lazy on these days."

"Well...you can order Pizza and I'll make some dessert." She offered. "If you have enough ingredients, I can definitely make a dessert I think you won't be able to say no too."

"You're on." He grinned.

As he left out her room, Taryn fell back on the bed as Oreo walked inside, looking at his owner.

This was indeed going to be a long long week.

* * *

Seth had no idea what was wrong with him as he walked back into his room.

He only decided on a truce for the sake of her even trying to heal and wanting to make sure that she would get back in the ring. He wasn't trying to but all he kept thinking about was trying not to look at the way her lips were pouting, or how she had her long legs bunched up.

He knew he had to stay focused. This truce would actually help and maybe she won't be so stubborn to get help. He thought that if they fought, she would go running back to her husband and he didn't trust the son of a bitch intentions.

He looked down as he saw that his dick was getting rock hard through his skinny jeans. He was glad he got out of there before Taryn noticed.

She was a pain in the ass and was always a complete bitch to him. Granted, he was worse than she was but she always struck a fire in him and it drove him crazy beyond belief.

He heard some noises down in the kitchen as he walked down the steps, praying that his erection would go away. He couldn't like Taryn in that way. As far as he was concerned, this was his worst enemy. Which he was helping to take care of due to her condition so there really wasn't anything to make of this situation.

Anyway, he walked down as he saw Taryn climb up on the counter top to get some things to make her dessert. She was still a little weak so she had almost fallen over until Seth caught her in his arms, as she yelped, thinking she was going to hit her head.

He helped her back on her feet as she suddenly felt a little light headed.

"Why don't you lay down and rest for a bit?"He suggested as she tried to stand up, his arms still wrapped around her midsection.

"I'm fine Seth. I just had a little trouble with my balance, I'm not weak." She sighed, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her.

"You are still dizzy, even the two weeks weren't enough. Now you need to go on and lie down."

Not even given a chance to protest, Seth carried her as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he went over to the love seat, placing her down on it gently.

 _"When did he get so much stronger?"_ She thought to herself. _And since when did his muscles feel good..."_

"Sorry if I'm putting strain on your muscles." She said.

"Actually you are light as a feather. Just don't get too use to it. I think I'm too old to do the piggy back rides." He groaned, stretching as he gave her a wink, making her laugh in the result.

"You know I still want to make that dessert. Chocolate wasn't even close to being enough." She started pouting.

"Alright, fair enough. Why don't you give me the ingredients and I'll make it?" He made the suggestion to her

"Boy, go ahead somewhere. Its my mama's recipe. This isn't any old kind of dessert." She brushed him off as she sat up, trying to walk. "Now if you want me to rest, fine but I'll do that once I make my special treat."

"I can't wait to see what else you'll be cooking in your cauldron." He smirked as she smacked him with a wooden spoon she pulled out the drawer.

"Ow. Just joking!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Mmmhm." She chuckled. "Now get the ingredients and let's get started."

As she was working on what to make, Seth called up for takeout. The only problem was that it would be a little bit more expensive than he thought it would be from what the man on the phone told him.

Seth scoffed as he hung up the phone. "I'm not paying almost 40 dollars for Chinese food. It's not that damn good."

"I don't eat Chinese food anymore like I use too. So since they are being complete assholes and trying to rob you of money, how about I'll just make us something to eat. I actually can make some homemade Chinese food. If you're nice, you can help."

"Please. You can't cook better than me." He crossed his arms."

"Wanna bet?" She challenged him.

"Actually, I do." He chuckled.

"Well, let's see who can make the absolute best stir fry and broccoli and rice." She turned on the stove after she got what she needed.

Seth was going to opt for Pizza or a different Chinese place. But with Taryn bringing on the challenge and wanting to prove that he wasn't lazy to cook in the kitchen, he just grabbed an apron off the hook.

"You're on."

...

It was over an hour and both of them were over the stove in their own space as they started cooking. Taryn was cutting up green peppers and diced tomatoes as Seth was preparing the cubed steak with adding a few spices and some chopped broccoli and shrimp. Taryn was peeking over to see what else Seth was adding to his dish until he eyed her up and down.

"No peeking." He warned her.

"Oh please. Nothing can beat _my_ stir fry." She started stirring the soy sauce into the pan.

It was almost an hour and then Taryn made her dessert as well as Seth did. After making a bit of a mess, they each had their food done as they went to sit down in the living room.

"Alright. What do you have, little troll?" He couldn't help but jab at her.

"Well Lady Gaga." She retorted. "What I have here is broccoli stir fry with some shrimp and crab and mixed green and red peppers as well as some soy sauce with lemon."

She mixed it in with the rice into the dish, adding another squeeze of lemon juice as she let him try her dish first.

He looked at her and back at the food, thinking she might have poisoned it.

"I already know what you're thinking and trust me, I think the same thing too." She admitted. "But I haven't so stop the paranoia."

"Just making sure." He shrugged as he ate the sample on the spoon.

His taste buds were immediately impressed and the look on his face showed everything. Taryn's cooking was actually really good! Of course, he wasn't going to let her one up him.

"Now you." He was getting over the sensations of the taste, loving every bit of flavor that hit his tongue.

"So, tell me what do you have here?" She pointed to his dish across from her on the table.

"Mine is Chicken stir fry with cucumbers and shrimp, as well as rice and chicken sauce and carrots and well...you know." He shrugged his shoulders innocently.

She took a bite of his food and now this time, she was the one that was impressed.

"This is...holy crap." She chewed the food. "Wow..."

"Food Network can teach you a couple things." He chuckled as she giggled.

"Now the dessert." She presented to him. "I made homemade apple fried doughnuts with white powdered sugar."

"I made snicker cookie bars. Well, my presentation sucks." He gave her the cookie bar as she gave him the apple doughnut.

Once they both bit into each others desserts, they looked at the dessert and back at each other.

"This is really good!" They both said to each other. Taryn couldn't believe that he actually made a pretty damn good dessert and dinner. She licked her lips of the chocolate sauce that was on her lips.

Of course, she wasn't aware of the fact that Seth looked at the way she swiped her top lip and bottom lip to get the chocolate sauce off.

"You know, for an annoying boob, you're a pretty good cook." She chuckled. "Zahra cook for you alot?"

"Yeah...unless you count burnt Ramen Noodles a meal." He snorted, rolling his eyes

He grinned at her slightly as she continued eating, moving her lips as she took in more of his chicken stir fry.

"I can say the same for you too." He slightly admitted, not wanting to give her full credit. "I know your husband really loves your cooking."

Taryn paused her eating as she sighed heavily. "Well...no. He doesn't really like any of my food. Usually he would say he would eat it and then the next day it would go bad so I would have to toss it out, or when he's working late nights I just eat alone."

Seth could hear the sadness in her voice and he sighed inwardly.

She cleared her throat to break the awkward tension that just started.

"So..wanna finish up..since we have to clean tonight anyway.." He looked at his kitchen with the dishes.

"Why the hell not? I gotta take this stupid medicine anyway." She sighed, already trying not to talk about the cuts on her arms.

As she got up to get something to drink, Seth stopped her, grabbing her hand as she looked at him, surprised from the contact.

"Yeah?" She looked at him, not sure what else he needed.

"The therapy will help you tomorrow...and I'm glad you're ok too.." He whispered to her.

She nodded as she quickly got away from him, going into the kitchen to start cleaning as she also grabbed him something to drink.

...

Later that night, Taryn already showered as it was Seth's turn to go into the bathroom. She had to go to therapy tomorrow as well as go to the studio to prepare for her next album and music video, as well as going to the volunteer center. She honestly didn't want to deal with therapy but she knew it was in the contract as stated for her to talk about her cutting.

As long as she wasn't forced to bring up the traumatic experience that she had fought to long to keep in hiding and still did to this day.

She had a towel wrapped around her body and her hair was still dripping wet as Seth walked down the hall, with his towel and sweat pants, bare chested.

"How do you feel?" He asked her softly.

"Um..fine." She nodded as she bit her bottom lip. "I'll get ready for bed now."

"Ok. Night."

"Night." She said as she walked to the guest room, with Oreo following her as she closed the door.

Seth had walked into the bathroom as he got started on his shower. He stripped down as he turned the water onto warm, sliding the door open as he stepped into the cubicle. He got under the water, letting it hit his face and his entire body as he grabbed the soap, ready to wash away with what was going on today.

It actually felt nice that him and Taryn had a nice quiet time for dinner and it was refreshing as well. Putting aside their usual arguing and even with them poking at each other, he can honestly say that he had a nice time with her, especially with her cooking challenge.

As he closed his eyes, enjoying the temperature and the water relaxing his muscles, he saw that the door slid open as Taryn stepped in, nervous.

He blinked, not even believing it was her.

But it was; She had her hair down, her dark green highlights and her tattoos on her thigh as well as her belly button piercing. She was curvy, her heavy set breasts as well as her nipples were hard.

"T-Taryn..." He stuttered, trying to find the words to this. "What are you doing in here..."

"Help me, Seth..." She begged. "Please help me..."

She grabbed his hand as she placed it on her pussy, which was incredibly wet. Seth groaned, feeling her clit pulsing under his fingers.

"I...I tried to do it myself...and I can't...please help me." She whispered.

Seth couldn't remember what took over him. All he knew was that he grabbed her and kissed her passionately as they went under the water. Both of their tongues colliding with each other as she whimpered.

Seth took his fingers as he sucked off her juices, making her moan.

Seth then traced his tongue to her neck and then down to her nipple as he sucked it, rubbing her clit as it started to swell, making her gasp softly, as she held onto him, both of them not even caring how late it was or the fact that the bathroom was steaming up.

He sucked her neck as he palmed her breast in his hand, moaning as his dick hardened.

He really couldn't wait anymore. He needed to fuck her and he needed to do it now.

He wasted no time as he slammed his cock into her as she screamed in pleasure. He grabbed her hips as he lifted her in his arms as she held him, while he started to pound her, making her cry out for him over and over.

He looked at her as she rolled her eyes back, loving the way her face was in the throes of her orgasm, as it was steadily approaching. Seth thought for sure he was going to erupt himself, loving the way her pussy felt so fucking good to him.

"Seth...I'm going to cum..." She panted.

"Cum for me...cum for me, sweetheart." He wrapped a hand around her throat, taking in her kiss hungrily, both of them losing that control. That passion...that desire...

Of course he jolted out of his daydream when the shower turned cold as he realized he had yet another sex dream of Taryn. It felt too real. It felt as though she was right there next to him.

Her soft skin, her lips, and those gorgeous eyes that sparked that wicked fire.

He growled angrily as he turned off the water, snatching his towel and drying off completely. He just wanted these dreams to stop. It was true Taryn pissed him off and to certain extents, he had a strong dislike for her. However, that was starting to die down as he could feel this strange lust for her.

He decided to call it a night and get some sleep. He just thought sleep would let this go soon.

...

Taryn of course, was in her bedroom as she saw Oreo sleeping next to her. She never thought she would say it but she had a pretty nice night with Seth. Without them arguing, she found that she actually had a great time with Seth. From cooking with him in that challenge and in spite of lingering dislike for each other, she found him pretty funny.

Of course she missed her husband dearly and she left him another voicemail to which he still didn't answer his phone, she put it on vibrate as she set her alarm, the therapy in the morning.

She kissed her puppy as she drifted off to sleep completely. Maybe this was a turning point for the both of them.

Or was it really? No one would know yet until the very next day.


	12. A Memory Untold

**Disclaimer; I do not own any WWE superstars/divas. Only my OC characters**

 **Nothing much to say really.**

 **Well...enjoy :-)**

 **...**

Taryn woke up the next morning by the sound of her alarm playing her favorite metal band. She went to the nightstand and turned off the phone, her head falling back on the pillows. It felt weird sleeping all alone. At the same time though, she kind of liked it. She did it 24/7 on the road and on different shows, but the difference was that at the end of the night whenever she could make it home, it was next to her husband.

How much she missed that man was an understatement. It was a no brainer that her marriage was indeed failing. She was sure it felt like everything was her fault. All she wanted to do was make him proud of her, to make him happy. Of course it seemed like nothing was working.

She wouldn't give up though. They loved each other since high school and they have been married for almost 3 years now. Something had to give. Especially since she really loved Stefan so much. She was even surprised he was interested in her when they had first met.

Anyway, she knew what today was. It would be the first day of her therapy session.

She was so thrilled to be going- Not.

She sat up and slipped on a pair of slippers as she saw her dog still sleeping. She went ahead to the bathroom and saw that Seth's bedroom door was still closed.

She grabbed a toothbrush and started brushing her teeth and started to wash her face before heading to the shower. She wanted to kill two birds with one stone so she figured why not.

She heard whimpering and she jumped slightly, being startled by the sound. She looked down beside her on the sink and saw it was Kevin; Seth's Yorkie dog.

She rinsed her mouth out with water and finished it with mouthwash as she wiped her mouth. She heard Kevin whimper again as he looked at her, licking his paw.

"Hey boy. Are you hungry?" She bent down to scratch behind his ears as he licked her hand.

"Well, I know Seth isn't awake yet. Therapy isn't until 10, and its only 8:30. So why don't I get you something to eat?" She smiled as she beckoned for the dog to follow her down the steps.

As she went into the kitchen, she found the bag of dog food and poured it into a bowl for him as Kevin started munching on it. She then started to make coffee as well as starting on breakfast.

After 10 minutes, Seth came down the steps as he saw Taryn over the stove cooking, making some bacon and scrambled eggs with some toast. Seth took a minute to stare at the way her body was shaped in her black robe. It was covered all the way down to her feet so her legs wouldn't show.

But that didn't stop the way her ass was poking out. Come to think of it, Taryn never showed any skin unless she had on her ring gear. Other than that, she kept herself mostly covered.

As she turned around to make the plates, she jumped, startled by Seth's appearance.

"Jesus, I need to put a bell around you, Lady Gaga." She scowled at him.

"For someone whose trying to insult me, you're going to have to do better than that." He smirked as he picked a piece of bacon off her plate.

She smacked his hand away. "You have your own, you greedy pig."

Seth munched on his bacon and shrugged. "I like to have more."

"So I've heard."

Seth fought the urge to snicker as she gave him his coffee as she sipped on hers. It was a comfortable silence as they both ate with Seth grinning at her.

"What?" She muffled, her mouth full of food.

"You look different today..." He commented.

"Well I did just wake up...and I fed Kevin, since he was hungry and all." She pointed to the Yorkie as he was almost done with his food.

Seth chuckled as he picked him up. "Kevin eats a lot."

"Not like my Oreo." She giggled. "I could give him two bags of food and he will still find a way to dig into my lunch for my turkey sandwich. He actually did that when I was going to school."

They both laughed as Seth drank more of his coffee. "That's nothing; My brother played a trick on Kevin and mixed his bowl of dog water with a few cups of vodka. I kicked his ass when I figured out Kevin was drunk but it was still funny overall."

"I never knew how much you loved Kevin. I see you take him almost everywhere you go." She smirked.

"Well not everywhere." He rolled his eyes.

"You took him with you to football practice one time for good luck, which was no need for. I mean, I figured you were already good in sports anyway."

"Hey! I am." He got offended.

"Oh don't be so sensitive." She poked his cheek as he rolled his eyes once more.

As they got around to sharing more funny stories, getting back into the comfort level, Taryn looked at the time as she sighed heavily, knowing it was getting closer to that time for her therapy.

"Taryn...its not going to be so bad." Seth's voice brought her out of her thoughts. He already knew she was thinking about the therapy, and was in constant denial of having any issues.

"Easy for you to say. I still won't forgive you for blabbing off to Stephanie and Hunter." She got off the barstool as she went upstairs to go take a shower.

Seth knew there was no point in arguing with her. He just wished he could make her understand that he was actually trying to help her.

 _"Why are you helping someone who doesn't want help in the first place? Why keep pushing it if there is no way of moving to it?"_ His inner voice tried to ask this several times in his head to the point where he wanted to bang it up against the wall.

It was simple. He just had to. He had to try, no matter how much she would try to put up a fight about it.

And he knew good and well it was coming once they got to the location.

...

They made it to the building as Taryn was quiet during the whole car ride. He thought about maybe riling her up, just to get her to talk but thought better against it, not wanting an argument to start. It was only two days and so far things were actually peaceful between the two, despite the fact that Seth still kept denying his so called lust for her.

He could admit, maybe he's called Taryn ugly in the past but in reality, she was attractive, undeniably beautiful. He just didn't find her his type to say the least. He thought Zahra was his type.

Or at least he _thought_ he did until she turned out to be nothing more than an annoying habit that he had to break.

He turned off the engine to his Escalade as he looked at her. She still stared out the window, her arms folded as she crossed her legs in the white jeans she was sporting.

"Let's just get this over with." She exited the vehicle.

Seth didn't say a word as he followed her to the building, where they went inside the elevator and then entered the 4th floor.

She went up to the receptionist to sign in.

"Ok, Ms. Valerie will be out in the next 5 minutes to come see you, Ms. Hilton." The receptionist smiled at her.

Taryn gave her a small smile which didn't exactly meet the mood she was having as she sat down next to Seth. In five minutes, a tall thin blonde woman came out with glasses and smiled when she saw Taryn.

"You must be Taryn Hilton." She shook her hand. "My name is Valerie. And you are.." She addressed Seth Rollins.

"Seth Rollins; He's my co-worker." Taryn stated as Seth huffed, following behind them.

"You also forgot Future of the WWE and Mr. Money In The Bank." He added, increasing more of his ego, to which irritated Taryn even further.

"Don't push it, stupid." She growled.

"Well I can't forget that, now can I?" Valerie smiled. "You are one of the greatest WWE superstars ever."

Taryn could have sworn that Valerie was blushing at the fact that Seth Rollins was next to her. For someone who was suppose to be a professional, she was acting more like a love sick puppy and it made Taryn want to throw up the breakfast she had earlier.

 _"What is it with all the women coming onto Seth nowadays? It's not like he's made out of liquid gold or something!"_ Her stomach was twisting in knots in the short sleeve turtleneck she was sporting.

They went into her office as Taryn made herself comfortable on the couch, crossing her legs as Valerie sat across from her, with her notepad and pen.

"Ok, just to be clear if you're going to ask me about ink blots or something I am not in the mood for that." Taryn made it very clear to her. "With all due respect, I just don't think I need this."

"I know this is something very hard to talk about, Ms. Hilton. But know that this is a step in the right direction and to healing yourself." Valerie smiled warmly. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself? What were your dreams?"

"Honestly I have everything I ever wanted. I have a wonderful career as a WWE Women's Wrestler, a loving marriage and a good family with people who love me." She shrugged.

Everything seemed to be going OK with the therapy session. Seth even put on his ear buds as he didn't want to invade in her privacy. Of course, whatever Valerie said to Taryn had upset her as she had left in the middle of her session, storming out.

Seth snatched his earphones out as he went to go follow Taryn as she went to the back entrance of the steps.

"Taryn...Taryn wait!" He called after her but she kept moving, pretty quickly as she had made it outside.

"Taryn, stop running!" He grabbed her hand as she snatched it away from him.

"Just stop it Seth! I want my husband and this therapy session is a bunch of BS. I'll call an Uber but I am not going back there!" She dialed up her phone but Seth grabbed it as Taryn started to fight him for it.

"Give me back my phone, you idiot or I'm going to turn you into a human pretzel!" She screeched.

"Stop it, Taryn! For fucks sake!" He yelled at her.

"God, I'll find a cab by myself. Screw you! You're not my fucking babysitter!" She yelled right back as she stormed off. Seth was too determined. He wouldn't let up.

"God, Seth can't you understand I don't need help?" Taryn defended herself, her anger visibly clear all over her and in her eyes as if she was ready to huff and puff and blow a house down.

Or in this case, she was going to be hurricane Taryn as Seth kept pushing her.

"You do need the help, Taryn. Stop with this denial bullshit!" He followed her down the street

"I'm not fucking psychotic, Seth. In spite what you think, I am a normal human being." She glared at him, ready to attack him for his judgmental crap. In her mind, she felt like everyone was judging her for her cutting.

"I never said you were psychotic."

Taryn just couldn't understand why he was trying so hard to get her help. Why was he even in her business? It had nothing to do with him in the first place.

"You just won't leave it alone, will you?" She kept walking away from him as they were heading near the park.

"No, I won't. I can't." He shook his head.

"Why? Why won't you just let me do what I do? It helps me. I don't need anyone, especially like you to pretend that you give two shits about me."

"That's not true."

"Then why won't you just leave me be then?!"

"Because I'm not going to fucking lose you, so get over it!" He confessed, letting his emotions take over. "I'm not going to make that mistake again."

It was then that Seth had let out a secret of his own, to which had Taryn's attention as she looked at him carefully.

"What do you mean _again?"_ She turned the tables on him, questioning him.

Seth sat on the park bench tables as Taryn looked at him carefully, her arms crossed and the expression on her face was demanding an explanation as to why he has been on her case ever since what happened to her.

Seth sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Maybe it was time to tell her. After all, no one really knew what happened. Not even Dean and Roman and they were his closest friends.

"It happened back in sophomore year. One of my old friends was coming to see me." He clasped his hands together, trying to figure out how to explain it to her. "I never knew there was anything wrong with her. She was always so happy and sweet. I really cared about her. And then..."

"Then what..." She pressed on a little.

"I got a call from her mother the next day because I had plans to hang out with her, for us to go to the movies and to catch up. She told me that she had committed suicide. It started with her cutting. And then...how'd she died.."

Seth looked up at Taryn with haunted eyes. "She just kept cutting herself over and over, letting herself bleed out, not getting any help and even lying to everyone that she was OK and that she was happy."

Taryn couldn't believe it. No wonder Seth was so emotional with wanting to help her. She triggered a memory that she didn't even know happen.

"Did she ever go to our school..." She sat on the bench with him.

"No. She dropped out of school to be honest." He chuckled softly. "Said that she was smarter than them. She always liked to joke about how she wasn't fit for school, thought she wasn't smart enough. She said she would do something else with her life."

"Seth..." Taryn softened towards him suddenly.

"She was just so happy...I didn't understand..." He closed his eyes, remembering the image of his closet friend as he stopped by her house that one day, her parents were crying as the coroners had taken her body after they presumed her dead. Seth had felt like everything around him had shut down.

"I'm sorry..." She suddenly rubbed his back. "I know how it feels to lose someone, trust me."

"Yeah...I know about what happened with your mom." He could see the pain in her eyes after he spoke about it. "I'm sorry I didn't..."

"It's OK. It's still been pretty hard being without her." Taryn sighed, looking out into the view of the trees and the grass blowing with the wind. Taryn picked up a dandelion as she blew into it.

"So I guess that's why you've been on my ass as of lately." She chuckled as she tossed the dandelion.

"Not completely..." He smirked a little. "But yeah...for the most part."

"Valerie had asked me what my biggest fears were as a child. That's the part where I actually lived them, you know? Being without my mom. And don't even get me started on my dad, sperm donor." She shook her head with disgust, trying to block out the painful memory to what he did to her as a child.

"I never knew my biological dad either. He abandoned my mom when she became pregnant with me." He looked her as he took the dandelion, blowing it as well. "All I had was her, my brother and my stepdad."

"Did it feel strange...not knowing your biological dad for years now?" Taryn couldn't help but to pry into his personal life.

"Yeah in a strange way. But then I quickly got over it. My step dad is my hero now and to be honest, I mostly got my last name from him." He smiled at her.

Taryn started to find that his smile was actually...beautiful.

 _"Snap out of it, you're married!"_ Her brain hissed at her.

"Well...I better go finish the session before the Valerie cheerleader has a heart attack and calls for you like some stupid damsel in distress." Taryn grumbled as she got off the bench, heading back to the building, with Seth catching up to her.

Seth didn't want to say it, but he could have sworn that Taryn was a little bit jealous of her. After all, even throughout the first ten minutes, Valerie kept staring at Seth as she was biting her lip at him.

"Come on, don't tell me you're jealous of Valerie." he chuckled, finding it adorable.

Taryn rolled her eyes at that statement. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just pathetic that she's batting her eyes at you when she's suppose to be helping me. I mean, seriously, didn't you even notice that?"

"Honestly, no."

"Oh, get real, Rollins."

"She's not my type." They walked back into the building as they reached the elevator.

"How? She's tall, thin, pretty blue eyes and she has that bubbly personality." She pointed out the features that were deemed perfect for any man to have.

"To be honest, that's not really my style. I don't go for broomsticks. I like a woman with curves anyway. Something I can hold onto and give me more access to touch." He spoke as if that was just a normal thing to say.

"Well, hopefully you'll find the right woman. If Valerie and Zahra weren't in your category." The elevator pinged, signaling their stop.

Seth watched as she walked in front of him.

"I'm pretty sure I will." He muttered to himself.

 **...**

The rest of the 20 minutes of therapy was awkward but it got by faster than she thought. Taryn made small talk and Valerie didn't seem to pressure her. She wasn't ready to talk about what had happened to her that night, nor she ever would anyway. It was meant to stay buried and that's just how it was going to stay.

After they had signed out, Taryn got a call from her music producer, Brandi.

"Hey Brandi, what's up?" Seth and her went through the door as they headed to his Escalade.

"We have to work on your new song so we can also talk about how you want to do your video." Brandi beamed, already excited to be helping to produce the video that Taryn has been wanting nothing more than to launch.

Taryn's eyes had brightened. "I'll be there at the studio...umm..I don't know if you know Seth Rollins but he'll be coming with me. He's uhhh..my co worker."

"Oh that's no problem. As long as he doesn't disturb you."

Brandi then hung up as Taryn sighed, getting into the vehicle. Seth knew that Taryn did music and even released a few songs but never actually heard her sing in person.

"So, we're heading to the studio?" He stopped at the red light, knowing they would be 30 minutes away.

"Yeah. Just to practice." Taryn said sheepishly, rubbing her temples just to relax her nerves.

Her cell phone rang again and this time, she saw it was Stefan calling. She was so happy as she picked up on the first ring, not even noticing the look on Seth's face.

"Hey sweetheart." She smiled.

"Wait, you're OK?" He sounded surprised.

"Um, yes of course I'm OK sweetheart, why wouldn't I be?" She was thrown off by his unusual behavior.

"Oh no, no reason. Just that I know I've been busy and I know after that horrific incident. I just wanted to make sure everything was taken care of."

"Um yes I-" She was cut off abruptly by Stefan.

"Ok well, get bed rest. Don't be out too long. I want you to get lots and lots of it. Love you."

"Wait, sweetheart gotta go to the studio today." She protested.

"I said to get some rest, Taryn. I'm your husband and you need to listen to me." He ordered her, trying not to get irritated.

"Stefan I'm sorry...but I would like to go to the studio today. I'll call you later. I love you." She said gently as she ended the call to him. It was important for her to get her next album out with the songs that she had been working so hard on.

Why did he sound so surprised that she was alright after her seizure? It was strange to say the least.

"That sucks." Seth replied with a dry tone.

"Yeah. He must have had a busy morning. He is a high corporate lawyer after all." She smiled, proud of Stefan and his work.

 _"Yeah, a real winner."_ He thought in his mind sarcastically.

There was something seriously wrong with this guy but he just couldn't put his finger on it. At least he knew for the time until Stefan got back from his trip, then Taryn would be safe and relaxed.

...

They had made it into the studio as Brandi squealed, seeing Seth Rollins. She was a huge WWE fan and was happy to see him, but immediately got right down to business with Taryn as she was performing her new song called. "Into The Lights."

The song started to play a slow melody which had sounded happy and sad at the same time. Taryn closed her eyes, getting into the feeling of the melody, letting it take over her.

At first Seth wasn't really paying that much attention, letting her get into her zone when it came into her music. Of course that had changed in a second when she hit that high note to perfection. Seth was stunned.

Maybe stunned wasn't even the word for it. He was impressed. Her voice was beautiful and sounded so sweet. He could hear the sadness in her tone though as she sung the lyrics.

She sounded incredible and never even realized it up until now.

"Ok where the hell is she?" They all heard a shrill voice as a woman with blonde hair barged into the studio.

Taryn sighed, seeing it was Alice. Of course, she was wondering what was she even doing here in the first place?

She was wearing a mint green feather dress with her stylish expensive heels and her blonde hair was in curls. She would look even more beautiful if she didn't have a bitter expression all over her facial features.

"Taryn! Will you get out the damn studio and get out here, you dumb ass bimbo?" She snapped.

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here?" Brandi glared at her, ready to step up to the blonde spoiled brat.

"I am Alice Hilton. The richest woman and will easily ruin your whole life if you even speak to me like that ever again!" Her blue eyes icey with hatred as she pushed past to grab Taryn by her arm.

"My brother Stefan sent me here to get you. Apparently you are out here, doing some stupid awful song that you know will never be noticed. Now get your ass in the car or I'm going to drag you."

"Ow, get off me, Alice." Taryn moved away from her, rubbing her arm. "I'll get some rest, but Stefan knows how much this-"

"I don't give a shit. No one does. You're nothing but some poor little freak so just shut up, stop being a dumb little bimbo whore and get your ass in the fucking car!" She shoved Taryn to the door.

Seth then stepped in front of the door, glaring at Alice.

"She's not going anywhere and you don't have the right to touch her." He stood behind Taryn.

"Seth, it's ok..." Her whole mood changed dark, sadness taking over as though she was use to the kind of treatment she was getting from her.

And enough was enough. He didn't give a fuck if she was rich or the fact that she was Stefan's sister, which is Taryn's sister in law.

"Who the fuck are you? Oh are you some homeless man or something?" She sneered. "Obviously from how you look, you must be gay and poor."

Seth just kept his calm composure, not even fazed by her cruel insults, as he was known for dishing it right back.

"Honestly, I think I can figure out why you are such a bitch to Taryn and well, just a bitch in general." He retorted. "No, honestly, bitch wouldn't even fit the definition for you. More like a cunt in this case."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes almost popped out of her sockets from the way she was called out her name.

"Mind if I have a word with you, outside? I'm sure we can discuss this like adults." He smiled as Alice glared at him.

Brandi and Taryn couldn't hear a word they were saying as Seth did most of the talking. In about 15 minutes later, Alice went back into the room as she was sobbing, grabbing her purse as she ran out, her makeup all over her face that was smudged wet with tears.

"Whoa...whatever you said to her, she started bawling like a little baby bitch." Brandi smirked, tossing back her brown hair, highlighted with red streaks.

"What did you say to her?" Taryn looked at Seth, curiously as no one had ever made Alice cry. She was the ice princess. She was known to make anyone cry, not the other way around.

Seth just grinned as he thought back to the conversation.

...

 _*Earlier*_

 _Seth crossed his arms as Alice slammed the door._

 _"You fucking piece of shit! Wait until I get my daddy on you, he's going to make sure you are out of a job! Now take back what you said before I make you." She growled, her fist balled up._

 _"No. Not going to do that. Because its the truth. Among other things." He glared at her._

 _"You see Alice, I don't know all about you but from what I've heard and just seen, you are the walking definition of a cunt and I'm going to tell you why. The reason why you think you're better than everyone is because you hate looking at yourself in the mirror because all you see is a washed up whore. So you bully Taryn as well as everyone else because by the time you get into your 30s, you're going to be used up from the Botox you've been injecting, the fake implants, and the fact that you've been probably been fucking every man you've ever been with. You are just about the ugliest stuck up bitch ever inside and out and torn just about raggedy and out that not even your own daddy and his money would want to fuck you and no one wants to be around you. No one likes you and no one gives a shit about you. You have a bright future ahead of you as a prostitute in training. Not even your own husband wants to fuck you and from what I've heard, he's been fucking around on you with another man." He finished._

 _He left Alice stunned, her body shook with rage, anger and embarrassment all over. She had not one bitchy comeback for Rollins as he had practically owned her and everything about her._

 _"But hey, that's none of my business. Oh and get your purse and leave Taryn the fuck alone." He walked back into the room as Alice then burst into tears..._

Seth just grinned a little as Taryn shook her head.

"You shouldn't have done that.." She sighed, seeing as how things were going to get worse for her when Stefan found out.

But for right now, she loved how Alice finally got a taste of her own medicine.

"But...thank you.." She gave him a faint smile as she headed back to the studio as Brandi and the other producers came in, ready to start on the track again.

"Alright! Let's take this from the top once more." Brandi turned on the song as Taryn put on her headphones.

* * *

It was later that night as Zahra was with her friends, drinking away her sorrows at the club.

"That son of a bitch! He kicked me out and now he has the nerve to even think he's going to forget about me?" She slammed her beer down in anger.

"Well if you think that's bad." Liv Morgan, her best friend and WWE NXT wrestler said as she pulled up on her smartphone.

"Evidently, rumor has it that Seth and Taryn are starting to warm up to each other ever since she had that seizure." Liv added fuel to Zahra's fire.

"That bitch should have been dead. It would have been one hell of a celebration, anyway." She downed her beer, jealousy throbbing in her.

"I thought since freshman year, you were trying so hard to keep them apart. I mean, Seth doesn't know about that-"

"No, he doesn't!" She shushed her annoyingly loud best friend. "And you need to keep your fucking mouth shut. Word gets around fast and if he finds out, then I'm going to lose everything. I just don't believe this crap. No way Seth is into Taryn like that. He still loves and cares about me. Pretty soon, after he's done with this dumb ass title run, he'll be begging to take me back."

"Are you sure? I mean, no offense but he was pretty cutthroat about the two of you-"

"I said he and I will get back together, Liv. Damn it, just support me for once!" She slammed her beer down after finishing a second one as she joined yet another guy out on the dance floor.

As much as Liv hate to admit it, Seth was moving on and was pretty sure that it wouldn't be Zahra again. But she knew her friend more than anything and knew that she was going to go into her dirty bag of tricks to get the weird bitch Taryn out the way.

She would help her no matter what, seeing as how she loved to be a part of the bullying when it came to Taryn. She would definitely work on finding any dirt on Taryn no matter what it took.

* * *

 **12:45am**

It was pouring down rain, thunder and lightening booming into the sky, making a crackling noise to where it almost woke up Kevin and Oreo.

Taryn and Seth were in their rooms, trying to get some sleep.

Taryn tossed her head back and forth, the dreams still invading her mind once more, making her beautiful mental state even worse.

"No...stop it...please stop it!" She whimpered, crying.

"No...God no...NO!" She started sweating all over, her t shirt sticking to her skin, rolling around in her bed as it startled Oreo. He was seeing Taryn having a nightmare. One that she felt like she couldn't wake out of.

She was dreaming of the rape; Her father's rape, then the gang rape, and the way they had bullied her. To what she had done, becoming a monster. An anti-hero, but the monster that no one recognized, not even herself.

She was dreaming of the shame that was brought down onto her family, being abandoned and alone. She felt hands touching her skin and she fought with everything in her system to get him off of her.

"Get off me! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" She screamed, tossing around in her bed, crying.

"Taryn, Taryn it's ok. Just wake up!" She heard that voice.

She suddenly woke up and saw it was Seth next to her. She left her door cracked open and Seth must have heard her screaming across from his room.

She jumped, startled and shaking with intensity, her sweat covering over her skin like a blanket. She started rocking back and forth, closing her eyes.

"He's here. He's here...he's going to hurt me, I know it." She said in a whisper, on the verge of tears.

Seth wrapped his arms around her as he held her, to calm her down, trying to slow down her heart rate.

"It's ok. Just breathe. Remember? That's all you have to do is breathe." He touched her back as she held onto him like a helpless baby, all alone in the dark.

Taryn looked at him as she saw how he was still tired, his hair was a mess and he was shirtless. But she could see in his brown eyes he was genuinely worried about her.

"No one is going to hurt you, ok?" He whispered to her, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "It's ok. You were having one hell of a dream."

"I can't...I'm so scared...I'm scared to be alone..." She gasped, feeling as though her throat was closing up as she trembled from the nightmare.

"Shh...Shhh, just breathe, look at me Taryn." He said in a stern manner as he cupped her face. "Look at me and just breathe slowly."

Taryn did as instructed as her heart rate went back to normal. All was there was the sound of rain outside the bedroom window.

"Do you want me to stay with you in here tonight?" He asked her as he found himself stroking her dark hair.

Taryn nodded wordlessly.

Seth got under the covers as he pulled her next to him as she found herself resting her head on his chest. He then rubbed her back soothing her as he started to play some music on his smartphone.

It was Parkway Drive and Taryn actually found it soothing, liking the way the beat was keeping her calm.

"Better?" He asked her quietly.

"...Thank you...and you look messy and have a weird beard." She yawned as she chuckled, to which he started laughing.

"Just get some sleep, troll." He teased her.

"...Shut up, Skunk Rollins." She hugged onto him tight as he caressed her back, both of them falling asleep as they held each other.

From the first time, Taryn actually slept through the night, the nightmares not coming back for a minute.


	13. Sorry Not Sorry

**Disclaimer; I do not own any WWE superstars/divas. Only my OC characters**

 **Nothing else to say really..hmm nope can't think of nothing lol**

 **But what i will say is that my stories, I'll try to update them on Saturdays from now on.**

 **Ok, NOW you can enjoy**

 _ **...**_

 _Taryn was snoring softly, her head resting on the pillows, her hair a tangled mess but she didn't care at the moment anyway. It was then her body turned over as she was given a kiss. This wasn't an ordinary peck on the lips though. This was a passionate kiss, one that made her toes curl and made her heart do a few tricks of beating irregularly. She suddenly reacted to the kiss, bringing those soft lips further into the kiss as she felt more of it invading her mouth as she moaned right into it. Both tongues were colliding with each other, wrestling for upper dominance. To be superior. It was breathtaking. It was making her shake inside. It made her sweat already and she was even starting to get turned on herself._

 _She was trying to pull away, sensing that these lips weren't familiar but those strong arms suddenly wrapped around her, not letting her break free, furthering the kiss, deepening it. In return, her body betrayed her as she gave in to it, not thinking about anything else. She moaned into the kiss, whimpering when teeth was nibbling on her bottom lip, the tip of the tongue swiping on the bottom part of her lip_

 _As soon as she opened her eyes though, her jaw dropped and she froze._

 _The man she was kissing wasn't her husband Stefan._

 _It was Seth Rollins._

The alarm woke her up as she jumped, feeling her nerves tingling from that dream. She looked next to her to see that Seth was still sleeping. It was another day for Therapy but it was also Seth's day to train as he had a match on Smackdown. Even though Smackdown was played on TV on Thursdays, they were having it live on Tuesdays so it would be recorded for Thursday.

She heard Seth yawn, making that strange grunting noise as he sat up, the look on his face, sleepy and dazed as though he was in a room filled with clouds and clouds of marijuana.

Taryn couldn't help but stifle a giggle when she looked at him. He looked at her, confused for a minute from her facial reaction.

"What?" He quirked a brow, wanting to know what humored her.

"You sound like a caveman when you grunt like that." She giggled.

Seth couldn't help but laugh. "Oh shut up, no I don't."

"You kinda do. Yet, its funny when you made fun of Roman doing that Gorilla impression." She confessed.

"Wanna see it again?" He got out the bed, on his knees doing the impression.

"I'm Roman Reigns, I like to punch and smash things oooh oooh." He walked around like a gorilla which made Taryn snort out laughter, as she also threw a pillow at him.

"Don't let Ariel find out or I won't be responsible for what happens to your body parts." She got out of bed, checking the time on her phone.

She saw it was May 28 and had realized it was Seth's birthday.

"So I see you are hitting the big 3-0 today." She giggled as Seth groaned, pouting.

"Oh god, don't remind me." He shook his head. "and still have things to do today myself."

Yeah, you do have that interview with ESPN and you do have wrestling academy today AND a match tonight too." She said, as she went into her bag to get some clothes to wear for the day.

"I wonder if Kevin can do all of that for me." He scratched his chin, wondering.

"You are dumb." She laughed. "Kevin would probably bark the whole time and I don't think he has enough strength to carry your briefcase." She smirked.

"Nah, he's small but he can't touch the briefcase. Love him but not that much." He picks up his briefcase, kissing it.

"Good lord..." She shook her head as she went to go take a shower and get ready for today.

...

Taryn had thought about the way Seth was holding her last night. How he was comforting her. How nice it was for them to not get into a childish argument.

Maybe there was a chance they could get along amicably and get through the next few months.

She saw a call from her grandmother and smiled

"Hello, mama." She smiled as she went into the fridge, ready to make a breakfast smoothie.

"Hello sweetheart." She smiled through the phone. "I am having a farmers market today and I could use some help with a few things around here since I know Hunter and Steph gave you some time to rest. You think after your therapy session, you could help me out? I know Ariel will be busy today with her in ring skills and Kristen seems like she doesn't have time for me anymore."

"Oh mama, don't be silly. We will always have time for you. But After my therapy session, I'll swing by and help you. I've always loved helping you on the farm, especially if it means being around Yumi again."

Yumi was Taryn's favorite horse as she loved her ever since she was a pony, with her black mane and of course, hence the reason why she was named Yumi, which had reminded her of her old kid show HiHiPuffyAmiYumi and because she had a rebellious attitude. She was hard to control when riding her but for some reason, she always listened to Taryn.

"Good lord, you and that wild horse are alike." She laughed. "I don't suppose that thing of yours is coming...Mr. Stefan.."

"Oh no, I am just going by myself. Stefan is away on a business trip."

"Hmph. Got time for everything else except being with his own wife." She muttered, cursing in spanish.

"Mama, please.." She sighed.

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry. Just get here when you can alright? The farmers market starts at 4:30." She smiled. "I'll even bake your favorite ice cream peach pie."

"I'll be there on time and ready to work. I love you, mama."

"I love you too, pequeño." She spoke in spanish, calling Taryn her little one.

After the call ended, she heard footsteps and saw Seth in a black suit with his hair pulled back. Taryn almost didn't recognize him for a minute with how he was dressed. Sure in segments and with being part of the Authority on screen, he's dressed in business attire.

It just seemed really different for him to wear it in this style as to where back in high school he was more into tight shirts and skinny jeans.

God help her those skinny jeans did him justice by a mile.

She snapped out of it quickly as she set her bowl in the sink after she finished her cranberry oatmeal and toast.

"You uhh...look nice." She swallowed hard.

He fixed the cuffs of his shirt. "Thanks. Still trying to work out the tie though. You'd think as old as I am I would have gone better with it but I always mess it up." He chuckled looking at himself in the mirror.

"I'll help." She went over to him as she got to his tie, going at it swiftly with her fingers as she helped to straighten it up for him, tying it on right.

Seth just watched her as she redid the tie until it fit him tight enough and he looked presentable for the ESPN interview.

"Thank you.." He murmured.

"Sure.." She said softly before she stepped back, neither one of them wanting to get too close for comfort.

"So...have a good day in therapy ok?" He grabbed his keys, not sure of what else to say to her and also not wanting to make it even more awkward.

"Yeah. Have a good time at the interview." She watched as he walked out, heading to his Cadillac as she watched him pull off.

She fell back on the ouch, wondering where her head has been. First it had been that dream of her and Seth kissing, and now it seemed like the more she was around him the past couple of weeks, the more the hate was starting to decrease.

He even made her laugh, for god sakes. The one person she's hated for years, actually made her laugh.

She had to get some air and had to get ready before she was late for her appointment with the blonde twig.

...

Her session had ended and so far, it started off good for the second day, seeing as how she was getting somewhere with her cutting. Although she wouldn't dare open up with what happened to her. She felt like mentally, she was safe in her mind for blocking it out.

She just wasn't sure how long she would be able to continue going on with the charade.

She was talking with her sisters Ariel Kristen and Maria Kanellis, their oldest friend growing up. Just catching up with her recovery and being able to hear from them again.

"Sooo, how are things going between you and Seth, the delicious man who you claim to hate so badly." Ariel mocked her.

"And I still dislike him very much. But I can say, he has...well.." She rolled her eyes, going to a stop light. "He has been tolerable."

"I don't know, I wouldn't trust him. After all, he is a complete jackass and was eve worse to you in high school." Kristen pointed out.

"I know that Krissy. "She said her nickname. "But I can't lie at how he's been helping me. Nothing can beat my husband and the love of my life though."

"That a girl!" Kristen smiled. "By the time he gets back from his trip, maybe things will be different for you both. I know you've been stressing over him."

"And hopefully the stress, such as him will go away like how about we just fly his ass over to Mars and make sure he suffers from lack of oxygen." Ariel smiled evilly as all the ladies groaned.

"Ariel, come on now." Maria sighed, giggling.

"Oh come on, you know I'm right." She huffed. "Y'all never want me to have any kind of fun. Not even Roman and I love that stubborn Samoan jackass."

"I heard that.." He said as they were both driving to the city, with Roman driving as Ariel was not allowed to drive with being on her medication.

"You were suppose to, you noob." She stuck out her pierced tongue as he laughed.

"So you know its Seth's birthday right?" Maria pointed out.

"Yeah. I know he's going to get drunk with the guys but I'll be ok by myself anyway. Need to get some rest anyway."

She pulled up to the farm, smiling as she arrived to her grandmothers cottage.

"I'll talk to all of you later for some margaritas." She giggled as all of them cheered, ending their calls.

She then saw a note sticking out of the side of her glove compartment. She didn't see who it was from but curosity got the better of her as she decided to open it.

Inside the note, it said "SLIT YOUR THROAT, CREEPY FREAK."

There was no signature and she didn't recognize the writing. There wasn't even a sender and no one broke into her car, as there was an alarm set for it.

She swallowed hard, closing her eyes to block out her dark thoughts. She looked at the note again, just trying to calculate who could have sent her something so disgusting such as this.

She just decided the only thing to do was to ball it up and toss it, not even letting it mess up her day.

She had to keep telling herself that over and over again.

She walked up the cobblestone pathway as she made it over to her grandmothers door, where the smell of greens and fresh corn was being cooked.

"My baby!" She saw her grandmother as she hugged her, planting kisses all over her face.

"Aww hi mama." She giggled. "You haven't aged a bit."

"Chile please, I'm as young as they come. I could turn 70 and still be 25 twice." She laughed, stirring the bowl of ingredients. "Now we have to get ready for the market today so I need for you to change up, wash your hands, and get ready to start cooking."

Taryn went into the bathroom as she started to change into her gray plaid shirt, some denim shorts and some black boots to wear, putting her hair into a fishtail braid. It was going to be hot today and all day and she also knew from that time, Mama was going to be firing questions at her, especially with what happened at the Pay per View so she inhaled and took a step back to let go of any stress and get right to work, doing one of the activities that she loved doing.

...

Seth was wished a happy birthday by all of his friends and peers and family. The ESPN interview was a success as well, talking about when he might cash in, from his favorite feuds and from being in the Shield and wrestling in the indies.

While at the Academy teaching his students the basics and with showing them, He also trained himself. He was a cross fit fanatic and he couldn't help it. He would eat, sleep and breathe Cross Fit.

It was how he was so in shape and always prepared with any move-set against his opponents.

About an hour after he finished, he saw it was still a little bit early. Around 3:45 to be exact.

The class had ended and he gave them each an important lesson to remember by before he closed for the day.

As he went to get his things, ready to hit the showers and grab something to eat, along came a spider.

Or in this case, along came Zahra.

He sighed. This girl was becoming more of a nuisance and would pop out more often like a daisy through the snow.

"Yes Zahra what's up?" He wanted to just take a shower and for her to leave him alone.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything, you know? I know we've had our ups and downs." She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, feeling awkward. "But I can honestly say that I miss you. I know that you don't see us getting back together, but I would love nothing more than for us to be friends. Isn't that how we had started off at first? Remember?"

Seth sighed heavily, remembering when they got along so well back then and had so much in common.

"Listen, I'll think about it alright? I have too much going on."

"That's all I need, ok?" She smiled warmly. "Oh and Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Thanks." He nodded as he headed to the showers, ready to enjoy the rest of the day.

After his shower, he found himself wondering how Taryn's session went at Therapy and decided to call her. It would only be for a few minutes after all.

She picked up on the first few rings, sounding out of breath.

"Hey Seth, what is it?" She responded.

"How did therapy go?" He asked.

"It went ok. Blonde Twig was asking for you again." She sneered.

Seth fought the urge to stifle a laugh, already sensing the jealousy in Taryn, which actually surprised him too.

"I'll see you later. I have to help my grandmother with the farmers market." She hung up before he could respond.

He smirked to himself as he decided to make a stop up by the farm.

...

Taryn was sweating but she was also having a good time, helping to cook with her grandmother and was helping with all the animals too. On the process, catching up with her as well and wanting to make sure that Taryn was ok mentally.

Taryn told her the situation of how she was forced to be under Seth's care for the next three months.

"It seemed to me, you don't look stressed out as bad the more you are around him." She said as they were picking flowers out of the garden, putting them into the basket.

"Well...that doesn't mean I still don't like him." She scoffed, picking the tomatoes and carrots.

"Honey, you two have been at it since y'all were damn near little kids. In the end, some things don't last forever. Like this so called feud you have with him." She helped Mama Lucia up as they set the basket on the bench.

"Mama, its complicated. I mean this guy is arrogant, egotistical and just straight up-"

"Good looking and quite the charmer..." They heard a voice as they saw Seth coming through the garden.

"Hello, Mr. Rollins." She smiled as she pecked his cheek. "My you have grown."

"What can I say? I am pretty hard to look away from."

Taryn rolled her eyes. "Oh god just someone throw a brick at me already."

"Oh hush it girl and help me finish. Seth, if you are going to be here and be of company, you are going to have to help out too."

"Mama, this really isn't his style. For all I know, he would be too busy eating off the Authority's silver spoon." She got up, working on helping the pigs with their food as well as the baby piglets.

"Oh come on now, I know a little thing or two. Don't mind helping a wonderful lady like yourself." He winked at Mama Lucia to which she blushed.

 _"Seriously? Does this guy shit out lucky charms and sprinkle out some fuck me all over dust on himself or something?!"_ She cringed.

"Ok well we need to hurry as its 4:00. I have a farmers market to attend too and we better get to work." She went back into the kitchen to start cooking again with the food she picked out fresh.

"Mama!" She whined. "Don't leave me here with Lady Gaga..."

She huffed, knowing her grandmother was ignoring her as Seth grinned.

"We should get started now, should we?" He peeled off his shirt, having only his jeans on.

"Fine." She growled. "But no talking and try not to breathe too close."

She pouted her lips as she stalked off, as he followed her, heading into the garden to pick out the fresh fruits and vegetables into the basket.

She picked out a couple carrots and would side eye to see Seth sweating already. With him having dirt all over his chest and the way his muscles flexed with having to lift and move things that were heavy around the farm, it almost made Taryn swallow her tongue from watching him.

She heard Yumi as she headed to the shed, feeding her her snack.

"Here you go girl" She gave him a carrot as she rubbed her nose. "Sorry I took so long."

She got her out the stable as she brushed her mane, giggling when she would lick her hand as she gave her another carrot.

It was then she saw Seth, having two glasses of peach lemonade and some cheeseburgers for them to snack on as they had worked for about 30 minutes, but it felt like more with the sun beating on them.

"This is actually fun." he chuckled. "And here you go.." He handed her the plate with cheeseburgers on it.

"Thank you.." She bit into it as she drank the peach lemonade, downing it as she was really hot.

"You call sweating and being tired fun?" She was actually amused, maybe even curious. She really didn't think he was into farming as one of his activities.

"Well I'm not going to say its better than a mosh pit, but to be honest, this was actually pretty interesting.

He looked up to see she was rubbing the black horse nose.

"Does she have a name?" He set his food down.

"Her name is Yumi. She's dark...like me." She brushed the rest of her coat. "I know how to ride a horse too."

"Psh, bet I can ride one better than you." He challenged her.

"I don't know about that."

"If I can rap, become the champion AND be one hell of a good wrestler, I know I can ride a horse."

Before Taryn could try to stop him, he climbed on Yumi as he pulled himself up on the saddle.

That was not a good idea in Seth's book.

Yumi reacted as she started galloping and going crazy as Seth tried to hold on.

"Oh shit! Whoa oh crap!" He shouted trying to hold on, to which Yumi made Seth fall back and into the mud pile.

"It's a good thing this is mud." He sighed.

Taryn snickered at what had happened until she felt some mud thrown on her back, courtesy of Seth Rollins as he snickered.

"Oh, it is on, you ass!" She grabbed some mud as she threw some at him and ran. They were both chasing each other out the barn as they both fell into the mud pile, with the both of them wrestling in the mud, with Taryn gaining the upper hand as Seth was trying to break the hold.

Even though they were both covered in mud and had to get ready in a couple more hours for Smackdown, it was actually fun for a change and quite a relief from everything else.

Unaware to both of them, Mama Lucia was watching them and of course, grinning.

"That girl is in so much denial for her feelings for that boy, but she'll learn soon." She chuckled as she went back into the house to prepare the rest of the food to take to the market.

"I should probably take a shower. I have some clothes in my car." He pulled her up.

"Mama doesn't like mud trekked in her house. We have a house out back." She pointed over to the side of the house as Seth shrugged, heading over there.

"I haven't played in mud in years or did any kind of mud wrestling." He laughed, spitting some out for a bit.

"I remember when you and I fought in the sandbox though. Doesn't that count?" She laughed.

"Well not unless you have your mom yelling at you for having sand in your ears and in your crack." He laughed.

"Oh dude, you do not have an ass." She shoved him playfully.

"Wanna bet?" He wiggled his brows.

"Just rinse off, idiot." She scoffed as she grabbed a hose and started to spray him down, getting the mud off of him, with of course, Taryn's eyes wondering once again at how the water was hitting his chest and then his hair, rinsing all the mud off his body and his jeans.

She went to his back and saw the small tattoos and she felt like for a second, her heart skipped a beat. It was even getting harder to hold onto the hose.

Once she was finished, Seth helped to grab the hose, unaware their fingers touched each other as Seth grabbed the hose, helping to rinse her off as well as the water hit her skin, getting the mud off of her clothes as she stripped out of her shirt, wearing only a tank top as he got her back and her hair, down to her legs.

Those long tanned legs that he thought about in his dreams. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take and was trying really hard to break free of whatever he was dealing with right now.

It was then Mama Lucia had called and they broke free from their tension as Mama had her things packed and ready as she went to her truck.

"I'm all set for the afternoon. I'll make sure to bring some dinner if there's any leftover." She smiled, grabbed her purse and sunhat. "Thank you for the help Mr. Rollins. I remember when you were little and now, you have changed a lot."

"The only thing that's changed is my age, Ms. Lucia." He chuckled, shaking her head. He would have offered her a hug but he was too wet.

"Well you two be safe and enjoy the rest of the food I made." She smiled as she got into the car, with both of them helping her pack more food.

As she left, Taryn helped for Seth to dry off as he did the same. He grabbed some clothes as he went to the bathroom to change and Taryn went into her old bedroom to change as well.

They both stepped out as Seth stretched, seeing his hair getting all fluffed up as she giggled.

"Ready for Smackdown?"

"Damn right." He smiled as they headed to the car, having one hell of a trip ahead of them.

...

Taryn was greeted backstage as she watched Seth Rollins have a match against John Cena. She was there to support her sister as well and all her friends came and was happy to see she was going well with her recovery.

"When will you be back?" Her closest friend Naomi asked.

"I'll be back very soon. And then I'm getting that Championship." She smiled, already set to be back in the title picture.

She decided to grab a few things from her locker before she went to the cafe, but not until another note fell out and she opened it.

"KILL YOURSELF."

Taryn swallowed hard, slamming the locker back. She wanted to know who was doing this. Who would be that sick to send her something like that. There was no sender, no recognizable writing or signature.

She felt sick to her stomach and just ran out, losing her appetite altogether.

She was about to leave until they heard the bell ring and looked up seeing that Seth had won the match, with of course J&J security attacking John Cena.

Normally she would be pissed if anyone attacked John but this time, she actually didn't see it as a bad thing at all.

It was another night to end Smackdown and Seth was backstage, ready to head to his locker room as Taryn went and grabbed some water, trying not to think about those two notes she had received.

"Hey darling!" She heard Ariel as she smiled, hugging her sister.

"Are you ok? You don't look well." Ariel asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She lied. "Just missed being out there, you know."

"You'll be back, sweetie. It will take time but you will be back." She smiled.

"Damn right, bitch." She giggled, fist bumping with her sister.

Seth was done for the night and was ready to celebrate his birthday as Dean and Roman slapped fives with him, with all of them ready to go out for his birthday, especially to get drunk.

"I'm just going to head back up to the condo and all..." She smiled as she left as Seth watched her.

"Taryn..." He called out to her but she was already gone.

He went to his car with the guys as Ariel tried to ignore the feeling of worry in her stomach for her sister.

Seth was ready to go to the club with Roman, Dean and Cesaro, just a round of food and drinks.

"Don't do anything stupid." She kissed Roman as he kissed her back.

"I won't. I love you, babe."

"Love you more, sweetheart." She blew her Samoan boyfriend a kiss as she went to her car, heading home, giving Taryn a call on the way as well as Kristen, concerned for her sister and hoping to talk to her.

...

Taryn was at the condo with Kevin and Oreo, having some pizza for dinner after she showered and slipped on a pair of Bugs Bunny Pajama Set, thinking about the note and trying not to let her thoughts get the better of her. It was just so hard to let go though. It was hard to let it all go.

She called Stefan earlier but all Stefan did was berate her for interrupting an important conference meeting to which he hung up on her, after calling her a horrible excuse of a wife.

"It seems like everything I do is wrong..." She hopped off the chair as she looked in Seth's fridge, heading to get some more beer to drink. She really like wine coolers but all he had was Reds Apple Ale.

Just then, the door unlocked and there stood Seth, a little tipsy but not quite drunk.

"Hey Seth...you ok?" She raised a brow at him as she poured herself a drink.

"Just had a beer, a little too strong for my taste. Decided to go home, since it was actually kind of boring at the party." He chuckled, taking off his tie and his suit jacket., only having a buttoned white collar shirt.

"Sorry.." She drunk her beverage.

"That won't get you drunk." He shook his head. "I have something much better."

He went into his liquor cabinet and poured out some tequila with mango mix flavoring as he slid one over to her.

"Try it." he shrugged, grinning.

She decided why not. Even with a bad of night as her husband hurting her emotionally, she downed the shot, feeling how strong and bitter it was.

"Whew!" She felt the alcohol shake her up.

Seth had poured five more shots of tequila as they sat down in the living room, downing it.

It started off with just one and two. Now it was turning into 5 and 6 shots of it about 15 minutes later

They were both in a daze, drunk as ever, with Seth hitting most of the shots and Taryn having to slow down so she wouldn't get a headache.

"You know I gotta ask.." he snickered, drinking another shot. "Why do you always cover yourself up..."

"Wh-What do you mean?" She slurred her words a bit, trying to get clarification as to what he said.

"I mean I..." He thought drunkenly. "You always have to wear these big t shirts and pants when you got one hell of a body and need to loosen up a little bit more. Pretty sure that shit of a husband of yours would notice by now."

"Excuse you?" She glared at him. "Stefan is a great man and we love each other. I love him. You know nothing of our-" He held a hand up, cutting her off.

"He's nothing but shit." He downed another shot of tequila, letting the alcohol pour down his throat. "All he does is treat you like you are nothing and you are letting him.

"First of all, you don't know anything about us nor our fucking relationship Rollins. And who are you to talk? You and Zahra didn't even last and you want to have the nerve to insult my husband, the man who I've been with for two years."

"Look, earlier tonight you were telling me that he was yelling at you for calling him, when he hasn't called to check on you. For fuck sakes Taryn, he is nothing more than a fucking piece of shit! And you staying with him just makes you blind..." He drunk more of the tequila, heading straight into the vodka.

"Don't you dare call him that again!" She shrieked as she started swinging at him, landing punches on him as they started to wrestle all over the ground, with Taryn flailing and kicking her arms as he pinned her wrists down, not wanting to hurt her.

"Damn it, let go of me! You don't know anything about me or what I want. I want Stefan and that's who i want."

"No you don't." he retorted.

"Oh really? Prove it. Because you can't-"

It was then Seth did the unthinkable and kissed Taryn. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

This was not a dream at all. This was actually real.

Taryn felt Seth slide his tongue right into her mouth, moaning into the kiss as he pulled her on top of his lap, continuing to kiss her.

"Seth-Seth wait..I.." She tried to break the kiss, trying to do everything she could to avoid his hot mouth that was making her feel tingling and her nerves heating up.

"I've been wanting to do this, Taryn. I'm sick of all of this..." He continued to kiss her as Taryn then got caught up, her lips having a mind of its own as she kissed him, both of their tongues playing with each other, his tongue attacking her as his hands went down to her ass, squeezing it softly through her purple sweatpants.

She grabbed onto his hair as he sucked on her tongue, digging his nails into her back, sucking her bottom lip.

"Fuck...you taste so good." He continued to kiss her hungrily.

He got on top of her as he went to her neck, kissing it as he licked up to her ear sucking on it.

Taryn wasn't sure what was happening but she knew her body was just reacting and that Seth had to be drunk. She had to stop this or she would screw up her marriage for good.

"Seth...no..no Seth..." She panted, trembling.

"I bet you are turned on right now, aren't you? All wet down there. Are you wet for me baby..." He looked at her with lust in his chocolate brown eyes, knowing her face was flushed and turning red when he asked that question.

"Oh God..." She gasped, not even sure how to process what was going on, what had just happened.

"Seth...I'm married I can't do this...I can't..." She backed away, even though she was intoxicated herself. Seth had gotten the worst of it though and wasn't aware of his actions.

"Please Seth, you're drunk. We-we don't like each other..."

"To be honest, sometimes its more than just dislike or hate..." He got up, going up to her until she backed up against the wall, with no where else to turn. "I've been thinking about this since day one, and believe me, I'm drunk but I'm well aware with what I'm doing. I'm just sick of the bullshit."

He pushed her hands up as he invaded her mouth once again, his calloused hands going up and down her sides, removing the sides of her tank top as he sucked her neck, licking it as he placed a knee between her legs, making her cry out.

His tongue just wouldn't stop. They weren't even naked and already, Seth was making her skin feel hot, as if he hit every nerve in her body and wanted to keep going, to see how far he would take her.

But he hasn't even made it that far as she escaped, running upstairs to her bedroom, closing the door and locking it.

"Taryn! Taryn!" He called out to her.

He banged his fist on the table.

"Fuck!" He cursed

At the same time, Taryn touched her lips, as they were swollen and puffed from his kiss. She slid her back against the door, trying to process all of what had just went down.

She just hoped he wouldn't remember it the next day.


	14. A Desire Buried Within

Taryn couldn't think of the last time she hung out with her closest friend, Finn Balor who of course was a WWE wrestler, performing with NXT. They both had busy schedules and didn't get to spend as much time together like they wanted too. She would normally be happy for the fact that he invited her to an early brunch as he had to get to an interview for being the number one contender for the NXT title against Adrian Neville.

However, as he was talking, she was distracted, and by distracted, she kept thinking over and over in her mind of the kiss Seth and her shared the other night. One that had them both tasting alcohol and yet...much much more.

"So, I am pretty excited with everything and...Taryn? Taryn are you alright?" He waved a hand in her face to get her attention.

"Jesus Finn, I'm fine! Can you stop doing that!" She snapped suddenly, sighing heavily.

"Oh uhh...sorry." He looked at her awkwardly.

Taryn sighed. "No, I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I didn't mean to go off on you, I just...well I don't know."

"Well what's going on?" The waiter had set their drinks down as Taryn grabbed her pineapple and strawberry smoothie, sipping it.

"Finn...I did something really really bad last night..." She groaned, tugging at her ponytail.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned, concerned when she looked as though she was going to freak out.

"You better promise, NOT to tell anyone, especially my sisters." She whispered. "I'll tell them eventually but right now its not the time."

He held his hands up in defense. "You have my word...what's going on?"

She bit her lip, knowing that she couldn't hold it in any longer as she had to tell someone. And who better than someone she trusted ever since she was taught how to wrestle in her backyard, and was always defending her against any bully that ever messed with her.

"Well...you know how Seth had been taking care of me at his house...under contract might I add?"

Finn nodded. "I can remember the times you texting sending me SOS messages" He chuckled softly as she threw a plastic fork at him.

"Well...we both got drunk that night...Stefan was practically angry that I disturbed him by calling him and well...I don't know why I decided to get drunk but I did. And so did Seth. Next thing you know, we were both arguing and out the fucking blue, he kissed me!"

Finn was stunned. "You two...kissed...seriously?"

Taryn swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Wow...I mean..did you two..." He almost went on to say it but Taryn stopped him in his tracks.

"No! No thank god I stopped it before it got way out of hand." She groaned, adding something else. "But..."

"But what?" He furrowed his brow.

"We almost did...sleep together." She whispered shamefully.

"Have you talked to Seth about this?" He knew it was a stupid question by the look on her face but he had to know anyway.

"Hell no!" She shook her head. "He was drunk himself anyway. When you invited me to lunch, he was still asleep."

Finn could tell how stressed she was and how much this was eating away at her. However, he knew his friend more than anything and knew she was in serious denial about her feelings towards Seth. It was going to happen one way or the other and he knew it would only be a matter of time before she would succumb to her feelings; Married or not.

"Maybe its time you two talk this out...and perhaps.."

"No, I can't. Don't you see what's wrong here?" She felt like exploding, even though her and Finn both knew she was exaggerating in some way. "The fact that I cheated on my husband while he was away on his trip. the fact that I made out with a man who I really hate more than life itself!"

"Look, Taryn." he sighed, drinking his tea and digging into his pancakes. "It's not like you had sex with Seth and who knows...maybe that kiss was meant to happen one way or the other. It was bound to happen in some way."

"What are you talking about? It was my fault. If I hadn't gotten drunk that night it would have never happened in the first place." She scoffed, groaning quietly.

"So you are telling me that even if you weren't drunk, you wouldn't have kissed him?" Finn had started to wonder.

"That's not the point and you know that." She argued.

"It is the point. Either way, in some way deep down, you wanted that kiss to happen." Finn stated, being brutally honest.

"You can't say that I did. You didn't even know exactly what went down last night. I just only told you what happened and it was because we were drunk."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Taryn, I've known you for awhile and I've known Seth for awhile. You two have had your heads up your asses for so long that you can't even smell the bullshit you two are trying to pull, and the fact of the matter is that, you have deep feelings for Seth. You told me how much he's been helping you recover and that you two don't argue as much anymore."

"But we are still combustible when we are around each other. We are toxic for each other. Our relationship is like someone stepping on Legos with their bare feet."

"Hey, don't bring my legos into this one." Finn tried to be serious but wound up laughing at her excuses.

Taryn just finished the rest of her fruit salad, contemplating as to how Finn was really trying to analyze the situation. She didn't want to discuss this any further. She was already confused enough as it was and guilt was already kicking in.

"Ok look, can we just talk about something else please?" She wanted to just drop the whole topic, already regretting bringing it up in the first place. "I just don't know what to do or how to even go about the situation. For God Sakes, I cheated on my husband."

"Well in this case not really. You only shared a drunk kiss with him, to which he may not even remember." He tried to ease her mind and her worries the best way he could.

"I really hope you are right.." She sighed heavily, already aching for a drink.

She hoped that the sooner Stefan come back from his trip, which should be tonight, it would be for the better and things would go back to normal.

...

Stefan kissed his mistress lovingly until she turned her head, smoking a cigarette heavily, already annoyed he hasn't gotten rid of that stupid bitch known as his wife. She has hated that woman deep down to her core and wanted her gone.

Of course, he said with more patience that she will soon be gone. After all, soon she was going to be able to receive a large fortune soon.

"I want her gone. You said that she would be gone soon." She hissed, pouting her bottom lip.

"Come on sweetheart don't be this way towards me." He tried to talk to her. "I just need a little more time."

"I've given you enough damn time." She cursed at him. She sighed, knowing it wasn't his fault. She was just an impatient woman is all. She loved Stefan with all her heart and she had her eye on him first. All she wanted was Taryn to fall through the cracks and to never come back.

At the same time, her thoughts wondered if Stefan was really going to do this.

"The nurse hasn't called back yet. I know when she calls me back, she'll let me know that Taryn will be finished and unstable even more."

"If you kill her, that will fuck everything up, you moron." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to kill her babe. I'm just going to neutralize her. We've talked about this. Once I have Taryn committed, she will have no choice but to sign everything over to me, or in this case, I will be able to have someone forge her signature as well as making sure she will never get anything back ever again. Her whole life will be OUR life."

"Wish you hadn't gone bankrupt in this case." She went over to the table to pour herself a glass of wine to sip to calm her nerves.

"Trust me. It will all pay off, you'll see." He kissed her as he finished getting dressed. "I have to head back home but I promise you, we won't have to deal with Taryn again. You are much better than her and I appreciate you."

"I know you do. Let's just hope nothing else will come in to interrupt that in the process." She felt a headache coming in.

"Believe me, it won't. She is so stupid in love with me, she will do anything and everything I ask of her. She is truly pathetic. She won't be able to live without me. She's such a lapdog."

They both busted out laughing, agreeing. His mistress smiled, knowing how much of a wicked man he was. After all, as far as she was concerned, his wife deserved every bit that was coming to her and much more.

"I would have thought that poison would have worked in her water for sure but it didn't." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "That dumb ass, Seth Rollins got in the way and stopped it all. She was suppose to have a seizure and collapse to the point where she would be in a coma."

"Yeah well it wasn't strong enough. You are going to have to continue to make sure you manipulate her into signing everything over to you and then drop that fat bitch."

"I will babe." He kissed her. "Now I have to go. I'll call you to let you know what's going on."

As soon as he left, she pulled out a yellow envelope and smiled, revealing some incriminating photos of him and her together.

She was the better woman. She was better than Taryn and she was going to make sure she would be destroyed and with anyone who gets in the way of what she wanted.

...

"What on fucks earth were you thinking?!"

This was exactly why Seth didn't want to share his personal problems with Dean and Roman. Or in this case, Dean Ambrose, given how he was overacting at the most. Roman was just silent, for now.

Seth didn't know why but he decided to tell the both of them of his kiss with Taryn. A drunken kiss but a kiss none the less.

They were all at the Crossfit gym, working out and it was about mid afternoon for them to get the workout in before they had to go for their interviews for WWE as well as doing meet and greets.

"I don't know what I was thinking in the first place." He sat down, drinking his coffee, scratching the back of his neck. "At the same time I did though; I know there was something in the kiss last night. The only thing was, Taryn ran off before we even got further into what we were doing."

"How much further _exactly_?" Dean raised an eyebrow, actually interested in this topic of discussion.

"Dean, don't be an idiot." Seth shook his head, annoyed at himself and with everything all together. "Nothing happened and I doubt anything else is going to happen at all. She'll be leaving next week and I have no way of making her stay. That piece of shit husband of hers is going to come back and I don't trust him at all. Not a damn thing about him. Hell, I'm no saint but I'm better than him."

"Maybe she doesn't remember herself." Roman suggested, but he knew that was a lie. "After all, what you just told us, you two were pretty shit faced."

"Think if she did, she would tell me?" Seth asked, wondering himself if she even remembered at all.

"Doubt it. Taryn is about as willful as you are. But it will only be a matter of time anyway. You two have been fighting this for awhile now and one of you are not winning this battle."

"If this is even a battle or a war, I'm getting exhausted." Seth felt all the energy drain out of him from battling with Taryn and sometimes, he wondered when it was ever gonna stop.

Would it still continue, even after that kiss?

Seth decided to just forget about it for now, but he knew sooner or later, he would face Taryn and they wouldn't be able to avoid that.

...

It was Ariel, Kristen, Taryn, and Sasha Banks that were walking down the street, drinking smoothies as they were catching up with each other. Sasha Banks and Ariel were in line to compete for the WWE Womens Tag Team Titles, even though Ariel was still sad that her sister only had two more months until she was cleared to compete again.

"I'm hoping it will be sooner." Ariel sighed heavily, sipping her strawberry banana smoothie.

"It will. According to the doctors and from what Stephanie is saying, I'll be back within a month, but I won't tell you what day of course." Taryn winked at them. "I have been working out and training again."

"With no one other than Seth right?" Sasha winked, giggling as Taryn shuddered with disgust as well as Kristen.

"Oh please, can we all agree he is a douche among douche." Taryn snarled.

"Oh cut the act, sis." Ariel playfully punched her arm. "I have never seen you more relaxed than before."

"Look, Seth may have toned down his antics but he's still a walking talking jackass.." Taryn grudgingly sipped more of her smoothie.

"Well soon you will make a speedy recovery, sweetheart and I know you will be back to your old self and back home forreal." Kristen hugged her baby sister as Taryn smiled.

"We still want to know exactly what's got you happy over the past couple of weeks." Taryn smiled at Kristen.

"Oh just a lot of things will be falling into place, but I will mostly say that my fashion line is kicking off and you two will hear all about it very soon." Kristen said confidently.

As they walked and discussed some more about what has been going on, they stopped in front of Hustlers'."

"Oooh sex shop. I HAVE to get something for when I'm on the road." Sasha smiled as Ariel happily joined as well as Kristen. Taryn on the other hand, awkwardly stood back.

"You ladies go ahead. I'll stand outside for a bit." She shrugged.

"Oh come on, girl, just for a second. We always stop by here and you never go in." Ariel pouted.

"Please..." Kristen pouted as well, both of them tag teaming her.

Taryn giggled, lightly, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument. "Ok, fine."

She walked in reluctantly behind them as the place was decorated with different kinds of toys, outfits, roleplaying outfits and lingerie. To say that Taryn felt even more weird was an understatement.

She felt like she didn't even belong in stores like this. Her husband would look at her with disgust.

As the girls were looking around, Taryn found herself wandering into the toy section, looking at the different types of dildos of all shapes and sizes. There was one that happened to capture her eye; Which of course, was the purple rabbit vibrator.

She found herself picking it up, actually admiring it.

Taryn has never masturbated before and was not into kinky stuff. Whenever she would bring the idea up with her husband that they should try something new, she could only close her eyes as he called her every cruel, mean and nasty name he could think of...

 _"So you are saying you want to act like a fucking whore now?" He spat at her one night when she suggested they watch porn together._

 _"No, No I promise I don't want to be a whore. I-I just thought maybe we could try something.." Her eyes were filled with tears as the lingerie she had surprised him with, he found it and tore it up and he was angry, disgusted and pissed. "I know its new, sweetheart, but all I'm asking is that we give it a try and it could make our sex life even better."_

 _"No, there is nothing wrong with our sex life. The problem is you! You have gained so much weight, you look like a damn cow. In fact, I don't even want to look at you for the next two nights.._

 _"What are you saying.." Her eyes widened with fear as Stefan poured himself a a glass of his Scotch._

 _"Go to the basement. Sleep there for the week." He scowled._

 _"Please, Stefan no. I'm sorry I won't bring up porn again, I know how you-"_

 _"I wasn't asking." He hissed at her, his facial expression cold._

 _And in that point, he dragged Taryn across the room as she cried, begging him not to drag her down to the basement. The moment she tried to snatch herself from him, he slammed her up against the wall and choked her until she passed out._

 _"I do this because I love you. Now you will stay there until I have accepted your apology."_

 _Taryn's eyes were half lidded, coughing as he dragged her down the steps, forcing her down on the hard cold floor as he slammed the basement door, locking it in place. He ignored his own wife's cries and apologies, begging for another chance._

It was all Taryn could do to keep the tears at bay. She wanted to keep trying and to have her husband appreciate her and love her as much as she loved him. Everyone would call her stupid and a welcome mat but people didn't understand how much her husband saved her life that day. He promised he would protect her ever since he found out about the abortion. It would destroy everyone's lives and she couldn't live with that. She had to follow his rules or suffer the consequences. She knew it was for her own good, even despite the emotional and mental abuse she was suffering, increasingly.

"Can I help you with anything?" A retail associate smiled at her, as Taryn looked at her name which was "Ashley"

"Umm..no..no I was just looking around, I'm sorry." Taryn let go of the dildo, stammering as she quickly walked away and heading back out of the store.

She decided to text Ariel, letting her know she had a migraine and to tell the girls she was sorry as she headed back to the loft of Seth Rollins, hoping that he wasn't home.

...

It was the next day with Taryn trying to avoid Seth as much as she could. She would stay locked up in her room and would only come out when he was in his room. Seth would continue to go on about his day, as well as his training. Taryn even found herself watching his matches on Monday Night Raw and would smile to herself at how he was so skilled and crafty with his wrestling technique.

She didn't sleep much at all last night. She kept thinking over and over about that kiss. The kiss the two of them shared. She even found herself moaning at the thought of it and stopped herself, sitting up on the bed.

She noticed down in between her pajama shorts, her panties were starting to get wet.

She couldn't believe that thinking about the kiss, thinking of Seth Rollins himself was turning her on.

"No No No..." She shook her head as she hurried to the bathroom to wash herself. She even splashed some water on her face, seeing as how she was having trouble sleeping.

"I shouldn't even be thinking about being horny. I need to focus on my recovery, my marriage and my hatred towards Seth." She kept telling herself that over and over again, as if it was going to be that simple.

As she left the bathroom, trying to hurry back to her room, she bumped into Seth's broad chest.

He was taller than her of course, to which he loved to make fun of her height and still did to this very day.

"Hey..." She looked up, trying to maintain composure.

"Hey.." he responded in a nonchalant attitude.

"You heading to teach the class today..at the Black and Brave Academy..." She tried to break the tension, praying he wouldn't bring up the kiss they shared.

"Yeah...you wanna come along..." he grabbed a shirt from the closet, slipping it on.

Taryn tried not to peek at the fact that he had a thin layer of hair on his chest as she felt herself feeling flustered. She could remember how rough his hands were and how strong he was. She always knew he was strong but this was different playing field.

She watched as he slipped on his "Metallica" Shirt, his muscles flexing.

"Taryn, you alright?" he looked at her, concerned.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." She nodded quickly. "And umm..have you seen the towels I wanted to take a shower and head out. I have training to get to and well.."

"Yeah...here.." he went down the hall as he gave her the towel, both of their fingers touching each other as she took it.

"I wouldn't want you all wet, naked and shivering right..." He said jokingly, knowing he meant something else.

"Yeah..well I would be fine. After all, I would be wearing a robe."

"True, it just wouldn't be enough to keep you warm, you know what I mean?" He said in a sly manner.

Taryn could have sworn he was trying to undress her with his eyes and she couldn't help but wonder what was under his skinny jeans.

It was then Stefan's voice was in her head, calling her a whore, slut, and that she was a pathetic excuse of a wife and that she shouldn't be thinking sexual thoughts like this.

She grabbed the towel and whispered "sorry" as she closed the door, praying the water would turn ice cold as she stepped into the shower.

At the same time, Seth could see his dick was rock hard completely and it took everything in him not to go after Taryn, kiss her full pouty lips and slam his cock right into her pussy, fucking her within an inch of her life.

Who the hell was he kidding? As smart as he was, he was also a complete fucking idiot.

He couldn't even confess it to Roman and Dean and they were his brothers.

If he had to be completely honest with himself; He's been lusting and wanting Taryn ever since they were in school, especially when they were introduced to each other, living next door.

She was early developed in the physical manner and as much as she tried to hide her physical features wearing baggy clothes and sweatpants and tshirts, she couldn't hide the fact that her breasts were very large and how much he wanted to have her naked completely.

Even though she would wear sexy outfits to the ring, they were conservative and mostly covered up except her stomach but even sometimes she wouldn't show that. It seemed she was insecure about everything of her body.

He knew the only way to stop having the lust feelings for her was to come up with anything to pick on her, which evolved into bullying and dating Zahra. He cared about Zahra and thought she was pretty, but not sexy like Taryn.

Of course, even though it was harmless teasing, it seemed as though Taryn was turned on yet disgusted by her actions as she locked herself in the bathroom. He knew it had to be more than the fact she was married. He could see in her eyes how much she wanted him too, damn the fact she was married.

He knew he couldn't sit and think about this any longer as he had to run to the academy to start preparing his class for the lesson and plan for today.

...

Taryn had left the gym, feeling much better and exhausted but it was a pretty good workout overall. She stopped and looked to see it was the same store again that her and her sisters went into the other day. Since Ariel was getting ready for her championship match and Kristen was preparing for her fashion show as well as Stefan wouldn't be home until tomorrow night, she was practically by herself as she walked in.

Her brain kept telling her to turn back but her movement just wouldn't let her as she walked around the store.

She noticed the same vibrator again as she went over to it, admiring the length and girth and the fact that when she turned it on, she lightly touched the penile tip.

"Glad to see you back again." The woman Ashley smiled warmly at her. "I hope I wasn't being rude the other day."

"Oh no, you have been great. If anything, I was being rude. I apologize." Taryn smiled shyly at her.

"If you need any help, just don't hesitate to ask." She smiled, pointing to the different sex items. "We have lots of different toys for your pleasure or with your partner."

As Ashley was about to walk away, Taryn stopped her suddenly.

"Actually...I did have a question..about the features of this vibrator..." She swallowed hard, nervously.

"Sure. Ask away." She said eagerly.

Taryn asked a few questions about the vibrations setting and that it was her first time using a vibrator. Ashley helped her out, suggesting she try a vibrator for beginners but she also said the rabbit vibrator was amazing, that it would get any woman off as long as it is touched at the right spot, especially the G spot. Ashley helped her with more details to any toy she had asked about and Taryn couldn't help but listen on.

"You need a moment to decide." She asked once more.

"Actually..I've made up my mind." She bought the small vibrator and a rabbit vibrator as Ashley put it in a discreet bag. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime. Come back soon."

Taryn nodded as she made her way out the store and headed back to the place.

...

Taryn had waited until the room was quiet as she pulled out the bag from under her bed. She made sure Seth was in his room as well. She turned on the movie she had picked out from the store as well, turning the volume down low.

Luckily, she bought batteries with the vibrator too.

"Just one time...just one time is all and then I won't ever do this again..." She told herself as she nervously opened the package of the pink dildo, which was smaller but still did its job as it was suppose too.

She pressed play on the movie. There was a man and then there was a woman, as the scene took place with both of them in the office. From the dialogue and from what she was paying attention too, it seemed the woman was going to have to stay late and work hard to get a promotion. Of course, she revealed her top, trying to seduce her boss into working for that promotion.

It started with the two of them kissing, as he would rip open her top, push her up against the wall. A few minutes later into the scene, he started sucking on her nipples and he pushed them together, licking them as she would undo his zipper, pulling his cock out.

Taryn tried to work the button on the vibrator as it came to life. She then started rubbing herself with it, her nerves tingling as she shivered, hissing softly at the touch with how sensitive her pussy was.

She was trying to get herself in the mood but she just couldn't do it.

She tried to close her eyes, but then the worst came to her

The cruel words that Stefan said to her every time she was trying to be sexy, how he made fun of her, how she was being disgusting, and to add icing onto the cake;

The rape was what caused it; The rape of those men, and her father.

She was trying so hard to block it from her mind and to focus on the mood.

God help her, she was trying as much as she could.

...

Seth woke up, having a splitting headache as he threw the covers off of him, slipping on his sweatpants and heading into the medicine cabinet to get some Tylenol and head back to sleep.

He thought he heard some funny whimpering noises and thought Taryn was having another nightmare. He swallowed two pills and had water as he crept up slowly, quietly opening the door to her bedroom, not making a sound as to startle her.

It was then he couldn't believe it. He was stunned by what was in front of him.

Taryn was trying to get off, with porn playing on her TV. It was a guy banging the hell out of this woman from behind. Of course, it surprised him more as he remembered the other day as well as a couple times of how much Taryn didn't like porn, how disgusting it was.

Now to see her like this, trying to get off. His evil side wanted to call her a hypocrite and to make fun of her.

However, it was more of the other side that wanted to watch her, to find this side of her so turned on.

As he watched closely though, he could see how frustrated she was, close to tears and sounded like she was crying.

"Fuck I can't do this." She threw the vibrator and turned the TV off, sniffling. "I can't do anything right anyway, just like he says."

She sounded frustrated, ashamed with herself and her actions.

"Stefan would hate me right now." She mumbled. "No man wants to see a woman act like a dog in heat."

Seth was confused, and horrified by how she viewed herself masturbating was a horrible thing to do.

Even in those 10 minutes, she was trying to cum. She was trying to reach that orgasm but she became upset and gave up. He wasn't even a therapist but he knew somewhere inside, she had to be having repressed memories or even a repressed desire.

He left before she even noticed something was up and headed back to his room.

He laid in his bed, thinking about what he witnessed.

It was then he closed his eyes, as his mind wondered to imagining himself inside of Taryn, making her moan and scream into heaven.

This time he didn't even try to fight his dreams.

He wished they would come to a reality.


	15. Cracked To Shattered

**A WEEK LATER**

It was the mid afternoon and Taryn could only think about what had happened. Of course, regarding the fact that even though she was suppose to go home tomorrow night, and with the fact that her and Seth have been mildly avoiding each other, due to good reason ever since they had kissed each other that night under intoxication.

Taryn had decided to just give up trying to masturbate and watch porn. Maybe this wasn't just for her anyway. After all, sex is all about keeping it simple and all Stefan ever did with her was make her suck his dick and he would fuck her in the missionary position until he came, not even caring about getting her off as usual.

Despite the fact that they have been married for 2 years going on three years, even with the few times they have had sex, he had barely wanted to look at her with love during sex. In fact, it felt more like a job and it frustrated Taryn for a while now.

Her heart was hurting, that was a fact. She still loved Stefan and just wanted him to love her back as much as she did. She hated the way how she looked and hated how he would put her down. At the same time, she felt like she deserved it. All she kept doing was trying harder and harder, telling herself it was just tough love.

But to everyone else, it was nothing more than psychological and emotional abuse.

She had reasoned it was because of the fact that she was technically making more money than him in his law firm. He had gone bankrupt before and she wanted to make him feel like the man of the house, even with her high paying salary as a WWE women's wrestler. Of course, all he saw were flaws and that he could make the money more than she ever would as he would call "a ridiculous fake act"

Worse among worse though, she closed her eyes as she sighed to herself, knowing what could be the cause of Stefan's long term actions, especially even up till now.

She knew deep in her heart and following her woman's intuition; He was having an affair.

She may have seemed stupid, and part of her thought she was for being in love with a man who treated her horribly.

But all she had thought about were the good times; How they first got together, how he brought her into his life with his charm, then he use to take her to romantic places where money wasn't an issue with him, given the fact that he was born into a wealthy family.

Of course, she also knew for a fact that his law firm was having financial issues and she was making more money than him. It was damaging to his male pride but she didn't care who made more. Hell, there were times where he had pressured her to give up wrestling and become one of those housewives.

But wrestling was more than just a "job" to her. It was more than paying bills and putting food on the table; It was her dream.

Stefan Hilton was her dream. He is her dream. Her family was her dream. She often and still did blame herself for how things went down between them ever since she had that illegal abortion. He had to do everything in his power to make sure that it wouldn't come out, so that she wouldn't be charged and arrested.

At least that's how she saw it.

She often could remember one of the guys that raped her. Alex Riley of course, was the leader of the gang rape and she knew where he worked at, as he had retired early and became a commentator at NXT.

She also remembered the vivid image of brutally beating him, getting her revenge but he survived. He didn't remember who it was and she prayed he would not figure it out.

Of course, with her marriage, Stefan didn't even pretend to love her anymore. She knew in her heart of hearts, he had another woman somewhere. Of course, her heart was foolish, blocking those fears out as she desperately wanted to believe that Stefan was good for her, while the voices and everyone else around her was telling her that he was toxic. Nothing but pure toxic.

It was sad to say, those voices were starting to win.

...

Kristen, Ariel and Taryn were all at the nail salon. They were actually going to go up to her job so they could see how hard she has been working for the Victoria Secret Fashion show.

"I'll be honest, I'm really nervous ladies." She sighed, sipping her water with lemon. "I have been busting my ass and I just want to make mama proud."

"And you are. Hell, you are making all of us proud big sis." Taryn smiled, as the woman was helping to soak her feet into the water, Taryn silently moaning as she relaxed in the warm water of the tub.

"You haven't called me that in awhile." She blew a kiss to both of them.

"Because you know we are weird. We may not be Brady bunch material, but we are still blood always." Ariel giggled, dancing in her seat. "Also...guys...I have something to tell you both."

"Which is?" Taryn grinned. "And it better be because of the fact that you are the number one contender for the Women's Championship."

"Oh trust me, baby-girl I know I will be getting that title. But...Roman has proposed to me!" She shouted happily.

The girls were in awe as Ariel flashed the diamond ring, with her birthstone.

"When did this happen and why was I not in on this?" Taryn pouted, crossing her arms like a kid

"To be fair, he just sprung this on me out of nowhere and then he decided to do it at the worst time, right when I was going through my menstrual cycle and on cramps. I was having mixed emotions from crying, to wanting to punch him in his face but overall, I said yes." She laughed, smiling at the ring on her finger.

"I know this is just my opinion and I'm happy for you and all, honey..." Kristen went on as the woman dried her right foot, getting the salmon pink nail polish being put on her big toe. "But are you sure that its the right decision...that he's the right man?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ariel was confused as well as Taryn.

"Yeah, Roman really is a great man. He's hardworking and he can put up with Ariel's crazy ass. Now that's a man worth keeping." Taryn laughed as Ariel pinched her side, rolling her eyes.

"I mean I'm just saying, he doesn't really seem like much of a provider. I mean think about it. Wouldn't you rather want an NBA star or even a doctor? Someone who won't get hurt on the job all the time?" Kristen suggested.

"Roman was a football player but it took up too much time away from his family. He's really happy with what he loves to do and I fully support that. And even when he doesn't want to do it anymore, I'm not going to push him to become a doctor or some NBA player. It's in his bloodline and what makes him happy." Ariel explained proudly.

"If you say so." Kristen shrugged her shoulders, seemingly unimpressed. "I'm just saying personally, I would want someone that will be able to advance in their career instead of being around thousands of different people, away every night and barely at home."

From the tone, it seemed as though Kristen was being a little bit arrogant but Ariel and Taryn decided to ignore it. They knew that in some way, Kristen was only looking out for their best interest. Even though they have their own lives now and didn't have the time to hang out as much like they wanted too, they were still close sisters of how they use to be when they were practically babies.

After they all had their nails done, they had went to Kristen's Mercedes Benz, heading up to her place of business. Taryn was glad that she didn't have to go to therapy today as she had been going on a regular basis. Her sisters knew she was going and they supported her, as well as Mama Lucia. Even though she never discussed what happened in therapy, she knew she had a really great support system.

Her phone vibrated and it was a private number calling. Her face twisted up, as she had been getting this private number more than once, unbeknownst to her family and Seth as well as her husband.

She answered the phone call. "Hello?"

"You should kill yourself, baby killing freak." the distorted voice told her, before they hung up.

Taryn couldn't help but swallow hard, staring at the phone in fear and her stomach felt so ill. She felt like she was about to go into an anxiety attack.

"Taryn honey are you ok?" Kristen asked as Ariel looked at her worried, seeing her sisters' face look pale as if she had seen a damn ghost.

In her mind of course, her sins were coming back to haunt her.

"Yeah." She nodded, lying. "Yeah I'm alright. It was just the wrong number was all." She shook her head, laughing.

 **...**

"Baby, I'm really worried about Taryn." Ariel confessed as Roman came out the shower, his black hair dripping wet as he had a towel wrapped around his body.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Is everything ok with her?" He sat down beside her on the bed of his home. Even though they had to be back on the road in the morning, it was nice to be in their home instead of in a hotel with take out food all the time. Roman had even cooked for them tonight but he could tell when his fiance' was stressed, not eating his Samoan meal of Oka l'a (Fish Salad) to which he prepared for her and she always ate.

"It's just that feeling you know?" She shook her head, running her hand shakily through her highlighted blue hair. "I know she is keeping something from me. She had this phone call earlier and I know that whenever she gets this phone call, she becomes distant and completely out of character. I know her more than anyone. Hell, I've traveled with her and trained her."

"Did you and Kristen talk to her about it?" He asked, drying his hair as he looked for a a pair of boxers to slip on.

"I tried to but that girl is just about as damn stubborn as Seth." She rolled her eyes.

"Well after he kissed her, I'm sure she won't be as stubborn anymore." Roman's eyes widened, knowing he accidentally let that one slip out.

"Wait what?" Ariel jumped up, tossing her Xbox one game controller to the side. Saints Row was not her number one priority anymore. "What did they just do? Am I hearing this right? Please tell me I am hearing this right?"

"Shit." he muttered, as he had promised Seth he wouldn't say anything. Of course, that was done now and he couldn't take it back.

"Tell me the truth, Joe Anoaʻi" Ariel stared at him, saying his full government name, to which she always used whenever she wanted to pry out information from him.

Roman knew he couldn't lie to his fiance. The look on his face said it all. "Yes babe. According to Seth, they had gotten drunk when he came home, on the night of his birthday and they shared a kiss, basically making out but they didn't sleep together."

"YESS! Praise the lord!" She jumped up and down on the bed. "We need to celebrate. I better call her. This is fucking excellent! Now all they need to do is screw each others brains out"

She went to grab the phone, to which Roman took away quickly. "Woman, are you crazy?"

"We've already established that and no I'm not." She glared at him. "This is a celebration and I need to finally congratulate her for making the right choice already!"

"No babygirl." He said sternly, having her to settle down. "I wasn't suppose to tell you in the first place and I'm pretty sure Seth and Taryn, especially Taryn doesn't want anyone to find out. I know she's confused right now."

"There's no need to be confused. We all hate Stefan with a hot fiery passion and we just kick his ass to the curb, and voila, Seth Rollins in her life, the man she loves."

"It's not our place and we need to keep it that way for awhile." Roman explained to her, trying to calm her down, even though he was happy that this happened as well. "If Taryn wants to tell you, she will come around and tell you. Right now, we have to let her handle this one on her own."

"But baby.." Ariel whined. "You know as well as I do that she loves him. She really does. I just want to give her that push."

"Like you have been doing for how long now?" Roman smirked, knowing his fiance' loved to play matchmaker about with all of their friends.

"Oh shut up. You know I really want the best for Taryn. Ever since...well...what happened back at the pay per view. I just want her to be happy." Ariel closed her eyes, remembering the incident to where she was coughing up blood and having a seizure. For as long as she had known her sister, Taryn has never had a seizure.

She just knew something wasn't right deep down. She hated Stefan and she wasn't blind to how he would treat her as though she was a waste of space. Of course, she knew something was off about Stefan, more so than usual.

"I know babygirl. I know that you mean well." He pulled her into his arms, holding her, stroking the ends of her hair. "You have always been that way for as long as I have been with you ever since high school, when I had that sprain when I got hurt being on the football team. You were my nurse 24/7." He chuckled, remembering how she would show up to his house every day to the point where his mom started liking her, accepting her completely and she was very protective of Roman.

"I just love my family a lot. Sometimes I wonder why do you even stay with me..even with the fact that I'm bi polar." She sighed heavily, knowing she had a mental condition for awhile and it was struggle for her.

Not many people knew this but Ariel was bipolar. She would have different mood swings, often having violent outbursts on Roman, her friends and even her sisters and grandmother sometimes. There were even times where she almost got fired from WWE. She was treated differently back in high school because of it. But for some reason, reasons that she still didn't understand to this very day, Roman had fallen in love with her.

"I've told you this before and I'm going to keep telling you baby." He tilted her chin up; Her hazel brown eyes meeting with his brown ones. "It's because I love you so much. I wouldn't give a damn if you had several different disorders. I'm gonna fall in love with every single one of them. I've had my share of fuck ups and as a man, I can admit that and own up to it. I'm not going to make any excuses like a child. You could tell me to kiss your ass, call me a fucking idiot and throw every dish in this house trying to kill me and I would still love your crazy ass."

Ariel couldn't help but form tears in her eyes, hearing and knowing that he meant every single word of it. She was so blessed to have this man in her life, she didn't know what else to do.

And there was nothing she could do, except love him as much as he loved her.

"I love you so much, baby. I really do. And.." She sighed, reluctantly. "I promise not to let Taryn know that you told me, as well as Seth."

"Thank you." he smiled, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. "We'll keep an eye out on Taryn. I'm worried about her myself. But I know she'll come around. She has a great big sister just like you and Kristen."

Although in his mind, he wouldn't tell Ariel but something about Kristen didn't sit right with him. Whenever she was around, she always formed a snobby attitude, especially every since him and Ariel hooked up. But nonetheless, she was still family.

"You know you are no fun right?" She crossed her arms, pouting as she sat on his lap, his arms still wrapped around her small waist.

"Oh am I not?" He raised a brow. "And what if I was to make you eat those words?"

Before she could argue against that, he slid his tongue up her neck, up to her right earlobe, sucking on it slowly as she moaned. She hated that he knew that was one of her weak spots to get her wet.

"I...I...mmmm you are doing this on purpose.." She moaned as he continued sucking, her head falling back as she rocked back and forth in his lap, his dick springing to life.

"Oh am I really?" He laid her down as he got on top of her, pushing her red tank top up, revealing her nipples as he would suck on them, to which she arched her back as he sucked her nipple, pushing both breasts together as he sucked them both into his warm mouth, his tongue teasing and playing around as she was trembling softly.

"Open those legs for daddy, baby." He whispered to her as she willingly spread her legs for him, as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of her black boxer shorts, pulling them down to her legs as he threw them across the room, spreading her labia as her clit was throbbing for him, soaking wet and all. Roman could practically smell her aroma and he loved it.

He held them open with his thumb and forefinger as he started flicking his tongue on her clit lightly, making her gasp softly, knowing he was prepping her. He got comfortable on the bed as he held her legs open, diving into her pussy headfirst, his tongue worming his way into her hole, licking up every sweet drop of juice that was coming out of her pretty pussy. She only had a little bit of hair at the top of her mound but he wasn't prude and didn't care about that.

He would swirl his tongue over and over in her pussy, her moaning and whimpering only encouraging him to go faster. He did just that, fucking her with his tongue, going up and down and licking every crevice, every spot. He could eat her pussy for hours on end, making her scream all night. It was just that damn good.

He slid his two fingers inside of her pussy, fingering her as he would lick on her clit to which it was swelling up, making her legs shake. What Ariel loved about this was that Roman would keep his eyes on her all night, watching the way she was reaching to her orgasm, to that very peak.

Roman was fingering her so hard and fast to where her pussy was gripping his large fingers, making her cry out and shake all over the bed as he sucked on her clit, licking it.

"You better not be trying to hold back on me babygirl. I want you to cum as hard as you can for me." He whispered, as he increased the speed of his finger fucking, as Ariel dug her nails into the bedspread, a fistful of sheets in her hands.

"Ahhhh fuck...daddy!" She squealed loudly as she felt her body clenching, her moaning escalating as she finally erupted into his mouth, as Roman sucked her whole pussy into his mouth, his erection getting harder by the minute. He loved making love to Ariel, not even caring if he didn't get off. As long as her body was satisfied, that was all that mattered to him.

She wasn't sure if she would ever stop cumming, and Roman was greedy to where he kept fingering her and eating her until she came once again for the 3rd time, her legs giving out on her as Roman licked her once more. His goatee covered in her juices and his lips as he kissed up her thighs, up to her stomach and kissing her rose tattoo, and then to her soft lips, with Ariel tasting her cum.

"I need you daddy...fuck me..." She whimpered, stroking his dick through his boxers as he groaned inwardly, knowing how hard it was.

"Anything for you babygirl. We're going to be up for awhile anyway." He smiled as he pushed his length deep in her, making her cry out. She wrapped her legs around Roman, with both of them sharing "I love yous" to each other as Roman took care of her body, loving her and accepting her. All the good and all the bad.

Just the two of them against the world, and nothing would change that.

 **...**

"Alright, let's do that one more time." Seth instructed to his students as they went over the move set again. "I don't want to hear any whining and complaining. In wrestling, your body is going to have to get use to bumps and hits. The more you do it, the more you will get use to it, physically and mentally."

His students were doing very well, better than ever. Seth knew when he had to retire one day, at least he could help those who wanted to become a wrestler, get their foot in the door and teach them all that he knew as he use to wrestle back in the indies.

It was then there was a door that opened and Seth was starting to get annoyed, thinking it was Zahra. She had been calling and blowing up his cellphone constantly to the point where he would often put his phone on silent, and he didn't want to do that as his stepfather and his mom, as well as his family and friends from Davenport, Iowa would call him but he didn't have much of a choice.

Instead it wasn't her. It was Taryn.

She looked really good. She was wearing a "Fuck You, I'm Batman" tank top and sweatpants, her hair in a long single braid. She had her arms wrapped to where she had been cutting herself, the first time Seth had found out the night of the pay per view. She smiled a bit at Seth and he let Marek Brave take over the lesson for 15 minutes to go talk to Taryn.

"Hey there." He couldn't help but smile a little, seeing her. "How did therapy go?"

He knew she had to leave tonight, given her husband was coming back.

"It went pretty good. I just...decided to come see how things were going at the academy." She looked around sheepishly.

"Taryn..." he decided not to even bullshit it anymore. "It's ok if you don't want to bring up what happened that night..."

"No it's ok. It was my fault." She shook her head, shamefully.

"How is it your fault?" He was curious, given how he was the one who came onto her.

"I should have never gotten drunk and well...I was upset." She didn't look up at him.

Seth knew better though. He knew she wanted that kiss, was turned on by the kiss. He still couldn't get out of her mind when she tried to masturbate and got frustrated. He wasn't a therapist but even he could tell when she was sexually repressed. The signs were there to him as they were blind to everyone else, even to her own dumb ass husband.

"It was never your fault." He sighed, touching her hand. "Listen...how about we'll pretend it never happened...ok?"

She smiled as she nodded. "I think that's one of the smartest things I have ever heard."

He smiled, trying to hide the sadness but he knew it was probably for the best anyway.

"I was going to do some exercises. I know I'm not physically cleared to be back in the ring but Stephanie had told me that I can be at ringside with my sister and be a apart of the story-lines still." She said excitably. "I have missed being in the ring, you have no freaking idea."

"How about we practice now? Since Mark is taking over the class we can strengthen up your move set." He smiled, offering her the idea.

"Oh umm...that's ok I don't want to take you away from the class." She looked on, seeing how well they were doing, going against the ropes.

"Trust me, they pretty much learn on their owns. They are smart." He grinned. "Now, come on. You've been exercising and getting your weight back. Now if you want to really prove to Stephanie and Hunter you are ready, you have to get right into it."

Taryn had given it some thought and figured why the hell not?

The academy had another squared ring to practice in. Even though it wasn't like the NXT performance center, she still came here to train so she could get back into the WWE and go for the championship.

Seth had started her on the ropes. She started going back and forth on them, as Seth would work on her being able to reverse the moves he would put on her, testing her on every move, especially her signature moves up to her finisher.

Seth had gotten her good the first few times, with her landing on her back, to which she winced in pain, but she got back up for a few minutes, ready for it again.

Seth continued to push her physically until she gotten better and quicker. She then got up on the top rope of the turnbuckle. She was heading into a cross body as Seth caught her, to which she did an octopus submission hold on him, making him laugh to where he tapped out.

"Damn that was good." They both laid back on the mat, sweating as Seth peeled off his jacket and shirt, his thin haired chest rising up and down as Taryn was sweating herself.

"So how did I do Mr. Rollins?" She asked with confidence and sass in her tone, knowing she was giving him one hell of a workout.

"Well you got a while before you are as good as "The Man." He chuckled as Taryn rolled her eyes. "But overall, you did one hell of a job. I can say I'm impressed with you."

"Sometimes, I wish I was better." She sat up, resting on her elbow as she was picking imaginary lint off her shirt.

"Taryn...you have always been impressive." Seth smirked. "You have many people that look up to you and admire you."

"Well...no one has told me that in a long time." She smiled sadly.

"That's because you have been around the wrong people." He lightly caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, looking into those soulful eyes of hers.

"Maybe..." She looked at him, feeling her heart beating rapidly, her palms were starting to sweat.

Taryn jumped up, sitting up bunching her knees as she tried to get back to normal. "I'm really excited for Stefan to be back tonight. He's been planning a special surprise and I can't wait."

Seth tried not to let his face twist up with anger as he sighed. "Yeah. I know you have to leave tonight."

"Yeah..I'll still be training and well...I'm still under your care anyway." She stuck her tongue out annoyed, to which he snickered.

"Well, you know that means you still have to be on the road with me anyway." He smirked. "And put up with my horrible singing."

"It's ok. I'm not use to you screaming to the words though." She laughed.

"Hey, we all got our own way of singing ok? You should hear Dean.

"You know good and well Dean CANNOT sing." She shuddered as Seth nodded, agreeing with her as they burst into laughter once more.

He helped to pull her up as they both got out the ring together.

"Me and Oreo...well...I'm gonna miss you a bit. Me driving you crazy and such, trying to make your life hell." She said jokingly.

Seth sighed as he nodded. "Yeah. I know Kevin will miss you spoiling him."

It was an awkward silence between them, until Seth reached into his pocket, fishing out a set of keys, giving them to Taryn.

"If you ever need anything...or if you just want to get away for awhile. Don't hesitate to use them." He put the keys to his apartment loft in her hand as Taryn looked up at him.

"Seth I.."

"Just...don't try to argue with me. Just please accept this, ok?" He swallowed hard, hoping she would. He just had a feeling she would need them one day.

Taryn wanted to know why he was giving her the keys to his loft but she decided for once not to argue with him and accept the keys, putting them in her pocket.

"Ok...well...bye..." She smiled as she left, heading out the door as Seth watched her walk away, things were going back to its regular schedule.

"Ok guys let's do this once more." He called out to his students, being the instructor again.

* * *

It was a long ride home, with the thunderstorm going on as well, but even in the 4-8 hours, Taryn was so happy to be home, with Oreo asleep.

"Baby I'm home and I'm going to start on dinner, just the way you like it." She smiled.

She set her bags down, happy to be in the home she shared with him, even though in her mind, she wasn't truly happy.

"Baby..are you there..." She called out to him once more, seeing his things.

She figured he was in his study so she decided to go to the kitchen to get dinner set up.

However, she came across a manila envelope with her name written on it in bold black letters.

Her wandering eye began to open it, thinking it was something from WWE or maybe a special gift from Stefan, hopefully wanting to rekindle their romance.

But as she opened it, her heart had dropped suddenly, her eyes widened incredulously. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to unsee it.

There were explicit photos of Stefan with another woman...having sex in different positions.

She looked through each of the black and white photos and he was doing everything sexual with her; From oral sex, to hitting her in the doggy style, her riding him in every angle. She was on top of him as he sucked her nipples, both of them sweaty.

"No...No..." She shook her head, shaking her head in horror.

A black phone slid out of the envelope. Her fingers picked it up as she turned it on. She saw a video on there as she hit the play button.

During the video, it was Stefan having a threesome with two women. The stripper was fucking him from behind with a strap on as he was eating out her pussy of the second woman as she moaned, begging for more, whimpering as he was fingering her.

It was a stripper and of course, the second woman she knew very well. She knew well more than anyone, especially in those photos she had seen a second ago.

That woman, was her older sister Kristen.

From that moment, Taryn's world had fallen apart.


	16. Live a Lie

**...**

"This can't be real...it can't be..." Taryn kept saying to herself over and over again. She wanted to unsee this. To pretend it never even happened.

It was then she heard the footsteps and saw it was Stefan, getting dressed. He looked at her funny when she saw a look of horror on her face. Of course he knew he was fucking her sister and knew that she would eventually find out.

As far as he was concerned, he owned her, mentally and emotionally. He knew he could easily fuck with her head and make her see that no one else would want her. That she needed him. That he was all she had. That idiot, Seth Rollins was only pitying her and that's why he was taking care of her. He was confident enough to know they would never even get together or hook up.

He made her believe that there was no other man who wanted someone that was fucked up as her. Yes, a part of him did love her, but he was mostly disgusted by her and was a disappointment.

After all, he knew about the illegal abortion and could play that card if he chose too, putting her in fear of ruining her reputation and being arrested, just to keep her in the palm of his hand and under his control. As for Kristen, she was everything he wanted. They both hated Ariel and Taryn, but mostly Taryn.

As Kristen felt that for once, she deserved all the attention in the world and destroying her sisters made her feel like she was on top of the world.

"Hello there sweetheart, you seem troubled." He said with an innocent smile.

"I am. You mind telling me what is this?" She showed him the photos of him and her sister together.

He took the photos, looking at them and shrugged. "Well to be honest sweetheart..."

"Please tell me this isn't true. Please tell me that this is a mistake." She begged him in a whisper.

Of course, he had a slight smirk on his face. "Well honey, I don't like to be mean but let's face it; You brought this on yourself."

"Wait what?" She looked at him incredulously.

"Taryn." He scoffed. "Don't act so surprised. I mean, I don't even like touching you when we have sex. You haven't even been meeting your expectations as a wife should. On top of that, you can't even get pregnant by me and your sister, she offers more in many ways than one."

She couldn't believe her own eyes and ears. Her husband was really calling her pathetic and disgusting.

"And let's face it; You've gained so much weight that no other man wants to even want to look at you; Not that I blame them anyway." Stefan went to his cabinet to pour himself a drink of his Brandy.

"I have been trying really hard to lose the weight, Stefan." She tried her hardest not to cry. "I have been doing everything I can to please you and love you. I love you so much, I don't want to lose you. You're all that I have."

"Am I?" he mocked her. "You know what you are, Taryn? You are an embarrassment to my family. Ariel is already an embarrassment but you are far worse. You are an embarrassment to everyone around you. Honestly, when you killed your baby, it was better off without you anyway."

"Stefan!" She cried, can't even believing that he could be so cruel and hurtful. "This is me; Your wife. I have been in love with you ever since I have been with you. I gave up everything for you."

"Oh god, is she gone yet?" She heard Kristen's voice as she came down the steps, in her silk pink robe and heels, her now blonde hair in a bun and with diamond earrings.

"Kristen, I'm your sister..." Her eyes were filled with tears. "We're family. We are blood. I don't under stand why you are doing this to me...I looked up to you and.."

"Oh god enough with the sob story. You sound about as pathetic as Ariel." Kristen smirked, walking up next to Stefan. "Anyway, I didn't mean to interrupt. Go ahead and tell her Stefan. Tell her what you have been telling me all these months..."

She formed a wicked smile across her shiny pink lips, seeing this all unfold, all the pain that was inflicting on her little sister.

And she loved every moment of it. She had a plan for Ariel as well but with Taryn, it was much easier.

"You bitch!" She had her fists balled up, ready to swing at her, but her body was stood still, frozen in shock.

She looked back at Stefan, who showed no emotion in his eyes. It was as though her fairytale prince was no longer a prince, but the monster who was here the whole time.

Love was truly blind.

"Stefan what do you want me to do...please I really do love you. I can't believe you are doing this..." She went up to him to touch his hand but he smacked her hands away as she flinched.

"I'll tell you what; I'll give you 30 days to get your shit together; Which is to quit wrestling forever and I'll think about whether or not I'll continue this marriage and work things out. In the meantime, you already disgust me by standing here as well as this mutt. So get out."

"No..No Stefan.." She tried to convince him but Kristen rolled her eyes, already bored and not even caring about the way someone was talking horrible about her sister.

"Fine. Then I'll force you out." He grabbed Oreo as he opened the door, throwing him out into the pouring ran, to which he bit him before he let go.

"No, Oreo!" She went after him as Stefan tossed her suitcases out, slamming the door.

Taryn banged on the door over and over, her voice was choking up.

"Stefan please, what did I do wrong? I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She kept knocking on the door, but with no answer.

She peeked through the window as she saw the two of them kissing, with Stefan kissing her neck as Kristen smiled, looking straight at Taryn with glee.

Taryn didn't say not one word. She felt like her whole world was disappearing.

She heard Oreo whimpering the more he got soaked in the pouring rain and so did she. She grabbed the suitcases as she grabbed Oreo, heading into the rental car. She turned on the heat as Oreo was shaking the water from his fur, while Taryn just drove off.

She kept driving, as she had so many questions running through her mind. She wished this was all a dream. She wished she could get rid of what she was feeling.

It was then she pulled over to the curb as soon as she got far away from the house. She went into her bag as she saw the keys to the apartment loft.

The keys that Seth gave her in case anything happened.

She couldn't tell her friends, her sister Ariel or anyone else yet. She would be too ashamed. She feared they would all make fun of her.

She knew where she had to go now.

But of course, she had to make it seem like she was fine. She had to keep telling herself she was fine during the whole ride there.

Even though she knew for a fact, she wasn't.

...

It was 2 in the morning and Seth was having a hard time sleeping. He kept tossing and turning, unable to sleep for one reason and one reason only

His sexual thoughts of Taryn.

He thought he was going to go crazy but its like every time he would close his eyes, all he would think about was how she would look naked.

Of course, he had feelings for her for a long time, even when he was with Zahara. But something had happened that caused them to hate each other. For the life of him, he just couldn't understand why exactly. He wasn't even sure where the hatred even came from.

Some things just couldn't be explained for now.

But he knew he had to face reality. He was living in a fairy tale land if he ever thought that Taryn would admit her feelings for him. Now he had to focus on his career. Even though he still went to matches on RAW and Smack down, he didn't do it as much for the fact that he actually liked spending time with Taryn. More than he can admit to anyone else.

He thought about just taking a cold shower to get rid of the semi erection that was coming out of his boxers and just going to play Madden Football to take his mind off of everything. In the morning, it would be back to having his head into full focus on his career and his plan to become the WWE World Heavyweight Championship the Authority had planned out for him.

He heard some noises from down the steps as he slipped on his black sweatpants and black tank top. Kevin was still sleeping at the foot of his bed and Seth would often wonder what that little dog was dreaming about that he couldn't hear the noises downstairs.

Seth crept quietly the more he got down there. He then turned on the lights and was shocked to see it was Taryn.

She was soaking wet, holding her bags as well as Oreo who was soaking wet as well from the pouring rain. It was getting worse out there. He could see that she was shivering and was unable to stand as she was trying to steady herself.

"Taryn, what the.." He went to her as she had almost collapsed, water getting on his clothes but he didn't give a damn about that right now.

"Sit down ok.." He rushed upstairs to get some towels for her as well as turning up the heat a little more.

He gave her the towel to dry off. He saw that she didn't even have on a jacket. It was just the exact same clothes that she had left his place with.

"What's going on?" He bent down in front of her as he helped her to dry off, as well as Oreo shaking his wet fur, whimpering.

 _"I can't tell him. I'm too ashamed. Its all my fault anyway..."_ her mind kept telling her over and over.

"St-Stefan wasn't home yet and he said he wouldn't be back until next week. We had a little issue. I'm fine.." She lied to him.

"Taryn, I'm not an idiot. You come back here at 2 in the morning, soaking wet. Something is wrong, I can see it." He helped dry her off as he set her bags to the side.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him, hoping that he would buy into it. Hoping that he would at least be a little bit stupid to fall for it.

 _"It's all a lie. Stefan is still at work, thinking about me, not lying to me. Not cheating on me. It's all fine.."_ Her voice of denial kept saying like it was a mantra.

Seth sighed, knowing that she was lying but he wouldn't press it any further. Not right now anyway.

"Do you want me to make you something hot to drink? I'll make you some tea."

"I just need a shower is all." She nodded, the water still dripping from her hair.

She slowly got up as she looked back at Seth, who was in the kitchen preparing the tea.

"Just lemon and mint. One scoop of sugar." She decided to take the offer for the tea as she slowly headed up the stairs, acting as though she was a zombie.

She turned on the hot shower as she stripped out of her wet clothes, stepping inside.

She let the water run over her skin, over her cuts that were healing still. She ran her fingers through them, so tempted to use that blade. To reopen that wound and to feel alive again.

To let out everything inside of her.

However, she just scratched herself instead to the point where one of the cuts had reopened just a bit, a spot of blood showing.

 _"Everything is fine. Nothing is wrong. Me and Stefan are perfect..."_ She kept saying over and over again.

She grabbed the bar of soap as she started scrubbing away every part of her until her skin felt raw.

She turned off the shower as she dried off, grabbing a robe from the door hanging up as she pulled her hair back into a bun.

She looked in the mirror, not even seeing herself anymore. All she could see whenever she closed her eyes was the way Stefan and her own big sister were in bed together; Everything he did for her, he wouldn't do to Taryn. Even when she saw the diamond earrings she was sporting as well as the other times Kristen had talked about her so called "man" spoiling her with gifts and trips, it was her own fucking husband doing this.

But she couldn't get out of her mind the sexual stuff he did to Kristen, especially the threesome with both of them into their own pleasures, not even thinking about Taryn.

The thought of it all made Taryn double over as she flipped open the toilet seat, throwing up immediately.

She coughed, wiping her mouth as she flushed the toilet.

She couldn't let anyone or her own self know how much pain she was feeling. They would see her as weak. She would be damned if she was going to be labeled as a weak pathetic woman who wasn't strong.

She left the bathroom, heading to the guest room where Oreo was waiting.

Seth had left her a cup of tea for her as she sat down, drinking the hot beverage.

Oreo was dry of course, crawling into Taryn's lap as she turned out the lights.

She had a career to focus on though. She still had a business to run with her music.

But of course, Stefan gave her the biggest ultimatum there was; Giving up the wrestling forever and be a stay at home housewife, even giving their marriage a second chance.

Taryn couldn't stop thinking about the cruel words that were in her mind over and over again. She shut off her phone and then she drifted off to sleep, turning out the lights as Oreo slept next to her.

* * *

 _ **2 days later**_

Seth didn't push it but he knew something was wrong with the way Taryn was acting. She barely spoke. She barely ate and would only go out to do her music and train. She only kept saying she was fine and smiled.

But he knew better than anyone she was hiding something. It had been two days and it was as though he knew something was extremely off with Taryn.

He even tried to make fun of what she would wear and she would shrug and then leave to go wherever she needed to go. She didn't insult him back like she normally would.

So he had invited Taryn to come along as he had to go up to see WWE Talent Relations about how his match would be set on Monday Night RAW. Mark had already called Taryn anyway, to discuss her return as it would be much sooner than she thought.

She smiled at Mark as he explained to her how much the fans have missed her and that she was due for a storyline comeback against Charlotte for the championship as well as a few other women she would be working with that was coming up from NXT.

Ariel was the first one to attack her with a hug as well as Maria Kanellis and Naomi and AJ Lee.

"I have missed you so fucking much, you just don't know." Ariel grinned happily as Taryn smiled a bit.

"I have missed you all too." She nodded.

"Seems you have gotten pretty cozy with Seth over there." AJ winked as Seth was talking with Roman and Dean as Taryn shook her head.

"No, he's just a mentor is all." She spoke softly.

Ariel frowned as she could see that even under the huge sweatshirt she was sporting, she was losing serious weight and didn't get enough sleep. And Naomi could see it her damn self too.

"I need to talk to Taryn for a minute, we'll be back..." Ariel took her hand as Taryn looked at her confused, as they went outside the arena for a bit.

"What's going on with you? You haven't been eating and you have serious dark circles under your eyes." Ariel crossed her arms, getting straight to the point.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"No you are not. What did that piece of shit do?" Ariel growled, already hating the bastard enough already. "Because I don't give a damn if I'm on medication, I will cut off his fucking balls and I will-"

"Me and Stefan are just on a bit of a break...but everything is ok I promise." She smiled, trying to sound cheerful.

"Sweetie, you do not look ok. And a break can mean numerous things but whatever he did to fuck up, I will find out and you can bet your ass I am going to skin him alive." Ariel balled up her fists.

"No...No just don't." She shook her head quickly. "Besides he ummm...just doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Wait a minute...is he cheating on you?" Her eyes widened, but this time filled with anger.

"Please Ariel I just don't want to talk about this..." Taryn was practically pleading with her to drop the subject but Ariel just wouldn't budge.

"Honey, it's ok to feel angry that he's cheating on you. Whoever this bitch is, I'm sure that-"

"It's Kristen." She whispered. "He's sleeping with Kristen."

It was as though she had gotten hit by a freight train when Taryn told her this. She just couldn't believe it. Their own fucking sister?

"Kristen...Kristen is sleeping with Stefan...she's the one that..." She was more shocked than Taryn.

Before she could even get herself together, Taryn quickly ran off; Gone and out of sight.

"Taryn? Taryn where are you..." She looked for her down the hall but no such luck.

There were too many emotions running through Ariel's mind right now but at that moment, she forgot everything as she immediately dialed up her Kristen's number as she covered her ears, the phone ringing.

Kristen's voice picked up. "Why hello there, Ariel sweetie..."

"Don't Ariel sweetie me, you fucking whore." The anger dripping from her voice. "How could you do this to Taryn? We are blood and you do that to her? And you sleep with her fucking husband? You are just trashy as any another woman."

"Oh I'm trashy? Take a look in the mirror, you fucked up bipolar bitch." Kristen dropped the innocent act completely. "It's your fault as well as Taryn that your lives are just as shitty about as anyone else while I'm the one sitting pretty. Mom was suppose to have an abortion after she had me but nooo..." She rolled her eyes, disgusted that her mom gave birth to her two sisters. "She decided to have you and that fat bitch." she hissed at her. "But don't worry, we all know at the end of the day, Taryn will be sobbing and getting even more fatter with no one to love her while you keep taking crazy pills, eventually OD'ing as you should." She started laughing.

If Kristen was here right now, face to face, Ariel would backhand her so hard, she would practically be cross eyed. She never thought her sister would become this twisted and fucked up right now.

"Keep talking as much shit as you please. Don't ever let me catch you because I promise you, you are going to wish I was on those _crazy_ pills, you hear me?" She screamed at her sister as she hung up, with Kristen on the other end of her cellphone smirking evilly.

Ariel could already feel the anger burning inside of her and she had to find Roman fast or someone was going to get hurt; Especially since she had a match against Tamina Snuka.

* * *

Kristen was grinning, already feeling as though she was on top of the world right now. She was only getting started with destroying her sisters. If Stefan was right, Taryn would eventually either commit herself to the hospital and sign everything over to Stefan or she would kill herself and be rid of her forever. Hopefully, Ariel would follow suit with her.

She was the princess, the only child as she should have been before those two stepped in. It was easy to manipulate everyone in her favor, especially Stefan when she was spitting lies in his ear about how Taryn would eventually drop him soon, and how she needed to act more like a wife and couldn't let her do whatever she wanted. It was sickening enough having to go shopping with them and play nice, even giggling about how she would convince Taryn to buy lingerie for Stefan, knowing he would ridicule her and make fun of her. Of course, when she bought the same thing the other day for Stefan, he practically tore it off her.

She already knew that anyway, given that it looked much better on her than Taryn.

She felt she was more successful than her sisters anyway; She was the head cheerleader in school, vice president, the most popular of any girl especially through college and she ran her own fashion company.

Stefan belonged to her first anyway. Well, she was more so using him but it was to her advantage and he was just a lovesick puppy to her charm and to manipulation.

Of course, her sisters made more money, especially Taryn. She hated Taryn most of all. The baby sister thing was so damn annoying Kristen wanted to just throw up. The whole damn family was embarrassing, and was happy her mother was dead, smiling to herself when she attended her mothers funeral and couldn't wait until it was her grandmothers turn.

Of course, Stefan made sure that no one would want her and he was right. Kristen was disgusted at who would want someone as overweight as Taryn? No man wanted a woman that had curves.

Anyway, Taryn made about 5.5 million at the WWE and Kristen only made about 2.2 million at her company, and Stefan was not doing so well himself. He couldn't borrow from his family. So instead they both hatched a plan to screw Taryn out of her money and soon, it would all work out for them while she would be locked up in an insane asylum.

It was then she saw another phone call and smiled to herself as she answered it.

"How is she doing?" She asked.

"Practically a zombie. I know she must be losing her mind when you sent those photos and then those notes too." The other woman chuckled. "God, this is getting too funny, I can hardly contain myself."

"Settle down. We are not finished just yet and you have to be careful or she would know as well as Ariel. I got a plan for Ariel as well, that would definitely make everyone's lives hell. Everyone will really hate them and hopefully, this will make Taryn go really crazy."

"I hope so. You have always been the brains to this." She giggled, running her hands through her dark hair as she fixed her gear in the dressing room.

"Oh I know that already. But call me back later and we'll discuss more on this. In the meantime, keep tabs on Taryn alright?"

"I've been leaving the notes in there nonstop. I don't even know if its working." She scoffed.

"Believe me, it is." Kristen said with confidence. "She's a ticking time bomb, ready to explode any minute with no one to help her."

It was time for the other woman's WWE match as she had to finish her conversation with Kristen and then hung up.

She opened the door as the make up artist greeted her.

"Ready to go, Ms. Maria Kanellis?" She smiled at her

"Oh yes I am." She smiled, knowing that she had a mission to do and couldn't wait for the turn of events to happen, if everything goes well.

* * *

Taryn was shocked to be informed that she would be at ringside with Seth during his match against Dean Ambrose. They did put on a series of incredible matches and had wonderful chemistry in the ring.

Of course, all Taryn could really think about was her husbands betrayal. All she kept saying was that she was fine. She was upset with herself that she even told Ariel in the first place but she wasn't sure where Ariel had went after she had told her.

She excused herself when she went to go get some water and as she opened her locker door, her eyes widened with horror as she saw another note, and with black roses on it as well as a plastic baby doll.

She opened the letter and damn near felt like throwing up again.

 _ **"KILL YOURSELF, FAT MS. PIGGY."**_ The note said.

"Just leave me alone...please...whoever this is..." She tightened her grip on the paper as she ran off, with Maria Kanellis watching in the background, smirking.

She ran to the bathroom as she splashed some cold water on herself, rubbing her face. She was trying so damn hard to keep it all together. She had to. It was the only way that she could for the sake of herself. She had to prove to everyone and herself she was strong. That if she cried it would just make her weak. She wouldn't let the pain in her heart make her weak.

She would rather be silent about it forever.

She couldn't think about herself right now. She had a job to do and that was to be for Seth at ringside.

"Get it together, Taryn Hilton. Weak women do not cry." She told herself as she walked out the bathroom, fixing the off the shoulder top she was wearing, which didn't show her stomach as she wore a pair of skinny black jeans and converse, her makeup lowkey except for the black cherry lipstick she wore.

She went by the gorilla as Seth was there, waiting for his entrance theme to play.

He looked at her a little odd as she saw she was out of space mentally.

"What's going on with you?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She smiled at him.

"No you are not." He really wanted to say but got distracted by the black cherry lipstick she was wearing. It looked so damn good on her like it always had been, but much better this time.

Of course, it was time for him to go out as Taryn was by his side, with Dean Ambrose ready to fight and Seth looked so dangerous. Taryn didn't smile or show any emotion as she stayed at ringside, watching as Seth would do his head-bang and pull off his shirt, revealing that beautiful chest of his.

 _"God, can that be in slow motion?"_ a voice told her as she quickly shut that off.

The bell had started and Seth and Dean got right into it, none of them were playing around tonight. She watched how Seth was able to counter Dean's moves, even though Seth was getting his ass kicked from time to time in the ring.

"Come on Seth, Come on..." She suddenly found herself cheering for him, banging on the mat.

Seth was able to use his signature move as he was so close to the 3 count that even Taryn was getting annoyed that the ref wasn't paying attention.

"Are you kidding me?" She yelled at the ref. "One Two Three, how can you miss that?"

Even though he was focused on the match, he also noticed how Taryn was yelling at the ref for how he wasn't paying attention or how she was cheering for him. Even though they had broken up, Zahara would be the one at ringside with him, following the story line.

But with Taryn, this felt much better.

The match had gotten so intense and with Taryn, she was so impressed with his high flying moves. He was truly incredible and was very sneaky, as he would pull some sneak attacks on Dean, while of course, gloating and taunting him.

The crowd was chanting "This is Awesome!" and the match was getting very intense. It seemed like both of them were trying really hard to see who was the better man, but of course, in Taryn's eyes they were great competitors.

She then found herself standing up on the ring post, distracting the ref, arguing with him as Seth decided to do a cheap shot with his briefcase and then he pinned Dean Ambrose.

Taryn never thought she would play dirty for Seth Rollins but she did and she actually found it crazy and a bit exciting.

Seth had his hand raised in victory by the ref as Taryn watched, clapping for him, almost feeling bad for Dean but she wasn't at the same time.

"I'll make it up to him by buying some cheese coneys for him." She thought to herself.

* * *

It was a long couple hours of traveling but Taryn felt happy seeing that she was in the arena again. Seeing the WWE Universe and everyone she had known and loved. Her sister Ariel as well as her friends, Maria, Naomi and AJ have left her text messages saying they needed to hang out and having drinks, while Ariel was still angry with Kristen, not that she blamed her at all.

They had made it back to Davenport Iowa back at his apartment loft, Kevin and Oreo waiting for them

"Do you want some dinner? We could order out...or I could make you something..." He offered, seeing as how she looked so lost and distracted.

"No..I'm fine.." She smiled softly. "You did great tonight."

"Thanks to you." He added, going into the fridge to make a small meal for her. "But I'll make you something anyway, alright?"

"Thanks...I'll get some sleep though. It is 11 o clock at night and we've been traveling for awhile now." She headed up the stairs with her things.

Seth watched as she went upstairs and closed the door.

He had decided to start on the late dinner as he cleaned up the table, until he knocked some things over that belonged to Taryn, which was an envelope.

The contents of the envelope fell out as he started to look through them.

There were photos of Stefan and her older sister Kristen having sex in different positions

"What the fuck..." He whispered almost loudly.

He even saw the small phone of a video of Stefan and Kristen having sex, engaging in the threesome, as well as another video of them having sex, both of them moaning and pleasuring each other.

It dawned on Seth that no wonder she had been acting the way she did. He had a feeling that Stefan was screwing around, but the fact that her older sister did this to her made him even more angry. He wanted to find Stefan and beat the crap out of him.

Instead he put the contents back in the yellow envelope as he slowly went upstairs, gently knocking on the door to Taryn's.

He slowly opened the door as she had her headphones in. She was sitting up, facing out the window as he could hear her singing; The pain in her voice.

 _"I have loved you for many years_

 _Maybe I am just not enough_

 _You've made me realize my deepest fear_

 _By lying and tearing us up._

 _You say I'm crazy_

 _'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

 _But when you call me baby_

 _I know I'm not the only one"_ She sung the words to Sam Hill "I'm Not The Only One" thinking that no one would hear her if she sung softly.

He went over to her as he slowly bent down beside her, seeing that her eyes were red, streaming tears down her cheeks.

Taryn looked up, startled as she turned off her music.

"Wh-What are you doing in here?" She wiped her eyes quickly, not wanting him to see her cry. Not wanting him to make fun of her.

"It's ok, Taryn." He sat down beside her, holding out the envelope which had the incriminating photos, which had caused her heartbreak and revealing the betrayal to the people she had loved and trusted more than anyone else.

"It's nothing. Me and Stefan are fine...I'm fine..." She got up, rubbing her arms as the more she kept saying it, the more her voice started cracking, the facade' of hers was starting to break. The act of pretending that everything is OK.

"Taryn, no you are not. You have every right to feel this way. You can't hold this in any longer." He tried to convince her in a gentle manner

"No, Seth I told you there is nothing wrong with me. I'm not weak, I'm not going to cry, I am fine ok!" The tears in her eyes started to spill over as she dropped to her knees, as she kept saying over and over again until she started sobbing. Seth bent down as he helped her up, holding her in his arms.

"I am fine...I'm not weak..I don't want to be weak..." She tried to kept saying through sobbing but Seth softly shushed her, encouraging her to get it out. Everything that she was feeling inside.

She was messing up his shirt with her wet tears but he didn't care. As she started to slow down, she would start back up again as she would sob even harder.

He started to rock her in his arms, rubbing her soft back as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok, sweetheart. I'm here ok.." He whispered to her as she continued crying.

She looked up at him as both of their eyes were meeting, her eyes were still shedding tears as she flinched a little, with Seth wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

They both laid beside each other as Taryn continued to cry even more, as Seth didn't say not one word, knowing that she needed this after two days of holding it all in. And he would hold her in his arms, letting her cry it out until she had fallen asleep soundly.

And even though she had stopped crying, Seth would lay right beside her as he held her.

Taryn found herself in his embrace as she latched on, not letting go for the night.

Even though the next day, she wasn't sure what would come. Except it would only be a matter of time before she was able to talk it out.

She hoped someone would listen, even if that someone was Seth Rollins.


	17. Silent No Longer

It was the very next morning as Taryn had been up a little bit early. Preferably around 8:30 in the morning. Seth had given her some alone time to get out of the previous clothes she had slept in last night, to change into some comfortable clothing. She slipped on her Hollywood Undead band t shirt and some cameo sweatpants, putting her hair in a bun.

Her eyes were still red from crying last night and sometimes she had felt like breaking down again. She never spoke a word. All she did was cry until she couldn't cry anymore.

And Seth was there for her. He held her in his arms as she would cling onto him. He would caress her back, kiss the top of her head and let her know that it was ok, even though the situation wasn't.

It was hell for her. And it still was.

She still kept thinking about Kristen and Stefan and how they could betray her. Where did the notes come from? Who was stalking her and making her life hell all over again? As if she didn't have enough to deal with as it is.

She laid in bed as she heard the footsteps, as Seth opened the door, having a nice steaming cup of coffee for her. It was indeed a white chocolate mocha from Starbucks where as he had a simple cup for himself.

He looked so good; He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail, his usual blonde was fading as his hair was becoming mostly dark. He was wearing a Tapout shirt, courtesy of the WWE and he was wearing a pair of shorts.

He sat on the bed with her as she sipped her coffee, saying thank you to him.

Seth took a deep breath, sighing as he looked at her. "Taryn you haven't spoken a word at all. I know we tear each others heads off a lot and we have said a lot of stupid shit to each other, but you can tell me what's on your mind. Say something.." He looked at her as she looked down.

She closed her eyes, unsure of what to say. She didn't know how to express it. Where could she even start?

She wanted to talk but she felt like Seth wouldn't understand. She would probably be called stupid or idiotic for staying with Stefan and putting up with his emotional abuse for so long.

Seth could see her trembling as she was nervous. It wasn't easy to get it all out in one opening. After all, being betrayed by two people who you thought loved you can truly tear you down in the worst possible way, especially if its your own husband that was having an affair with someone you knew and was your best friend.

"Taryn...this is Colby you are talking too." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, tilting her chin upwards to look into his eyes, filled with sincerity. "Please talk to me..."

Taryn shivered and softened, seeing as how gentle he was with her, genuinely concerned about her. She felt herself breathing heavily, her heart felt as though it would explode from her chest. She knew she had been quiet about this for awhile. And even though she had cried out her emotions, she had to be honest about how she felt, no matter how much it hurt.

She couldn't bullshit it anymore and pretend she could handle the pain, when the reality of the situation, was that it was so damn hard for her.

"I thought I had everything together. I was thinking that I had the perfect life. The perfect home..." Her eyes filled with tears again. "And now this...this is what I can't understand; Why did he choose to hurt me? What have I done wrong for him to sleep with my sister? To betray me and break my heart into a million pieces? Why did my sister do this to me? I have looked up to her ever since I was just a kid. Even though I wasn't the most popular girl in school, I had always wanted to be like her." She sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as more tears came down. "And I just don't understand it. I have tried so hard to be everything he had wanted. I have tried to be smarter, to be better, to give him all my love and attention as much as I could...and he, **_they_** , do this to me."

She cried again as Seth gave her some tissues, listening on. "I feel like a failure. A failure as a wife and as a woman. I knew everyone was warning me about him and I mean everyone, but I just loved him so much. I really wanted him to love me back as much as I did for him."

She blew her nose as Seth took her hand. "You know you have never been a failure. You have always wanted to make people happy. I'm not making his actions justifiable but its pretty clear that all he cared about was Stefan and he was a dick for that. As for Kristen, she is a screwed up piece of shit as well."

"Maybe I can see why he wanted to be with her..." She drank more of her coffee, running a hand through her hair, shaking a little.

"What do you mean?" He inquired, wanting to dig a little inside her mind.

She sighed as she had her head down, looking back up at him before she went on, knowing she had to speak her piece.

"Seth, I don't know how long you have been in school with us but, Kristen was the head cheerleader and every guys dream. She had the long legs, skinny, tanned, the long hair with blonde highlights. The beautiful hazel eyes and whatnot. Even she had perfect breasts but a small butt of course." She chuckled softly. "Still...she was built perfectly. It's no wonder that every man wanted to go for her."

"Taryn-" She cut him off quickly; holding a hand up to signal for him to hold that thought.

"And I know what you are going to say; That I shouldn't focus on my insecurities and that there is no need but Seth...you have never been bullied before like me. You have never been talked down too and people calling you fat and Ms. Piggy and that even when your mom says that as a woman, curves are the most beautiful thing on you, you often don't believe it because you see the other girls, especially the ones in the magazines." She scoffed, shaking her head at herself. "You have never been the one to go on diets, starving yourself and then when they don't work, people still continue to make fun of you...so you stay in your room, locked in there and eat as much as you can until the pain is numb. It doesn't help, I know but you do what you can to make it last."

She drank the rest of her coffee as she stood up, pacing back and forth on the floor. "All I have wanted to do was make my husband happy. For him to say "Hey Taryn, I'm proud of you and you have been busting your ass and I am honored to have you." Instead what do I do? I practically play the dumb ass boo boo the fool to him and do everything I can to serve and please him and what do I do? I have let him use me, disrespect me over and over again and I have had to smile while his friends and family constantly shit talk me while I have been nothing but a fucking doormat for him. Even taking these stupid ass fucking diet pills for him which I have hated, and putting up with every shitty thing he has done to me. I am so angry at myself that it's no wonder I am as fucked up as he says that I am. That I am nothing more than a fucking embarrassment.."

She had talked herself into a rage, the anger bubbling up inside that she grabbed the closest thing to her, which was a glass mug from her tea the other day as she smashed it against the wall, with it shattering to pieces as she was hyperventilating, breathing hard.

Seth had quickly went over to her, wanting her to calm down for the moment. He didn't want her destroying the room but he understood deeply how she felt.

It was then that he started to blame himself for her self esteem issues she was dealing with. He knew he was one of the people making fun of her and would even call her fat from time to time and being childish back then. Of course, she didn't stand up to everyone else except him and even got payback on him a couple times.

He didn't realize how badly it was affecting her. Especially after all those years.

"You didn't deserve any of this. Stefan was nothing more than an asshole. And yes, you may have let him do these things to you but love is blind and it can make you do stupid things, especially since you want to try so hard to make your loved one happy. But he was only caring about his needs. He was only looking out for himself." He held her in his arms. "You could have done everything as he had wanted and it wouldn't have changed how badly he was treating you..."

"I still don't know what to do. What to say about this. I feel as though I should have known something was wrong. It was staring at me right in the face. But all I wanted was for him to love me." She wiped her eyes as more tears came down. She thought she would never stop crying.

Now she was truly angry. She was angry at Stefan and Kristen, but mostly she was angry at herself.

At the same time, she felt like she was the reason that Stefan went to Kristen. She had always believed she was not enough for him and still did right now.

"Was I not enough for him? Could I have done more?" She asked these questions aloud, not towards Seth directly.

Seth sat down on the carpeted floor as Taryn followed suit, with Seth pulling her down with him.

"Don't even start taking responsibility for his shit. I don't even want you to begin or think about it, do you understand me?" He cupped her cheek as he made her look into his eyes. There was so much pain in her eyes that his heart was hurting for her and he was angry for her as well.

"But Seth-"

"But nothing, Taryn." He cut her off. "You have more to offer and he was an ungrateful fucking idiot. All he wanted to do was just continue to hurt you over and over again. You gave him everything you possibly could and he was being a stupid shit. You have been taking responsibility for his shit for so long and I'm sick of it. It's time you put a stop to it too. Especially when you know deep down in your heart, you are wonderful."

Taryn thought about this for a brief moment. Was Seth actually right? Had she been taking responsibility for Stefan's actions and making excuses for them. A part of her was screaming yes but on the other hand, it was as though she thought she was only defending her husband and what she thought he was doing what was best out of love and not intentionally.

She slowly realized he was right. Looking back at it now, from the time when they first got together up until now, she had made stupid ass excuses for his actions and she was always getting the backlash from him whenever something was wrong or if he had done something screwed up at his job and whatnot, she was the target. She was the one who was to blame for everything that had gone wrong with his plans.

"You're right..." She said quietly, bunching her knees up to her chest as she looked at him, ashamed. "I have been doing this for so long that it was an unhealthy pattern. I had honestly believed in my mind, he was doing this out of love when the truth was that...he only wanted to hurt me again and again. But even though I'm realizing it now, as a woman, you can't help as to wonder why? It plays a part with everyone whenever someone gets hurt in a relationship, especially if they have been cheated on. You have to ask yourself why? How did it become a failure? When did all of this go wrong?"

"I know that sweetheart, and it's ok to feel that way. You don't have anything to be ashamed of. Trust me. You were only being a loving person. It's how you've always been, even when you have been threatening to cut my dick off on more than one occasion."

At that moment, Taryn snorted softly with laughter as she wiped her eyes. "This is coming from the man who would threaten to cut off a chunk of my hair and then would threaten to come into my room late at night, glue it to my face as a beard."

"Yeah I did say that." Seth's cheeks turn red as he chuckled lightly.

As much as Taryn was still hurting and it wouldn't go away over night. It would take a while. Maybe even a week or two weeks. Hell, probably even longer. But getting most of what she was feeling took the heavy weight off her shoulders, emotionally.

And then Seth of course, he didn't make fun of her. He didn't say "I told you so" whenever he warned her of her husband. He didn't make her feel like shit even more. He was all ears for her and she appreciated it more than anything.

"How about you and I go somewhere today?" He got up from the floor as he saw Kevin and Oreo squeezing their small bodies through the crack of the door.

"Like where?" She asked curiously as she got up with him. She giggled as she saw that Kevin would circle his way around her leg, trying to lick her purple painted toes.

"Oh god Kevin no.." She groaned, laughing as he would try to nibble on them.

"That's Kevin way of saying he misses you." He smirked at Taryn.

"Well I have missed him too." She bent down and kissed the heads of both dogs. "But where would we be going today? You have your class today with the academy and I have to go to the studio and we have to train as well."

"Well, since my class doesn't start until 1:00 and you don't have your studio time until 4:30, I say let's just go for a drive. No where in particular. We can even stop and grab some doughnuts."

"I do like doughnuts." She smiled, hungry for some as her stomach growled.

"Gotta get that sugar, you know?" He laughed as he picked up Kevin, heading out her room.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes, ok?" She told him as he nodded, ready to hit the showers as she did the same.

...

About 30 minutes later, Taryn was waiting for Seth downstairs as he had finished and he came down the steps, his hair pulled back and he was wearing a fitting black shirt that said "DESTROY EVERYTHING, REGRET NOTHING"with some black skinny jeans, vans and he was sporting his usual snapback, which was a Day To Remember.

Seth couldn't help but smile as he saw Taryn playing with Oreo and Kevin. She was also wearing a pair of glasses, her hair in a side ponytail and she had on an Invader Zim "Let's Taco Bout It" shirt with some black skinny jeans and sneakers.

He always knew she was a nerd and thought it was the cutest thing on her.

But she really didn't think she was sexy or beautiful. He could see that she didn't find anything positive about that.

He really wanted to change her point of view on that. But for right now, he knew she was still hurting, still sad inside from a broken failed marriage. He would help her to heal and let her talk his ear off if she had too.

"You all set?" he asked as he jogged down the steps to meet with her.

"Yeah." She nodded, eyeing the way he was wearing the jeans. He had always worn skinny jeans, even back in high school. They were his thing anyway.

She found herself wondering about his entire body. She had seen him without his shirt plenty of times and even thought of the few chest hairs on him, which she thought were so damn sexy. She had never given it that much thought to be honest but damn...

"Taryn are you ready?" He kept calling her name as she jumped up, zoned out in her lost thoughts. She thought she was going to be dizzy.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready.." She nodded, grabbing her small purse as Oreo and Kevin would be coming with them.

"I see you like Invader Zim." He noticed the shirt design as she smiled.

"Yeah. I know I'm an adult and all but Invader Zim is one of my favorite shows, especially when they would play Saturday morning. They were weird and funny, and in some way, I can relate to that weirdness...well not completely but for the most part." She giggled as they walked outside, heading to the car.

"Hey, I don't judge. I'm a Harry Potter nerd, in case you didn't know." He wiggled his brows as she giggled.

"I still like Harry Potter but just not the books, they would take too long and really didn't get me too into what it was all about. But the movies however, I would binge watch them like crazy. Of course I gotta say that they could never beat my Scream Queens and my American Horror Story Series."

He chuckled lightly as he unlocked the keys to his Escalade as all of them hopped inside.

Seth turned on the ignition as Kevin and Oreo were sitting in Taryn's lap and then they had driven off.

* * *

The drive was honestly the best thing ever for Taryn. She had the windows rolled down a bit as Seth would play from a Day To Remember To Parkway Drive. Even Taryn had played her favorite bands such as Escape the Fate, Disturbed, and Don Omar and Arcangel as her favorite singers.

Sometimes they would sing the bands, with Seth of course, mostly screaming the words, making Taryn laugh on purpose even though she tried not too. Then Taryn would sing some of the songs that played in Spanish.

Overall, the drive was amazing as they cruised down the highway, with the wind blowing and Taryn laughed, just enjoying the breeze. Seth enjoyed it himself as well.

They had stopped for some ice cream and Taryn had decided to order Mint Chocolate Chip as Seth made a face of disgust.

"What?" She asked as she ate some, while Seth had usual Vanilla.

"I don't understand _Mint_ Chocolate chip. That has to stay separate. Yuck." He stuck his tongue out, making a face.

"Oh please. Mint chocolate chip is amazing." She ate some more as they had walked nearby to the lake, Oreo and Kevin were in the car, but the windows were down so they wouldn't be suffering in the warm weather.

They found somewhere to sit as Seth and Taryn sat down on the grass, watching the small ripples of the lake, enjoying the view.

"Thanks for the ice cream." She giggled, eating more of it.

"Don't worry about it." He ate some, looking at the view of the lake. "Honestly...besides the gym and the beach, this is the third spot I come to whenever I want to clear my head. Whenever I just want to get away from it all.."

"Even the WWE?" She asked, to which he nodded in reply.

"Honestly...me too." She confessed. "I love being in the WWE, I really do. Just its so much to take on, you know? Being away from your family and friends, you have to make a lot of sacrifices and barely any time on your hands."

"I can fully relate." He sighed as he set the plastic bowl of ice cream down as they both laid down on the grass, both of them staring at the sky.

"It's so peaceful." Taryn sighed, enjoying the peace and quiet. Only she could hear a few birds chirping here and there but it was mostly quiet. She looked around seeing the trees and enjoying the feel of the grass, while also hoping nothing crawls on her too.

It was quiet between them as she sighed once more, as Seth turned his head to look at her.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't think you even want to know." She scoffed softly, crossing her legs.

"Perhaps I do." He replied, curious. "Give me a chance, you know?"

"Well..." She sat up slightly, laying on her elbows. "It's like as much as I had loved Stefan...I had that feeling..well it was just that..." She stopped, thinking carefully as to what to say next. "I guess..."

"What is it?" Seth looked at her, carefully watching her facial expression as she spoke carefully.

"It just hurts to know when you love someone, they feel nothing but disdain towards you. Nothing but hate..." She lowered her eyes, sadness in her voice. "I knew deep down, that's how Stefan felt towards me and I honestly believed that it was just tough love. I know it's pretty stupid. it's stupid that you can't even read your own spouses' emotions or how often they think sometimes, or even if they have any ounce of love for you. I was just so indulged into this stupid fairy tale. But I guess there really is no such thing is there?"

She picked out a dandelion as she blew into it, picking at it as she expressed her thoughts, as Seth wished he could have the answers for her. He wished she didn't have to suffer from this pain, to which he knew was partially his fault.

There was nothing neither of them could do about it. They had their share of fights. Their share of making each others lives hell. It wasn't as though they could sweep everything from under the rug. Taryn wasn't an angel but she wasn't guilty either. Seth knew he was a piece of shit to her back then and at the times when they had worked together on RAW and Smackdown, he was still an asshole to her. He didn't even know why sometimes, given that he knew he would get the backlash from it from her, especially with the fiery attitude that she had.

But at the same time, if he had to be completely honest, he actually liked it. As strange as it was, he liked how she would snap off at him, threatening to kill him, beat his brains out, rip out his nuts and she would have them as her jewelry set. It was any kind of attention that he really liked from her.

From the days he had to deal with Zahara being an absolute first class bitch and their straining relationship, arguing with Taryn was like a breath of fresh air to him.

"Taryn.." He looked at her as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Taryn had the obvious confusion in her voice.

"For being a shitty asshole to you back then and well...being a dick. I can't change the things I had done, especially when I had bullied you, but I want to try again."

"I was no better, Rollins." She sat up as she ate the rest of her ice cream. "I was being an asshole as much as you were."

"But you are adorable with it." He stuck his tongue out at her playfully as she found herself blushing at his statement.

"...Thank you." She smiled at him, knowing he meant that apology. It felt good to hear that from him. She was surprised to hear it from out of all the people who had bullied her, who made fun of her, who ridiculed her, it was Seth Rollins that actually apologized for hurting her.

They had gotten up as they had decided to head back to the car, grab some lunch and attend to their respective places. They had to get on the road very soon for Smackdown.

...

As Taryn was in the studio, working on a new song, one that she could say was filled with passion and even filled with her emotions, she saw that Brandi held up her cellphone, telling her to hold on. Taryn asked the producer to stop the music as she stepped out the booth.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Someone named Mark Carrano from WWE Talent Relations is calling." She said.

Taryn quickly grabbed the phone, her heart was beating rapidly as her anxiety was rising; Normally if Mark or Stephanie was calling, it could either be good or bad. She couldn't help but to be nervous, seeing as how she was still on suspension.

"Y-Yes..." She swallowed hard, nervous as to what he had to say.

"Hello Ms. Hilton. We actually have some good news for you. So as we had all talked, we know you were still on suspension. However, we have decided that you can come back tonight and that you are scheduled for a match.

"Wait what?" Taryn was indeed shocked and flabbergasted.

"According to your doctors and your therapist, you have been improving over the last 2 months and decided you should come back sooner. If you feel you are not ready yet, it's up to you completely." He said proudly, hoping she wouldn't turn down the opportunity.

Taryn closed her eyes, her heart jumping for joy. She missed being in the squared ring, to be a part of the Women's Division. She hated being placed on the shelf. She knew she would be stupid if she didn't take this opportunity when it was smacking her right in the face.

"You just tell all the women, that they had better watch out." She smiled proudly.

"Sounds wonderful. We can't wait. Your opponent tonight will be Nikki Bella." He confirmed it as she smiled. "Your sister will also be with you ringside."

"Sounds like plan. See you tonight." She ended the call as she hopped up and down with excitement. She had to keep herself from exploding all over as she told her manager Brandi what happened.

She didn't say too much to her manager but she did say that Stefan had an affair. Nothing else of course.

Of course, her manager was very supportive, trashing him and calling him a piece of shit.

Even though Brandi was only trying to help, Taryn knew even talking about it still stung her at the moment and hurt her deeply. Even with the greatest day with Seth, the feelings of betrayal were obviously not going to go away. She had to keep her emotions separate though. Even though she wasn't sure what to do about Stefan and his ultimatum, she knew she had to focus on tonight's match and mentally prepare herself for the return.

The moment she called Ariel and told her the news as well as her other friends, she practically screamed through the phone as well as most of her friends called and excited. She talked to Mama Lucia as well about her return and she already knew her Mama would be watching on her TV.

She didn't tell her yet about what Kristen and Stefan had done. She knew she would find out soon but right now, she had to focus on one thing at a time.

* * *

The woman had finished her hair, curling it up as the other women did her make up. As Taryn had been keeping up with WWE RAW and Smackdown, the scripted storyline was that The Bella Twins attacked Ariel, igniting a feud. The Bellas had talked so much shit about Ariel and Taryn, and even though they were not allowed to talk about the incident on the Pay Per View, the writers had made sure the Bellas had spoken of an unfortunate incident and called Taryn and Ariel, stupid losers.

They had done sneak attacks on Ariel during her matches and Taryn was glad to be back. Even though they were actually got along with the Bellas, she couldn't wait to fight them too.

Taryn had her ring gear on, which was a white metallic romper with a hoodie and her matching boots on. She wore white lace gloves. Of course, to add some effect, she designed for the seamstress to make it look as though there were tears of blood on the side of her gear, like tiger claws.

She had done her makeup and black cherry lipstick as usual and she had stretched, working the muscle kinks out. She even did her push ups over and over, working up a bit of a sweat. As she went to go get herself a bottle of water, she noticed how Nikki Bella was flirting with Seth Rollins, as he was laughing at whatever she said but it wasn't as though he was flirting back.

Everyone knew that Nikki was with John Cena and that she was always friendly like this towards everyone, but at that point, Taryn felt like walking up to her and slapping the shit out of her.

"She better grow some fucking wings fast, now that I'm seeing that hand on his arm. What the hell is she giggling about anyway?" A voice in her head told her, which had sparked an ounce of jealousy out of nowhere.

"Whoa calm down with that." She grabbed her water, drinking it as Smackdown had started now. She had to wonder where did that even come from, seeing as how she didn't even see Seth in that way.

Well...at least that's what she kept trying to convince herself, despite the fact that he has actually been amazing company to her ever since the situation of her husband's cheating and her Kristen's backstabbing.

In the later segments, it was a match with Ariel VS Brie Bella. Taryn had watched backstage, knowing that the WWE Universe was unaware of her return. She didn't reply to any messages on Twitter or retweet back.

She made no hints what so ever.

After the hard match, eventually the Bellas had done twin magic and screwed over Ariel, to which they both attacked her, both of them stomping on her.

"Insane In The Membrane" by Cypress Hill had played throughout the arena as everyone screamed when they saw Taryn run down the ramp that even the commentators had gotten outta their seats. Taryn slid into the ring and started to fight on Brie Bella, throwing punches on her as Ariel had gotten back up to fight Nikki. Both sisters were putting in work as Taryn had tossed Brie Bella out the ring as well as Nikki Bella.

Of course Stephanie had came out and she made the match; Taryn VS Nikki Bella, which started now.

...

Seth was actually watching backstage at Taryn's match. Even though Nikki had the upper hand in the beginning and with trash talking, Taryn came back harder than ever, with the WWE Universe behind her as she had used her signature moves with a quickness and gracefully, being able to counter the moves that Nikki Bella was throwing at her. She even did the butterfly suplex on Nikki, trying to pin her, but it didn't work as she kicked out at 2.

However, she was tiring out Nikki.

Eventually, during the course of the match, Brie had tried to distract Taryn by trying to attack her, but Ariel had grabbed her leg, pulling her off the apron as she fell on the floor, both of them fighting with Ariel driving her into the wall.

Taryn took this opportunity to do her submission; The Straight Jacket.

With pulling at Nikki's arms, having her locked completely in the hold, she had no choice but to tap out.

Seth actually grinned as Taryn had gotten the victory, with the ref raising her hand.

"Here is your winner by submission, Taryn!" The ring announcer said as Ariel climbed in the ring, both of them hugging each other.

At the same time, Taryn was sweating, proud that she got the victory as Ariel hugged her, whispering "about fucking time you came back"

Of course, the Bellas had laid there, cursing at them as Ariel and Taryn left the ring, with Taryn hugging her fans, giving them high fives and even doing a few pictures with them.

She had went backstage as her friends greeted her, smiling.

Being that they were still on live, Seth couldn't smile or greet her as he still played the villain. But she knew he was happy for her anyway.

After a interview with Tom and Jojo, she made her way to the locker room to take a quick shower and to change to prepare for the long trip ahead.

However, before she made it to the locker room, she saw the one person who made her heart froze in fear. The one person she wished she never saw.

Alex Riley.

He had greeted all the ladies and Taryn had decided to pull the hoodie over her head to avoid Alex.

In a few minutes, she was glad to have avoided him.

She stepped outside for a brief moment, just wanting the cold air to get to her to lower her anxiety levels which were skyrocketing by now.

She even fought the urge to cut again. She told herself not to do it over and over, she just had to.

In a second, she relaxed and she felt herself coming back to earth again

As she had turned to go back into the building, there was Alex right in front of her, still tall and built.

"Why hello there Taryn. I haven't seen you since high school." He chuckled, seeing her frightened state. "I mean we may work in the same company but I'm sure soon we'll get a chance to talk one on one." He smiled eerily.

"No thank you." She stated mildly. "I need to head back inside."

"Not just yet." he grabbed her arm. "Just wanted to say one thing."

"Get your hands off me Alex." She snatched her arm away from him as he smirked.

"Now what are you going to do about it." He whispered to her as she was trying not to tremble out of fear.

She didn't say a word. No response.

"Exactly. Absolutely nothing. Just like how you've always been." He recalled to all the times when he had bullied her and all she would do is cry or run away. He especially took great joy in raping her.

Of course now, his career was nothing more. He couldn't wrestle ever since that night he was brutally attacked by the masked person. He would find out soon who it was though.

In the meantime, he had to make things clear to Taryn so she wouldn't open her mouth.

"Just so we are clear, that other night...was fun for me." He chuckled, touching her cheek with only his index finger as she cringed. "And just so you know, no one will believe you even if you do say something. Everyone will turn their backs on you. And no matter what, I own you forever because of it."

She smacked his finger away from her face as he scowled, his fist balled up, ready to punch her in her face. That was until they heard some voices.

"Go to hell..." She remarked as she ran off, with Alex chuckling as she ran from him.

"I'd like to see her try to do anything. I'll make sure she will regret it if she opens her mouth about what happened back then..." He swore by that.

* * *

Seth and Taryn had traveled back to the hotel room of the Marriott. They had to be in the next city in a couple hours but for now, all the WWE Superstars were in the hotel.

Taryn had a hotel room by herself, despite that Maria and Ariel said that she could room with them, she felt it was indeed necessary.

Seth had invited Taryn to watch a movie and order some food before they had gone off to sleep.

It was a movie that Seth had gotten from Walmart real quick, not thinking much of it. Taryn was fine with it being an action movie.

During the course of the movie, they had ordered some burritos and barbecue wings.

"Sometimes, I don't like staying at the hotel." He shook his head. "It's just not for me."

"I wonder how Oreo and Kevin are doing." She wondered as she bit into her burrito.

"Probably having a house party." He shrugged, eating into his wings.

"Ugh, without us though?" She did a little dance move which made Seth laugh.

Things were going ok during the movie and the food until a certain sex scene had come on.

Taryn then felt her skin being warmed as Seth had watched out the corner of her eye. It seemed to him that she was indeed getting uncomfortable.

"Can-Can we watch something else please...or fast-forward it?" She saw the actors taking each others clothes off, the scene getting intense.

"What's wrong? I mean its not as if they are-"

"Just change it please.." She said a bit harshly.

Seth sighed as he changed it, not even doing the movie anymore. However, it seemed that the other few channels had something regarding sex or a commercial regarding sex toys.

"Ok, I need to go.." She got up quickly, slipping on her sneakers.

"Taryn wait, it's just a sex toy commercial, and you already have those." Seth accidentally slipped out from his mouth, as Taryn's eyes widened.

"What did you just say? How did you know that I even had one in the first place?" She raised her eyebrows in suspicion. She hoped that whatever he was about to say wasn't true.

"I...it was the other night when you were at my condo...I had walked in on you masturbating during porn.." He confessed, already the voice in his head calling him a dumb ass.

"Oh my god, you were watching me?" She was pretty pissed off but she was more embarrassed than upset.

"I wasn't watching you. I thought you were having another nightmare and I didn't know alright?" He quickly defended himself.

"Knocking helps, you know? God, I can't believe you!" She threw her hands up in disgust as she grabbed her jacket, having already lost her appetite.

"Taryn wait a minute." He was confused. "I wasn't watching you ok? So don't accuse me of that. Secondly, even if I was, there was nothing wrong with what you are doing. Hell, every woman does it. Everybody masturbates." He argued.

"I don't, alright! I'm not like every woman, as you so called put it." She defended herself, wanting to be upset at Seth but knew that she shouldn't. She was upset at herself and embarrassed at the fact that she did it and now it was out in the open, even if Seth hadn't meant to blurt it out.

"It was just disgusting ok? I was disgusted by what I had done and I never want to do it again. I just don't." She tried to leave, feeling extremely embarrassed but Seth wouldn't let her.

"Taryn what are you talking about?" He blocked her exit, trying to reason with her. She wouldn't look him in the eyes. She just couldn't.

"Nothing Seth. I'm sorry alright, can we just drop it and let me go back to my room?" She knew she was being a coward as she tried to avoid the topic but Seth knew this was eating away at her.

"Taryn just sit for a few minutes. Just talk to me." He took her hands in his. "I'm not going to make fun of you."

"Yes you are. I'm used to it anyway." She bit her bottom lip.

"I told you this already. I don't want to be a dick towards you anymore. I told you earlier today you can talk to me and I won't say anything. Can you just trust me...please..."

Anything of sex had bothered Taryn as of lately. Seth could even remember during that time they had kissed, she was hesitant to kiss back and cringed. He knew it was more than just the fact she was married.

Taryn was so ashamed to even look at Seth, the black and blue sneaker designs were more interesting as she looked down.

Seth had then led her to the bed as she sat down with him, tilting her head up with his index finger.

"I promise. Anything you say to me, I'll listen. What's going on?" He questioned. "You never acted like this before, especially when it came to some stupid sex scene, which was pretty bad taste anyway."

She knew he was making light humor of this and was grateful for that. But her run in with Alex and her recurring nightmares for years now, it had been killing her. Sometimes the nightmares were so bad, she would have mild seizures or she would wish she would just die whenever she went to sleep at night. Her insomnia was a real bitch because of it.

"It's ok..." He gently pushed her. "Just give me a chance."

"I can't..." Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so scared."

He held her hands as he could feel her trembling. His eyes were pleading for her to trust him. Seth was never a man who begged for anything in his life, no matter who it was. But he knew something was eating away at Taryn, much more than her husbands affair.

Taryn sighed as she sat up. She decided to go for it. Give him a chance. She just prayed it wouldn't backfire on her.

"Seth..." She swallowed hard as she shook, tightening her hands on him. "I'll tell you.."

He nodded not saying a word.

She took a deep breath, finally breaking the silence.

"I was raped."


	18. A Damaged Beauty

**_..._**

Seth just couldn't believe it. Of course he couldn't even begin to describe how he was feeling after what Taryn told him.

 _"I was raped..."_ She had told him.

Taryn bit her lip, the look on her face was filled with apprehension and anxiety. She bowed her head down in shame.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him in the first place.." She thought to herself.

"I...I should just go..." She got up to leave until Seth's hand stopped her, as she looked at him. She just couldn't read what was on his mind, to which that surprised her.

Seth swallowed hard. He had to know. It would be hard for her to talk about. So damn hard. It would be excruciating.

But he wanted her to trust him and he knew his actions were going to have to speak louder than words.

"Tell me..." He simply replied.

Taryn closed her eyes tightly as she started to go slowly, piece by piece.

"It started off with my father. I was 16 years old when it happened. My sisters and my mom were not home and when my mom was home, he would do it in a sneaky way, whether it would be come into my room late at night or just when I was downstairs at the basement. If I didn't go through with what he wanted, he would more or so less threaten to kill me.." She ran a hand through her hair shakily.

"So he would rape me over and over...and then the next few days I became sick. Sick as if I had been suffering from an illness from so many years. Come to find out, when I went to this private clinic near our school, the doctor had confirmed to me that I was pregnant." She closed her eyes, her memories flooding back to her, hearing the crying she had done when she was younger.

She had went over to the liquor cabinet as she poured herself a drink; Vodka straight up. She downed it, still continuing her horror story of her past as Seth sat there and listened, not interrupting her.

"I forgot how many weeks I was. I knew I wasn't that far along. My baby was probably still the size of a jelly bean for all I know, I didn't bother or think carefully about that. All I could just think about at the time was that for one, I was too young to have baby, and two, my family; My grandmother and my sisters and cousins and aunts would all hate me if I became pregnant through incest, even though I had no control over it."

"So I decided that I had to get rid of it. I had to.." She swallowed hard. "But I didn't make enough money from working at the movie theater and God help me, I didn't want anyone to know about it. So someone had told me that...that there was an operation running to give girls one on one abortions. You know, the illegal shit? You get the wire hanger, the pliers, alcohol and towel and you wind up in a filthy fucking room with an ugly grotesque man who doesn't care if you were a 16 year old girl because he kept staring at your breasts? Like a horror movie except this shit really happened to _me_."

She sipped more of her vodka drink, knowing she had to spill the truth to him. "I had went down there. I paid them my money and Seth...it was horrible. It was disgusting and rancid. I had thrown up a couple times and felt like I was going to pass out."

"Anyway, I had got on the bed as the man was about to perform the procedure. But then something hit me, Seth." She stared out into the window of the night. "I didn't want to go through with it. I knew I couldn't be a mother but I couldn't kill an innocent life. Women have the right to decide what they want to do with their bodies, whether they wanted to be a mother or not but that wasn't me. I tried to tell the man to stop and that he could keep the money. But you know they never fucking listen."

She poured herself another shot as Seth could hear the anguish in her voice. He wanted to just reach out and hold her but he stopped, knowing she had to get this all out.

"So...the members of our football team...the ones you had hung out with, since you were popular and all.." Her hand had shook a little as she was holding the glass. "Greg and Billy...they decided that it was OK to stick the wire hanger inside of me, tear me apart inside. And then..."

She had gasped, almost seeing flashbacks as to what happened. She told herself to get a grip. She had to do this.

"No one will believe you..." She remembered Alex's words.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Alex...Alex Riley, Billy and everyone in that room...they had done the procedure anyway. They were holding me down as they stuck everything inside of me. Then...they recorded me as they all took turns violating me. Having sex with me while I was bleeding and passed out. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I was so paralyzed."

"I felt like everything inside of me was torn apart. Everything was taken from me; My self respect. My confidence. My happiness.." She whispered.

"And then...Angelina Love and her fucking whore of a best friend, those preppy cheerleaders had bullied me in the bathroom, and they had a video of what happened back in that room. Threatened that if I was to ever say anything..they would tell everyone and that they would hurt Ariel. After that, they spat on me and left me there."

"All I could think about was this; What have _**I** _ done to deserve this? What have I done for them to do this to me? There were too many damn questions that I've kept asking myself over and over again. I remember when they kicked me out in the pouring rain, blood was still running down my legs. I was in pain. The worse pain that anyone could have ever imagined. I just wanted to fade away Seth..."

She shut her eyes as she thought about it all taking place; Every scar that she had carried inside of her. Her eyes snapped right back open though.

"And then...that's when I decided no more." She looked at him, her eyes changed color. "I was sick of being on my knees, crying and pleading. I was sick of being bullied, pushed around. I had enough. So.." She continued to drink, the alcohol making her bolder. "I took matters into my own hands."

"What do you mean..." Seth treading lightly, knowing he was practically further into the rabbit hole. There was no going back.

"You know the reports of what had happened? On the news of what happened to half the football team and Alex Riley. That figure that was beating him as well as Greg and Billy being brutally beaten to the point of being comatose? And don't even get me started on that bitch, Angelina Love." She tightened her grip on the glass, finishing up the remains of vodka.

"Taryn, what did you do..." He asked quietly. He had remembered the reports and everyone talking about what happened to half the football team and the two cheerleaders. They weren't dead but he knew some of them were paralyzed and even a few were sent to a mental institution.

Taryn didn't say a word as she went to her phone, pulling up a picture. She gave Seth the phone as she showed him the picture of a painted skull mask. He looked at it carefully and then back at her.

"Many people have talked about the figure walking around in a strange mask. I'm that woman. I'm the one who decided to get my own justice." Taryn's eyes filled with tears. "Don't you get it, Rollins? Because of what they had done...because of what Alex had done. I can't have any children. Three doctors. Three doctors told me that I was sterile after doing some testing because of the damage. Stefan demanded to know why I couldn't have children. I didn't tell him all except about the illegal abortion and the revenge I had done. He swore to keep it a secret for the sake of mines and his reputation. But every day, he's made me live with the guilt and horror I have done. Threatened to go to the police and then even when I would admit to going myself, he would manipulate and say that they would lock me away. I would never see my family again."

She paced back and forth in the room. "Living with this secret has been a nightmare. Do you know what it's like, having to think of your body being violated to you over and over again? Then my father, that fucked up bastard." Her eyes filled with a fresh batch of tears. "I set him on fire. Struck that match after I stabbed him in the arm with a pair of scissors. I didn't murder him even though I wanted too. But God help me...seeing him cry for help...seeing him struggling as the flames were torturing his body, making him helpless and suffering. The way he has made me suffer for years. That was my first time!" She cried out, wanting to scream so loudly. "My first time, my virginity was taken from me. I was robbed of something so precious that I can never get back. I never wanted to hurt anyone Seth. But I couldn't take it anymore. The monster in me came out and I destroyed everything I had touched. All I wanted to do was just kill myself. Part of me still does.."

She dropped to her knees as she trembled, crying. She was rocking back and forth. She didn't expect Seth to even understand the pain she had felt. She expected him to be disgusted with her. To leave her and to even tell her to get out.

However, what surprised her the most, was that he went over to her and held her so tightly. He held her as though she was the last thing on earth.

"Jesus Fucking Christ..." Seth was shocked. He couldn't believe that the mysterious attacker was Taryn. Even though what she had done was horrible, she did it for good reason. A very damn good reason. Now she was suffering and he felt like shit for not seeing it.

He also remembered hanging out with Alex most of the time throughout high school, and even talking with him as they both laughed and joked around before and after Monday Night Raw. He was angry that piece of shit was walking around, happy and cheerful, not knowing this side to him. Not knowing he did this sadistic cruel operation and was running it for awhile.

He knew Alex's parents were rich. Beyond rich. So he had a feeling that they never knew of Alex's horrific actions. And probably still didn't.

"Sweetheart...I am so sorry...I'm so fucking sorry..." he whispered as she sobbed in his arms. He held her so tightly. It was killing her inside to hold a dark secret such as this.

"I couldn't take it anymore, Seth. And now, the punishment of this is that I can't produce children. I'm less of a woman now. And now God is punishing me. He's punishing me because my own husband cheated on me and left me for someone better than me. Stefan won't even make love to me the right way. He sees me as nothing more than a plaything for his own use. I wanted to be with him for the fact that I felt like he was saving me. But I knew it was all an illusion. I was still in hell...sometimes he would throw it back in my face what I have done."

It was then that something clicked inside Seth. He looked at her as more tears spilled. As he remembered the cuts on her arms.

"That's why you have been cutting yourself..." He asked quietly as she nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"It was much more. I couldn't tell anyone about this. I couldn't tell my sisters, especially Ariel and my grandmother. My mom will never know now that she is gone. They would hate me and they wouldn't believe me. They would be disgusted with the fact that I was involved with incest."

"Sweetheart that wasn't your fault." He cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes. "And I believe you. So what makes you think they won't? They love you so much."

"I just know. Alex has planted it inside my head as well as all of them." She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

She didn't say anything else as Seth held her in his arms as she rested her head in his chest, feeling his heart beat. He was so strong. So tender and sweet. But why? Why was he still showing how much he cared? She did something horrible and should have been hated and disgusted for.

"Wh..Why are you being so caring to me?" She wiped her eyes. "I don't understand.."

"Because to me, you did nothing wrong. You stood up for yourself. You fought back. Even in the worst of the worst situation." He explained to her. "I just never knew how much pain you were in. I'm incredibly sorry."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do this to me." She stroked his cheek, looking back at him.

"I was part of the reason. I was the one who made fun of you, bullied you. Not even acknowledging how much you were suffering." He shut his eyes, forcing himself to be strong. He already had feelings for Taryn. Now they just grew deeper for her.

He realized that's where all her repression came from. How she was embarrassed and ashamed of everything that was sexual.

He saw the way she was looking at him. He honestly couldn't believe she trusted him enough to speak out about this. It wasn't easy to talk about. Rape nor any form of abuse was never easy to talk about.

It made him smile inside, knowing that she opened a part of herself to him, no matter how horrible it was.

He wasn't disgusted with her at all. He admired her for how she fought back. Being tired of pushed around. Even though she had snapped and lashed out, he realized it wasn't just for the hell of it.

If anything, he wanted to fucking kill Stefan for even putting her through this. The thought of him and Alex angered him even more inside.

It was as though Taryn could feel the anger radiating off of Seth's hard body. He set her down on the bed as he was about to grab his things.

"Wh-Where are you going?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"We are going to the police and we are going to handle this shit and make sure Alex is in jail."

"No!" She ran over to him and grabbed his hand. "Please I can't..."

"Taryn this isn't your fault. You didn't ask for this. Alex did this shit. He did this to you. He almost killed you that night!" He was furious. That smug son of a bitch was walking around here as if everything was all fine and happy go lucky.

"I can't, Seth. I can't do it. I can't put you at risk like that." She shook her head, frightened. "I don't want him to hurt you. Please Seth, I don't want anything to happen to you because of me.."

Seth could see how frightened she was. He could see that in her eyes, it was a mistake to tell him her secret but at the same time, he was glad she did.

"I don't want him to hurt you either..." He sat back on the bed with her, trying to calm her down. "Has he been...threatening you..."

She closed her eyes, feeling as though her tongue had swollen up in her mouth as she tried to speak. So instead, she nodded.

"Please...don't go to the police...don't say anything...please, I'm begging you..." Her voice cracked as she was shaking, almost on the verge of an anxiety attack as Seth went over and held her back in his arms, holding her tight.

Taryn then calmed down. She couldn't describe it but being in Seth's arms was amazing. He didn't make her feel so alone in the world.

"I promise you." he cupped her face in his hands. "I promise you I won't say anything to anyone. You have my word. I want to help you in anyway that I can."

It was quiet for a moment until he asked her another question.

"Does anyone else know about..well...about this besides me..?" He asked quietly.

"I told Naomi I was raped when I was younger but I didn't give her the whole story. Not like the one I've told you." She swallowed hard. "Other than that, no no one else knows."

"I know maybe Ariel, Roman, My Grandmother, and Dean may find out. I do want to tell them just...I'm too scared right now. I'm not brave like you, Seth. I don't know how to take chances or even often express what's on my mind half of the time. Whatever comes out of my mind is nothing of anything sweet. It's all damaged. I'm damaged.." She whispered, bowing her head.

He removed the black strands of hair from her face, just to see those beautiful eyes. "Sometimes...the ones that are damaged are the ones that are the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. Just like you."

Taryn found herself blushing as she hid her face in his chest as he smiled to himself. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her pain away. He wanted to be the one to rescue her from everything she had been through.

But he didn't do it. Not yet. It wouldn't be time yet. He wasn't going to make a move on her. He would only comfort her and just let her know she wasn't alone.

He promised her he would keep his secret and he was going to stick to that.

Eventually, later that night she was snoring softly on his bed while he decided to lay out on the pullout bed, giving her some space.

Even though Naomi and him knew now of what happened, he was bothered that Alex was getting away with it. He knew at this point, he was going to need some help.

Who better than his former Shield Brothers, Dean and Roman?

* * *

Seth, Roman and Dean had all met up for breakfast as Seth texted him that he needed to talk to both of them asap. Luckily for Roman, Ariel was busy working out and hanging with her friends. Taryn hung out with Ariel as well. They all met at a local brunch bar that was only a few blocks away from the hotel.

"So what's going on?" Dean munched into his breakfast sandwich. "It's too early for this shit and I'm fucking tired."

"Shut up, idiot." Roman rolled his eyes as he drank his coffee. Neither of them had gotten enough sleep. They had to be back on the road within the next hour so Seth had to make it quick and keep it simple.

"It's about someone I know." Seth drank his coffee. "You know Alex Riley right? Back in high school? He was pretty much the quarterback for the football team I was on and was an arrogant jackass?"

"How could we forget?" Dean huffed, annoyed. He never liked Alex Riley but tolerated him because of the fact that they worked at the same workplace.

"Well, long story short." Seth continued. "Taryn told me something that Alex had done...one that you both have to keep your fucking mouth shut, alright?"

Roman and Dean nodded, knowing this was about to get legit serious.

Seth just couldn't sit there and let Taryn suffer through this. He was going to get this bastard to pay for what he's done.

It was then that Seth told them that Alex had been running an illegal operation of abortions and that Taryn was raped by him. He never told them of what else she had done as well as other things he had done to her. Just the fact that he raped her and abused her.

"You sure she is telling the truth about this?" Dean asked to which Roman and Seth glared at him so hard, Dean wished he never said that nor thought about it.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Seth growled defensively. "You really think she would lie about some shit like this? I would have fucking known if she did Ambrose, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't make up something like this."

"I wasn't calling her a liar I just wanted to make sure we had all the facts before we get his ass! I would love nothing more than to beat his face in." Dean assured him, his hands up in defeat as his two best friends were about to punch the shit out of him for saying that dumb comment. "I wasn't calling her a liar about this, I swear to God."

"Ariel's going to fucking kill him and I'm going to be right there with her." Roman's fists balled up, knowing the truth.

"That's the thing; Ariel can't know about this yet. Neither can Taryn." he sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "I told her I was hanging out with you two at the gym. I told her that I wouldn't say or do anything but that piece of shit is walking around here, probably stalking her and threatening her and I'm not going to let him get away with it. She's afraid that not even the police will believe her, given the fact that it happened when she was 16. But I can't just sit there and do nothing. I can't.." Seth replied softly.

"I can't lie to my fiance, Rollins." Roman was frustrated. "And you know how Ariel is about her sister. Long story short, Kristen is a fucking bitch for what she did."

"So you know?" Seth's eyebrows raised up as he ate his doughnut. Roman nodded as Dean looked between the two of them.

"Am I missing something here? Don't keep me out of the fucking loop." Dean huffed.

"Long story. trust me but we'll get to that later. This is now." Roman stated. "And as of now, I say we take this situation into our own hands."

"Look, we can't just beat him up right now in front of everyone, and think this isn't going to come back on us. We still have our careers too and Hunter and Stephanie wouldn't like it." Dean reasoned, even though he wanted to beat the shit out of Alex as well.

Seth chuckled confidently. "You two seem to forget here that I am good friends with the Authority, inside and out. I already have a plan in mind. I just need my brothers with me on this. So...are you in or out, guys?"

Roman and Dean looked at each other and then back at Seth who had his fist out. Roman and Dean put their fists together.

"Always the Shield. Forever." Dean smirked as all of them smiled, bumping their fists together, knowing that their brotherhood would never die, especially outside the ring

"So, here is the plan.." Seth indulged them on the details of making sure Alex would get what he deserved.

* * *

Alex had finished his afternoon jog in the park and was heading home. He smirked, knowing good and well he had Taryn wrapped around his little finger. The best part was that he had been getting away with this for a long long time. The illegal abortion operation and he had enough money to where he could buy his way out of anything. He was just that damn smart and better.

It sucked he couldn't get in the ring and wrestle like he wanted too. He was stuck being a stupid NXT commentator in front of his stupid ass peers and in front of the WWE Universe, to which he really didn't give two shits about.

He made it inside the house, ready to hook himself up a snack and put the ice pad on his back from the fact that his lower spine had issues for years know ever since the attack. It was then memories of that attack was coming back to him. He was trying to put two and two together.

"If I had to guess...that bitch Taryn sent someone to get me. Or maybe...maybe it was.."

He had to hold that thought as he heard someone knocking to the front door of his condo.

He looked through the peephole.

"Hey dude it's me!" Seth grinned. "Come on out."

Alex smiled as he opened the door, both of them slapping fives with each other.

"What have you been up too lately?" Alex smiled.

"Awe nothing really. Just was wondering if you wanted to hang out right now? I know there's the football game going on and I'll be leaving in about an hour and you have the few days off. Might as well right?" Seth convinced him. "We can catch up like how we use to in high school."

"Sure. I mean, I'm pretty fucking tired from running but I can score a couple beers and flirt with the ladies. You're not with that bitch, Zahara or Taryn are you?" He rolled his eyes.

"No." Seth made sure Alex wasn't looking as he locked his door, ready to exit as he gave Dean and Roman the signal.

Just as Alex was about to go down his walkway with Seth, Dean and Roman grabbed him as Dean pulled a dark hood over his head as all three of them grabbed him, going to the truck that was parked in the shade of trees, taking him in the black unmarked truck. Alex struggled and yelled but the fact that the hood covered his entire face, no one could hear him. Dean and Roman worked to tie him up as Seth started up the car, heading out and thankfully, no one in his neighborhood saw anything.

"We got a lot of catching up to do, Alex." Seth replied to him. "Lot's and lots of catching up to do..."


	19. Everyone Needs A Hero

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Is he waking up...?" Dean asked, clearly annoyed.

"He will soon." Seth replied calmly, keeping his anger under control for now.

"If not, I'll do it for him." Roman growled, pacing the floor.

Alex felt ice cold water dumped on his face and another smack to the face as he woke up, his eyes squinting to the overhead light in his direction. He tried to make out his surroundings.

It was an abandoned warehouse; One that was torn down and if he had to guess, they were probably in the middle of nowhere.

When he tried to get up to move, he saw that his hands and feet were tied up really good.

In this case, it was more so his ankles were tied to the rope connecting the chair and his hands were also hand cuffed to the chair.

He shook his face, the water still dripping down his face. He picked his head up, seeing it was Seth, Roman and Dean. All three of them dressed in black. They even had on the masks they use to wear in the Shield during their Wrestle mania entrance.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Seth took off his mask, as Alex was still trying to figure out what was going on. Why was he here in the first place?

"Where am I, Rollins?" He coughed, trying to sit up straight.

"Just somewhere where we can all catch up." He said calmly. "I thought we could catch up, you know what I mean? I share something with you, you share something with us. Just a simple conversation."

"Then if its that simple, then get me out these damn things." Alex said, irritably.

"Yeah, we can't do that, buddy." Dean crossed his arms, circling him. "We can't really do that until we get some things straight."

"This warehouse isn't the place then. Why the hell am I in here? What the fuck is going on?" He was trying hard not to panic but these guys were known to be pretty fucking dangerous, especially when they were a team.

"What are you panicking for, Alex?" Roman chuckled, walking over to him. "It's just us; Your co workers. You shouldn't feel nervous...unless you have something to be guilty of. Something that we don't already know about."

"He looks like he's about to shit on himself." Dean smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"What are you so afraid of, Alex? Come on...it couldn't be anything bad could it?" Roman smirked as well, but his eyes said don't fuck with him.

"This is bullshit. I will have all three of you fucking arrested. Don't start with these dumb ass fucking riddles. Now tell me what's going on!" He yelled at them, trying to break out the handcuffs that were too tight around his wrists. He was squirming and moving but failed miserably. The restraints were too tight on him.

"Arrest us for what, exactly?" Seth went up to him, pulling him up by his hair to stare at him, the look on his face ready to kill at any second. "Because we really didn't do anything wrong. If anything, we are fixing injustice."

"This isn't the fucking WWE, we're not on live television right now." Alex said mockingly. "Now enough with this Hounds of Injustice bullshit. Rollins, you better tell me what the fuck is going on or else I'll.."

"You'll do what exactly.." Seth narrowed his eyes at him as all three of them moved closer to him. "Are you really trying to fucking threaten me like you did Taryn?"

Alex's face was surprised. "What? I don't know what the fuck you are saying."

"Be a man and stop with this shit, Alex." Seth had his fists balled up. "I know what the fuck you did to Taryn. I know you had raped her back in school. You had fucking threatened her not to say anything or else. And unfortunately for you, no one is going to come and save you."

Alex chuckled, giving all three of them a dirty grin. "I don't know what you are even talking about. Don't you know she's a lying bitch..."

Roman punched him right in his nose as he screamed out in pain, knowing his nose was broken.

"First of all, I suggest you watch what the fuck you say about Taryn.." Seth warned him, ready to get his hit in. "Because what Roman did, that was only just a sample. We can do much worse. You wanna find out?"

Dean then pulled out a rusty crowbar, gripping it in his hand. "I can easily shove this down your fucking throat. I mean it seems with how you acted back in school, you're into that sort of thing."

"Fuck you. All three of you." Alex yelled, trying his hardest to break out the cuffs but they only hurt his wrists even more. Even the rope around his feet didn't do him any good. "She's the one that did this. She was begging for it. I didn't do anything wrong! I gave her what she asked for and she took advantage!"

"Sounds like something only a piece of shit would say. Of course, in this case that would be you." Seth shrugged, not even fazed by Alex insulting him. "So you are telling me that Taryn is lying about her being raped. That she fucking asked for it. And that you were so called helping her, after she told you to stop several times? Or maybe it was just the fact that you recently threatened her to not say anything.."

At this point, Seth couldn't resist as he just swung him in the jaw hard, with Alex yelling out in pain. He spat out more blood, glaring at all three of them.

"It would be pretty fucked up if someone found out about this, and the fact that you also ran an illegal abortion operation." Seth also pointed out. "To add to that, it would hurt your career as well as your future."

Alex chuckled once more, a smile wide across his face. As far as he was concerned, they had no proof and it happened a long time ago.

"So what? So what that I raped Taryn. It was fun. Me and my friends got in on it. And now after figuring out that this bitch had attacked me all those years ago, I would do it again and slit her fucking throat in an second!" His face twisted up, just pushing them even more. "And as for that operation run, it's not like anyone will find out. It has happened years ago and neither of you have any proof anyway. So all of you and Taryn can say whatever the fuck you want. No one else will believe you and I will never get caught. So go ahead; Do your fucking worst."

He didn't care if all three of them beat him down until he passed out. It's not like Taryn would even be bold enough to go to the police anyway. And it all happened when she was 16, so they couldn't even do a rape kit on her anyway. He was gloating more and more about what he had done.

Alex was confused as all three of them exchanged looks with one another, grinning as though there was an inside joke that Alex wasn't aware of.

"We had a feeling you were going to say that. That's why we had this going on." Seth nodded to Roman as he went under Alex's chair and held up the incriminating evidence that had Alex's expression go pale.

It was a tape recorder of everything he had said. Confessing to everything he had done and much more.

"So..you were saying?" Seth had a devilish grin, holding the tape player, pressing the button as it played back everything he said.

Alex was shaken up. He knew the Shield had won and if that evidence got out, he would be seeing maybe 45 years in prison.

It was pretty clear that the Hounds Of Justice were holding all the aces.

"So what is it that you want?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Well first things first." Seth went over to the bag as he pulled out documentation, shoving it in his face. "Stephanie and Hunter had this officially written and dated so you'll see this is not a fake piece of paper. You are going to sign your release of the WWE for good. And that you don't plan on returning anytime soon."

Seth handed him a pen as Alex looked up at all three of them.

"Sign the fucking paper. Now!" Seth barked at him.

As Alex was about to say another sarcastic remark, Dean swung his crow bar over Alex's crotch, which made him scream out in pain, tears in his eyes.

Alex took the pen in his mouth as he worked it, trying his best to write in his signature.

It wasn't perfect of course, but he did sign on the dotted line as ordered.

Seth then put the document in the envelope and he put it inside the envelope to make sure he would give it to Stephanie and Hunter.

"So what now? You're going to kill me?" He sneered. "Because it won't make a difference. You would have criminal murder charges and then once everyone finds out, its the end for all three of you, especially for your WWE careers. That wouldn't look too pretty for any of you."

Seth, Roman and Dean looked at each other and started laughing. Alex was even more confused and he was getting upset by the minute.

"Why are all three of you fucking laughing?" He growled, looking at them.

"Man, you need to relax." Dean shook his head, grinning. "Did you really think we were gonna kill you? No way man. That would be too easy."

"Fun. But too easy." Roman agreed.

"You can leave anytime you want too..." Seth said casually, walking over him. "That is...if you can..and if by a miracle from God, that someone will find you."

"Which probably won't be anytime soon." Roman added as he tightened his grip on Alex's shoulder painfully, as Seth went over to his bag, grabbing chains as Dean had tightened them around Alex's wrists, making it even harder for Alex to go anywhere.

"Wh..what are you saying? Someone will find me!" He ordered. "I have family you know. I know neither of you are that stupid. You know who my parents are! My parents would not let anything happen to me."

"I don't know about that." Seth's grin became wider. "In fact, they already know about this and agreed to this little meeting."

"What?" Alex whispered in disbelief. "You're lying!"

Seth pulled out his phone, playing back the conversation between him and Alex's parents. Seth watched the shocked look on Alex's face, enjoying every moment.

 _"I can't believe this..." Alex's mom said, breaking out in tears disgusted._

 _"Well we know its hard to believe...but we have shown you the proof." Seth explained._

 _"It would be pretty embarrassing and even downright disgusting if this was out in the open for the whole public." Hunter said._

 _"I agree with Hunter." Stephanie told them. "Rape and abortion? Alex Riley would put your whole family and this company to shame. Do you really want that? Do you want your son to ruin everything?"_

 _"No. No we don't." Alex's father said quickly. "Whatever you have to do to him, make sure its done quickly and quietly. I never want to even see or think about this piece of shit I call my son. Never again."_

 _"Those other girls...and what he did." Alex's mother sniffled again. "He's better off gone. He's better off away and he would only bring our family to shame. Whatever you need to do to get rid of him, we approve of this."_

Seth didn't tell Hunter and Stephanie of Taryn's secret of being raped and pregnant as he had promised her. However, Stephanie and Hunter knew Alex Riley and Seth told them of Alex threatening Taryn. Once Seth Rollins told them the secret of what happened back in high school, even going as far as to doing some digging to get the other girls confession of being raped and forced to have an abortion, they agreed to help all three of them set it up, and stopping by his parents house to prove it to them, voice recorder and every bit of proof they needed.

Alex couldn't believe his own parents betrayed him in this manner.

"You can't do this..." Alex shook his head frantically. "You can't just leave me in here, tied up like this!"

"Don't worry, Alex buddy." Dean smacked his cheek as he winced. "We'll come back for you..if we remember anyway."

"In the meantime, we left you something to eat." Seth kicked over a tray with one slice of bread and a small cup of water. They all know it wouldn't be enough for him anyway. That was enough for a bird to eat alone.

"This is bullshit!" He yelled, trying so hard to break out of his restraints but they only dug more into his skin.

As he barked more obscenities at them, the Hounds grabbed their things, with the tape recorder as they all went to the exit, leaving Alex in the dark. With no food, little water and with little air in the warehouse.

Alex had a 5% slim chance of even surviving.

"YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS!" Alex yelled at them once more, struggling as he choked back a sob.

Seth turned to stare at him, his eyes were dark. "It's already been done."

And with that statement alone, Seth closed the warehouse door, locking him inside and adding a bolted padlock to it.

Seth blew out a heavy breath, Roman patting him on the back as Dean lit himself a cigarette as they all headed back to their car.

"You alright?" Roman asked as Seth nodded, focused and relaxed.

"Much better now." He confirmed. "Thanks guys."

"Always." Dean grinned. "But don't get too soft with this bonding shit. I don't have a tub of ice cream and tissues nearby."

"Shut up, dumbass." Seth laughed as they got in the truck, heading away from the warehouse.

Seth had made sure that Alex would never hurt Taryn again.

He would never let anyone hurt her again no matter what it took.

* * *

 _ **One week later..**_

Taryn was in the gym, working out yet another hour sweat. The WWE was having Slammy awards tonight but she wanted to get a good workout in when she could.

She finished lifting the weights, sweating down her back. She stretched as she grabbed her towel nearby, wiping the sweat off her forehead and drinking her bottle of water.

She opened her bag and saw the diet pills that Stefan had forced her to take. She didn't hear anything from him yet.

"Probably having the time of his life with my sister, gloating about how much of a horrible wife I have been.." She wiped away her tears.

As much as she hated to admit it, she knew Stefan still had a hold on her. She couldn't stop thinking about his words. The way he ridiculed her. He truly damaged her self esteem and didn't realize it until it was too late.

Of course, her self esteem was broken in the first place because what happened in her past, and she was still very self conscious about her weight as well. She didn't tell Seth this but she still took the diet pills secretly. She just felt this need to lose the curves and be thin as possible.

She still surprised herself that she was so open with Seth. The one person she hated more than anything. Her nightmare. Her worst enemy. The two toned arrogant asshole was actually someone who was caring and down to earth when he wanted to be. He still had bits of his arrogance but it wasn't as bad as Stefan.

Then his eyes...his soulful brown eyes. He didn't judge her. He didn't ridicule her. He actually showed how much he cared.

That was the part that scared her. It scared her shitless. She just didn't understand why though. What else could be the reason?

 _"You know what the reason is..the more you keep denying it, the more its going to drive you crazy.."_ the voice in her head told her.

She wish she had a off switch to turn that voice off right about now.

"Well if it isn't little Taryn.." She looked to see it was Liv Morgan and Zahara. "Hey there freak."

"Nice to see you too, Zahara." She gave her a fake smile before she headed off to the locker room.

"You know I heard about your husband cheating on you with someone much better. He's made a pretty smart choice if I say so myself." Zahara smirked, crossing her arms.

"I was betting on it." Liv Morgan added. "I mean, get real Taryn; Do you really think any man wants to be with someone like you? Someone who is fat, creepy and always having a Gothic look."

"You know things never change, Liv." Zahara pressed on. "I mean, back in high school, you were always so creepy and disgusting. No wonder every guy kept rejecting your sorry ass."

Taryn slammed the locker door, staring at both of them, especially Zahara.

"Listen here, you tattooed face whore." Taryn said unusually in a calm demeanor, staring her right in the eye. "Maybe if you weren't such a self centered piece of shit, Seth wouldn't have dumped your sorry ass in the first place."

Zahara then felt as though she got smacked across the face by that remark. "You don't know shit about me and Seth. He still wants me!"

"Whatever. I don't care. I don't know why he dumped you and honestly, I don't give a fuck. But I applaud him for doing so because he deserves so much better. Not only that, who in the hell would want to stay with someone who doesn't know anything about the WWE, let alone doesn't know how to wrestle and is only there for eye candy. You are nothing more than a 10 second conversation when your name is popped up." She continued. "Get real, Zahara; The only reason why you and your scrawny ass pit bull right there is taking shots at me is because you know good and well that you are jealous and bitter that you are filled with nothing but failures. You only used Seth to get ahead in this business and now ever since he dropped you, you don't have any else left to help advance your career. Of course, you can always get down on your knees right?"

"Why you little fucking-" She screeched as Liv had to hold her back.

"Oh and before you call me the usual term bitch, since that is your favorite vocabulary word, I suggest you take a look in the mirror, rethink your priorities and see what else you have accomplished. Which of course is absolutely nothing at all. Now if you're done wasting my time, I have a career to train for."

And just like that, Taryn left the both of them as she decided to just head to her hotel room to shower. She had enough on her mind to stress about and Zahara and Liv were not going to be added to those issues.

Not if she can help it.

* * *

 **WWE RAW: SLAMMY AWARDS**

Most of the WWE superstars and Divas were dressed a bit formal and others were dressed in their ring gear. Taryn felt too self conscious to dress so she stuck to her usual all black attire. She wore a mesh black top with black jeans and boots, with her red and black eye shadow.

She saw as they did the nominees for different WWE categories. She was watching backstage and she clapped when Roman and Ariel won for best WWE couple of the year against their feud with Rusev and Lana a couple months ago.

She had a feeling that she wasn't going to win a slammy this year and she was fine with it. The only thing she was really focusing on was getting the WWE Women's Championship.

She saw Seth had come out, winning two Slammys for Hated Superstar of the year and the Double Cross of the year, betraying the Shield storyline.

She smiled, seeing Seth in a suit.

"You know you deserve to be slapped for breaking up the Shield." She retorted, a small smirk on her black cherry lips. "But...I am happy you won this year."

To his surprise, she hugged him. "I am very proud of you. Did you have to call the WWE universe idiots though? They were the ones that voted for you in the first place."

Seth shrugged, doing his little puppy face look. " What? They like it when I call them that."

Taryn giggled, knowing that Seth could be such a dork.

"And so handsome and beautiful..." She found herself thinking unusually. She shut off that thought as she smiled at him shyly.

He returned her hug, fighting the urge to just kiss those tempting lips.

She saw Ariel running down the hall as she hugged her sister happily, holding her Slammy in her hands, as Roman dressed in his suit as well. Ariel was wearing a red skater dress with matching red converse.

"I won another Slammy!" Ariel squealed. "But Samoan Thor here wouldn't let me do my speech."

"Because we all know how the speech was going to go and I don't need to be falling asleep during it." Roman joked, as Ariel gasped, offended as she smacked him on his chest.

"I'm joking babygirl, relax." He kissed her as she rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Congrats man." Seth shook Roman's hand.

After a couple more matches, the next category was Diva of the Year. Lita was presenting the Award. Lita was one of Taryn's idols and watched all of her matches growing up.

She read off the nominees and Taryn saw as usual, she was one of the nominees like last time. Tonight wouldn't be any different in her opinion. If any of her friends won, she would congratulate them and truly be happy for them like always.

"Did you guys here about Alex Riley being released from the WWE?" They heard Sasha and Naomi say as Roman and Seth exchanged a glance at each other. Jimmy and Jey Uso were right behind the ladies.

"Seriously? Finally.." Ariel muttered. "Wherever he goes, best of luck."

Taryn was more shocked if anything. But at the same time she felt a sense of relief, knowing he wouldn't be working in the WWE anytime soon.

"Yeah he just asked for his release. Apparently he was sick of the company." Sasha shook her head. "I never really liked him anyway."

"Yeah. me neither." Taryn said numbly.

When she looked up at Seth, his facial expression was a bit off. He just seemed too cool about it.

She didn't have time to think about it as Lita was now ready to announce the winner for Diva of the Year.

"And the award for Diva of the Year goes to..." She opened the envelope as she read it and looked up at the audience smiling.

"Taryn Hilton!" She announced

"Wait what?" Taryn couldn't believe it. She won? She actually won?

"Yes!" Naomi cheered. "What are you waiting for girl, go get your award!"

"Hurry up!" Ariel agreed, cheering her sister.

Seth smiled and watched as Taryn quickly headed out there, her theme playing as the WWE Universe cheered for her, ignoring a few boos here and there. Lita hugged her and said congratulations as she accepted her award.

Taryn couldn't hide the smile hidden across the face, holding the award in her hands. She was so proud of herself right now.

"Wow...umm.." She couldn't even come up with the words to do a speech. "I have to be honest, I didn't expect this, really. I wasn't exactly dressed for the part seeing as how I'm dressed like a vampire but y'all don't mind." She laughed as the WWE Universe still cheered, starting to settle down.

Taryn took a moment to take it all in as she continued to speak to her dedicated loyal fans.

"But seriously though. Thank you to those that have stuck by me. That voted for me. Thank you to my sister Ariel who taught me how to be more than a diva. She taught me how to be a woman. To be a champion at heart. And hell...thank you to Seth Rollins, who gave me one hell of a fight from time to time." She confessed. "And trust me when I say, that the WWE Women's Championship will be mine, and that there is more to come, with this wicked outcast around."

She held up her Slammy as the crowd cheered as she headed to the back, with everyone congratulating her.

"I had a feeling you would win." Seth grinned as she shrugged her shoulders innocently. "And thank you for including me in your speech. I knew I would be in there too."

"Oh shut up, jackass." She giggled as she walked off to the back.

"See, I told you those two want each other!" Ariel whispered to Naomi who agreed.

"It will happen. Everyone can see it except those two." Naomi side eyeing Seth.

"Or in this case, we can all see it except my baby sister." Ariel twisted up her face, annoyed and impatient. "She better hurry up and recognize fast."

* * *

WWE Raw had ended for the night, spectacular as usual. It was damn near hard to escape the crowds, especially since they were in a city like LA.

Taryn had made it to her hotel suite, still smiling at her Slammy when a note was sticking out of her door. Her anxiety skyrocketed seeing it. Ever since those threatening notes, she just wanted it all to stop.

She snatched the note, prepared to read the next message until it was one that surprised her.

She saw that a red rose fell out of it. She picked it up, lightly touching the petals. She opened it to see the message

 _"Congratulations.."_

 _-S. Rollins._

"Oh you dork." She smiled to herself.

"So I take it you like the message.." She heard his voice as he appeared behind her. He was wearing his usual band shirt of Metallica, skinny jeans and vans. He had his hair pulled back in a low bun and he wore his glasses.

"It's ok.." She teased him, knowing she couldn't hide that smile on her face. "Thank you..."

"It's no problem." He smiled at her.

"It's like one of these kinds of notes you get in school, you know?"

"I haven't written notes like that since sixth grade but I was sure it was a yes no or maybe question?" Seth made a face as though he was thinking hard, wiggling his eyebrows which Taryn snorted laughter. She blushed quickly, knowing she hated how she laughed like that.

Of course, it didn't seem to bother Seth at all.

"So...all packed for tonight.." She asked him, changing the subject.

"Uh yeah I am." He nodded, rubbing his hands together.

There was no one else in the hallway except them. The tension was so thick in the air between them that not even a knife would be able to cut through it.

She couldn't believe how handsome Seth was. Even his blonde patch was fading and his hair was going back into that usual dark color.

She wondered how his touch would feel...maybe even more..

She heard Seth calling for her as she looked at him again.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" She cleared her throat.

"I was asking if you wanted to grab some food before we had to get some sleep, since we have to be up in the next two hours anyway?"

"No it's ok." She still smiled at him. "I better get some sleep now while I can."

She turned the key to her hotel room, ready to call it a night until Seth cleared his throat.

"What's wrong Seth?" She asked him, curiously.

Seth picked up his courage as he looked at her intensely. It was now or never. He would lie if he said that he wasn't nervous.

"Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow night? Since we are off for the next three days, I want to take you out on a date tomorrow night at 7?" He blew out a breath, anxious to hear her answer. He shoved his hands in his pocket.

He kept his composure as he could see that she was still trying to process what had just happened. He knew he would probably get rejected but he had to take a chance.

Taryn closed her eyes and opened them back up, staring up at him with a smile. She had been thinking carefully for awhile before she gave him her answer.

"Yes. Yes I will."


	20. Love Me Harder

**Wow...I can't believe I have about 102 reviews on this story :)**

 **Honestly, this means a lot to me in many ways more than you can think. I give a shout out to everyone who has reviewed.**

 **Now, for the moment everyone (even me) has been waiting for!**

 **Enjoy**

 **-Reesie**

* * *

"I knew it, I knew it.." Ariel sang song throughout the store with Taryn as they went shopping. Taryn had coffee with her sister early this morning, as Ariel wanted to check to see how she was doing with the whole Stefan situation. Of course, she still talked about wanting to cut off Stefan's balls and stabbing their older sister in the eyes and gut her heart out. Of course, Kristen didn't return her calls, not that Ariel cared but she wanted to get her point across.

Taryn hasn't heard a word of Stefan ever since the confrontation and his ultimatum. The last thing she needed was for Ariel to go to jail...again.

In the meantime, she told her that Seth asked her out on a date, which was tonight. Ariel could barely contain herself with excitement.

"I swear I think you are more excited than anyone else I have ever known.." Taryn giggled as she looked through the racks of clothes.

"Because of the fact that you two have been fighting your attraction for so damn long and it's happening.." Ariel smiled proudly.

"But Ariel..." She sighed heavily as she sat down on a nearby bench with the rack of clothes. "I am still legally married and..well...it's complicated. What if things don't turn out the way its supposedly suppose to be..." She bit her bottom lip, thinking about the worst already. What if Seth only asked her out because he felt sorry for her? What if he really started to have second thoughts about the date tonight? She couldn't help but to think the worst and it wasn't even time for the date yet.

Ariel could see how nervous her sister was about the date and sat down with her. "Listen to me, all jokes aside; You have to follow your heart and you have to go with that gut feeling sweetie." She wrapped an arm around her as Taryn looked at her. "I've noticed the way you look at him. Throughout all the childish fighting and bickering you two have done, it will be worth it in the end. You just have to give it a chance. If you don't, you'll always wonder, what if?"

"And that's what I wonder about with Seth.." Taryn sat up a little more, crossing her legs. "The fact that he use to be this annoying insufferable idiot and drove me insane, I mean...I'm scared to the point where things..may happen...I don't think I need to spell it out for you, do I?" She hinted, not wanting to say the obvious.

Ariel shook her head. "No need to, my love. It's ok to feel scared. I mean, this has been a while where you guys aren't arguing, especially with you trying to kill him 24/7." She joked as Taryn rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"You know he starts most of it, right?" She frowned.

"That's besides the point." Ariel dismissed it. "The point is, is that tonight you just have to test the waters, as one would say. One way or another, it will all happen and then you can decide if you want to take that step or not."

Taryn kind of understood what Ariel meant. She was going to test the waters with Seth on this date. It was giving her butterflies inside. It made her feel funny. Perhaps maybe this was what she needed. However, for some reason all she could think about was the smug arrogant Seth Rollins back in high school.

But even then, she sometimes found his arrogance to be the most sexiest thing about him.

She wasn't sure where he would take her on the date tonight.

But whatever it was, she was going to be ready for it, as she hoped.

"Now come on." Ariel helped her sister up. "Let's go find you a nice outfit for the date and we can grab some food. I am dying for some orange chicken and rice from Panda Palace."

"I'm opting for some myself." Taryn agreed, hearing her stomach rumble a bit.

They had looked through the rack of clothes as Taryn was choosing carefully. She had been use to wearing the Gothic style and dark clothing ever since she was a teenager. They have always been her style, especially with converse or boots.

However, one dress had caught her attention as she took it off the rack. The color was beautiful. It was soft and to the touch. She smiled, imagining herself wearing it for tonight.

"Seems we have a winner..." Ariel smiled, popping up behind her.

"..Yeah..." Taryn looked in the mirror, holding the dress, admiring it. "I've made my decision. Let's go to checkout."

"Off we go!" Ariel smiled as they both raced to the front desk check out like little kids.

She thought the dress was beautiful. She just hoped that Seth would like it too.

* * *

Seth had everything set up for tonight, except for one thing. One that was sure to surprise Taryn more than anything.

He wanted this night to be special for her.

He was willing to go all out for her in any way, to prove that he was better than Stefan.

To finally show her how much she meant to him, given as how she couldn't see it so well.

He had turned off the engine to his Cadillac, parking in front of Mama Lucia's house.

He got out the car as he walked down the cobblestone pathway, heading up to the front door. He knocked on it three times, waiting for her to answer it.

"I'm around back, whoever is at the door!" She yelled, knowing she was tending to the farm.

Seth made his way to the back of the house as Mama Lucia was tending to the horses, giving them their food.

She looked up to see Seth Rollins and smiled as he took off his shades, smiling at her.

"Why hello there Mr. Rollins." She walked over as she gave him a hug, to which he hugged her back.

"Hey Mama Lucia. I didn't mean to distract you.."

"Boy nonsense. This is my every day work. The only time you will ever disturb me is when Days of Our Lives is on." She joked as he chuckled lightly.

"I'll be sure to remember that.." He grinned.

"So what brings you by? Is everything ok with Taryn?" She asked concerned as she was wiping her hands with her apron.

"Yes she's ok. It's just a favor I need to ask of you and it's important." He blew out a breath lightly., wiping his palms on his jeans.

"Well then speak now." Mama Lucia stated, ready for him to cut to the chase.

She sat down on the chair as he did as well, offering him some milk and oatmeal apple soft cookies.

"I want to do something special.." he started off. "I had asked Taryn out on a date yesterday and I want to do more for her than just dinner and a movie. That's where I need your assistance. I was hoping that..."

"You want my assistance in the romance with you and Taryn, right?" She finished his statement, smiling.

"Yeah pretty much." he ran a hand through his hair, chuckling.

"You know." She got up. "Ever since you two were practically kids, I knew you two liked each other. And even on that day when you two were over at my house, I could tell you had feelings for her. Even an old soul like me, knows exactly when attraction happens."

"It's just..ever since what Stefan did.." He shook his head angrily.

"You don't even need to go into detail." She raised her hand to stop him. "Taryn didn't tell me what happened yet but even as her grandmother, I know when he's fucked up. Excuse my language. I trust him as much as I trust a venomous snake." She said disgusted. "But never the less, I'll be more than happy to assist. If you truly want to go beyond and make this night special for my granddaughter, then I am at your service."

"Thank you." He smiled as he shook her hand. "There is one thing that's part of it..."

"And what would that be, Mr. Rollins?"

He looked at the horse Yumi; Taryn's favorite horse as she neighed softly. She did warn him how she could be feisty and very stubborn around everyone else except family.

"I was hoping you could teach me how to ride Yumi...and then we'll take it from there." He requested. "I know it won't be easy, I can believe it. I can already sense Yumi does NOT like me." He shook his head, his eyes showing how he was a little bit nervous. "Even with someone as confident as me, I don't have that much experience in riding a horse. So I need one from the master herself."

Mama Lucia was very surprised at his request. She knew this was not going to be easy, given with how Yumi was sometimes. So they were going to have to get down to work.

"Alright then." She cracked her knuckles, putting her salt and pepper hair into a bun. "Let's get to work, Mr. Rollins."

...

It took about a one long hour, as well as being thrown off a couple times, almost losing control for Yumi to get along with Seth. Mama Lucia instructed him as to what he had to do, in order to communicate with Yumi so that he could be able to ride her.

After a while and possibly close to frustration, Seth had successfully communicated with Yumi as they were riding throughout the field, slowly of course.

"Nice job, Yumi.." Seth praised her, rubbing her head gently. "Taryn is going to be pretty happy because of you."

Yumi had carefully circled around the large oak tree as Mama watched, proud that Seth didn't give up. She knew he was determined to do this. To do this for Taryn.

He was indeed, the man after all.

And the man succeeded in that step.

After Yumi was back in the stable, Seth had then started on the next thing he wanted to do for Taryn, which of course, was to cook a special dinner for her

Of course, Mama was there to help with it all.

She had the kitchen cleaned up as they both washed their hands.

It was time to prepare the dinner.

* * *

 _ **7:00 pm**_

After she had her shower earlier, Taryn was in her hotel room, still looking at herself in the mirror. She texted Naomi and Ariel, the only two people who she told the date about how nervous she was. She wish she could get in contact with her friend, Maria but she was busy as of lately, especially with having the Women's championship on her.

Anyway, she forced herself not to bite on her black polished nails as she slipped on her wedge heels. The door had knocked as she took some Bath and Body works spray that Ariel let her borrow and did herself all over.

She swallowed hard as she made her way to the front door, opening it.

There he was. There was Seth Rollins.

He was dressed in black skinny jeans, his usual pair of black vans and a white t shirt. He was also wearing a black blazer, to which she saw looked as though it could be velvet.

His blonde was gone as his hair was now all black, pulled into his usual small bun, and he even trimmed his beard down, his face almost smooth.

"Damn..." Taryn eyed him, seeing how beautiful he was.

Seth's eyes had widened at the woman standing in front of him in this doorway. In his mind, he always kept telling himself that Taryn wasn't his type and he wished he could go back in time and kick himself for saying that.

Her hair wasn't colored anymore as the green had faded, leaving only a tinge of it. Her dark brown hair was in a curly bun, with a yellow rose on the side of her hair. What really caught his attention was the bright yellow romper v neck dress she was sporting. She had on her wedges and she was wearing short yellow lace gloves, with having her nails in a matte black color.

Her makeup was beautiful as well, done glittery silver eye shadow, with a touch of blush. However, it was mostly those black cherry lips painted on her. That lipstick on her was amazing.

He remembered the first time he saw her wear it, and this was before the photo shoot.

"Wow..." Seth spoke out loud, not ashamed. "You look so fucking gorgeous..."

Taryn blushed profusely. "It..it's not too much is it? I mean if it doesn't look right on me I..."

"No." He shook his head, not even letting her talk down about herself. "You look gorgeous and I meant that."

Taryn smiled, feeling overwhelmed. No man has ever complimented her in that way. The way Seth was staring at her was as though he wanted to..

She dismissed that thought. It would only be dinner and that's all. Nothing else, she was sure.

He moved his hand from behind his back and there was a beautiful bouquet of roses; peach colored.

Taryn smiled as she took them, as they were her favorite.

"These are so beautiful. Thank you, Seth." She smiled warmly at him, as the flowers also smelt so sweet.

"You are welcome." He grinned. "If you are ready to go, then so am I."

She grabbed her small silver purse as they both headed out to the front door, as the limo had pulled up.

"Oh my god.." Taryn chuckled quietly. "I'm guessing this is no simple dinner date, is there?"

"Oh you will see sweetheart. Now less questions, more getting inside." He held the door open for her as she slid inside. He then climbed in right after her as he closed the door, whispering to the driver where to go.

Taryn felt the limo pull off and away from the hotel. She was so anxious to know what the surprise was that she was playing 21 questions with Seth as to where they were headed.

Seth only gave her small riddles and short answers here and there, which made Taryn frown.

"You are being mean again.." She accused him, as he only smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her.

About 30 minutes later, they finally arrived.

Seth had climbed out and opened the door for Taryn, as she climbed out with Seth holding her hand like a gentlemen. Taryn was confused. All she saw was a ranch style field.

"What's going on?" Confusion in her voice, looking around and then back at Seth for answers. It looked as though they were in no man's land.

Before she knew it, it was one of the local horse trainers' as he walked Yumi out to greet her and Seth.

Taryn gasped, excited all over like a little girl again. "YUMI!"

She had to be careful on her wedges as she went over to hug her. "I'm so happy to see you! But Seth.." She looked at him. "I still don't get it. I'm about as lost as well...lost."

Seth walked over to Taryn as he rubbed Yumi's back. "She will be helping us get to our next local spot. Now climb on up."

Seth helped Taryn to climb up on Yumi first, as the horse trainer had made sure she got up there safely. Then Seth had climbed up as well, successfully getting on.

"Yumi likes you now?" Taryn chuckled lightly. "I am starting to think Yumi was switched."

Seth looked back and winked at her. "Nope. I'm just that good."

"Oh please." She lightly smacked his shoulder.

Seth gave her the signal to go, as Mama Lucia had taught her and then Yumi carefully started to trot off, not too fast but not too slow either. It was at the right pace.

Taryn held onto Seth tight around his waist. She still couldn't believe that he was actually riding a horse, and she was with him. It was so beautiful with the trees and field, but she still had no idea where the dinner was going to be.

It turns out they didn't even have to go that far at all, as Taryn's eyes lit up even more.

It was a small table with two seats and a picnic basket. There were dish plates with silverware for each of them.

"Oh my god..." She was amazed, surprised he did all of this for her.

What was even better, was that their dinner was near the lake too.

"We have arrived, sweetheart." He stopped Yumi in his tracks as he climbed down first, with helping her down as well, making sure she landed right on her feet.

Seth and Taryn both sat down in their seats as Seth had opened the basket for her.

"Pick out your favorites." He grinned at her, as she was still in shock.

He had opened up the top of the bowl, as well as taking the aluminum foil of the others, revealing the dishes; There was Bruschetta Chicken Pasta Salad, then there Asiago cheese tortellini. And lastly, for dessert; It was a spiced pumpkin cheesecake, drizzled with caramel sauce.

These were foods that she had from her childhood growing up when her mother would cook. These were her favorite.

"I..I don't know." She blushed, giggling softly. "We could have them all."

"Good choice." He helped to get the food out as she helped him.

It smelt so good it made her mouth water.

She couldn't believe he actually did all of this for her.

He even pulled out a bottle of white wine for as she went into the basket, getting the two glasses for them.

Seth had poured the wine for both of them.

Taryn had served the dinner on both of their plates, smiling at Seth as they started to eat. It was beautiful. They were having their first dinner, out by the beautiful lake of the wonderful sunset.

"Seth..." She was very speechless. "This is wonderful. These are my favorite foods growing up. I didn't even tell you about all of them. How did you know?"

"Just had some inside help is all." He smiled, biting into the pasta.

"I can see you helped with it though." She smiled, eating some as well. "Its very good."

Seth noticed she was shivering a little as she was eating. "Cold?"

She nodded, a little embarrassed.

Seth then took off his blazer as he went over to her, putting it around her shoulders as she touched the material. "I knew it was velvet." She smirked as he walked back to his seat.

"Yep, it is." He chuckled.

After the food was gone, Seth had pulled a blanket out as they sat down, enjoying the sunset. Taryn sipping more of her wine as she had fed Seth Rollins some cheesecake off of her fork. He licked his lips, enjoying how sweet it was.

Seth had done the same thing to Taryn, each of them feeding each other the dessert.

It was so peaceful. So serene. It was nothing she had ever experienced before. Just out in the field, near the lake. The night time was slowly making its appearance. Taryn had wrapped the blazer around her shoulders as Seth watched her.

"Everything is so beautiful..." She smiled, watching as even a swan appeared into the lake. Another one appeared, meeting with its mate.

"It is.." Seth murmured, admiring the view. Of course, his eyes were on Taryn. Just how she looked now, she was stunning.

Of course, he would still remember how the times he's made her mad, just to get her attention.

Now he had her undivided attention without the fighting.

Taryn sipped more of her wine, setting it down as she rubbing Seth's wrist with her thumb gently. She still couldn't believe all this trouble he went through for this date. It made her feel so special, so swept away.

They had talked a little more. Small talk, but it was a very easy going conversation. What made Taryn feel even more special was that Seth was listening to her. Even when Seth would speak about what his child hood was like, how he didn't do much partying and how he had always dreamed of becoming a wrestler and then building a close relationship with his stepfather, Taryn listened to him, amazed at how hard he has worked to get to where he was.

Perhaps he wasn't exactly all the way arrogant and the "Golden Boy" that everyone labeled him to be. He was down to earth, nerdy, and even though he could be cocky sometimes to which got on her nerves, she knew he had good qualities in him.

The stars came up in the sky, making the appearance well known for the night.

"We still have one more stop to go to." He stood up, helping her up. "And that's back to my home. Want to check it out?"

"I thought you couldn't go to someone's house on the first date. Isn't that one of the rules." She wiggled her brows playfully.

"Well this time, we can break the rules just this once." He kissed her hand as they gathered up the blanket as well as the other items, heading back as Yumi was walking right behind them through the woods, heading back to the limo and so that Yumi would be back with the horse trainer.

* * *

"Here we are.." He whispered to Taryn as the limo made a stop back to his condo.

He helped her out again as she nervously stepped out, taking his hand.

They made it up the steps as they made it to the front door, with Seth unlocking it.

Kevin and Oreo were over at his brothers house so it was fairly quiet.

"I know your feet must be hurting so why don't you go ahead and take the shoes off." He chuckled lightly, seeing how her feet was having an unsteady balance in them.

"Aw and here I was trying to make them look stylish." She teased as she slipped them off, setting them to the side.

"I don't think you'll need them anyway." He walked over to her, getting the blazer off and hanging it up. "Why don't we go for a swim? I know you have a swimsuit in your suitcase, right?"

"Um...yeah I do." She suddenly felt nervous again. She had a swimsuit but never wore it because Stefan always made fun of her as well as his family when they had their pool party barbecue one time.

She couldn't help but to think that Seth would only make fun of her too.

"Good. You go get changed, I'll meet up with you." He smiled as he kicked off his shoes, heading to his room to get changed up.

Taryn went to the bedroom as she took a deep breath.

"He's not Stefan so stop thinking that way.." She told herself as she peeled off her dress.

She saw the rainbow bikini. She wanted to wear it, but she was just so self conscious. She hated feeling this way but she couldn't help it.

She decided to wear the rainbow bikini, but she quickly slipped a t-shirt over herself.

She headed downstairs as she saw Seth already in the pool, two glasses of champagne ready. She pushed herself to walk over as she slide open the door entrance to the pool.

Seth looked up, hiding his disappointment when he saw she was wearing a tshirt. He did notice she wore the bikini bottoms and knew she was only self conscious as she still wore her swimsuit.

He was going to find a way to break her out of this low self esteem and self conscious state.

Taryn bit her bottom lip, seeing how Seth was swimming in the water, his swim shorts on as he was bare chested. She suddenly found herself aroused that he had some hair on his chest. Noticing it carefully, it wasn't too much but it was a nice layer of it.

His upper body was just downright amazing. He was not kidding about his Cross fit workouts as he had always talked about.

"Coming in or do I have to come after you?" He teased, comfortable in the water.

Taryn moved herself as she stepped slowly into the warm water. She still kept her hair in a bun of course.

She made her way into the water, floating of course as she held onto the edge. She wasn't that good with swimming as she never had a proper lesson but she was just kicking her legs, enjoying as the temperature of the water started to warm up.

"Don't worry. It starts to get warm after a while." He grinned, giving her a glass of the champagne as she drank it, the bubbles tickling her nose.

"What's with the shirt?" He questioned as he drank his glass down.

"I just...like the shirt is all." She lied. Being this close to Seth was seriously making her nervous, especially when he was moving closer to her.

"It's pretty warm out here." He said casually, touching the end of the shirt as he set his glass down next to hers. "The shirt will only make you sweat more; Trust me."

"I'll be fine." She shrugged, drinking more of the champagne, trying to calm down her nerves.

"How about we play a game?" He said quietly.

"And what game would that be?" She asked, hesitated.

"An old fashioned game; Ever heard of Truth or Dare?" He smirked.

She nodded, unable to even speak, afraid she might stutter.

"Well you should know how the game goes then. So what do you say? Wanna play?" He asked, swimming around her.

"..Yeah...ok..." She said softly.

"Ok then; Truth or dare?" He set his glass down.

"Dare." She stated, relaxing a little.

"I dare you to take your shirt off and don't put it back on." He watched her.

Taryn closed her eyes, as she reached the hem of her shirt, her fingers trembled as she pulled off the shirt. She set it on the side of the pool, trying to cover up her breasts even though she still had on the bikini top.

Seth knew she was still trying to cover herself, but he could also see how big her breasts were too. Her body was amazing, but even after everything she had been through, especially with that piece of shit, Stefan treating her this way, she was so afraid.

"Your turn." He murmured.

"Truth..or dare?" She now asked him the question.

"I'll pick truth." He grinned.

What would be a good question to ask him? She thought. She didn't want one that was too easy. She had to really mess with him.

"Have you ever..." She asked sheepishly. "fantasized about any of the WWE divas in the locker room?"

Seth sipped his champagne, pouring some more in there. "Yes I have." He stated, his eyes roaming up and down her body.

"Now it's my turn." He gave her another glass of it. The more Taryn sipped the champagne, the more her body was relaxing. At least for the moment, despite still trying to cover her chest with her arm.

"Truth or dare?" He questioned.

"Truth." She answered.

"...The first time you masturbated...were you thinking about me as well?" He knew he was getting personal. Maybe he wanted to see how far things would go.

Taryn suddenly found herself practically in the hot seat with that question. Ever since Seth had caught her watching porn that night, she was so embarrassed that she wanted to die. She even then thought about all the times he had worked out. Whenever he did his handstand rituals before his match, even when he was in the Shield. She found herself getting flustered.

She had to find some way to avoid that question, somehow.

She found herself coughing on her champagne as she drank some more to help with it. "You know umm...maybe I should head up and shower you know? It-It's really so hot outside and in the pool." She spoke rather quickly.

"Taryn.." He tried to stop her.

"I'm ok, just need a shower. Just a shower is all." She still covered herself as she headed into the house, going upstairs.

Seth wasn't going to be deterred.

After all, he had a plan B.

He knew she wouldn't be able to escape the attraction any longer.

 **...**

Taryn was in the walk in shower, washing herself. She still had her bikini on. She didn't really need a shower but she had to find some excuse to avoid what was happening..or what she think was going to happen.

She washed her lower back, unaware that Seth had slid open the shower door, right behind her. Of course, Taryn was too busy in her own world with the steam of the shower surrounding her.

Seth then wrapped his arms around her as she jumped, feeling his presence being known to her.

"It's ok.." he whispered. "I just want you to listen to me."

She nodded, letting him go on.

"When you are done with your shower, I want you to come into my room. I have something for you." He whispered in her ear. "Understood?"

Taryn nodded her head, understanding his directions. She felt him lightly kiss the back of her shoulder before he stepped out.

Taryn was curious. What else did he have planned for her?

Hopefully not another round of truth or dare, that's for sure.

In about five minutes, she turned off the water, grabbing a towel as she draped it around her entire body, covering her upper body as she made her way down the hall to his bedroom.

Her eyes widened at the scene before her.

His bedroom was decorated with a few lit candles around, the room was smelling of cinnamon. Soft slow music was playing.

Seth was in his jeans still, only this time he had on a black tank shirt. He was barefoot.

She looked around and could see that the bed was laid out for her, the towel in the front. There were two different massage oils on his nightstand.

"Come over here." He said softly. "Lay down.."

Taryn took a deep breath as she walked over. Seth could easily see how nervous she was all over again, even with the champagne in her system. He knew she had a rough experience. He would be the one to fix what was broken though.

Taryn had slowly climbed up on the bed as she laid, face down as she tried to get comfortable. His California king bed felt like a cloud.

Seth whispered for her to relax as he slowly unwrapped the towel from her body, with her still facing down. She still had her bikini on. She had rested her head on his pillows as she closed her eyes, her heart thudding in her chest.

Seth had grabbed the massage oil as he had poured some onto his hand. He then poured a little bit onto her lower back. It was actually warming up on her skin as he started to rub it into her back.

He slowly massaged her back, working out the tension in her back slowly as he moved up to her shoulders, both of his hands gently but firmly releasing any tension in there. Taryn couldn't help but moan softly at how his hands had felt. The oil was doing wondrous things to her. He had slowly rubbed her arms up and down before heading up back to her shoulders again, to which she sighed softly.

"Your hands are like magic right now.." She confessed, giggling as he smiled.

"I thought you would have known that by now, sweetheart." He moved his hands right back down to her back. He then slowly untied the strings to her bikini top, loosening it up until it was undone. He worked her upper back now as she sighed again, the massage was feeling so damn good.

Taryn could feel how he poured more of the oil on down to her thighs. She felt him massage them as he went down to her legs, going to her calves.

"Ohh yess..." She murmured, turning her head. "That's it right there, Mr. Rollins."

She smiled as she peeked over her shoulder, seeing how he was massaging her foot, her red polished toes were wiggling as he rubbed them.

His hands were massaging every backside of her body. And she loved it.

He gently nudged for her to turn over, with Taryn knowing he undid her bikini top. She did her best to turn over, with holding onto the bikini top so he wouldn't see her breasts.

It didn't stop his massage though. He continued again as he rubbed more of the oil into her skin, her slightly rounded tummy and her thighs. The more oil he massaged into her skin, the more her skin felt warmer. She closed her eyes, humming softly as he massaged her left and right foot once again.

As soon as she got comfortable, Seth then untied the strings to her bikini bottoms.

Taryn opened her eyes, seeing what he was doing.

"Seth..." She whispered, her eyes widening. "What..what are you doing..."

He sighed as he still rubbed on her thighs. "Do you still think about the night we kissed Taryn?"

"Seth...I..." She couldn't even think as he climbed up more on the bed, facing her as she trembled. His brown eyes bored into hers.

"Because I still do... I haven't been able to forget anything about you; Good or bad." He suddenly got on top of her. "All I do is think about you Taryn. I've been wanting you so fucking bad that its killing me and I'm sick of denying it. I know you are too."

"Seth...I don't know..." She trembled, suddenly afraid. She wanted to run. She wanted to come up with some kind of excuse as to why this shouldn't happen between them. A date was one thing but now they were treading into something further.

"Look at me, sweetheart." He cupped her face, stroking her cheek as she suddenly looked up at him with her doe eyes. She was truly afraid and nervous. He could see it. He wasn't stupid. She was deeply repressed sexually and he wanted to help her.

He wanted her. He had been holding back for so long it felt like he was going to explode. As much as he had tried to deny it, to find every logical explanation as to why he hated her, he knew he couldn't.

"I know you are scared.." He slowly undid her bikini top, pulling it off her as he threw it to the side. She still covered herself. "But I know you want this. I know you want me to touch you. And I know you were even thinking about kissing me all those times and much more. You know I fantasize about you every damn day?"

Believe it or not, Taryn was shocked. She had a feeling that Seth might have liked her, but she didn't think as far as to dreaming and fantasizing about her in that way.

Was she really this blind?

"But..I don't want to mess up and I'm use to what..well..." She looked away, ashamed.

"Please...trust me sweetheart. Let me show you how different this is. How different I am. Let me give you what you want. All you have to do is say the words..." He gently pressed his lips up to hers, kissing her.

Even that one kiss made her nipples hard.

"Just say those words baby, and I'll give you what you want..." He whispered to her as he kissed her slowly again.

She couldn't think clearly as he continued the gentle kisses, especially when he went to her neck, his tongue lightly caressing the skin.

It was then she knew she had to go for it. She thought about treading the waters but this time, she would be taking a risk at diving right into it.

"I want you Seth..." She whispered, admitting her long buried feelings of need for him. "I want you so fucking bad. I want you to touch me. Make love to me..."

This was no longer a dream. This wasn't a fantasy. This was actually happening.

They knew once this happened, there was no turning back from this. They wouldn't be able to undo it.

And to this point, Taryn took that chance and said the words he wanted to hear from her.

Seth then finally crashed his lips onto hers as he gently kissed her. He didn't want to frighten her so easily as she was nervous as hell. He slowly kissed her, his tongue asking for entrance as she opened her mouth slightly, letting his warm tongue enter her mouth. He worked his tongue against hers as she moaned, playing with her tongue and sucking on it.

Taryn's pussy immediately got wet at how warm Seth's kiss was and how passionate it was. It made her feel a little dizzy but he took his time with it. It wasn't sloppy or rushed.

He made out with her for a few minutes, caressing his tongue against hers. God her lips tasted so good. So sweet just like he had always imagined. Taryn could say the same thing about him too.

He stopped kissing her momentarily as his eyes went to her breasts, slowly pushing her arms to the side as she was panting heavily. She was shaking a little as Seth only whispered sweet nothings to her.

"It's ok.." He whispered again as his tongue darted out to flick on her nipples. Taryn gasped softly, feeling his soft tongue on her skin as he circled his tongue around her left nipple. He used his other hand to caress the right nipple with his thumb; hardening it into a pebble.

Taryn's nipples were very sensitive as Seth continued to kiss and lick on them. He mimicked the same action to her other nipple as she found herself moaning. She had her hands tangled in Seth's hair.

He just played with her nipples a little more, sucking them into his mouth hungrily.

"Oh yes.." She whispered as he helped to lay her back on the bed.

He pulled off his shirt, as Taryn wanted to reach out and touch him. She wanted to satisfy him but Seth only shook his head no, smiling as he indicated it wasn't her turn yet.

"You are so beautiful.." She blushed as he smiled at her. She wanted to touch his biceps.

He pulled off her bikini bottoms as he could see how wet her pussy was. It was glistening with her juices as he nudged her legs open for his viewing pleasure. .

"Do you want me to taste you right there sweetheart?" He teased her, slowly licking her pussy one time as she twitched a little.

"I...I've never had my pussy eaten out before..." She admitted shyly. She had always seen the porn star get her pussy eaten out and wondered how it would feel. Stefan never wanted to do any of that with her as he deemed it as gross and disgusting. Even though she would shave and wash every damn day, he never wanted to go near it.

Seth chuckled as he saw how wet her pussy was. There was only a thin layer strip of hair and she smelt so good.

"Just say those words sweetheart. Do you want me to taste this pretty little pussy? Do you want to have my tongue deep inside of you?" He taunted her with his dirty words, kissing the inside of her thighs.

She was sweating. God how he was killing her. She nodded but Seth continued to tease her, kissing her thighs in between but not directly where she wanted him.

"Please Seth...please.." She was practically sobbing.

"Awe now I can't deny that, now can I?" He gave her a devilish grin before he started licking her sweet honey. He swirled his tongue around her clit as he spread her lips open, licking and sucking, slurping on her pussy.

Taryn found herself gripping on the bed sheets as she cried out to him. Her hips were moving but Seth held her down firmly, watching her as he ate out her pussy. She tasted even better than he could have ever dreamed about. He sucked on her pussy as he slid his tongue further inside that hole of hers. He then moved his tongue around as he fucked her with his tongue. Of course, he wasn't going to let her clit be ignored either.

He pressed on her clit with his thumb as he rubbed it, having her shaking and losing it on the bed. It was driving her insane.

She never thought she was having these feelings rising up in her body like this before. It felt amazing. There was so much pleasure inside of her as he moved his head up and down, licking and sucking, eating her as he held onto her thighs. He left her hole as he wrapped his lips around her clit, proceeding to suck it between his lips.

Taryn let out a soft shriek, arching her back as she cried out loudly. Seth massaged her upper body as he kissed on her treasure, still licking on it.

"So good...so sweet. I knew you would taste so fucking good." He sucked her clit again as she moaned out once more.

"Oh yesss..." She whimpered.

Seth sat up, licking his lips. "Sit on my face."

"Wh..what.." Taryn's legs were shaking, still reeling from his oral assault. "What do you mean?"

"I want that pretty pussy on my face. Right now." He demanded, his eyes darkened with each word. "Into the 69 position."

Seth had laid back on the bed, taking off his jeans and his boxers as Taryn saw how impressive his cock was. It wasn't big like the one she had seen in the porn, but it was a perfect 8 inch size. If she had to think of Stefan, his was about a 7 inch.

The length and girth of his dick, she was concerned that she wouldn't be able to take it.

"Don't worry about that right now." He smiled, stroking his cock, squeezing it. "I'll be deep inside of you, soon."

She slowly climbed over his face, her pussy right above him as she made sure she was on comfortably positioned on top of him, her eyes fixated on his dick in front of her. She wasn't sure how this would make him feel good but she had to trust him. She didn't have that much experience when it came to sex and Seth did. He was definitely going to teach her a few things.

Seth grabbed her hips as he went right back to slurping and eating on her pussy, with her hips slowly riding him as she moaned.

She wanted to know what his dick tasted like. His scent all together was so good to her and the way his tongue was stroking her pussy was driving her insane. She remembered how the woman in the movie was squeezing and deep throating the male's penis so Taryn decided to do that to Seth, sucking him as she wet her mouth around his penis. She smiled when she heard a groan from Seth himself.

"Ohh fuck.." He moaned as he licked her faster. He sucked on his two fingers as he slid them up inside Taryn slowly as she moaned against his dick. She started to increase her movements a little more, sucking Seth's dick down as much as she could. Seth wasted no time as he started fingering Taryn, her juices were just making a mess on his hands but it didn't stop him from fingering her.

"That's it...ohhh shit that's it..." He moaned, feeling her soft lips sucking him. He wasn't expecting that from her just yet but he didn't mind it. Of course, he wanted to make tonight about her. This was about her pleasure, not just for him only.

Taryn moaned a little louder with his cock in her mouth as she felt him increase his fingering, his fingers working on pleasuring her core.

"So tight, babe. I don't think you're wet enough for me yet though." He worked his fingers deeper inside of her, loving how loud she was moaning as she was moving her hips, riding his fingers with her juices going down on his hands.

"Ohhh god Seth...Seth please...I..I.." She whined, needing for him to touch her again.

"Mmm what was that sweetheart?" He whispered as he lightly smacked her ass, making her yelp.

Taryn never told Stefan, but she always fantasized about being smacked on the ass. She had felt too ashamed to admit it. Now Seth was bringing it out of her. She couldn't even form a complete sentence without whimpers and moans escaping.

"I feel like I'm going to cum...I feel it, Seth..."

"Yess baby, that's ok. That's what I want you to do for me." He encouraged her. "But I want you to do it on my dick."

He had her close to that edge on purpose as he fingered her harder and faster, his fingers curled up as Taryn yelled out "Oh God!" when he hit her G-spot with his fingers. He was touching every spot of her that she never knew existed.

He stopped as she was panting, whining from his sudden halt at his oral pleasuring.

Seth nudged for Taryn to get on the bed as Seth went over and kissed her again, passionate and sweet as ever.

He could see how needy Taryn was for release. And he would be the right man to give her that release.

He slowly went to her hair as he took the bun out, letting her curls fall past her shoulder.

"I can't stand this anymore.." He stroked his cock as he laid her down. His cock was hard and aching for her.

Even though Taryn wanted this and she was incredibly wet, needing him more than ever, thoughts of Stefan came back into her mind of how he treated her during sex. The painful rape had even flashed back to her mind. She was shaking with fear and Seth could see that.

"Look at me, baby..." He whispered to her as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered to him, with unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I just.."

"Shhh..." he kissed her softly. "You don't have anything to be afraid of. I promise I won't hurt you."

She swallowed hard, nodding her response as she had decided to trust him on this.

As he continued to look her in her eyes, Taryn gasped as she felt his cock penetrating her slowly. She moaned, feeling how it started to stretch her out just a bit.

She held onto him as he kissed her slowly, starting off on his movements as he began to slowly work his hips against hers.

Taryn spread her legs out even more, holding them up as Seth slid every inch of himself inside of her. It felt amazing for the both of them.

Taryn had never felt anything like this before. She was on the tipping point. She felt as though she was in heaven and he was only just starting to warm up.

"Oh god...you feel so good.." he moaned out, kissing her cautiously as though she was fragile. "So damn good.."

Her pussy was tight around his cock as he kept his thrusts slow and steady, making love to her.

Their eye contact never broke from each other; Intense as Taryn was holding onto Seth.

"Yess...Seth...ohhh..." She moaned, biting her bottom lip as he just watched the faces she was making. Taryn could feel nothing but pleasure coming from her.

Seth held her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist, with him slowly picking up the pace.

Taryn moaned even louder as she could feel his hands and his lips all over her skin. As his thrusts continued, his kisses moved to different places; He kissed her neck, his hand was kneading her breast, rubbing her nipple with his thumb as she panted heavily. He felt her short nails dig into his back but he didn't mind.

They had went on for awhile; kissing each other, their hands exploring each other as they rolled around on the bed. Seth's thrusts were started to fasten inside her as their skin was smacking against each other. It seemed as though time didn't matter to them. Even the candles that were glowing into the darkness were starting to die down.

He wanted to make her cum harder than anything. He wanted to hear her screaming his name and more. He wanted her to feel loved and wanted more than anything.

A few minutes later, Taryn was now in Seth's lap as she found herself riding him. She was slowly bouncing on him up and down as he grabbed her breast, sucking it into his mouth as he still wrapped his strong arm around her small waist.

Taryn threw her head back as he was working against her in their passionate movement against each other. He dragged his nails up her back, down to her thighs, not leaving one spot on her body ignored.

"Don't stop Seth.." She breathed out as he took control, gripping her hips firmly as he thrust himself inside of her, making her bounce against him even harder as she let out a high pitched moaned. He was moaning against her, her wet tightness was this close to making him cum.

He was going to hold on though. Not yet.

"I want you to get on the bed, on your hands and knees, gorgeous." He ordered, his voice deep and hoarse. "You'll be screaming for me by the end of this night."

Taryn scrambled to get on the bed, her legs were still trembling and unsteady. She hadn't cum yet because Seth was making her not cum. He wanted her to hold out a little longer for some unknown reason.

Whatever the reason was, she wasn't sure how much longer she could take.

Seth then climbed up behind her; His erection touching her ass. He reached down to her pussy as he rubbed it, making her tremble.

"Please Seth...I can't hold out any longer. It's killing me.." She pleaded desperately, the look in her eyes dazed.

"I love it when you're like this; Needy for me. It makes me want to give it to you all fucking night, gorgeous." He palmed her ass as he landed another smack to it, as she moaned in the pillows.

Her moaning had increased as she felt him enter him from behind. She heard of the doggy style position but never tried it. Now Seth was more than ready to make love to her in this position. And of course, she wanted it, not caring about anything else.

Seth's thrusting was uncoordinated again, becoming impatient as he fucked her harder and faster, as Taryn had arched her back up to him, her soft ass bouncing against him. Seth watched the way she squirmed her body; The way her moans became higher with each thrust, with each time he went harder and faster.

He continued his dirty talk to her of how much her pussy felt so fucking good to him, and how beautiful she was. Taryn's eyes welled with tears, as she felt Seth's hands massaging her body, kissing on her back even though his pounding never stopped.

Somehow, Seth knew she was going to cum. He could feel it. Even during this position, Seth never stopped his eye contact with her. He wanted to watch the face she would make when she came for him.

"Seth...oh fuck! I...I..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she felt her orgasm hitting her harder than a tsunami.

"That's it. Don't hold back anymore, let it out baby." He rubbed her clit furiously, the sweat was getting on her back from his forehead, his hair in his face. "Fucking cum for me! I want to feel all of it on my dick right now."

Before she could respond, she screamed hard, yelling "SETH!"

She squirted hard on his dick, her juices strong as she made a mess on his bed spread. Her cum running down her legs.

Seth continued to pound her as she quickly found herself squirting again, as he groaned loudly, with his release seconds away as he finally exploded right inside of her.

Taryn collapsed on the bed, shivering all over. Seth laid down next to her as he pulled her close to him. Her body felt so warm and so good to him.

Taryn never thought she would have a powerful orgasm like that before. Seth brought her there. He made her feel like it was paradise. All those years she had missed out on so much...

"Taryn..?" He whispered.

No response as Taryn closed her eyes, asleep. She had her arm on his chest, resting her head on him.

He chuckled lightly, kissing her as he whispered something sweet to her.

They both drifted off to sleep as the candles finally died down.

* * *

It was 5 in the morning as Taryn woke up. She had never woken up this early before without a reason.

Of course, all she saw was Seth laying next to her, sleeping. The massage oil and burnt out candles were on the nightstand.

All she thought about was the passionate lovemaking Seth had given her. All those years of promising herself not to give in, and she did.

She had been in denial for so long. Missed out on so much.

It was not only mind blowing, not only a paradise of explosive orgasms, but it was beautiful to her. Seth's touch made her feel like she was on fire.

She stroked his cheek as she kissed his chest softly. She placed another kiss on him as he stirred in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes to come face to face with her.

"Hey there beautiful.." he smiled down at her, running his hand down her hair.

"Hi.." She replied shyly. "I didn't mean to wake you..."

"I don't mind at all..." He rubbed her back gently. "I was hoping you got a good sleep. Any reason for the early wake up..."

She gently rubbed on his chest as she climbed on top of him, hovering over his body as she was face to face with him.

"I can't stop thinking about what we did." She admitted. "I never felt anything like this before. I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

She knew it was early. Maybe it might have be a mistake. Of course, the look in his eyes said it all.

"You want it again, don't you, sweetheart?" He whispered, pecking her lips.

"All the way..in every way..." She touched his cheek, the look of need in her eyes.

"Not tired are you?" He asked as she shook her head no. He wrapped his arms around her soft curvy body, his fingertips touching her skin once more as he reached her hair, tangling it in her curls.

"Then let's start our morning off, shall we?" He pressed his lips against hers, both of them sinking into a passionate make out as Seth rolled on top of her, going into another round of love making.

Even though the night was memorable, the question now was; what now?


	21. Focus

It was 8 in the morning and Taryn was finishing up breakfast in the kitchen. She turned off the stove and put the dishes in the dishwasher as she headed upstairs with the breakfast tray in her hands.

She crept up the stairs, as she slowly opened the door to the bedroom. Seth was still sleeping, his hair a complete mess. Snoring to be exact. A part of her would have been pretty mean and smacked him with a pillow with the obnoxious sound. But she decided to ignore it for this morning, seeing as how she didn't mind at all.

He was exhausted and so was she. They had both woken up again around 5 to 6 in the morning, making love yet again. Or in this case, it was Taryn who wanted it again and Seth couldn't deny that request from her, seeing as how he wanted it again just as much as she did.

The 2nd time around was just as better as the first time around, as both of them had an orgasm so amazing, that they both passed out at the same time. Taryn's orgasm was more like a soft landing, a soft explosion of ecstasy. Overall, it felt amazing for her.

She set the breakfast tray on the stand beside him as he was still sleeping into the pillows.

She bent down as she kissed him softly on his cheek. Seth opened his eyes immediately as he turned over on his back, smiling at the woman before him.

"Hey there, again." He yawned, scratching the back of his head as he sat up. "You are pretty energized this morning after what happened 5 hours ago, I believe?"

He smiled seeing Taryn as she had her hair down, wearing her Harley Quinn robe as she sat down beside him.

"Yes I am, surprisingly." She bit her lip shyly. "But I'm only up because I made you breakfast."

Seth looked over and smiled seeing what she had prepared; It was bacon, scrambled eggs, fried potatoes and buttermilk pancakes. There was also glass of orange juice to go with it.

"Wow, thank you sweetheart." He smiled, taking the cup as he sipped it, enjoying the flavor as he started getting into his breakfast. "Did you make yourself any?"

"Oh no, it's ok." She shook her head smiling.

"Taryn.." he gave her a stern look. "You need to eat."

"I promise I will." She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she smirked. "I just think you deserve it more than anything."

Seth smiled as he cut his pancakes in half, feeding it to Taryn as she bit into it, licking the syrup off her lips.

She crossed her legs, sitting up on the bed more. Seth stopped eating for a second and watched her.

"Are you ok beautiful?" He asked quietly.

He knew last night had changed everything. They had knew the sexual tension between them had finally exploded that night and for a second time around. He thought that maybe she was regretting it. That they should have never had sex that night.

But who the hell was he kidding? She didn't say no. She wanted it just as much as he did. Even if given the opportunity to change it, he damn sure would refuse. He wanted to feel her. To touch her. Her moans were like sweet music to him and the passion between them was so hard to resist.

Taryn chewed on her thumb before she looked up at him. "I guess...you could say that..."

"You regret it.." He swallowed hard, knowing those were the words he was probably going to hear.

"Actually. No I don't." She looked at him, as Seth tried to hide the fact that he was surprised.

"Good. Because I don't." He sipped his juice before setting it down.

"I guess I'm just uncertain, you know?" She confessed. "Seth...what we did...I mean...I feel like last night you gave me something so incredible. Something no man has ever given me that practically made every cell in my body do funny things. Make my toes curl and well...its so much better than all the porn I've ever watched."

Seth chuckled lightly as she tried to hide her blushing face. Seth set his breakfast to the side, moving closer towards her as he lifted her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with watching porn. In fact, that's what we did, except there were no cameras and I can tell you weren't faking your moans either.." He whispered, lightly biting her neck as she giggled.

"Oh stop it. I'm a little embarrassed by my moans anyway..and the fact that I squirted." Her face was a deep shade of red thinking about how hard she squirted. Stefan has never made her squirt before. She always believed there was something wrong with her or she just wasn't one of those women who was a squirter.

Of course Seth had gotten the job done...twice.

"Trust me, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's one of the sexiest things you had ever done." He kissed her cheek, cupping her face in his hands.

"You made me feel so different last night. It's indescribable." She whispered back. "I guess I just don't know what else to say..."

"Don't have to say anything else. You deserve to feel the wiay you do. And as for the uncertain part; I would rather take that over regret any day. At least with uncertainty there is always an opening for anything." He shrugged his shoulders, doing that puppy look.

"Seriously, what is it with you and the puppy look?" She giggled as he looked at her.

"What?" He asked, confused. "I always do that face. I'm not a puppy."

"Yes you are." She giggled as she started to tickle him.

"Hey hey! No doing that!" He twisted up his face as he threw her on the bed, tickling her instead as she laughed.

"No, No stop it." She laughed as she tried to squirm away.

"Not until you stop calling me a puppy. I'm a grizzly bear." He bared his teeth playfully as he still tickled her.

"Ok ok, oh my god you win." She yelped, laughing hard as he stopped, crossing her arms smirking at her.

"You know that you have a big nose right?" She sassed him.

Of course he didn't expect that coming from her so suddenly. But he sure as hell wasn't going to back down.

"Oh you are getting it now." He tickled her again as she tried to escape, the sounds of laughter coming from her as he tickled her sides.

She tapped on the bed, begging him to stop as he finally stopped, completely out of breath from him tickling her. She felt like this big kid again and she loved it.

"You have such a beautiful smile." He looked at her, amazed.

"You have such beautiful eyes...and body." She wiggled her brows playfully as he hovered over her, supporting himself on his elbows as they were on either side of her head.

"Is it weird that we practically slept with each other...you know that whole statement; Sleeping with the enemy?" She questioned out loud.

"Sometimes that can be part of the fun, I guess." He shrugged. "Now that I think about it, we are not really enemies. After all, that kind of changed between us anyway."

Taryn reached up, touching Seth's cheek as he kissed the palm of her hand, smiling at her. They didn't even need to say anything else as their eyes did most of the talking.

Seth slowly pressed his lips up to hers as Taryn gave in, kissing him softly as she smiled at him. It all felt like a dream. Only this time, it was one that she didn't want to wake up from ever.

Of course, reality set back in as Seth's phone started to ring. Seth groaned, annoyed that it had to interrupt the moment as Taryn giggled, seeing how cute he was when he looked so annoyed by something as small as that.

"Maybe if I ignore it, it will stop ringing." He wiggled his brows as he went back to kissing her, his tongue slowly invading between her lips.

Of course his phone would not stop playing Parkway Drive.

Seth huffed as he had to stop his kissing. "If that's Roman or Dean, I swear to God..."

"Seth it's ok.." Taryn sat up, still smiling. "It must be pretty important if Parkway Drive isn't going to stop singing."

Seth chuckled as he got off the bed, getting his phone on the nightstand, seeing that it was indeed Hunter.

"Hey Hunter, what's up?" Seth talked as he went to the other room. Taryn heard Seth and him talking about possibly his championship storyline and when he would possibly cash in his contract, hopefully sooner rather than later.

Taryn sat up, playing with the ends of her hair as she went to the bathroom, washing her face getting some of the sleep out of her eyes. She felt like a new person. As if she had transformed overnight. She couldn't exactly describe it. She felt her phone buzz as she reached in her robe pocket, seeing text messages from Ariel and Naomi.

Especially from Ariel

 _Ariel: How did it go? Did you guys finally do it? Please tell me u did. I'm dying here! Call me! If you did, I'm doing the Carlton Dance!_

"Jesus Lord..." Taryn shook her head as she set her phone down, laughing. She knew one way or another, Ariel was not going to stop until she knew what happened between the two of them.

In the meantime, Taryn still had training and many things to do in her spare time. So even though she had yet another day off, there were also signings and photo shoot for Halloween, which was Taryn's favorite holiday of course.

She slipped off her robe as she went to the shower, turning it on and adjusting the temperature to making sure it was hot enough for steam to take over the bathroom. She had some time to relax but she also had other priorities to handle as well.

She let her hair down as she stepped into the shower, grabbing the bar of Dove soap as she started washing her back, her tense muscles relaxing under the water. She suddenly found herself with Seth's body next to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I thought you were still on the phone.." She was surprised he snuck in behind her without a word or sound.

"Heard the shower. I told Hunter we would discuss more later. right now, I had something very important to take care of." He whispered to Taryn, his lips close to her ear.

"And what would that be?" She whispered back, feeling goosebumps on her skin, just like last night.

"You, of course." He pressed his lips up to her, kissing her as he cupped her face in his hands. Taryn returned the kiss, adding her tongue into the mix as she moaned into his mouth.

Both of them exchanged kisses as he wrapped his arms around her body. She ran her hands through his hair as the both of them were under the water making out.

Seth paused to bend his head down to grab her breast, sucking on her nipple as she leaned her head back against the wall, moaning.

"Does this feel good, baby..." He whispered as he flicked his tongue over and over on her nipple as she moaned, nodding yes. His teeth bit on it as she felt a jolt running through her body. It didn't stop from there as he slid a finger up inside her pussy as she held onto the handle bars of the shower.

All Taryn could feel was Seth fingering her as he continued to please and suck her nipples. Of course she saw how hard his dick was getting. She wanted to please him though. He made her feel cherished and beautiful last night. She wanted to touch him, in her own special way.

"Wait.." She panted heavily. As much as she didn't want him to stop, she wanted to make him feel good too.

"What's wrong.." Seth rubbed her clit, stopping his fingering as he looked at her.

"I want to make you feel good too. I want to touch you this time..." She whispered as she reached down to grab his dick, stroking it slowly.

Seth groaned, knowing how badly he wanted to feel those lips around his cock. She didn't suck his dick as much as night but he didn't care. It turned him on pleasing her.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" He looked at her, wanting her to be sure about this. "You dont have to if you dont..."

She shushed him as she nodded yes, smiling. "Trust me. I do."

Seth slid his fingers out of her as he sucked on them slowly, making her pussy tingle.

She got on her knees in front of him as he stroked his dick in front of her. She watched the way his dick was throbbing and she reached up to stroke it slowly. She went up and down on it a few times, massaging it as he just watched her.

She used her tongue to flick it on the head of his dick, circling it slowly. Seth smirked as he saw the way she was teasing him kissing and running her tongue on the head of his dick. She went into full force as she slowly started taking more of his dick into her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down, sucking and slobbering all over it, while caressing his balls with her hand. Her lips gripped on his dick as she would suck it like lollipop candy.

Seth was in heaven. He never thought oral sex from Taryn would be the best thing ever and it turned out it was. He brushed her wet hair to the side as he watched the way she moved her head up and down, moving faster. He couldn't stop the low moans and groans coming from him.

"Fuck...that's it baby..." He said through gritted teeth.

Taryn smiled to herself, knowing how well she was satisfying him. She was worried that she wasn't, given how she wasn't exactly all knowledgeable when it came to sex, but it seemed from the look on Seth's face and the noises he was making, he seemed to be enjoying himself a lot.

"Look up at me. I want to see those beautiful eyes as you suck my dick." He demanded softly as she looked up at him, the two of them watching each other.

"You are so fucking sexy.." He whispered as he started moving his hips to her mouth, pushing more of his dick down her throat. To his surprise, she started to deep throat his dick as he let out a string of curse words, gripping the back of her head. Her lips gripped him like a vice.

He felt his muscles clench as his throbbing dick started to swell up in her mouth. Taryn could feel he was about to cum.

And she was right, as she felt a jet of his warm cum squirting into his mouth as she swallowed it. It was surprisingly sweet and salty but it wasn't bitter like Stefan's whenever she sucked his.

She secretly hated swallowing Stefan's cum but she loved him enough to do it.

Anyway, Seth pulled her up as he gave her a passionate kiss as she returned the favor, holding onto him.

"Holy fucking..." He groaned into her neck. "That was the best fucking head ever. I fucking loved it. It was everything I had imagined."

"Thanks..." She whispered as she rubbed on his back.

Seth was indeed full of surprises as he pushed her up against the wall, making her spread her legs as she slightly bent down.

"Oh you thought I was tired?" He chuckled as he slapped her ass, a yelp escaping her lips. "No sweetheart, I am nowhere near done with your ass. It's not over until I have you screaming for me again.."

"Oh god.." She whimpered softly. After last night, she was still sore. But that didn't stop her from wanting it either.

He wasted no time as he slid his length inside of her, spreading her ass cheeks open. It took them a minute to get them in comfortable position but once they did, Seth immediately started drilling into her; Hard and fast.

Taryn pushed her ass back as she held onto the handlebars. Luckily this shower was a walk in so they had enough room.

Seth pulled her up by her damp hair as he continued to pound her as she moaned and cried all at once. His hands held a tight grip on her hips as he was trying hard not to cum.

"Seth..please I can't...Seth I'm gonna cum..." She was trying to get him to stop but Seth ignored her pleas, only fucking her harder and faster.

"Fucking take it baby...that's it baby..." He growled as she knew she was on that brink, every moan she made became higher and higher.

He reached around in front of her as he rubbed her clit, tugging on it. She could feel her orgasm hitting her like a semi as she screamed, cumming hard on his dick. After a few more uncoordinated thrusts, Seth finally groaned, as he shot his release inside of her.

Taryn felt his cum inside of her as she shivered, her pussy tightened around his cock as they were both breathing heavily, completely out of breath.

"Oh god..." She stood up, her legs feeling wobbly.

It was then they realized the shower had turned ice cold, indicating that they had been at it for awhile.

Seth turned her around, as Taryn kissed him softly, their breathing was returning back to normal.

"We should get ready now..." She whispered. "Shower is freezing my ass off."

"Me too." He chuckled as he reached over to the handle to turn it off. "Let's get out and dry off."

* * *

"So did you do it?" Ariel squealed. "Please tell me you did it!"

Naomi, Sasha Banks, Ariel and Taryn were all at the cafe, grabbing brunch.

"I'm not going to kiss and tell guys.." Taryn smirked, sipping her Mimosa.

"You ain't gotta kiss and tell." Ariel bit into her BLT sandwich. "You can fuck and tell though."

"Ariel!" Naomi glared at her, even though she was curious herself.

"I just wanna know!" Ariel whined. "Come on now, she has the glow. I mean _**the** _ glow."

"What glow would that be?" Sasha inquired, eating her pasta.

"The glow that I always get from Roman; The I-just-got-fucked-into-oblivion glow." Ariel grinned proudly.

"Oh god, sis." Taryn giggled, trying to hide her blush. "What goes on between me and Seth _**stays** _ between me and Seth."

"Oh come on already? Can you just give us all one teeny tiny spoiler? Please I am begging you." Ariel whined, jumping in her seat.

Sasha and Naomi couldn't help but laugh at Ariel being overly dramatic but Taryn knew she was dead serious about what happened.

"Look, all I can say is that...what me and Seth did...it was.." Taryn thought carefully before she spoke. "It was special...sweet and everything that every little girl has always imagined in those Disney movies. Only I don't watch those of course and y'all know I'm weird."

"Indeed." Sasha teased as the waiter came by with their food.

"But overall...yes we did it." Taryn smiled proudly, drinking the rest of her Mimosa.

"Hallelujah!" Ariel jumped out of her seat, causing a few stares in their direction. The girls laughed as Ariel giggled, her face red from embarrassment.

"Ok I don't regret doing that because I'm very happy!" She whispered, giggling, going over to hug her sister to death.

"He was...amazing. I mean my mind was blown.." Taryn confessed. "I have never felt passion like that before, ladies. I mean when I tell you, he was just...it was as though I opened a door of euphoria."

"In other words, some good ass dick." Ariel said in a blunt manner.

"Oh god, girl you need to chill." Naomi shook her head, laughing as Ariel pouted.

"Just being a supportive sister."

"Unlike some people I would know.." Ariel hissed, thinking about their sister Kristen.

"Speaking of Satan herself..." Sasha turned to see Kristen walk in, along with her two friends, both of them blonde and thin. They were chatting as they each had their lattes in their manicured fingers

Taryn swallowed hard, knowing that eventually she would come face to face with her older sister, the one she looked up too that betrayed her.

Kristen headed their direction as she was grinning proudly as though she claimed some prize in a race.

"Well if it isn't my two sisters; Fat and Creepy and The Pill Popping Looney Tune." Kristen chuckled as her other two friends laughed.

Taryn didn't say not one word as she picked at her salad, while Sasha and Naomi had to keep an eye on Ariel to keep her from getting arrested. If Sasha and Naomi were not with the WWE, they would give this chick a major ass kicking.

Of course Ariel kept her cool; For now.

"And if it isn't our sister, Kristen. How are things going up in Slutsville? Are you still letting every guy run up in between your legs, catching diseases more than you catch the common cold, or in this case how about you go somewhere and leave us real women alone?" Ariel retorted.

"Oh Ariel, still jealous as ever." Kristen's smile never wavered. "Believe me when I tell you that your little engagement to bigfoot won't last. He will drop your ass in a hot second. And of course, Taryn; Little broken hearted Taryn." Kristen pressed on. "The quiet one that's still not saying anything? Hope you enjoyed the video. I mean, Stefan knows how to really please a woman don't he? Of course, you couldn't bring that out of him. Only I had that power. I mean I would say I'm sorry he dumped your sorry ass in the rain, but I'm not. Surprised you didn't shrivel up and die like mom did."

Before Taryn could do something, Ariel beat her to it as she flew from her seat, grabbing Kristen by her hair as she screamed. Sasha and Naomi had to pull her back. Of course, Ariel tried to make a lunge for it as Kristen screamed for her to get off, with Ariel's hands still clutching in Kristen honey color hair.

"Let me get this bitch! You've had an ass beating due a long time ago, you stupid slut!" Ariel yelled as Kristen's minions pulled her off.

Taryn got up having to push Ariel back as she glared at Kristen. Kristen brushed her hair back, fixing her pink glitter dress. Everyone was staring at them at the cafe and the manager was coming.

"All of you, get out now!" She ordered everyone, giving them a warning. "I will call the police if this happens again."

"Just you wait." She glared at the both of them, fixing up her hair and dress. "I'm going to make both of your lives a living hell. I promise you. Oh and uh, Taryn? Since you don't have anything to say at the moment, I hope you like this gorgeous diamond necklace. Stefan got it for me, right after he told me how much he loved the taste of my sweet pussy." She chuckled evilly.

Taryn swallowed hard, knowing deep down it would sting to her core that Stefan was still screwing her sister and not giving two shits about her. Of course, she would be damned if she even let Kristen get the better of her.

She played it cool, keeping her gaze at her nonchalant.

"God, she is such a freak." Her one friend with blue eyes twisted up her face.

"Tell me about it; I'm related to her." Kristen scoffed, flipping her hair back. "Well we have better things to do. Have a swell day, ugly bitches."

All three of them left and Sasha had to calm down Ariel as Naomi went over to check on Taryn after she told the waitress they wanted their meal to go.

"Taryn are you ok?" She was worried after what that bitch did, especially throwing the fact that she was still screwing her husband in her face. She kept her cool but even Naomi knew her friend better than anyone.

"I try not to think about it you know.." She said, sighing heavily. "But that shit hurts so much. Why the fuck is she doing this? What the hell have I done to her for her to be this way?"

"Nothing girl." She crossed her arms, shaking her head. "All she is filled with is jealousy. That's all she was ever born with. And to tell you the truth, it's ok to still be hurt. He's the one that caused this. Your sister did too. It takes time to heal and that's ok. It's ok to still feel this way. But you know something? I'm proud you didn't sink to her level. You're much better than that and you know it."

"Can't really say the same for Ariel. She really wanted to murder her." Taryn shivered, knowing how hot Ariel's temper was.

"Hell, I did too! I wanted to drop kick her but I kept hearing Jon's voice in my head telling me he wasn't gonna bail my ass out." Naomi chuckled as Taryn started giggling too, wiping away her eyes filled with tears. "But my point is that you handled your own like a mature woman. Kristen did this on purpose, just to make you miserable."

"I just hate that the wound is still fresh." She said bitterly.

"And it will be for a while but give it some time. Pretty soon, it will all be a thing of the past and you can move on. You deserve to be happy Taryn."

Taryn smiled as Naomi pulled her in for a hug as she cried softly, with Naomi cheering her friend up.

After Taryn felt better, they waited until Sasha and Ariel came out the restaurant with the food.

"Just so we're clear; Jon would bail you out eventually." Taryn smirked.

"Yeah like an hour later after making fun of me about it." Naomi laughed, knowing how her husband could sometimes be an asshole but more loving if anything.

"Ladies, how about we head back up to my spot so we can start preparing for my dream wedding?" Ariel grinned as they headed to the car. "I also need my maid of honor to smile again."

"Oh I'm smiling now." Taryn smiled at her twin. "Let's go make sure bridezilla is on and rolling!"

* * *

 _ **LATER THAT EVENING: Black and Brave Academy**_

 _ **Time: 9:00pm**_

It was a long day but Seth had finished the lesson up for tonight. He was the only one closing up tonight and then he would head home. He still couldn't stop thinking about last night, and even early this morning with Taryn. Sometimes he would still ask himself was this still a dream and if he was still asleep.

And if he was, he never wanted to wake up. He wanted more of Taryn each day, each second. He wasn't ashamed to say he was addicted to her. He really didn't give a damn to be honest.

He had done his workout earlier and he had decided to practice his in ring skills for the pay per view coming up, which was Summerslam. There would be a hell of lot of traveling to do and being on the road 24/7. But that was the life and he loved every minute of it. He was excited for it and trained as much as he did, having to wrap more tape around his fingers to keep from bruising.

He heard the door open and thought one of his students had forgotten one of their belongings from practice. He even thought it was Marek coming by to see if he could help him finish up with tonight. To his surprise, it was Taryn.

Her hair straight but down, as she was wearing a pair pink and black shorts, pink bra top and knee high black socks, with a pair of Nikes to match with her outfit. She was also wearing a white long sleeve hoodie.

"Hey there.." She smiled up at him, wearing her signature black cherry lipstick. Seth was starting to think she did this on purpose.

Taryn couldn't help but grin at Seth back. He was wearing his hair pulled back, shirtless and sweaty and his black shorts and black sneakers. He looked gorgeous in her eyes.

"Hello there, sweetheart." He climbed out of the squared ring, going to her as he lightly kissed her lips. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Well, I saw that the academy is still open and since the gyms are closed right now, I wanted to practice my in ring skills you know? I still have to prepare for the Battle Royal at Summerslam for the Women's Championship."

Stephanie McMahon had confirmed to her that Taryn would be in the battle royal to earn the spot for the number one contender for the Women's Championship. Taryn knew she was not going to let her down as she was given an opportunity of a lifetime.

"Well you know as your mentor.." He circled around her. "I have to train you, right? Just so you will have a better chance to win."

"You seem to forget Rollins." She put her hands on her hips. "I have been fighting in the indies for awhile. You may have as well but I have also been trained by others such as Shawn Michaels and Finn Balor."

Taryn hid her smirk seeing Seth's face twist up at the name of Finn Balor. She found it cute that Seth had a bit of a jealous side to him.

"Finn Balor is nothing more than the generic brand sweetheart." He rolled his eyes, his cocky side coming out of him. "You know I'm the real deal. Much better than some Demon King, which isn't his real name anyway."

"Well if you think you are the real deal.." She walked up to him, eye to eye. "Then prove it to me."

Seth knew she was pushing him into a challenge and he would gladly accept it.

Of course, he also had a plan as well.

Seeing her large breasts snug together in the pink bra top made his dick rock hard. And her lipstick and those eyes didn't help either.

She walked around him, her hips moving side to side as she slid into the ring, wrapping tape around her hands. She took off her jacket as she discarded it in the corner. Seth wrapped tape around his fingers as well, as the both of them took deep breaths, ready to fight.

They had circled around each other for a bit as they both locked each other into a headlock, with Seth getting the upper hand. Taryn was able to get out of it though, as she was trying to use one of her moves on him. Of course, he was stronger so it didn't last long.

They separated for a minute as Seth was still staring at Taryn's body.

"Focus, Rollins." She winked at him as she did a spinning heel kick on him, knocking him off course for the second.

"Oh I'm focusing alright.." He got up as he grabbed her, doing a sidewalk slam on her.

"Damn he's strong..and that chest hair he got on him is not helping either..." She bit her bottom lip, just staring at him.

Seth tried to do a roll up pin but she kicked out, grabbing him to put him in a sleeper hold. She then wrapped her legs around his midsection

"Damn baby, you really think you can win this?" He tried to get out her grip, grabbing her legs to separate from her, as she tried to lock him in her submission hold.

"Oh I know I can.." She grinned, as the both of them were damn near tired after practicing their moves on each other, with Seth guiding her through every step, even helping her to avoid certain moves so that she wouldn't hurt herself and her opponent.

Seth had also helped her to strengthen her move set and helped her with the drop kicks. Taryn then climbed up on the turnbuckle, executing a perfect frog splash on him. Even Seth was impressed, wincing a little but she had done a good job and was proud of her. Even Taryn could admit it was actually fun with Seth training her, wanting her moves to get better and less botched and sloppy.

They both had sat down, wanting to catch their breath after practicing. Taryn was subtly eyeing Seth as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"See something you like?" He side eyed her, grinning as Taryn bit her bottom lip.

"No.." She whispered, knowing damn well she was lying.

"Come on Taryn. You weren't even as focused during our training like you said you were. To be honest, neither was I." He gazed at her, his brown eyes darkened.

"You were too busy staring at me." She replied in a soft voice.

"Yeah I was. Because I was so busy wanting to fuck the shit out of you again." He growled, going over near her. "And you want it don't you? You want my cock up in that sweet tight little pussy again..."

Taryn swallowed hard. She knew deep down, she had worn this outfit on purpose to distract Rollins and it worked well.

A little too well.

"Say it, Taryn..." He whispered in her ear, his hand gliding across her breast, his finger lightly rubbing her nipple as it was hardening through her top.

"Seth..." She looked up at him.

"Just say that you want me to fuck you...and I'll do it..." He whispered once more, slowly tilting her head to meet his as he kissed her.

"Se..Seth we're at your school! In the middle of the ring? Wh-What if someone comes in and sees us?" She was surprised that he was so turned on that he wanted to fuck her in his own wrestling academy.

"Doors are locked for tonight. It's just you and me...besides.." He pushed her down as he climbed on top of her. "There is a first time for everything..."

"But..But what about.." Taryn looked around, frantic they were having sex somewhere else that was not the bedroom. Actually nervous that someone would catch them or that cameras were around. She was that paranoid.

"Shhh gorgeous.." He pecked her lips a few times before going to her neck. "I need you Taryn. I want you, more and more."

She looked up at Seth and saw how badly he wanted her. The look on his face said it all.

"I want you too...god give it to me, Seth!" She panted, grabbing him as they both embraced each other with their lips, their kissing deepened as they both swirled their tongues against each other.

Taryn was pulling at the strings of Seth's shorts, pulling them down as well as his boxers as he pulled off Taryn's bra top, his lips sucking her nipples as she threw her head back, moaning softly. He flicked his tongue on them until they became hard as he used his other hand to pinch her other nipple as she whined.

He completely took Taryn by surprise as he suddenly grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his bag nearby, handcuffing Taryn to the ropes.

"What the...Seth what the hell?" She pulled at the ropes, shocked that he did this. At the same time, it was also another fantasy she had. She had never been handcuffed before. It was like Seth was reading her mind of fantasies.

"What are you doing Seth.." She sounded nervous, even a little scared. However, her pussy was wet with excitement.

"Well things are going to be a little different, gorgeous." He moved in between her legs as she looked up, watching as Seth pulled down her shorts and her panties, throwing them to the side, seeing how wet her pussy was. He smiled, hearing her gasp as he slid a finger up and down her pussy.

"Already wet for me, I see?" He continued to tease her, stroking her pussy with his fingers. Taryn watched helplessly as he lightly caressed her pussy.

Taryn shivered as she watched his tongue idly licking up and down her pussy, making her move her hips slightly. He licked more on her pussy, moaning as he moved his tongue up and down and in different directions as he watched the way she was shaking and groaning.

He moved closer as his whole mouth was wrapped into her pussy, eating her and sucking her as if she was his life force. Taryn could do nothing except take it as her juices would flow into his mouth. He was happily loving the way her pussy taste and could eat her all night if he could.

Taryn's cries became louder and higher, on the verge of her cum flooding all over his face until he pulled away. His face was covered with her juices as her legs were shaking still. He landed a hard smack to her pussy, as she jumped feeling the sharp pain that made her pussy squirt a little.

"Oh my god, am I really enjoying this?" She thought to herself, knowing she was going a little crazy.

He then went up to her breasts as he smacked her nipples.

"Ow! Hey you can't do that, you jackass!" She glared at him, to which he only smiled more.

"Oh but I'm not the one in hand cuffs. So in this case I can do whatever I want to this beautiful body." He pulled his bag nearby, his smile was now turning evil. Taryn felt like she should be scared, knowing that Seth could be a very wicked man.

"What do you have planned..." She found herself asking out loud.

He never said a word as he smacked her nipples again, and then he sucked on them until they became hard and stiff.

He then caressed her body slowly as he looked at her. The way he looked at her almost brought tears to her eyes as if she was the most beautiful woman before him right now.

"Do you trust me, sweetheart?" He whispered.

"Seth..I don't know I..." She almost let her fears do the talking but Seth cut her off.

"I don't want you to worry about anything right now. I only asked do you trust me right now." He stared at her.

As she thought for a moment, she saw that she had no reason not to trust him. "Yes...I do."

"So you should know that, I have other tastes. Ones that I have never shown any woman. I want to show you. Are you ready for that?" He asked.

"Will..will it hurt.." She was trembling again, trying hard to push the fears in the back of her mind. But she wasn't sure what kind of kinks Seth had in mind. She had to brace herself and Seth would know that if she was uncomfortable, he wouldn't push her into doing it.

"Only a little. You will feel more pleasure for what I'm about to do. I know you are afraid but I promise you you will like it. All you have to do is relax and open your mind..."

Taryn knew that Seth would never hurt her. He's already gained her trust so she nodded yes. She could only hope she was ready.

"Go ahead. I want to try this...whatever you have.." She said in a faint whisper.

Seth unzipped his bag as he first pulled out a candy ball gag. Taryn had seen those before at a sex shop but never thought of using one. Seth then strapped it on her in her mouth as Taryn could taste how sweet it was. It actually tasted like cherry and not like plastic and rubber, which was good for her.

"Still good?" He made sure as she nodded her head, continuing as he tightened up the gag on her. He made sure she was comfortable before he went on to his next device.

He had pulled out a set of nipple clamps. He went over to her nipples as he sucked on them, each of them harder than a second ago. He placed the clamps on them as she hissed softly, moaning. The clamps had a tug on her nipples but they didn't hurt as she feared they would. It actually made her hornier.

"Now one last thing.." He chuckled lightly, pulling out a nine inch vibrator as he showed Taryn. Her eyes widened as she saw it. And she already knew there was nothing she could do about it.

Taryn muffled and whimpered as Seth shushed her softly, turning the vibrating setting onto a low button, teasing her entrance as he rubbed the tip up and down.

He was paying attention to how her pussy was opening up to the vibrator, even though the vibrations were low. In that moment, he slid the vibrator inside of her with one swoop, making her rise her hips up to meet with his movements.

"That's it baby, it feels good doesn't it? Told you that you would like it." He smiled, turning up the vibrations as little more as he started to fuck her slowly. He started moving in a circular motion as he pressed a little deeper inside of her, her juices covering the dildo.

Taryn moved her body side to side as Seth was working on her pussy with the vibrator. He then sucked on her clit as he started to increase the pace, steadily fucking her a little faster with it, hearing Taryn's cries of pleasure get higher through the ball gag.

He smacked her clit with his hand as he sucked on it, while also fucking her harder to where her juices were making a mess on his face, the toy and creating a wet spot under her. Neither of them cared at the moment with whatever was going on as Seth was giving her the best pleasure of her life right now.

She couldn't talk or anything. She just felt like screaming as he went full force, fucking her harder and faster as he turned the vibrations up a notch.

Taryn's body was thrashing wildly, yanking at the handcuffs knowing she couldn't break free. She was breaking out in a sweat, with Seth pushing her to that level of ecstasy. Each second he took it higher and higher, screaming through the gag.

Between the high vibrations, her pussy tightening around the thick dildo, Seth sucking on her clit and smacking it, as well as the nipple clamps tightening around her nipples, she was going to cum hard.

Without warning, as Seth sucked her clit once more, she arched her back as she screamed loudly trying to yell "FUCK!" as her juices came flooding on the dildo, cumming hard as she felt like she had no more air left in her lungs.

Seth unhooked the gag out of her mouth, taking the clamps off her nipples as he slid the dildo out of her. He tapped it between her lips as she greedily sucked her juices off the dildo, not caring how dirty and nasty she was being.

She had the best fucking orgasm of her life and she was in a state of bliss.

But Seth was far from done. He was nowhere near exhausted and he wasn't done with her yet.

He bent down as he feasted on her pussy, licking every trace of cum that was coming from her pretty pussy. He went a little further as he licked her asshole, making her gasp, feeling his tongue somewhere else other than her pussy. He licked there for a little while before heading back up to face her.

His dick was hard, seeing her in that state. He kept the handcuffs on her as he pushed her legs back, pushing his cock inside of her as he started drilling inside of her, making her breasts bounce up and down.

He spread her legs further as he fucked her harder and faster, his hands exploring her body as she watched him, moaning and cussing.

"Shit...oh god yesss...Seth...uggh..." She cried out, not caring how loud she was being.

Their skin was smacking against each other, as Seth forced her legs open, pounding her with sweat dripping down his face, down to his chest.

"Did you really think you could tease me like that, wearing that fucking outfit Taryn? Did you really think I wouldn't notice what you were doing all this time?" He growled, pounding her harder as goosebumps covered her skin.

"I..I...I didn't..m-mean too.." She whimpered as her pussy clenched around his dick.

"Well now you have to pay the price." He rubbed her clit as he fucked her harder and faster.

"Oh fuck! Seth! I'm gonna fucking cum! Fuck, give it to me baby!" She screamed as she was pulling on the handcuffs.

Seth then removed the handcuffs from her wrists. Finally free, she reached out as she dug her nails into his strong back while he continued his thrusts. It wasn't long until they both yelled out their pleasure, as they came at the same time. Taryn could feel his cum flooding inside her walls.

He felt so good. They felt good to each other.

They didn't move for awhile as they laid on the mat, with Taryn's head lying on top of his chest as he rubbed her back gently.

Taryn had never experienced being dominated in that way. Especially not with toys such as the ones Seth had. But the outcome was incredible. He knew exactly what he was doing. She never thought she would say this but she liked the fact that he was in control.

"That was...oh my god..." She wiped the sweat from her face. "Shit..."

Seth chuckled, looking down at her. "I'm glad I didn't freak you out too much."

"Is it wrong that I like being..well.." She asked sheepishly. "Being kinky or like the kinky stuff.."

"Hush now sweetheart.." He kissed her lips softly. "There is nothing wrong with it at all. After all, it's our little secret."

"I'd never thought I would cum or squirt or feel like this before.." She blushed, running a hand through her hair. "I kind of feel like a dirty girl.."

Seth couldn't help but laugh quietly at how adorable she was being right now. "Well I like you being a dirty girl. It's sexy on you. Everything on you was sexy and beautiful. I love the way you cum for me whenever I touch you.."

He kissed her shoulder blade as they both sat up, with Taryn feeling numb from head to toe.

"I think we even made Edge and Lita having sex in the ring look like a cup of tea." She laughed as she also realized they had sex in a wrestling ring.

"But see this time, John Cena or Ric Flair didn't stop us. And we actually did it." Seth winked at her as she smacked his chest playfully.

Taryn slipped her panties back on and grabbed her hoodie jacket as she stepped out the ring.

"Come on, Mr. Rollins." I know you have a shower and my back definitely needs another wash.." She wiggled her ass as Seth slipped his shorts back on, following her as he picked her up, putting her over his shoulder as she laughed, with the two of them heading to the shower and possibly, another round of sex.

...

Taryn and Seth had made it back to his house after grabbing some Chinese food. It wasn't long until the two of them attacked each other and their clothes came off as they made it up the stairs when they made love to each other all night.

Taryn fell asleep in his arms as Seth pulled the sheet over her naked body, kissing her softly.

He stroked her cheek, watching her sleep as he went to her ear, whispering three words.

"I love you..."

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone for hanging in there with my update. Writers block is a pain and I wish it never existed. Ugh.**

 **Also, hope that wasn't too much sex for you guys lol ;) :) if it was...oh well (shrugs)**

 **Anyway, review please and also, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**


	22. A Little Bombshell

**...**

It had only been a few weeks but Taryn couldn't deny the attraction that she felt for Seth. Needless to say, the feeling was mutual for him as well as they spent more time together, just bonding, but the passion between them was undeniable and it was hard to maintain.

She had just finished her photoshoot for the WWE Halloween events that were coming up and she was set to be in a match against Natalya. She had been training, being in and out of the studio and ready to produce her album to the world.

Of course, even throughout the course of the events that had been happening, she still found herself thinking about Stefan, and despite the fact that her husband cheated on her, basically treated her like dirt for two years, a piece of her still loved him and she couldn't explain why.

She also had self doubt about her affair with Seth as well. She thought she was cheating too but at the same time, she knew it wasn't. It didn't feel like cheating since it was just a repressed desire for each other. And that repression came out to fruition.

She still remembered Stefan's ultimatum and that he would call with his decision and he would hope she would make sure she would retire and forget about this wrestling business and start acting like a wife he wanted her to be.

She was suddenly surprised by a bear hug as she smiled, seeing Finn Balor surprise her out of nowhere, picking up her tiny self.

"Surprised to see me, huh?" He smiled, happily hugging her.

"Awe, you know I am, you weird demon." She smiled as she hugged him back.

"So...how did things go between you and Seth the past few days.." He asked as they walked over to get some doughnuts and light snacks that was over that the table.

"Honestly...it's hard to explain. The date was wonderful. It was romantic. But I'm also scared for it to end. What if it was just a fling for him you know? I mean, I'm still married Finn. And I know many are saying get a divorce, and by many I mean my sister, Naomi, and Sasha and AJ Lee. But I've had history with that man."

"Yeah and he betrayed you by sleeping with your own flesh and blood." He argued. "You don't deserve to be treated like that. You know he is horrible and so is his family."

"Why can't my heart just give me a simple answer?" She was already annoyed and aggravated with herself for even thinking like this in the first place. It all sounded so easy but at the same time, it wasn't.

She was more afraid if anything, that Stefan would destroy her reputation. He was a ruthless, cunning, and vindictive person and he had ways of getting what he wanted. He was underhanded like that.

Of course, as close as she was with Finn, she couldn't explain all of that to him.

Only Seth knew the truth and what really went on behind closed doors of her fairytale marriage.

"Listen, all I can tell you is this." He took a bite out of his powdered doughnut. "You know Seth isn't such a bad guy. He really does care about you and you'll know in your heart and mind what decision is best for you."

"I hope you're right about that." She gave him a small smile, still unsure as they hugged again.

"Ok, that's enough hugging." She heard Seth's voice as she yelped when he grabbed her by the waist, hugging her as well.

"Hey, no harm Rollins. Can't help myself." He chuckled.

"Yeah well get use to it." He retorted squeezing Taryn a bit firmly as he gave Finn a warning look, to which he thought Taryn wouldn't notice.

But she did. It was so cute of him to see him so jealous and protective.

"Let's go to lunch sweetheart. I got an interview coming up and I'm gonna need some assistance when I put my plan into action so that I can become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

Finn wasn't even bothered with the fact that Rollins was jealous and interrupted their friendship moment. He knew he loved Taryn and he only hoped and prayed she would make the right decision or there would be consequences for everyone.

* * *

Seth and Taryn were at Chipotle as Taryn was digging into her burrito bowl, with adding lots of hot sauce. She seemed a bit more hungry as of lately and she wasn't sure why. But she knew it was because she had been skipping meals, as she told herself.

At the same time, she was showing Seth the music she had been working on with Brandi helping and producing. He smiled, loving to hear her voice and the lyrics she came up with on her own.

"You sound amazing." He smiled, taking the earphone out of his ear. "I really love this song."

"Thank you, I have been working hard. Of course, I do criticize myself because I always want to do better."

"Sweetheart, you have passion in you, its one of the reasons why I l-" He stopped himself before she looked up.

"Why you what, Sethie?" She asked, mouth full of food as she covered herself, trying to be a lady, even though Seth found it adorable.

He remembered the last time he made love to her, as soon as she fell asleep in his arms, he whispered that he loved her. He meant it too. However, he knew she didn't hear him. He didn't know if she felt the same way. There was a difference between just having feelings and liking someone, to being truly in love.

At the time, it was lust. Nothing but lust as his dreams of fucking her never stopped. He thought it was a blessing that it came true. Now over the weeks and even before sleeping with her, the feelings built up and now he never thought he would fall in love with someone who use to be his worst enemy.

"It's one of the reasons why I find you so adorable." He chuckled. "And of course, your cheeks look like chipmunks whenever you eat." He stuck his tongue out to tease her, as she threw a plastic fork at him.

"Oh hush it, you big nose." She smirked, eating some more as he ate as well.

He decided to keep his feelings to himself. At least the fact that he was in love with her. He didn't want to scare her off and put any kind of pressure on her, especially with everything she had been through.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Taryn bit the inside of her cheek. Something had been bothering her for awhile. She hasn't heard anything about Alex Riley in a while. It was as though he had vanished and he was nonexistant.

"Seth..." She asked softly as he looked at her.

"What's up sweetheart?" He asked, sipping his soda.

"...You know what happened to Alex do you? Are you responsible for him disappearing?" She whispered to him.

Seth felt like there was a lump in his throat to keep him from talking. He could see the look in her eyes, wanting the truth.

"I won't say anything. I just need to know. Ever since the Slammy Night, you've been hush about it when someone mentioned Alex. I don't give a damn about him, but ever since I told you what he did, I haven't felt him stalking me.." She explained, swallowing hard.

Seth knew he couldn't lie to her. He wouldn't admit Roman and Dean's involvement but he wanted her to trust him and he wanted to keep that trust.

"Taryn, you know he had it coming. And he deserved it. I wasn't going to let him hurt you again. I wish I could have protected you the first time but I didn't. I just had to do what needed to be done and I'm not sorry about it." He confessed. "Honestly, he can rot in hell, which I'm sure he will eventually since I had him locked up somewhere." He continued to eat his food.

As they had finished, it wasa quiet ride back to the hotel. Seth was almost afraid that she was going to shut herself out from him after he had mildly conessed to what he did to Alex. He didn't regret it and he would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

As they made it back to the hotel room, Seth was surprised as Taryn set her bags down, taking him in for a hug as she gave him a soft kiss, looking into his brown eyes.

"Thank you..." She whispered. "Thank you..."

Seth returned her smile as he reached up to cup her cheek as she kissed it.

"It's worth it." He smiled as he gave her another soft kiss.

"Well, we have two more hours until Monday Night Raw. What would you like to do, Mr. Money In The Bank.." She teased as she played with the strings of the hoodie he was wearing.

"How about a innocent make out session?" he wiggled his brows as he picked her up in his arms.

"Oh please. With you, theres no way in hell it would stay just an innocent make out." She rolled her eyes as Seth couldn't help but laugh.

"Fair enough." He agreed. "Well, there is training that has to be done, since Summerslam is in about a month. I do have a lot to get done as well as you do."

"So what do you have in mind for this big and beautiful city of Long Beach, California?" She smiled as he stroked his chin thoughtfully before it turned up into a smile as he joined her on the bed.

"I would love to take you to this concert after Raw." he went into his suitcase, pulling out two tickets. "Honestly, I wasn't sure if you were into Metallica, since I know you've never heard of them before."

"Oh trust me I have." She smiled. "But I've never listened to their songs before."

"Trust me, they are a pretty sweet band." He smiled. "I've been listening to them ever since I was 15."

"Pure metalhead, huh?" She teased.

"All the way. My mom would hate it when I would have it up so loud in my room." He chuckled, before he got off topic. "But...umm...I really would love to take you. If you are up for it. Instead of a boring dinner and movie and I-"

"You talk too much." She shushed him, putting a finger to his lips. "I would love to Seth. I told you, I'm not one of those prim and proper kind of girls. I don't mind romance with the roses and expensive dinner and cheesy movie but at the same time, I don't mind. I'm all for any kind of excitement."

It made him smile, seeing how she was more than willing to try new things, where as Zahra was far from wanting to do anything different. It was always the same boring routine and if he even suggested wanting to switch up something in their routine, he would get nothing but two weeks of arguing, which was very exhausting.

"So...is it a date." She sat up, sitting in a sexy position on the bed.

"It's a date." He smiled. "How about we seal it with a kiss?"

He seductively climbed on top of her as they locked lips once more, as Taryn wrapped her arms around.

Of course, neither of them paid attention to the phone that was buzzing in Taryn's purse, trying to reach her.

That person on the caller ID was Stefan Hilton.

 **...**

"This doesn't make any sense." Stefan growled as he called Taryn's phone. She would always answer on the first ring, as expected. She always did this whenever he called. Ever since he broke her spirit by cruelly admitting to fucking her sister as well as laying all the proof out on purpose, he expected her to be calling; Crying and apologizing for being a shitty wife and expecting forgiveness from her. He was so use to manipulating her that way.

So what's changed now?

"Baby, come back to bed.." Kristen purred, stroking his arm as he moved away from her for a moment while trying to call her.

"Why the fuck do you care so much about that fat bitch?" Kristen's jealousy showed all over her face, forgetting the plan and just wanting Stefan all to herself.

"I don't sweetheart. I told you. I'm only using her for financial gain. Once she comes back to me, the plan to make sure she gives me complete control of every bit of her account, then I'll have her locked away to the asylum where as if she does get out, then she'll not only be broke completely, but I'll even make sure that I'll be behind every fraud account thats in her name to where she's arrested."

It would all work in Stefan's favor and then he would never feel threatened by the fact that Taryn made more money than him. As far as he was concerned, he put in enough time in the marriage and he deserved to reap the rewards of what came with it.

Even if it meant crushing Taryn's spirit and driving her into madness.

It was Kristen and Stefan's plan in the first place. Since her mother was broke and Stefan's parents had his trust fund locked up due to being irresponsible, Taryn was the next best thing and with her being in the WWE, it made it better.

Trying to get her in a coma with the pills he put in her drink backfired. It would have succeeded if that fucking idiot Seth Rollins would have never saved her.

He was sure she would come back. He left her every voicemail possible to manipulate her into thinking he loved her, that he would accept her forgiveness.

This was the sixth voicemail he's left her. What else could she be doing thats so fucking important?

"Maybe she's in the arms of another man.." Kristen sneered, which made Stefan's eyes narrow.

"That's ridiculous. No other man will want her. She knows the only man who will even want her is me." He growled.

"I'm just saying that it may be a possibility." She shrugged, sitting in front of the vanity mirror as she brushed her long hair. She had a cut right above her temple from when Ariel attacked her.

"That miserable bitch will get what's coming to her. Her and her pathetic fiance will pay for this. And I know just the thing too.." She thought as she remembered the medication that Ariel always takes. She smirked to herself, thinking of a way to really fuck up Roman and Ariel's engagement.

None of her sisters deserved any kind of happiness and she was more than happy to take it all away from them by any means necessary.

She texted for Maria to call her as she went back over to Stefan, to try to distract him from calling Taryn anymore, even though he was only ignoring her just a little to keep sending Taryn every text message.

"Why don't you put your thumbs to break for a minute and use them on me instead?" She said seductively as she laid back in her queen size bed.

Stefan decided to just drop it for now as he needed some kind of way to let out his agression. Who better than Kristen anyway.

He would only hope his plan would work, even though his insecurities had him second guessing otherwise.

* * *

The Battle Royal had started to determine to be the number one contender for the Women's Championship at Summerslam. Taryn was more than ready to take out the other divas. Of course her, Naomi and AJ Lee, and Maria all worked together before it was every woman for themselves.

Eventually, it was down to Maria and Taryn and Taryn was a little surprise that Maria hit her with full force.

In her mind, she seriously thought that Maria was trying to injure her on purpose as she did some serious moves that took a little too much aggression on her part.

However, Taryn had the strength to fire back as she hit her with her finisher and knocked her over the top rope as the bell signaled her victory.

"Here is your winner, Taryn!"

Taryn smiled as she stared down her opponent who was holding the title; Charlotte. She had great respect for Charlotte Flair but she was ready to take what mattered more than anything else in the WWE, and that was that Championship.

She left the ring, limping a bit as she went with Naomi to get checked to see if she didn't have any serious sprains that could affect her for Summerslam.

At the same time, Maria was enraged. She was seriously trying to hurt Taryn more than anything and its like the fat bitch had a way of overpowering her.

Seriously, she had better hoped her and Kristen's plan would work.

She saw her phone buzzing with a private caller as she snuck further down the hall to answer it.

"Hey, this had better be good. I had a serious rough night.." Maria hissed, balling her fist up.

"Oh it is. Just as you and Ms. Kirsten had ordered me, I pulled a few strings and had Ariel's pills switched so when Roman goes to pick them up at the pharmacy, let's just say theres going to be a little bit of a change in her bipolar behavior."

"Good. I'm ready for something good to happen and Kristen will too. You better call her too." She hung up quickly before he could even get 2 seconds of a word in to her.

As long as that blue haired bitch was done for, that was fine. Now Taryn on the other hand, she hope that Kristen came up with a serious plan to destroy her once and for all.

"I need to go to a bar.." She mumbled as she hit the shower in the locker room.

* * *

Taryn smiled as she held hands with Seth, being the next one in line as they presented their tickets for the concert at the Staples Center. She was so excited to be going to a concert with Seth, especially with one of his bands playing and she was more than happy to take an interest in what he loved. He was very open minded with just about anything and she was more than happy for a distraction, a good one to say the least.

She held onto Seth's arm tight as they were in a packed crowd. She already knew that this was going to be an amazing concert.

Of course, he grabbed them a few drinks and something for her to eat as she munched on a hot dog and she had a bag of chips.

"Now I'm craving some ice cream...some peanut butter and chocolate chip ice cream.." Her mind started to wonder.

It was then the crowd cheered when Metallica came up on stage and started performing. Seth was having so much fun headbanging to the music that even Taryn smiled and joined in with him, loving the loud crowd, the way the music was putting everyone into that crazy excitement.

"Yes!" She screamed out as she sang along with Seth, who was also singing along to the words too.

Seth was hugging on Taryn as they both headbanged together to the music and the different songs they were playing. Eventually her favorite band, Disturbed came on and Taryn was even more excited as she knew the whole album they were singing.

Seth couldn't help but smile as he held her close and gave her a sweet kiss right on her nose and then to her red lips. He really didn't want this night to end at all.

 **...**

After 3 hours later, they made it back up to the hotel. They had taken an Uber home, which was fine since they took one to the concert, leaving their cars where it was parked as they wanted to enjoy everything that came into the night. This was indeed the best night Taryn has everhad and Seth could honestly say he enjoyed it too

"Thank you for my lovely Disturbed band tshirt you got for me.." She smiled at him, as he kissed her knuckles, holding her hand as they walked down the hallway to her hotel room.

"No problem. I haven't had fun like this in a while." He confessed, his brown eyes shining down at her.

"You have been wonderful to me Seth..." Taryn's eyes gotten wider, and felt like her stomach was in butterflies whenever he was close to her.

"I told you Taryn." He smiled. "I'm here for you no matter what. You mean so much to me..." He whispered as he bent down to kiss her once more, her hands on his chest as his fingers tangled in her brown hair gently.

Of course, they were unaware that Zahara was close by and saw them kissing, which sent jealousy and anger coursing through her body as she rushed to her hotel room.

She locked the door and went to her liquor cabinet as she started throwing back tequila. She couldn't believe it. Taryn? Of all fucking people? That's who Seth was in love with? She could barely contain her anger as she started trashing her hotel room in a rage as she felt like her world was coming and crashing down.

She fell into a pile on the ground as she screamed so loud she thought the devil himself would hear her.

"She's not going to get away with this..." She had her fists balled up, wanting to punch her. "I'm going to get that fucking bitch..."

 **A Week Later**

Taryn, Naomi, Sasha Banks, Renee Young, and AJ Lee and Maria were all trying to help Ariel as they were helping her to plan the wedding as they were over her house. Seth, Roman and Dean all had to go on the road for their WWE Live Events and were scheduled more than the women, so they had a week off to themselves before the big pay per view.

Of course, over the past few days, Ariel was becoming quite unbearable.

She became more irritable as of lately and snapping off on everyone. She had taken her meds that Roman got for her at the pharmacy but it was as though the pills were giving her a strange side effect that she couldn't put her finger on.

Of course, no one noticed the smirk that Maria had on her face, seeing Ariel act this way. Maria's plan, with the help of a buddy she knew way back and with a bit of help from Kristen, they had Ariel's usual medication switched with some replica pills, but this time, it would cause her to go into a serious frenzy.

"Jesus fucking Christ, why can't they do anything right? I just want a perfect fucking wedding!" She kicked over a chair as she paced back and forth, drinking her champagne.

"You need to seriously calm down.." AJ Lee tried to console her. "It's going to be alright, but you can't keep threatening to kill us every 10 to 15 seconds.."

"Especially if all you really need is a midol with you being a complete bitch on wheels.." Sasha rolled her eyes, exhausted.

Ariel was then ready to go after her until AJ had to hold her up to keep her calm. Taryn had to hold Sasha back as well before they started throwing hands on each other.

Naomi then noticed that Maria had a sly smirk on her face.

"What are you smirking about.." Naomi asked suspiciously. Maria then cleared her throat and then put on the innocent phase.

"Nothing nothing. Just a joke I thought of. Maybe it might help releive all the stress in the room, you know.." She suggested quietly, hoping she would buy her lie.

"I can't deal with this right now...I'm sorry everyone. I'm a shitty ass friend.." Ariel sniffled as she headed up the step, tears streaming down her face.

"No, girl wait a minute." Sasha went to follow up the stairs. Yeah, they were pissed at each other but Sasha had Ariel's back no matter what. Even Maria went up to follow and to help out, leaving Naomi and AJ, Renee Young, and Taryn by themselves as they would agree to help make calls to the caterers for the wedding.

Taryn was feeling nauseus as of lately. About two weeks ago she was having this same problem and was even having weird cravings.

"You ok? You looking green girl and I know its not the glow.." Naomi teased as she had green in her black hair.

Taryn smirked. "I'm ok. I'm sure it was that egg mcmuffin I had this morning..or that hot dog that I had last-"

Before she could finish what she was saying she quickly ran to the bathroom and started throwing up like crazy.

"Jesus.." She coughed into the toilet. "What the hell..."

"Taryn, you alright?" Naomi rushed in right behind her.

"Yeah..I think its just food poison-" She was cut off as she began throwing up again.

"Let's get you to a doctor." Naomi helped her up as Taryn wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna help Ariel with the rest of the wedding planning.." AJ informed them as well as Renee Young helping to stay back. Everyone was just dealing with a lot of stress with the pay per view coming up and it didn't help that they were taking it out on each other.

"Bet." Naomi agreed as she grabbed her keys as she had to wait one more time before Taryn rushed right back into the bathroom to throw up the rest of her breakfast.

* * *

Naomi sat in the chair as Taryn was in her gown waiting on the doctor, swinging her legs and chewing her nails, anxious. She was sure it was food poisoning but she just hated hospitals is all.

She didn't like doctors in general.

The doctor came back with a chart in her hand.

"Hello there, Ms. Hilton." She smiled warmly, seeing how sincere she was. "My name is Ms. Katherine, I'm your doctor for today."

"Nice to meet you.." She grinned meekly. "So...it's just food poisoning right? I'm sure it was from that hot dog I had two weeks ago.."

Katherine bit her lip, unsure of what to say next as she read back on the chart. "Ms. Hilton, when was your last period?"

"I believe it was about a week ago. It's irregular but I know it should be coming in a few days." She replied, as she was starting to feel nervous.

"I don't know how to say this but Ms. Hilton.." She read her chart very closely. " There's a chance that you may not be getting a period for awhile...at least for the next nine months.."

"Wait, _ **nine months?**_ " Naomi and Taryn both said, shock across their face as they looked at Ms. Katherine and back at each other.

She nodded as she took Taryn's hand. "Ms. Hilton..you're pregnant."

Taryn almost busted out laughing at her statement. "Th-That's impossible. I was told I couldn't have children. I..I mean me and my husband been to three doctors who said that I was sterile. Tests and all!" She explained, her nerves shot up.

"Well, unfortunately not all doctors do their thorough research and testing. According to the results, it seems that you are five weeks pregnant." She smiled.

"I..I don't understand.." She was stunned, confused. "H-How did this...I...I want to do another test please."

"Well we did a urine test but we can do a blood test and an ultrasound for confirmation." She suggested.

"Y-Yes please do.." She nodded as Ms. Katherine agreeded to get everything set up for the blood test.

Naomi was shocked as ever. "I thought you couldn't have children.."

"I thought so too.." She whispered. "There has to be an error. This can't be possible.

About an hour later, it was confirmed by the blood test that Taryn was indeed with child as it was stated before. They had done an early ultrasound, with Naomi there by her side as support as they carefully examined her. The nurse explained what was going on in the ultrasound.

Taryn couldn't deny it before her very eyes. There was her baby's heartbeat. There was a living baby inside of her.

But she knew of course, Stefan didn't create this baby.

"I'm..I'm gonna be a mom.." She whispered to herself after she got dressed. "Seth is the father..."

Naomi reached out to hug Taryn as she cried on her shoulder.

This was going to be a long day indeed


	23. Evil Ways and Conflict Decisions

**...**

Even though she was dressed now, Taryn still couldn't believe Katherine's words.

"You're pregnant..." She remembered what she said very clearly.

She asked Katherine if she could get a picture of the ultrasound. She was still sitting on the counter, gently tracing her finger over the small dark spot that was her baby's heartbeat in the gray photo.

Naomi didn't say a word, except letting her process it all. She knew this was a shock, given that she remembered all the times that Taryn had cried on her shoulder about how Stefan treated her like shit about not being able to conceive.

Of course, this was good news that she was pregnant. She thought she would be jumping for joy at the exciting news. However, there was only one minor issue that made her pause that moment.

And the simple fact was that Stefan was not the father, but it was Seth Rollins.

"It's all going to be ok, Taryn. You know how thrilled Seth will be when you tell him?" She smiled but Taryn's heart froze for a moment.

She wasn't sure how Seth would even respond, given that they had never had the topic of discussion about children anyway, with them being at the top peak of their career. Of course she knew hers would be setback.

"No. I can't tell Seth. Not yet anyway..." She clarified. "And please don't say a word to Seth or anyone right now, please Naomi."

"Relax. You know I got your back." Naomi hugged her again as Taryn wiped the tears from her eyes. She was so emotional right now and she looked down, seeing that she was still in somewhat disbelief that she was going to be a mother.

"I won't say a word to anyone, especially not Seth." She took her hand. "But what are you going to do? You can't keep this from him forever. Sooner or later, he's going to put two and two together and figure it out. It can get pretty messy if he doesn't hear the truth from you." She tried to reason with her.

Taryn knew she was right but she didn't want to hear the advice at the moment. "I will tell him just...not yet. Not until I process this and figure out what the hell I'm going to do myself. I men...I'm just so distraught. I feel like my head is going in circles as we speak." She sighed heavily. "And I'm also scared to death Naomi, and I have every right to be."

More tears fell from her eyes as she wiped them, with Naomi comforting her.

It was then that Dr. Katherine came back with some paperwork and pamphlets on pregnancy.

"Is everything alright?" Katherine's eyes and voice showed sincerity, seeing as how the mommy to be seemed very stressed out already, which was never a good sign.

"Yes, everything is alright. It's just...can I speak to you in private, Ms. Katherine?" Taryn spoke softly as she nodded for Naomi to wait outside for her.

Naomi got the hint before she could even ask. "I'll be in the car waiting alright?" She smiled at her before she grabbed her jacket and keys and left.

Now it was just Taryn and Katherine alone.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Ms. Hilton?" She asked, sitting down in front of her patient.

"Yes there is. This is patient confidentiality right?" She swallowed hard.

"Of course. We are not allowed to disclose any information on our patient unless you have given us that permission to do so or unless it was relating to suicide." She nodded.

"I do have something to confess about my pregnancy and why I thought I was sterile." She sighed, nervously running a hand through her hair. "Back when I was 16, I was pregnant and I had an abortion which hurt really bad by someone who was...well...not professional, let's leave it at that. So, the last doctor I went too, I was told that my uterus was damaged and of course, I couldn't be able to bear any children at all."

"Well, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Katherine had sympathy for her. "But I did do more testing and even though there was some slight damage to your uterus, I believe what the doctor meant was that it would be a slim chance about, 10 percent for you to have a child. In this case, there is a chance you could have a high risk pregnancy."

Taryn started shaking and becoming more worried for the sake of her baby's health.

"That doesn't mean that it could be the case and that you could have a premature baby. With most women who have high risk pregnancies, their pregnancy still came to full term. So don't let it stress you out, Ms. Hilton. Just don't do too much strenuous activity. And we will keep having daily appointments to make sure your baby is in good health."

"But...the thing is...I thought it was my husbands and well...it's not..." She said sheepishly.

It was then that Katherine understood what she was trying to say without even saying it. "Well, I can make a few calls in secrecy and see if the sperm bank will give me a sample of your husband's sperm to see if that could be the case or something could be wrong with him. All I need is his name and date of when he donated sperm, if he did."

Taryn nodded and she gave Katherine her husband's information and how often he donated sperm and gave her his birthdate.

"I'll give you a call in a few weeks and please Ms. Hilton." She smiled warmly. "Any question you have, don't be afraid to ask. I know it's a surprise and even an emotional time, but everything will be ok and we will do all we can to help to make sure you have a healthy pregnancy."

"I can only hope." She smiled meekly before she grabbed her purse, blowing out a breath and heading outside to meet Naomi in the car.

Now she really needed ice cream and pickles to help her deal with this emotional time.

* * *

They stopped by McDonalds' as Naomi ordered the both of them some food. Of course, as much as Taryn didn't want to eat right now with her emotions messing with her, she knew she had too, especially now that there was a life inside of her.

"I got you lots of ice cream and a salad." Naomi smiled as she set her food down in front of her. "And of course, two big macs."

"God, you are an amazing friend." She started smashing on the ice cream first as she moaned at the taste and then started digging into the big Mac.

"It still trips me out. I can't believe you are pregnant." Naomi couldn't help but smile for her friend as Taryn gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah...me too..." She whispered. "It still feels so unreal. It feels like...well I don't even know at the moment."

She swallowed hard as she was picking at her food for a moment before eating it again.

"How do you feel?" Naomi had to be sure. It was pretty obvious that Taryn was confused but she had to make sure anyway. Taryn was known to be unpredictable and especially she's been through so much anyway.

"Honestly...I am happy but I'm scared as hell." She confessed. "I have every right to be. Especially since the baby doesn't even belong to Stefan."

"Thank God..." Naomi shook her head as Taryn gave her the look.

"Sorry." She held her hands up.

"No, it's just...well what is there to even say? I'm trying not to be freaked out but tell that to my brain, my nerves and the fact that I feel like rocking back and forth in a god damn fetal position. I-I just...I'm scared to be a mother but..."

"But what, honey?" She asked.

"I don't want to get rid of the baby. Not at all." She nodded her head. "It's just crazy that God gave me such a blessing inside of me. I've given up on having children at all, no matter how much it hurt. And now it's like...wow..."

It was then that Taryn felt her phone buzzing and she saw Seth Rollins calling her. She quickly put her phone on silent, rejecting it as she sent him straight to voicemail.

Naomi knew it had to be Seth calling seeing as how Taryn almost freaked out and she probably would have if they were not at McDonalds'.

"What about Seth though?" She asked her softly, trying not to stress her out. "He has to know the truth. After all, he is the father."

"No." She shook her head. "He can't know about this...not yet."

"Taryn..."

"No Naomi and I don't want you to say a word either. Not until I figure all of this out...please..." She begged her with tears in her eyes, already confused enough as it is.

Naomi knew she would never stab her best friend in the back as she held her hand. "I promise I won't say anything. You know I won't. And we can't have you stressing right now. Not today, not ever."

"I will tell him, I promise." She assured her. "I know he has to know the truth but I just want to do it on my own. I want to do it when it's the right time. He's already has big plans for his career and for his future and the last thing I want to do is jeopardize it with unexpected news such as the little one in me."

"You guys have never talked about kids at all..." She asked, drinking her soda.

"No! I mean, I told him I couldn't have kids and that my uterus was damaged according to the damn tests when I went to so many different doctors. Remind you, they all told me the same heartbreaking news to which furthered my depression." She explained. " I mean, I should be happy, jumping for joy instead why the hell do I want to bang my head against the wall with my emotions, ready to jump out?"

"Unless you are living on earth for the first time, you need to remember that this is normal." Naomi reminded her, sipping her soda. "Yes, you and Seth never expected for this to happen, especially you. But there's a reason this happened, especially for the both of you. And you don't know what could be going on through Seth's mind right now. You can't always assume the worst."

"Wanna bet?" She groaned, eating more ice cream. She had to say she was glad that they added extra chocolate in this.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do or how she was going to talk to Seth about this. Hell, she wasn't even sure what she would tell Stefan or any one of her close family and friends. She was glad she could depend on Naomi right now.

"So when do you think might be the right time for you to tell him?" She was concerned, knowing how difficult this was going to be.

"The better question is, what if Stefan finds out?" She was wiping the sweat off the palm of her hands on her jeans.

Naomi scoffed. "Who gives a fuck about what he thinks? He's the one that screwed up, he has no right to shame you."

"I know that, but there's still the fact that I'm still married to him." She looked at the wedding ring that was on her finger, despite having being in bed with Seth on more than one occasion.

"Don't remind me." Naomi rolled her eyes. "We need to send him off the planet into a black hole."

"Ok, I think Ariel has influenced you a little too much, Ms. Glow Queen." Taryn winked as they both laughed, eating their burgers.

They finished eating as they headed back out to Naomi's car, ready to head back to Ariel's.

"It's going to be ok though." Naomi reassured her. "Trust me. Once you talk to him, you two will come up with a plan and who knows, it could be a sign for the both of you to really be together. Just let it all play out."

Taryn smiled, knowing how Naomi meant well as always. However, Taryn wasn't sure of a solution herself and knew she had to prepare for the worst or for the better of the situation.

* * *

Ariel and Sasha hugged despite that Ariel was still crying. Maria and Renee Young were still there but AJ had to leave early because of a family emergency with her brother.

"I'm sorry guys, I really am." Ariel sniffled.

"Sweetie, you have never acted like this before." Sasha was concerned, hugging her shoulder. "What's been going on with you these past few days?"

Ariel sighed heavily. She knew she was acting like a real bitch. At times she was but she was more happy than bitter. Now she was a complete emotional wreck.

And it was causing a serious rift between her and her fiancé.

"I'm starting to think Roman doesn't love me anymore.." Ariel said in a faint whisper. "And I'm the one that's causing it."

"What are you talking about? Roman loves you, girl." Sasha was confused by her statement.

"Sasha, we've been fighting for the past few weeks as of lately and I don't even know where it's coming from." She confessed, more tears spilling from her eyes. "I'm accusing him of shit that I know he's never done before. And I know he doesn't do any of the things I've accused him of but its like there's this two headed monster coming out of me and it's getting worse by the minute. I've been having the worst outbursts that even Stephanie put my opportunity of getting the Women's Championship on hold."

She was pacing the floor back and forth, going over to the vanity dresser to pour herself a glass of wine that she had stashed as she drunk it halfway down before she continued.

"In other words, there's no way in hell I'm even getting a chance to be at one of the top divas anymore. And not only that, me and Roman, all we ever do is fight and I know he's getting tired of it. For fuck sakes, we're even sleeping in separate rooms. Sometimes he'll book himself a hotel to avoid coming home to me. I know I'm bipolar but that doesn't mean he deserves this treatment from me. I just don't know what to do.." The dark circles under her eyes were even starting to show as she took two pills of her medicine and downing it with water, as everyone didn't notice Maria's smirk.

"So far so good.." She thought to herself, feigning concern for Ariel as she went up to her, giving her a hug.

"Oh sweetie, I know it's a rough time right now, but maybe it's best that you and Roman have a little break. Take some time until you two decide if getting married is what you really want."

"What are you talking about a little space?" Sasha looked at her crazy. "They were meant to be together since high school." She looked back at Ariel as she was wiping her tears away. "Hell, you two started off as best friends. Its important that the both of you have to talk it out so that you can work together again, especially if the two of you are serious about getting married. I'm not telling you what to do with your decision but sometimes, taking a "break" isn't always a good idea."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were some kind of marriage counselor." Maria said in a snide manner that Sasha caught on.

"And I didn't realize that you had the answers to everything.." Sasha said sarcastically as Maria rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was Ariel's best friend since we were kids. Besides, where were you even in the picture exactly?" Maria looked at her up and down, almost laughing. "Oh yeah; You were nothing more than being some caretaker to that mentally retarded brother of yours."

It was then that Sasha was ready to jump knee deep in her ass. "Who the hell do you think you are talking about my brother and his disability?"

Maria and Sasha were quickly about to come to blows until Ariel quickly put a stop to this.

"Guys, knock it off!" She yelled at both of them. She was already having a stressful week, she didn't need two of her best friends fighting with each other now. "I don't need this shit right now. What I do need is fucking support from the both of you instead of this crap."

"You know how I feel about my brother, Ariel and she crossed the fucking line." Sasha glared at her as Renee stepped in, not wanting any fighting to go down.

"That was really uncalled for, Maria." Ariel was surprised at her. Maria was never the type to hit below the belt and thought it was kind of strange for her to do so right now.

"You know what? You're right." Maria sighed, pretending to regret what she just said, before any of them got suspicious. Her target right now was Ariel and she had to focus on that and try to smooth things over with everyone and make them feel comfortable.

"I'm sorry Sasha. I was completely out of line, especially since I know how you feel about your brother. I hope you can forgive me. The last thing I ever want to do is cause any stress for Ariel." Maria was silently hoping that the rehearsed apology would work.

It seemed that she was in the clear as Sasha sighed heavily and shook her hand. "Just don't do it again."

"I assure you, from the bottom of my heart that I won't." She nodded, smiling as she offered a hug but the look Sasha gave her made her rethink that offer.

"But I mean no harm, Ariel. You know how much I mean well." Maria smiled. "All I'm saying is the last thing you ever want to do is rush into this marriage, especially for someone who can't accept you for who you are, even with flaws and everything. It's only normal that you would be stressed out, even with the wedding itself so all I'm saying, before Sasha took it the wrong way, is to just take some time to breathe and clear your mind."

Ariel nodded, understanding with what Maria was trying to say, despite Sasha's protests. "Listen, I'll think about your advice and me and Roman will talk. He'll be coming home in the next few days so I know for sure that we are going to have no choice but to get everything out in the open. I can just only hope I don't screw anything up."

She wiped away her tears as she took a deep breath, wanting to clear her head as she stepped outside as the rest of them started to clean up.

"I'll call you ok? I have to go take care of something real quick." Maria hugged Ariel as she went on her way.

"Oh and Sasha? I really am sorry." She looked at her with regret on her face.

"Yeah…" Sasha only replied as she started to clean up with Renee Young.

Maria then went on her way, closing the door as Renee turned her attention on Sasha.

"What's wrong? Don't you accept her apology?" Renee asked, dumping the trash into the bin.

"That's the thing, Renee." Sasha went to get Ariel some water. "I know she may have apologized but I honestly don't think she meant that apology. And I didn't want to upset Ariel any further but I'm starting to not trust Maria."

Renee didn't say anything else for now but kept right on cleaning as Sasha went out to the front porch to give her best friend her water.

Of course, if they only knew that Sasha was right about Maria.

* * *

"Ariel is really starting to crack.." Maria giggled as she visited Kristen at her office where she was working on her laptop for the fashion show and the outfits she was working on. Of course, she didn't really make the outfits as she copied them from every different company and just upgraded it a little bit, and taking all the credit and all the glory.

"How so?" She smiled, curious about her other sisters downfall.

"Well, thanks to Kevin Owens finally taking up on my offer he helped me get the medication switched up. Now according to her, all they ever do is fight and Roman is so sick of her shit, there's a chance they will no longer be engaged anymore. Pretty soon, he will be mine." She smiled evilly. "That bitch stole him from me long time ago and I will never forgive her for that."

Of course that really wasn't the case. Roman only went on one date with Maria and it didn't work out. It was before he met Ariel but overall, as much as Maria thought that their date went well, Roman stunned her with the "Let's Just Be Friends." Line. There was no kiss goodnight, no sex. Maria felt like she had been screwed over and was fuming about it. No one knew about her crush but Kristen could see it very clear that she was in love with the man and made an offer to her that she couldn't even refuse, which was to join her to bring down the sisters and she would help her steal Roman away from Ariel if she wanted too.

She hated Ariel since day one but the only reason why she stuck around so long was because Kristen convinced her. After all, the saying goes "Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer." She only stuck around Ariel just so she could know her personally and work up her plan to destroy her for good. She knew her mental disorder was one of them but she had to work it to her advantage. So she did a little "manipulation" to Kevin Owens and he was right on board with it. Taryn on the other hand, she was just doing Kristen's dirty work. They each deserved their own happiness and they both decided to team up to destroy both sisters once and for all.

Kristen couldn't help but smile to herself, seeing as how she had crushed Taryn's spirit with the video she made of her and Stefan. Of course, it was so easy to manipulate Stefan into doing whatever she wanted and the video and photos were only just the beginning. She had much bigger plans in mind and she wanted to teach Taryn a lesson she wouldn't forget. She always thought that fat bitch had everything and was the so called perfect child. Her and Ariel' friendship as well as her entire family sickened her and she just wanted to leave them all in the dirt.

"Trust me, they will never find out about the switch with the pills, I'm sure of it." Kristen said. "And besides, its only a matter of time before Roman dumps her ass and he'll need some comfort."

"Oh I plan on making him mine in every way." She sipped her champagne as Kristen's assistant came in with two glasses. "Where is Stefan anyway?"

"I don't know. He's obsessed with trying to contact Taryn. Come to think of it, I haven't heard anything from her either." She said irritated. She knew it was part of the plan but she was still jealous. They had planned it from the get go ever since her mother passed away but she made it very clear to him that she was the woman for him and that Taryn was nothing more than a fuck up mentally disturbed freak show...

 ** _FLASHBACK; Senior Year_**

 _"Yeah right? Are you serious?" He scoffed, shoving his hands into the pocket of his varsity jacket. "I don't buy it."_

 _Kristen texted Stefan, saying that she wanted to see him in private about Taryn and that she had "concerns" for him with the type of behavior she was having as of lately, which was a lie but she was going to spin it in anyway she could._

 _So while Taryn was at work and Ariel went to go hang out with Roman for the time being, she texted Stefan as if it was an emergency. She was at cheerleading practice and they took a break as they went behind the back of the school building to talk in private. Stefan couldn't help but smile as he licked his lips at Kristen's skinny long legs in the cheerleader skirt._

 _"All I'm saying is from what she told me, she was going to have you make you look like a complete idiot once you two hooked up and that once she didn't give a damn about you. I know my baby sister; She is manipulative and disturbed and needs to be put on a leash. She only thinks of herself. Besides, you know she told me that she's cheated on you more than once. Three times actually." Kristen lied, hiding her smirk as Stefan was taking the bait the more he was listening to her._

 _The more she kept spinning her web of lies and manipulation, dragging her little sister's name through the mud of how much he was sleeping around and how she was nothing more than a cheating whore, the more he easily bought into it. She honestly thought this was way too easy and now she was going to put her move into motion. All she had to do was convince him to marry her when that day came and since she could see that Stefan was also smart in finances, he could trick Taryn into signing over all the properties over to Stefan if something unfortunate happened to her._

 _"I just feel like you are such a good man Stefan. You are smart, handsome, above all anyone else, and you deserve the best. I just didn't want you to be kept in the dark like that with how my sister has been so reckless behind you back and she just doesn't appreciate you. She has treated me like shit and I'm the big sister. I'm the loving and caring one and its just not right you know." Kristen sniffled, wiping away a fake tear as Stefan kissed her hand, completely buying her act of being treated badly by the family._

 _Stefan was more than ready to dump Taryn flat out all together until Kristen proposed another idea. One that she knew he wouldn't refuse._

 _"But if you dump her, there's a chance you won't get your share of the financial rewards that she has planned." Kristen purred._

 _Stefan had thought about it for a moment. He came from a wealthy family that was true and he had just as much power as anyone._

 _"Go on.." He listened to her, showing interest in what she had to say._

 _"I propose an idea and I think it's one that I know you won't refuse…and with a bonus.." She took his hand as she guided it up her skirt as he groaned, feeling how wet she was, wearing no panties. "You will be able to have just a taste of me and what it's like to be around a real woman."_

 _Stefan couldn't help but smile evilly. "Well then count me in. I'll make sure to keep that bitch in line. She was so desperate to date me and I just felt sorry for her honestly."_

 _"I know…that's why I said you are a good man…" She gave him a kiss on the lips as he smiled some more, but wiping it off so there wouldn't be an evidence of his cheating._

 _"So..enlighten me on this plan now.." He listened as Kristen went on to explain..._

 ** _PRESENT_**

"I don't even get this plan you and him have going on, just explain it again." She rolled her eyes, downing the champagne.

"God, you must really have your head banged against the wall more than once." She said in a snide manner. "I told you; Before that stupid bitch mother of mine got ill and croaked, she was a famous author for horror book novels. She had royalties lined up as well as real estate properties. We spoke with the man who did my mother's will as she spoke with me and my sisters and my grandmother. She was going to give them to Taryn." She twisted in face in disgust before she continued.

"However, Taryn didn't want to use it for her own purposes and I'm guessing she wants to give the money to some stupid charity and give it to Ariel's charity as well. But that's not the point. All that money belonged to me and Stefan, especially me. And he was working on this plan with me, but now that the law firm is going into shit and his family locked his trust fund, now we are both trying to work quickly to get to that money before Taryn decides to get her hands on it and give it away to some stupid charity for those disgusting homeless shelters for those snot nosed kids, or mutt animals or whatever. However, if something were to happen to Taryn, say an illness or if she was physically inactive to take over the estate properties as well as handling the money, then it would be passed on to a spouse, which is Stefan. Of course, putting her in a coma didn't work so I'm trying to think of something else, anything to get her fucking committed in that insane asylum."

"Who knows? Pretty soon she will be. The notes I've been leaving her, no one will find out it was me."

"Better not." Kristen's eyes got dark. "Once I get ties to that money, you and I will be able to do anything we want and if you fuck this up, I will make sure you go down for this."

Maria swallowed hard, trying not to show any fear. Kristen could be a complete sociopath when she wanted to be and sometimes she didn't even realize it.

Or maybe she did and just didn't give two shits about it. After all, she was a major bitch on wheels.

However, she wasn't so worried about Kristen's plan at the moment. As long as Kevin didn't do anything stupid and mess up the plan and continue having Ariel's pills fucked up, it will cause a serious strain for the couple and then she will definitely convince Roman that they love each other.

And she was not going to let anyone stand in her way, as well as Kristen.

* * *

Taryn was back at Seth's hotel room as she smiled at him, hugging him as he fixed up his suit and tie. He had a radio interview to get to in the next hour and it was going to be about his match at Summerslam and his Money In The Bank along with his current feud with against John Cena.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me? I need some good luck." He winked at her as she giggled, blushing.

"I'm still going to be here, don't worry. I'll be listening on my phone about the interview. Besides, they need to focus on you and right now, its all about Seth Rollins right now."

He smiled as he kissed her lips softly. "I'll take you out to dinner before we go back on the road, ok?"

"I know. And also…I have to talk to you about something too, once you get back." She swallowed hard, nervous to talk to him about her current state

The fact that she was carrying his child. She had been thinking about it for awhile and she knew he deserved the truth. She was grateful that Naomi didn't pressure him to tell him the truth and was also grateful that she was going to keep her secret for the time being.

She wasn't sure what the future would hold for them. Hell, she wasn't even sure about her own damn future right now, especially since she was still legally married to Stefan.

He saw the call and knew it was Hunter and that his limo driver has already arrived.

"I'll call you when the interview is over, babe." He kissed her again as he stepped out as she smiled, excited for him. He's worked really hard for this moment. She hoped he would cash in and take the title away from John Cena, but she knew only time would tell.

She leaned against the door as she saw her phone ringing and saw it was Dr. Katherine. She answered the call immediately.

"Hello Dr. Katherine." She spoke softly.

"Hello there, Ms. Hilton, how are you?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm ok…so what did you find out…about my husband?" She asked carefully.

"Well, the test came back, about 2 hours later. It seems that Stefan has a condition called Oligospermia. What that means is that he has an extremely low sperm count and that he's actually infertile."

Taryn was surprised. Shocked to say the least. All this time he was blaming her for not being able to get pregnant when it was all his fault from the get go.

"Thank you…thank you for the information, Dr. Katherine. I'll call you back if I have anymore questions."

"Don't forget. You do have a doctor's appointment about your baby in the next few weeks."

"Yes, of course." She nodded and agreed to keep her appointment as she hung up the phone.

It was time for the interview as she sat on the sofa, smiling as she heard Seth's voice as well as Triple HHH. She went into the mini fridge and got herself some ice cream and ordered room service for some sub sandwiches and pickles.

The food came and she was digging in, happy to hear Seth's excitement for his upcoming match and even teasing on whether or not he was going to cash in his contract.

She rubbed her stomach, feeling the flutter as she ate another spoon of ice cream.

"My, you must really love mint chocolate chip, don't you sweetheart?" She giggled softly, still listening to the interview as she got cozy on the couch.

It was then the host asked Seth a few more topics, involving his personal life.

"So where is your head at right now? What is your focus when you are not with the WWE 24/7?" The man asked.

"Honestly, I'm only focusing on building a better name for myself." Seth explained. "That name being _**the**_ man, Seth Rollins. I can't let any distractions tie me down at the moment. I'm on the right path and I intend to stay that way."

It was then that Taryn felt her heart sank down to her very stomach. She decided not to listen to the interview right now as she sat on the bed, sadness washing over her.

Of course someone like Seth wouldn't want to have any children. He didn't want to be tied down to any distractions and she knew that a baby would be one of those distractions.

She rubbed her stomach carefully as she could already feel the headache coming in. Now she wasn't sure what else to do in her current situation. She wanted Seth to be successful in his WWE career and she didn't want to stand in the way of his dream.

"Looks like I'm in a bigger hole than I thought sweetheart." Her eyes filled with tears as she wiped them away.

She went into the bathroom as she started to splash her face with cold water. When she looked up though, she almost jumped as she knew for sure she saw a ghost.

Or in this case, one of the many demons that would always come back to haunt her.

It was a little girl, a toddler. She stared at Taryn.

"Why? Why mommy? Why did you kill me?" She asked her. "Do you not love me? I thought you loved me. I wouldn't be dead right now if it wasn't for you. You did this to me."

Even though Taryn's baby had never been born when she was 16 before the abortion, Taryn had always imagined and dreamt of her baby being a beautiful little girl.

And even though she was pregnant now, her mind played some twisted tricks on her.

The toddler was even covered in blood as Taryn closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the image.

"It's not real…it's not real…it's just your mind playing tricks…please God make it go away…" She damn near sobbed, trembling as she held her ears closed, trying to shut out the laughter that was going on in her mind. She just wanted it to stop. It was just a hallucination.

By the time she opened her eyes, the ghost was gone and she started breathing again.

She went and took a shower as she got ready for her dinner date with Seth.

She slipped into a nice dark purple dress as he pulled her hair back into a ponytail and slipped on her wedges. She sat back down as she went and ate more of her pickles and ice cream, hiding her disappointment at what happened at the interview as it still went on. She also took two prenatal vitamins as well and decided to lay down for a nap until she heard Seth coming in about two hours later.

 **...**

They went to dinner at Diner Deluxe and Taryn loved their food right off the spot.

"I'm glad you talked me into coming here." She smiled, enjoying the Strawberry Mascarpone Mousse Waffle with chocolate truffles. She licked the whip cream off her finger as Seth smiled, toasting his drink as she toasted her mango smoothie

"How come you didn't want to order your favorite drink? The long island ice tea. I remember you told me that it was your favorite." He asked curiously.

"Oh um…I just didn't want to have it tonight, you know." She smiled reassuringly.

She started to feel nauseated and prayed that it would go away before Seth started to get suspicious.

"Your interview was amazing. I'm really proud of you Seth." She smiled at him.

"You know Xavier wants me on that show UpUpDownDown." Seth smirked. "I'm suppose to go against AJ Styles but I'm the champ."

"I bet I can kick your ass in video games." She smirked right back as Seth had a dirty grin.

"We'll see about that." He teased, his brown eyes having that sexy stare at her as she blushed.

"So what was it that you had to talk to me about, sweetheart?" He asked as she stopped eating in mid-pause.

"What was that?" She asked, already rattled a bit.

"Remember back at the hotel, you said you needed to talk to me? What was it about?"

"Oh umm..it was nothing important. I wanted to just, ask when you think you may cash in?" She lied, as he was trying to read her face for a moment before he continued.

"Well, all I have to do is catch John off his guard. But honestly, I want to do it as soon as possible. I deserve that championship." He said, confident and with some cockiness to it.

"Don't worry, you deserve it. I know for sure you will get it." She smiled at him as he kissed the palm of her hand and then kissed her lips softly. She was happy they had a booth in the back, a private one at that.

She felt guilty having to lie to him but she had to do what was best.

She knew that eventually her pregnancy would start to show and sooner or later, she would have to figure out a plan and fast.

Seth then distracted her once more as he gave her another kiss and she took in his lips.

However, unknown to them someone was following them as they snapped a picture of the two of them.

The man then sent the picture over to his boss as he called the phone. It rang a few times.

"This is Stefan Hilton." He answered, already sounding irritated.

"Remember you told me to keep tabs on Taryn?" He said.

"Yeah. What did you find? She hasn't been answering my phone calls at all."

"Well, this should be your reason. Look at your phone of the picture I just sent to you."

Stefan had a puzzled look as he looked at his phone, the picture finished loading. It popped up and there stood a picture of Taryn kissing another man.

That man, being his long time enemy was Seth Rollins.

He didn't expect her to be happy and smiling with this fucking idiot. No matter what he did to her, she was suppose to be loyal to him and him alone. He owned her. He was the one helping to keep her fucking secret of the abortion. She should have been crying, begging for him to take her back and waiting on him hand and foot. He needed her to be helpless, on the verge of losing her mind to the point that she was not mentally stable and that he would have access to the money, just as Kristen had promised.

He was not working fast enough. He had to get Taryn to hate Seth again, to drive a wedge between them, otherwise he would lose control over her and everything she owned and be stuck in the same fucking miserable rut he was in now.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Taryn was at her hotel as Seth went to the Black and Brave Academy today and knew he would be doing his Cross fit training today. They checked into another hotel after about 8 hours of traveling. They were pretty tired. She would have to go to Monday Night Raw later today but she was not going to be wrestling, as she told Mark that she wasn't really feeling all that great. She decided to talk to Stephanie about her predicament. It was better if it was woman to woman anyway.

Of course, she wasn't sure how she would break the news to her family, especially her husband who I knew was not going to be wasting any time with her.

Just then, a knock on her door started as she slipped on her white fluffy robe.

She opened the door as she was shocked to see it was Stefan.

"Hello Taryn. Do you think I can come in so we can talk?"


	24. Emotional Cuts

**...**

Honestly, Taryn was surprised to even see Stefan at her hotel suite. A part of her wanted to slam the door and to never let him in, but instead she said "Come in"

He walked inside as she closed the door, with his arms crossed as Taryn looked at him, wondering why he decided to show up all of a sudden.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, I found out some news about you." He looked at her carefully. "One that I don't approve of and you know it."

"Which is what exactly?" She asked, her tone nonchalant.

"Well for one, you are all cozied up here and sleeping with that fucking degenerate Seth Rollins, which might I add that you are crossing the line. Not only that, you keep blowing me off and ignoring me as if I don't mean nothing to you. Isn't our marriage worth fighting for?"

Taryn suddenly had a quick fantasy of punching the shit out of Stefan, making him fall back on the floor, cowering.

Instead she thought better of it. She knew if she went against him, he would make her life a living hell, especially with putting her in a psych ward because of the revenge she had done to her enemies back then and as well as the abortion.

God how he loved to stick that abortion card on her, as well as all her fears and phobias.

However, she had to remain cool and keep her composure. There was no way she was going to be broken in front of him, especially with all that he put her through.

"Why do you care all of a sudden who I'm with? Aren't you with Kristen right now?" She decided to test him just a bit.

Stefan wasn't really expecting that sly comeback from her but he knew how to put Taryn in her place. He was the master of manipulation and he was going to make her see things her way whether she wanted too or not.

"Look, I know that I hurt your little feelings with Kristen but what did you expect? I needed a woman whose going to live up to the high expectations and you don't. You keep failing at every turn and you keep disappointing me. You still haven't even given me the answer to the deal and with that, I told you I would cut off Kristen for good." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

He knew he was never going to cut Kristen off. Everything he was saying was all a lie. But in his delusional mind, he knew Taryn was mentally weak. He knew he was the only one who could break her and he had been doing it for over 2 years now. He had a serious control over her and he wasn't giving up no time soon. Most of the time, he had to make her learn her place, as Kristen would strongly suggest to him in order to control her sister. "But for you to be around Seth? You know how much-I mean you know how much WE hate him." He corrected himself quickly. "All that he has done; He's publicly embarrassed you. He's played mean tricks on you and he will never stop."

Taryn was silent for a moment, just listening to Stefan as he continued.

"And not only that, how do you know he's not manipulating you? You know he's giving you a false sense of security like always. I'm the one you need no matter what. In fact, you need to remember that without me, you wouldn't even be alive right now. You wouldn't have been saved if I had not called 911 that night when I found you in the rain, soaked and covered in blood. You were helpless without me and that's how you will always be, even with Seth giving you that false promise of hope."

Taryn swallowed hard, remembering that fateful night and everything that had happened. She thanked God that Seth put an end to Alex' and his torture of her and now she didn't hear from him again because of what Seth had done.

She looked at Stefan. "Seth may have been an asshole to me back then, but at least I can say one thing. He's never made me feel like everything I have done was wrong. He's made me feel like I'm worth something."

Stefan was getting pissed. He was losing Taryn and he couldn't let that happen. He was not going to let that idiot take Taryn away. She belonged to him at all costs. She owed him, she had no right to have any kind of free will.

A part of her did feel like she did owe Stefan. No one else found her lying on the cold ground except for her. But at what cost? All he has ever done was mentally abuse her, treat her like garbage for the past two years, locking her in that basement and keeping her there in isolation.

There was only so much she could take but she had been doing great so far in front him. As much as she would cry behind closed doors, she kept her attitude as stonewall as much as she could.

"Stefan…I just really need to be alone. Please just leave." She spoke softly.

"Taryn, you know you push me to do this and I only do it because I care."

Just then he grabbed her arm, knowing there were cuts on the arm he was hurting and she was wincing in pain still.

"Stefan please, you're hurting me..." She had tears in her eyes as he held her arm tightly, forcing her to pack her things.

"I am sick of this. You are still my wife and you are coming home with me, I don't give a shit if you don't like it or not."

He had her arm snatched up, his nails digging deep in her arm as she was begging for him to stop. Of course, none of them heard Seth come in as Seth walked in to see Stefan slam her up against the wall.

Seth went into a serious rage as he lunged at Stefan punching the shit out of him. His knuckles making serious contact with his nose and jaw as Taryn had to beg for Seth to stop.

"Seth stop, don't do this!" She screamed at him, not wanting to get him in trouble.

Seth then landed another punch to Stefan's jaw as he gushed out more blood, his perfect jaw and his perfect nose in bad shape right now.

"Fuck!" He screamed, coughing up blood. "What is your fucking problem? It's none of your business what's going on right now between me and my wife."

"It's my business when you put your fucking hands on her, you stupid idiot." Seth glared at him as Taryn silently stood back. "She's done nothing wrong to you and you are demanding that she comes home to you, especially after you cheated on her, WITH her **_sister_** none the less and threw her out? Have you lost your mind or is it so far up your ass you can't think straight anymore?"

Stefan scrambled to get back but he wasn't going to get that close to Seth, knowing that Seth would have no problem landing another punch to him; Only this time his bones would be broken like glass because at the mood Seth was in right now, he would be dead.

"Seth please no... it's not worth it. Please..." Taryn took Seth's hand as she begged him silently. Seth nodded, deciding to listen to Taryn but would not take his eyes off Stefan.

"Don't even think about showing up here again..." He warned him as Stefan stood up, angrily grabbing his expensive black pea coat.

Stefan headed for the door but not before saying one more thing to Taryn as well as Seth.

"This isn't over. Taryn, think about what I've said. You may not like it now but I'm only doing this for your own good. You, as well as Seth know deep down inside that you are unfit and unstable to take care of yourself and you know you need me. As for you Seth, you better be prepared to have a lawsuit coming your way for assault as well as for emotional distress for what you said to my sister." His tone was menacing.

Seth only smirked at him. "Well tell her to give me a call. I'll have a lot more to say to her if she thought what I said to her before was bad." He stated matter of factly.

Stefan thought about attacking Seth but given that he was a wrestler, the outcome would NOT work in his favor so he just left and slammed the door.

Seth turned his attention back to Taryn, who clutched on her robe as she was shaking a little from what just happened.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" He went over to her as she swallowed hard, getting herself together fast.

"Yes I'm ok..." She nodded as Seth held her close.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked, examining her. "I was coming to pick you up for the photoshoot but when I saw your hotel door was unlocked and I heard his voice, I knew something was off."

"No he didn't hurt me. He just grabbed my arm but I'm ok I promise." She assured him.

Of course, she felt a trickle of blood down to her right hand and Seth noticed it too. He knew it had to be from her cuts.

"Come with me." He took her hand as they went into the bathroom as she sat on the toilet top. Seth had some first aid with him in his bags as he rolled up her arm, seeing the cuts on her arm. Most of them were healing but a few of them were doing a slow process of healing, still bleeding nonetheless.

Seth got a rag and some cold water, letting it soak for a bit.

"Seth, you don't have to do this…" She tried to protest but Seth wasn't trying to hear it.

"One day, you're going to learn to stop being stubborn with me." He grabbed a chair nearby as he proceeded to wring out the wet rag. Taryn decided to make it easier for him as she slipped out her robe, just wearing a pair of sweatpants and a plain old black shirt which had her typical black and purple skulls on it.

Taryn snorted softly. "Well good luck with that."

He started dabbing on the cuts that were bleeding as she winced a little. They still hurt but not as bad as how they use to be. Stefan knew she was cutting herself but thought it was just a phase and only told her to just put some ointment on and to keep it moving. Or he would just ignore it all together.

Seth however took the time out to treat her cuts, gently wiping it down with a rag as he then rubbed some special balm as he would rub it on both of her arms.

Seth then would slowly rub his thumb over her cuts as he worked on her right arm. Taryn couldn't describe it but she always felt that sensation and it felt like she was at peace.

"Taryn?" He looked at her.

"Yes?" She responded.

"…Promise me that you won't do this again." He referred to cutting herself. "I don't want you mutilating yourself like this, not ever again."

"Seth, you don't have to- "

"Promise me." He was stern this time, as he kept his stare on her.

Taryn found herself holding her gaze and saw that he was serious. Dead serious. She knew then that she couldn't think of herself anymore like she use too. Especially now that she was carrying her baby. She had to think of others now, even though Seth didn't know that she was pregnant.

Not yet anyway.

"I promise." She replied. "I promise you that I won't do this again. Not anymore."

She continued to watch him clean her arms. Seth nodded, relieved that she would keep her promise.

After Seth was finished, Taryn was a little surprised as Seth would place a soft kiss on her cuts as that feeling alone made her smile.

"Why don't you finish getting dressed and I'll make sure we stop by to get something to eat before we have to head over to RAW?" He smiled at her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Well I am hungry for Subway or Chipotle…ooo or maybe this Fireside Pizza Place." She kept thinking of her options as Seth laughed.

He gave her some privacy to get dressed but despite Seth's sweet actions, Stefan's words haunted her and she knew she had to tell Seth the truth about the pregnancy soon.

She just wasn't sure how yet.

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't told him yet? What happened?"

Naomi was feeling great from her match with Carmella as Taryn cheered her friend on in support. Naomi found her best friend and gave her a great big hug before pulling her to the side to see how everything went between her and Seth and the elephant in the room.

"I tried too, Naomi, I really did. As scared as I was, I was going to just spit it out and say and let whatever happens, happen." She tugged on her pink sweater shirt. "But then it was when he was doing his interview, that he said he didn't want any distractions and a baby is one of those distractions? And even if I did tell him, what if he decides that he doesn't want to keep the baby but I do?"

"Look, we don't know for sure if he means distractions from anything; Could be family, friends, hell maybe even Dean and Roman. I understand you don't want to stand in the way of his dreams but sooner or later, he's going to become suspicious. You are already starting to show."

Taryn could feel her stomach was starting to hardened as it has been only a few weeks. She was now 10 weeks pregnant but soon the weeks would fly by pretty damn fast and Seth would see her body start to change up.

She's been able to keep her morning sickness under control for a while due to Seth being gone most of the time with his Money in The Bank Contract and his wrestling school.

Of course, he was wondering why she wasn't wrestling as much anymore but her excuse was that her and Stephanie talked and she needed a break. She was sure that Seth would eventually catch on to what was really going on with her.

"Saltine Crackers and Ginger Ale help a lot in times of need." She referred to her morning sickness as Naomi smirked.

"Girl I believe it." She agreed with her. "But does Ariel know yet? What about- "

"No damn it, no one else knows except me and you! Will you be quiet before your husband finds out? Because if Jimmy finds out, then so will Roman and then boom, Seth will know." She reminded her.

"So what are you going to do right now?"

Taryn sighed as they went into her locker room as Taryn got changed into one of the outfits that was picked for the photoshoot for WWE RAW and Smack down. Both her and Naomi would be wearing leather outfits and Taryn was happy that they weren't too tight on her.

"Well, after this photoshoot, I'm going to talk to Stephanie about this and maybe she'll put me in a storyline where it will give me an excuse to leave for quite some time. I can only hope for the best."

Naomi hugged her friend, seeing her stressed state. "Trust me girl, you got this. I really think you should tell Seth the truth. You can tell he really cares about you and if he even does something stupid to hurt you, you can better believe that my glow sneakers will happily kick his teeth down his throat, after I'm done with Stefan of course."

"Well, I can tell you one thing for sure; Stefan may not have much teeth left after what Seth did earlier today."

Before Naomi could get into what she meant, Taryn opened her locker to find yet another note but this one was just as sick as the other ones.

Before Taryn could read it, Naomi picked it up and she read it herself.

 ** _"FAT BITCH; SLIT YOUR THROAT."_** Naomi was infuriated as she sat that they even cut out Taryn's eyes and stuck her picture on a pig's body.

"What the fuck?" She screamed, pissed as hell. "What kind of sick shit is this?"

"Naomi please don't- "

"Have you been getting these notes for a while now? Nah, hell no." She shook her head, grabbing Taryn by the hand as they were going to quickly find Stephanie and Hunter. "No, we are reporting it. Whoever thought this would be funny, it's not."

"Naomi stop it." She hissed at her.

"This is bullshit and you know it Taryn." Naomi glared at her, pissed at the situation. "Someone's trying to terrorize you and trying to twist it like a sick joke and I'm not going to put up with this shit. And neither should you. If we don't do something, then they are going to keep doing it and they won't stop."

"Will you just let me handle this please? Fuck!" Taryn stormed off, needing a minute to breathe and Naomi sighed, looking at the note again.

"She can get mad all she wants but I'm going to find whoever did this and I'm jumping in their ass, no mercy." She scoffed, but not before of course, running into Finn Balor.

"Hey, what's going on?" He looked at Naomi and Taryn, his best friend as she was walking down the hall, needing to be alone.

"This should tell you." She handed him the note as she walked off, looking for Taryn now. Finn looked at the letter and looked at Taryn, feeling anger already at who was messing with her. He kept the note with him for now but he knew after his match he had to find Seth or whoever and try to figure what the fuck was going on and who was messing with his best friend.

* * *

At the same time, Ariel had to keep her emotions under control, despite that once again last night, Her and Roman had yet another serious fight, one that was so bad, that he called off the engagment, suggesting that they needed some space.

They still showed up to work but Roman was spending his nights at the hotel. Ariel felt so lonely without him. She missed his voice, his touch, and everything of him. She missed the way he would make her laugh.

She wiped her eyes quickly and was happy that when she told Maria and Sasha about what happened, they were there for her. Of course, Taryn didn't know yet.

Speaking of her little sister, she saw Taryn as she smiled at her. She was wearing her outfit for the photoshoot and Ariel would be next soon to do her photoshoot.

"Hey sweetheart, are you alright?" Taryn hugged her as Ariel sniffled.

"Never better..." She said bitterly, drinking her water as they walked down the hall.

"What's going on?" Taryn was concerned.

"...I fucked up yet another relationship. Me and Roman's engagement...he called it off." She sighed, trying her best not to cry.

"What? I'm going to kill him, that fucking asshole." Taryn was ready to find that Stupid Samoan and beat his ass and have him flying but Ariel stopped her.

"No No Taryn.." She grabbed her hand, stopping her before she got in trouble. "Trust me, it's not his fault this time. I've been acting super bitchy to him lately."

"What's been going on, twin?" They sat on one of the crates as Ariel pulled her blue and black hair back. Taryn and Ariel weren't really twins but it was a nickname they shared with each other since they had similar personalities.

"I don't know what's been going on with me lately. I've been snapping off at everyone for the past couple of weeks. I don't know if its the upcoming wedding and I'm stressed out over that, or the fact that the projects I've been working on have been taking a toll on my brain as well as my championship match that I'm suppose to be having at Summerslam. I'm in the Fatal Fourway and I really want to win this match but its like I'm losing more and more confidence each day as I come here. Now I just drove my best friend away. I love him so much Taryn..."

"Then you two need to sit down and talk this out." She grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "If I know you and I'm pretty sure I do since freaking birth, that you never give up on anything, especially when its someone that you love very much. You and Roman have had y'all ups and down but don't let him slip away. And Roman's dumbass better realize that too. Just because you're bipolar doesn't make you any less of a woman. You are strong as hell and I'll be damned if I let anyone break your spirit."

Ariel smiled at her, wiping her eyes as she hugged her. "Thanks. Maybe some time may be a good thing but I'm not giving up on Roman."

"You better not and if I have too, I'm going to make my point with Roman not to give up, even if that means I have to kick his empty skull in to realize that you are an incredible person."

Ariel stifled a giggle "Listen, I'll be fine ok? Besides, it's my job to look after you anyway."

"We look after each other alright?" Taryn scoffed.

Just then, they called Ariel next for the photoshoot as she smiled after her.

Taryn was confident about Ariel's situation though. Soon, they would get back together.

She just hoped Roman wouldn't be stupid and mess it up even worse.

* * *

After his match with Kevin Owens, ignoring some of the boos from the WWE Universe, Roman headed back to his locker room, just needing a breather. The word got around kind of fast about him and Ariel's engagement being called off. No matter how private you can try to keep it, sources always had a way of finding themselves to be spread out in the open amongst the WWE.

The fighting was taking a toll on them, making them both exhausted. Roman has tried to be sensitive to her feelings, given her mental state and that she couldn't help it, but it seemed that her behavior was much worse than it was before. She would just belittle him, making him feel less and less of a person and he's said some hurtful things to her to the point where she's even thrown things at him.

At this point, he needed a break from her and even had second thoughts of getting married. They believed it was best that they both took a break.

He was getting out of his gear, ready to shower and go meet up with Dean and Seth for a few drinks and asking for some kind of advice.

When he went back out for a second to make sure he had everything packed up for the next town ahead, there stood Maria Kanellis.

"Hey Roman.." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Uh hey Maria. How's it going?" He was being casual, not wanting to be too friendly with her. He didn't flirt or associate with too many females in the WWE. He was his own person and he wanted to keep it that way so no one would get the wrong idea about him.

"I heard about what happened with you and Ariel. I just wanted to say that I am so sorry. I know it must be tough for you right now." She was sympathetic.

"THank you but I'll be ok I guess. How is Ariel doing? Is she ok?" He was still concerned, still cared about her.

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard from her in a minute." Maria smiled, remembering that Ariel texted her about her and Roman and Maria would just ignore her text messages, not responding till the next day as she was smiling happily at the downfall of Ariel.

Now she knew this would be her chance to get Roman all to herself and make him see that she would be all he needed, not some freak who was unstable and had multiple personalities that she needed to be in a straightjacket.

As long as Ariel kept taking her "medication" and Kevin Owens didn't spill the beans, everything would work out in her favor as Kristen had promised.

If no one got in her way.

"Make sure you keep an eye on her ok. I know we are not talking right now and we are separated but I still-"

"Of course, no need to say no more." Maria reassured him. "But listen, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me." She wrote down her number and gave it to him.

"Maria-"

"Please Roman, I'm just being a friend to you. I've known you for awhile and I know that sometimes it can be very stressful. Don't shut me out please. Especially since you are an incredible person."

Roman sighed, smiling at her as he reluctantly took her phone number. He knew that Maria meant well and she was a great person, just being a friend. At the same time however, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea about anything.

Maybe he was just being a little paranoid.

As Maria walked off, Dean came up to him, seeing a little bit as to what just happened a few minutes ago.

"You sure that was a good idea?" He questioned his brother but Roman shrugged.

"She's just being nice. I know she's just concerned for me I don't think its anything else." Roman put the number in his pocket. "Why, you think otherwise?"

"She just sends off a weird vibe with me but I don't know. I can't tell with women sometimes." Dean said as he started doing his pushups, preparing his match against Baron Corbin.

Roman just shook his head, ready to hit the showers and keep it moving.

* * *

Stefan was still fuming over what happened, as he had to put ice on his nose and jaw, ordering a drink at the bar. This was fucking ridiculous. He couldn't believe that Seth was in love with Taryn all this time. He felt like she crossed a line, sleeping with someone that she knew he hated more than anything. It was her job to be on his side no matter what. Now he felt like he was losing Taryn to Seth and he didn't know what the fuck to do about it.

"You look like shit..." A woman said to him as he turned around, surprised to see who it was.

"Zahra?" He recognized Seth's girlfriend..or ex girlfriend in this case.

"You guessed it." She sat down beside him. "How's it going Stefan?"

"Well your little boy toy just broke my fucking jaw so how the fuck do you think it's going?" He said with a snark attitude, wiping the blood with a towel.

"Well believe me, I'm not to thrilled myself that your fucking whore of a wife stole him from me. And I think it's time we turn them against each other once again like before and get things back to the way they were."

"Well what did you have in mind?" He asked, nursing his Brandy.

"Well, I did a little digging and it turns out you know something of Taryn, one that could possibly destroy her and Seth could possibly take the fall, as well as maybe Ariel too, since I know how much you hate her."

Stefan smiled at her. "Mind if I buy you a drink so we can talk some more about what your plan is?" He not only wanted to destroy Seth but teach his stupid ass wife a lesson so that she would learn to obey. He had to realy turn it up a notch to drive her crazy, to make her suffer.

"Of course." She said as he ordered her a drink, as she pulled out a portfolio. Her and Liv both schemed and she had even gotten a call from a private source which had something to do with Taryn. She had her feeling her husband knew of this as well and by the time she showed Stefan what she found, Stefan was singing like a canary of what she had done when she was 16.

Zahara had a very wicked idea in mind and as Stefan was sharing everything with her, she recorded it and now she knew exactly what to do to tear Seth and Taryn apart.

"Well I'll keep you posted." She smiled at him.

"Good. I'll be watching when it all comes crashing down" He nursed his drink as he watched Zahara leave. He was going to make those two suffer and he would be getting all of Taryn's royalties by the time she was in that psych ward.

* * *

Stephanie was working in her office as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

There was Taryn who smiled at her as Stephaie smiled at her. "Hello Taryn how are you?"

They both shared a hug. "I'm ok, but there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, come sit down." She closed the door as they sat down on the leather sofa. "What's going on? How is the therapy going."

"It's a work in progress but Seth has been helping me." She smiled.

"I've noticed.." Stephanie shared a small smile of her own.

"But what I've come to talk to you about is.." She cleared her throat. "Well...I think I should take a leave of absence for awhile..."

Stephanie furrowed her brows. "Why? What's going on."

Taryn felt another little flutter as she rubbed her stomach and looked back up at Stephanie. "I'm pregnant...with Seth's child...and I think with me leaving it would be the best for me."


End file.
